Inmortal
by AnJuDark
Summary: Realeza, Vampiros, Licántropos y Hechiceros son las 4 razas inmortales que existen en esta historia. Bella, una princesa inmortal. Edward, un vampiro. Especies enemigas, destinadas a odiarse ¿Podrá el amor acabar con la sed de venganza? BxE,AxJ,RxE. Comp
1. Introducción

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la señora Stephenie Meyer.**

**INMORTAL**

**.**

"**Los edificios arden, las personas mueren, pero el amor verdadero… es para siempre"**

**El cuervo. **

**.**

**Epílogo.**

Hay amores que nunca mueren. Historias que nunca terminan. Rostros que jamás se olvidan.

Los años no duran precisamente trescientos sesenta y cinco días. Tampoco las horas duran sesenta minutos, ni mucho menos éstos están formados por sesenta segundos. El tiempo es diferente para cada uno. En un suspiro podrías encontrar décadas enteras… Un siglo puede parecerte tan corto como un eclipse, si luchas, si amas, si sufres…

.

.

**Capítulo 1: Introducción**

El viento sopla y las ramas de los árboles se agitan con su suave caricia. El agua azul y cristalina moja las rocas, como beso del hombre la boca de su amada. La tierra se desplaza, poderosa e inmune bajo los pies vírgenes y descalzos de los humanos…

El inmenso bosque de Forks: Mi reino, mi hogar, la cuna de mi nacimiento, la casa de mi eternidad. El lugar donde he de pasar años, décadas, siglos, milenios… sin conocer nunca la muerte. Soy inmortal. Y el solo pensarlo me aterra. No quiero una vida infinita, llena de soledad y tristezas…

–Alteza, tiene que arreglarse. El baile comenzará en pocas horas.

Horas… ¿Qué son las horas para mí? Nada más que pequeños fragmentos de una inexistencia ilimitada.

Aún así, tengo que dar media vuelta y asentir. Y, aunque no recuerdo cuál es el motivo que hay para celebrar, dejó que mis doncellas me vistan con las mejores galas. Un vestido blanco, con magas holgadas y de un color perla muy singular.

Tomo asiento, siendo guiada por las gentiles manos que se atreven a tocarme. Siento el peine deslizarse por mis largos cabellos y me atrevo a levantar la mirada para posarla frente al espejo con marcos de oro.

Entonces aparece, ante mis pupilas, una chica de apariencia nada ordinaria, puesto que su belleza resulta impactante y anormal. Su piel pálida, y visiblemente delicada y suave, se adorna con dos pómulos tenuemente rosados. Su frente lisa, que nunca jamás se vera cubierta de arrugas, a la espera de algo más

Es ahí cuando recuerdo el motivo de la celebración.

–Ya esta lista, Mi Princesa – anuncia la doncella y hace una reverencia ante mí – Si usted me lo permite, déjeme decirle que se ve hermosa

Camino hacia la entrada del lujoso salón y veo a mis padres esperándome, sentados en sus tronos. La gente se inclina al verme. El gesto me molesta. No soy una deidad… no me gusta tanta atención puesta en mí. Pero, desgraciadamente, no puedo extraer de mis venas la sangre inmortal que corre en ellas y me condena.

Mi hermano, James, llega a mi encuentro y me toma la mano y la besa, con sus labios delicados y deseados.

–Te ves preciosa, hermana mía – susurra y me lleva hacia donde nuestros progenitores están

Mi padre, el Rey Charlie, y mi madre, la Reyna Renne, se ponen de pie y me reciben con amorosos abrazos. Hace mucho tiempo, ellos también dejaron de cambiar. Sólo en sus ojos se percibe la sabiduría adquirida con el paso de los años.

– Toma asiento, mi querida hija – ofrece mi padre.

Acepto. Y la ceremonia comienza con un armonioso baile

–¡Míralos! Mira cómo danzan sus frágiles piernas y como se mueven sus delicadas manos – señala mi madre – Nuestros fieles mortales. Son felices en nuestro reinado

Si, _ellos_ son felices… ¿Cómo no, si tienen sus suspiros contados? La vida se valora más cuando se sabe lo corta que es. El que agoniza desea levantarse de su lecho de muerte para correr, brincar, bailar… hacer todo aquello que nunca hizo. Cuando sabes que no vivirás más que unos cuantas décadas, no te queda opción alguna más que aprovechar ese escaso tiempo para convertirlo en algo mágico. Definitivamente, ha de ser hermoso ser humano.

La ocasión arriba. Mi padre indica que la música cese y las luces se enfoquen en mi figura. Se coloca frente a mí y veo lo que en sus manos yace: Un hilo delgado y trenzado, de brillo dorado, con un pendiente azul zafiro, en forma de ovalo, colgando sobre él.

Parece una fina cadena, pero, no lo es…

–Hoy cumples tu primer siglo, hija mía – comienza a decir y todos callan – Isabella Marie Swan, el momento de portar la corona, que te distingue como inmortal princesa de Forks, ha llegado. Toma éste tesoro y llévalo, con dignidad y responsabilidad, pues es el símbolo del amor que tu familia, y tu reino, te profesa

La delicada cadena cae sobre mi cabeza y el cristal reposa sobre mi frente. Sé que tengo que decir algo, una palabra si quiera. Abro mis labios, nadie se imagina el esfuerzo que esto me toma.

–Gracias – susurro y los brazos de mi madre me vuelven a cubrir.

–Felicidades

Me veo salvada por los brazos de mi hermano

–Te has de sentir muy orgullosa – me dice, con una resplandeciente sonrisa. Miro fijamente el cristal de color vino que también reposa sobre su frente.

La diferencia de los colores denota los siglos que hemos vivido. Me pregunto: ¿Cómo ha logrado vivir por más de doscientos años? Y, como extraña respuesta, una bella mujer con cabellera roja se aproxima, le abraza por la espalda y deposita un beso sobre su mejilla. Y me vuelvo a preguntar otra cosa más: ¿Podré yo algún día encontrar un motivo para tan larga e infinita historia?

Miro a mis padres y me aterrorizo al poner mis ojos sobre sus cristales, color verde esmeralda. Diez siglos… ¿Se extenderá tanto tiempo mi existencia? Tiemblo nada más de pensar en una afirmación. Decido desviar mi mirada hacia el horizonte, que comienza a bañarse con la llegada del oscuro manto de la noche.

Las puertas del palacio se abren y unos guerreros entran. Mi hermano se encamina a su encuentro, al lado de mi padre.

–Vampiros, señor – informa uno de los hombres con armadura – Han atacado una aldea del lado oeste… Llegamos tarde, pocos han sobrevivido

Mi hermano saca su espada de la funda y gruñe, encolerizado. Mi padre pone una mano sobre su hombro, para poder sosegarlo.

– Vayan y denles cacería – ordena – No duerman si es necesario

La guardia asiente y se retira. Mi madre y Victoria se acercan a sus maridos. Yo, mientras tanto, me limitó a seguir observando el inmenso bosque. Cierro los ojos. Una extraña e indescifrable canción comienza a cantar en mis recuerdos…

_Vampiros…_

Nuestros eternos enemigos. Tan diferentes e iguales, al mismo tiempo. Compartimos la inmortalidad... más no el buen corazón. Ellos matan, asesinan y masacran por su sed de sangre. Especies en destierro por nuestra orden y poder. Tienen el mismo deseo de exterminarnos, como nosotros a ellos y, a ninguno de los dos se les ha hecho realidad tal ambición

No hay guerra perdida, ni ganada, entre nosotros. Ellos poseen aquella venenosa ponzoña que, a diferencia de los humanos, si se introduce en nuestro cuerpo, nos envenena y mata. Nosotros, tenemos armas, únicas que pueden aniquilarlos… Estamos en un perfecto empate.

Aunque, tengo la vana y secreta esperanza de que, algún día, uno de ellos me regale la dicha de morir. Es una locura, pero, ciertamente, apaleo un ligero presentimiento de que, mi felicidad, depende de esa especie a la cual, tanto debo odiar...

_¿Dónde estás?_


	2. Enemigo

**En memoria de Dady´s little cannibal. No tuve el gusto de conocerte, pero, tus historias hablan mucho de ti. Siempre se te recordará.**

**Capítulo 2: Enemigo**

La alborada traía siempre consigo un extraño sabor amargo que se matizaba día tras día. En cuanto abrí mis ojos, recorrí, con éstos, cada rincón de mi habitación, siempre con la esperanza de encontrar algún detalle – aunque fuese muy mínimo – que indicara algún cambio… Solamente yo sé cuanta era mi desilusión de ver que todo seguía tan exactamente igual que ayer… que nada cambiaba… que todo era tan periódico.

Suspiré resignadamente. Llevaba años buscando algo que no encontraba. Ya no debería de doler tanto el sentir ese sentimiento de vacío oprimiendo mi pecho…

"Princesa, ¿Me permite pasar?"

"Adelante" – indiqué

"Hace una linda mañana" – comentó mi doncella, mientras abría las cortinas de par en par.

No contesté, ¿Para qué contagiarle mi apatía? Me limité a ver cómo preparaba mi vestido en completo silencio y, cuando era ya el momento, le permití que me ayudara a vestirme.

Bajé hacia el comedor, en donde ya me esperaban mis padres y mi hermano, junto con su esposa.

"Buenos días" – saludé, dando una pequeña reverencia ante los presentes. Mi hermano se levantó de su asiento y me ayudó a tomar lugar en la mesa.

"Realmente la tiara te hace lucir más hermosa" – comentó mi padre, con orgullo, mientras se llevaba una copa de vino a los labios.

Intenté sonreír, pero, dudo mucho que el gesto haya parecido sincero.

"Los guerreros lograron capturar, ayer, a tres vampiros" – comentó mi hermano, dirigiéndose principalmente a mi padre – "Su ejecución será dada dentro de poco"

"¿Puedo estar presente?" – pregunté, atrayendo la atención de todos en la mesa

"Cariño, puede ser una escena muy fuerte para el alma de una dama"

"Tomaré el riesgo"

Mi padre intercambió una pequeña mirada con mi hermano y, después, asintió. El desayuno transcurrió en completo silencio, después de lo dicho y, al terminar, me incorporé rápidamente de mi asiento y seguí los pasos que me llevarían a presenciar un nuevo espectáculo.

Casi me siento emocionada de poder ver, al fin, algo nuevo… _casi._

Llegamos al patio que se encontraba en uno de los rincones del castillo y, en cuanto vi las secas manchas rojas que pintaban el suelo, di un paso hacia atrás de manera involuntaria –sabía perfectamente que no era sangre de vampiro, ya que estos no sangraban, al menos, que se les hiriera pocas horas después de haberse alimentado –. James me tomó de la mano y acercó sus labios a mi oído

"Aún estas a tiempo de dar media vuelta e irte" – recordó, con voz cariñosa.

Inhalé profundamente y, levantando levemente mi barbilla en un gesto de valentía, me negué. Jamás antes había entrado en ese lugar y me pareció como si estuviera en un pequeño coliseo romano. Mi padre me tomó de la mano y me ayudó para que pudiese tomar asiento en una de las gradas de piedra. Mis ojos buscaron ansiosos a los vampiros, y no tardaron mucho en encontrar su objetivo ya que, éstos, se encontraban justamente en el centro del círculo que yacía debajo de mí, de rodillas y amarrados por los fuertes cadenas, que estaba especialmente hechas para ellos y su fortaleza.

Tal y como había dicho James, eran tres: dos machos y una hembra. Todos iguales de hermosos y jóvenes, con sus ojos resplandecientes en un perturbador color carmesí, contrastando con la palidez gélida de sus facciones. Uno de ellos, un hombre de cabello largo que caía por sus hombros y topaba con el suelo, levantó la mirada y la dirigió en mi dirección. Sentí como sus venenosos y rabiosos ojos se clavaban fijamente en mi figura, provocando un terrible estremecimiento que me erizó la piel y, aunque intenté mantenerle la mirada con gesto valiente, fracasé al cabo de unos cuantos segundos.

"Comiencen" – indicó mi hermano con voz alta y volví mi vista otra vez hacia el escenario.

Tres guerreros se situaron frente a los inmortales, con filosas espadas adornando sus palmas. Por segunda ocasión, aquel par de feroces ojos rojos se empeñaron en pegarse a mi rostro y, para mala suerte mía, esa vez no pude desviar mi mirada a tiempo.

Sus pupilas siguieron fieramente clavadas en mí y no desistieron en desviarse ni un solo momento – ni aún a sabiendo que una espada comenzaba a levantarse sobre él – La cabeza del vampiro cayó a los pocos segundos y aún, estando completamente separada del resto de su cuerpo, podía sentir que sus ojos me mutilaban.

Me volví a estremecer y James pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

"Te lo advertí" – susurró, con voz un poco divertida

No contesté. Mi atención había sido captada, otra vez, por el fuego incandescente que hacía arder a los cuerpos destazados y expulsaba una ligera capa de humo que expulsó un olor demasiado empalagoso y un tanto molesto.

Salimos de aquel patio al poco tiempo y, al ver que mi diversión había tomado solo cincuenta parpadeos, me sentí desilusionada otra vez.

"¿Saldrás?" – preguntó mi padre, al ver que desviaba mis pasos a otra dirección

"Iré a dar un paseo por el bosque" – anuncié

"No deberías de salir" – interrumpió mi hermano – "Esas bestias seguramente andan furiosas por que hemos matado a tres de su especie. No dudo que han de estar rodeando el castillo"

"No pasará nada" – tranquilicé, mientras me acercaba hacia él y extraía, de su faja, una de las filosas estacas que en ella se apretaban.

"Llévate un guardia, por lo menos" – recomendó

"Me sé cuidar yo sola" – dije, con voz ligeramente más firme y salí del lugar antes de que pudieran insistir más.

Caminé hacia el bosque y me hundí en las espesuras de éste, hasta llegar al pequeño río que cruzaba sus tierras. Me levanté el vestido, para poder sentarme en una enorme roca que se encontraba a la orilla, me descalcé y hundí mis pies el agua helada. Me gustaba sentir el entumecimiento causado por el frío chocar con mi piel.

Estuve ahí, viendo la corriente y los peces que nadaban en ella, hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse. Caminé de regreso, a paso lento y desganado. No es necesario el mencionar que, el volver al castillo, no representaba ningún tipo de emoción para mí. Recorrí el sendero de regreso, acariciando a cada tronco de árbol que me era posible, sintiendo su textura rasposa sobre la yema de mis dedos. Y, de pronto, una borrosa figura se paso frente a mí.

Detuve mi marcha y dejé de respirar. Esperé por algún sonido, un movimiento, una acción… _Nada_. Cuando volví a dar el primer paso, convenciéndome mentalmente que se había tratado de mi imaginación, la mancha blanquecina volvió a reflejarse a un costado. Viajé mis pupilas de un lado a otro, sin moverme, tratando de ver de qué se trataba – aunque estaba segura, en un noventa y nueve por ciento, de saberlo – Me percaté que la materia, casi invisible, se movía de un lado a otro, como si estuviera acechándome en círculos.

Solo dejaba como evidencia una ligare y fresca ventisca. Llevé mis manos hacia la estaca, que yacía amarrada a mi cintura, y me concentré para agudizar mis sentidos. Era inútil, lo sabía, ellos eran demasiado ágiles – mucho más que nosotros – difícilmente iba a poder rastrear sus movimientos.

Decidí que, si iba a morir de todas maneras, quería ver, al menos, el rostro de mi asesino.

"¿Qué esperas para atacar?" – pregunté, sin levantar la voz, pues sabía que tenían un perfecto sentido de la audición. No recibí respuesta vocal alguna.

Lo único de lo que me percaté fue que, en lo que duró uno de mis parpadeos, lo tuve frente a mí: Un joven con el cabello cobre y despeinado y aspecto desaliñado. Vestía ropa completamente negra y de manta, la cual ya se veía desgastada por el paso del tiempo. Me tensé nada más de verlo, a menos de tres metros de mí, agazapado y con la mirada color sangre, evaluándome detenidamente y centrándose, principalmente, en la tiara que colgaba sobre mi frente. Cobardemente, di dos pasos hacia atrás y levanté la mano, enseñándole la daga en señal de amenaza.

Levantó una de sus cejas, de modo escéptico, y una ligera sonrisa de lado se dibujó en sus labios.

"Para ser de la realeza, sus modales no son nada cordiales" – habló y respingué al escuchar el sonido tan suave y varonil que sus labios proferían.

"Aléjate, si no quieres verte en problemas" – ordené.

El vampiro volvió a sonreír y, con el pálido semblante completamente envuelto en una mascara de burla, se fue incorporando lentamente, hasta hallarse con la espalda completamente erguida.

Mis ojos no dejaron de seguir cada uno de sus movimientos – gráciles y elegantes – y, por un breve instante, se perdieron en la belleza de aquellas facciones anguladas.

"¿Por qué me seguías?" – exigí saber

"¿Por qué cree usted, Alteza?" – respondió, haciendo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, en señal de mofo respeto.

"Vete fuera de estas tierras, si no quieres terminar como tus hermanos" – aconsejé y, ni bien había terminado de hablar, me encontré aprisionada entre un grueso árbol y unas manos que aprisionaban mis muñecas

"Pero que incrédula resultó ser su _Majestad "- _dijo, la última palabra, con desdén - "¿En realidad cree que _usted_ y una insignificante daga, pueden derrotar a alguien de mi especie?"

No, definitivamente sabía que yo no tenía oportunidad alguna. Si bien, nuestra rara clase era considerada como seres inmortales y, comparados con los humanos, teníamos la piel un poco más resistente y nuestros movimientos podían ser más ágiles, había que admitir que, nada eramos, sin nuestras armas, frente a un vampiro. Ellos eran duros como la piedra y veloces como el rayo, su corazón no palpitaba... Al final de cuentas, ellos eran completamente _inhumanos_... Y, esa, era su ventaja.

Sabía que el momento de mi muerte había llegado y, tal como anteriormente había mencionado, no había ninguna clase de miedo al saber que mi ilimitada existencia tendría un fin. Pero, también, sentí rabia y humillación al verme derrotada por mi único enemigo… así que, tampoco estaba dispuesta a mostrarme agradecida con él

"Si vas a matarme, hazlo ya" – ordené, clavando mi mirada en la suya de forma fría y déspota.

Su rostro pareció alterarse un breve lapso de tiempo – tan breve, que casi pareció extinto.

"No está asustada"

"No" – aseguré, a pesar de que no había sido una pregunta.

"Lástima. El sabor de la venganza no se disfruta tanto de esa manera" – siseó y, cuando vi que su boca comenzaba a abrirse y a acercarse a mi cuello, cerré mis ojos.

Un fuerte gemido me obligó a abrirlos y me encontré con el rostro del vampiro bañado en un claro gesto de dolor. Se alejó de mí, varios pasos, y fue cuando me percaté de la flecha que se había incrustado en su pierna derecha.

"Maldición" – exclamó y se arrancó el objeto punzo cortante de su dura piel.

Gruñó ligeramente y, después, volvió a clavar la encolerizada mirada sobre mí y me enseñó los dientes en viva señal de amenaza.

"¡Ahí esta!" – escuché la voz de mi hermano, y el trote los caballos, acercarse.

El vampiro dudó por menos de un segundo y, tras darme un último gruñido, salió corriendo, lejos de mí, dejándome estática y de pie, con la espalda aún pegada al árbol que yacía detrás.

"¡Bella! ¡Bella!" – exclamó mi hermano hasta llegar a mi lado. Bajó de su caballo con un solo movimiento y, con otro, estuvo frente a mí, tomándome los hombros – "¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño esa bestia?"

Tardé más de lo necesario en contestar

"No…" – me aclaré la garganta un poco y lo volví a intentar – "Estoy bien"

"¡Te dije que no deberías de salir sola!" – recordó – "¡Te lo dije!"

"Lo siento" – susurré, aún demasiada perdida por todo lo rápido que vi pasar mi muerte y regresar mi vida.

"No, Bella, no lo sientes. ¿Sabes el dolor que nos daría el saber que te hemos perdido por culpa de esos demonios?" – no contesté.

Mi hermano ya no insistió más. Me tomó entre brazos y me colocó sobre su caballo

"Vayan en su búsqueda. Está herido, su velocidad disminuirá un poco" – dio la orden, los guardias asintieron y, después, echó a trotar hasta que llegamos al castillo.

Mi padre y mi madre corrieron en mi encuentro.

"¿Có…? ¿Cómo supieron que estaba en problemas?" – inquirí, en cuanto los vi.

Y, como respuesta, una menuda figurilla apareció detrás de mis progenitores.

"Hermana, no sabes lo mucho que nos has preocupado" – acusó con su hermosa voz de soprano

**Bueno pues aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo de la historia. En fin, espero les haya gustado. Me encantaría saber su opinión. Por cierto: en el cap anterior cometí un error gravísimo: Puse Reina Esme y no Reina Renne…. lo siento. Es Reina Renne. ****Un saludo especial a todas las que me siguen en las otras historias y están apoyándome con ésta también. S****e cuidan y nos leemos pronto.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	3. La Cacería

**Capítulo 3: La Cacería**

La miré un poco más, aún sin creer que la visión frente a mí era cierta y, cuando me convencí de que, realmente, era mi hermana, caminé hacia sus brazos

"Alice" – murmuré – "Cuanto gusto me da verte otra vez"

"Lo mismo digo" – dijo y, separándome gentilmente con sus delicadas manos, comenzó a evaluar mi rostro con sus intensos ojos negros – "Tu primer siglo te ha sentado de maravilla" – señaló – "Es una lástima que el carruaje se haya descompuesto en el camino. No quería perderme tu primera coronación"

"Con lo poco prudente que es, decirte que tu ausencia se recompensará el siguiente siglo, sería mentirte" – farfulló mi padre

"Siento mucho haberlos preocupado" – dije, bajando la mirada. Sentí la mano de mi hermano posarse sobre mi hombro

"Ya pasó" – calmó – "pero, para la siguiente ocasión, escucha nuestros consejos"

Apreté los labios y asentí, probablemente, mintiéndoles.

"¿Te parece bien si vamos a caminar a los jardines?" – propuso Alice – "Tiene décadas que no te miro, tengo tantas cosas que contarte"

"Por supuesto" – accedí y ella me tomó de la mano.

Dimos los primeros pasos en un cómodo silencio y, cuando llegamos al jardín más extenso de aquel castillo – su lugar preferido – tomó asiento en una piedra con base planta y me invitó a acomodarme a su lado.

"A mi no me puedes engañar, Bella" – comenzó a decir – "Este poder que me ha sido otorgado, desde nacimiento, me permite ver claramente lo que hiciste hace pocas horas"

Clavé mi mirada en una pequeña flor morada que yacía al lado de mis pies. No sabía qué contestar. Podría a engañar a todos, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que mi vida inmortal no suponía una tortura, pero, a la chiquilla que se encontraba a mi lado, a ella, si que no podía.

Alice era la tercera, y última hija, procreada por mis padres. Nuestra especie solo podía concebir a tres crías y su temporada de gestación – así como el sexo – era algo que el destino decidía. Algunas hembras daban a luz a sus tres hijos en un solo parto. Otras, como mi madre, los concebían por separado y por tiempos impredecibles. Y, algunas más, llevaban siglos sin poder engendrar, aún, a un hijo y se encuentran esperando el momento en que la fecundación haga efecto en su cuerpo…

"Faltó poco para que ese vampiro te mordiera. Pude ver claramente que no hiciste nada, ni el más mínimo intento, para defenderte…"

"Alice, no pasó nada" – volví a repetir

"Pero, Bella…"

"Alice, no quiero hablar de esto" – interrumpí, sin querer sonar grosera. Mi hermana me miró fijamente por un momento y, después, con un suspiró resignado, asintió.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que fui yo quien lo decidió romper

"¿Qué has hecho durante estos años? Tiene cerca de una década que no te he visto ¿A dónde has ido"

"A muchos lugares" – contestó, con una sonrisa – "Tantos, que me es difícil nombrar sus nombres en una sola plática. ¡Deberías de ver todas esas tierras, Bella! Soy hermosas, únicas. Cada una tiene diferentes olores en sus árboles y diferentes caricias en el viento" – suspiró profundamente – "¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?"

Negué con la cabeza, lentamente

"No, Alice. Tú espíritu y el mío no son iguales y, para ser sinceras, no me gusta recorrer largos caminos. Amo la naturaleza y las tierras, pero no tanto como tú. Mi pesimismo te contagiaría y no quiero que eso pase"

"¿Por qué no lo piensas?" – insistió – "Me iré dentro de quince puestas de sol. Tienes tiempo para meditarlo"

"¿Por qué te marchas tan pronto?" – pregunté

"Solamente venía a tu primer coronación. Quiero aprovechar los últimos cuatro años que me quedan de completa libertad. Cuando lleve mi tiara, ya no podré viajar tan seguido como en estos tiempos, tendré que quedarme como buena princesa en mi pueblo"

"Alice, el que lleves o no la tiara, _eres_ una princesa" – recordé – "No cambiará en nada"

"Claro que si" – discutió "Ahora, si viajo entre los hombres que no son de esta tierra, puedo pasar por una humana, pero, llevando el diamante en mi frente, ya no habrá forma de ocultarme"

"Pensé que te gustaba ser princesa"

"¡Y me gusta!" – aclaró – "Es me destino y estoy contenta con él. Solamente que, no voy a negarlo, resulta un poco molesto, al menos para mí, que todos se inclinen a tus pies y te hagan reverencias"

Sonreí, al menos, Alice y yo teníamos algo en común.

"¿En realidad creen que eres humana?" – inquirí, puesto que se me hacía imposible que la hermosura de mi hermana pudiera considerarse algo procreado por el hombre mortal.

"Parece imposible, pero si. Principalmente en los reinos más lejanos" – agregó – "En las tierras vecinas resulta difícil. Conocen a nuestra familia… Pensaras en lo que te acabo de proponer, ¿Verdad?"

"Si voy contigo, tu disfraz de mortal se vendrá abajo" – dije, a mi favor. Ella hizo un pequeño puchero

"Eres imposible" – refunfuñó. Unos pasos a nuestras espaldas nos hicieron girar el rostro.

Era una de las doncellas, quien, tras dar una pequeña reverencia, nos anunció que la cena estaba lista y nuestros padres, al igual que mi hermano y esposa, nos esperaban. Caminamos hacia el inmenso comedor y James nos ayudó a ambas para tomar asiento.

"¿Lograron atrapar al vampiro?" – preguntó Victoria

"No" – contestó mi hermano, intentado ocultar su furia – "Es demasiado rápido"

"Pero lo hirieron" – afirmó Alice

"La flecha se insertó en su pierna" – informé

"Los seguiremos buscando. Acabaremos con cada uno de ellos" – prometió James

*************************

Ya recostada en mi cama, mis ojos se encontraban dirigidos hacia la enorme ventana que daba hacia el bosque. Los rayos de la luna traspasaban la espesa cortina blanca y dibujaban formas en el suelo. No sé cuantos minutos llevaba tratando de dormir y no podía. Las palabras de mi hermana resonaban en mi mente. Me hubiera gustado haber heredado un poco de su entusiasmo y optimismo. Me preguntaba si, acaso, era yo la única que no se encontraba a gusto con la vida que le había tocado llevar. A todo mundo parecía agradarle la inmortalidad… Jamás había escuchado queja alguna por parte de mis padres, de mis hermanos, ni de los pocos conocidos que teníamos en los reinos vecinos…

¿Acaso estaba loca?...

Apreté fuertemente mi almohada y cerré los ojos, rezando por que, algún día, este vacío tan inmenso tuviera fin.

************************

Al día siguiente me desperté mucho antes que mi doncella llegara para ayudarme a vestir. Me acomodé mi vestido de manta color negro. Parecía que sería uno de los pocos días soleados en Forks. Bajé hacia la pequeña biblioteca de mi hermano y me sorprendió mucho el hallarle ahí

"James" – llamé su atención para que sus azules ojos despegaran la mirada del libro que leían

"Bella" – dijo, mientras se paraba rápidamente de su asiento y caminaba para depositar dos besos sobre mis mejillas y tomarme las manos entre las suyas – "No esperaba encontrarte aquí y, mucho menos, a tan temprana hora"

"Lo mismo digo. ¿No pudiste conciliar el sueño"

"No" – admitió – "toda la noche tuve pesadillas con aquel vampiro que no hemos podido atrapar"

"Debe de ser muy ágil" – aventuré – "Yo misma vi como la flecha le causaba mucho dolor"

"Ha de estar escondido en algún lugar. Tenemos que encontrar su refugio. Estamos seguros que hay muchos más con él… Debo de mover a los hombres rápido. El los últimos días han acabado con aldeas enteras"

"Tranquilo" – susurré, estrechando sus manos – "Todo saldrá bien. Los encontraran pronto, ya lo veras"

Mi hermano me sonrió calidamente y sus ojos brillaron con gran amor y tranquilidad. Inclinó su rostro para besar mis ambas manos y, después, acercó su rostro y depositó un beso sobre el diamante de mi frente. Cerré mis ojos ante la paz que su cariño y protección me daban. Un guardia apareció a los pocos segundos.

"Príncipe James, los caballos están listos" – anunció

"En seguida voy" – contestó mi hermano, separando sus manos de las mías y alcanzando el arco que reposaba a un lado del asiento, en el que antes se encontraba

"Hermano, ¿Podría acompañarlos en la cacería?"

"De ninguna manera" – contestó, rápidamente.

"Por favor" – supliqué, al ver que sus pasos se dirigían ya hacia la salida. Esperé que diera media vuelta y me viera, aunque sabía que me iba a encontrar con aquel gesto endurecido.

"Bella, ¿Por qué te encantan este tipo de cosas?" – inquirió – "Alice está acá. Sal con ella…"

"¿Y si mejor me uno a la cacería también?" – interrumpió mi pequeña hermana, entrando, con su eterna sonrisa, a la biblioteca – "Tiene años que no salimos todos a una pequeña expedición"

"Esto no es un juego. No vamos a casar conejos ni venados. No voy a permitir que vayan y arriesguen su vida, solamente por un capricho"

"Vamos, James" – imploró Alice, con aquella mirada tan angélicamente persuasiva, que resultaba mortal para todo tipo de determinación en las personas – humanas o no – "No le negarás a tu pequeña hermana un poco de diversión, ¿O si?"

Mi hermano intentó mantenerse firme ante el par de oscuros ojos suplicantes que le miraban fijamente, pero, como era de esperarse, flaqueó, al poco tiempo, ante la inocencia y brillo de éstos.

"Me tienen que prometer que no se alejaran de mí, ni un solo instante" – advirtió, con un suspiró sonoramente resignado

"Prometido" – dijo Alice, con una radiante y extensa sonrisa

"Las espero en las caballerizas" – farfulló, mientras salía del lugar

En cuanto quedamos solas, mi hermana se giró para verme y su rostro de duendecillo denotaba una gran suficiencia.

"¿Esperas que te de las gracias?" – pregunté, levantando una de mis cejas.

"No es necesario que lo digas" – contestó, mientras se disponía a salir de la estancia, con pasos tan ágiles que parecía ir bailando – "Sé que, por dentro, me estas bendiciendo de todas las maneras que te es posible"

"Qué modesta" – solté, con ironía, mientras le seguía.

Llegamos a las caballerizas. Alice eligió tomar una yegua blanca y yo, una de color canela. Mi hermano se acercó para ayudarnos y un guerrero le imitó, aproximándose hacia mi pequeña hermana

"¿Me permite, Alteza?" – preguntó, mientras tendía su mano y mi hermana la aceptaba sin ninguna vacilación.

"Irán en medio de nosotros" – ordenó James, cuando estuvimos montadas sobre los caballos – "No quiero que se desvíen, ni que galopen a las orillas, ¿Quedó claro?"

Alice y yo asentimos y, tras dar la orden, los caballos comenzaron a trotar. Durante todo el camino, estuvimos perfectamente resguardadas por el resto de los hombres que iban con lanzas y arcos. James frenó su caballo de repente y todos le imitamos. El animal comenzó a relinchar y se debatía entre los jalones que su dueño le propinaba a sus cuerdas. Era obvio hasta para un ciego: El peligro estaba cerca. Se podía oler en el aire. Casi podía sentir aquel aroma tan fresco y dulce que los caracterizaba. Las lanzas, las espadas y los arcos se tensaron, listos para atacar. Yo viajaba mi mirada hacia todas partes – sin mover el rostro – y trataba de controlar mi respiración entrecortada. El bosque guardaba un absoluto silencio, ni un solo trinito de los pájaros, ni una sola pisada de ardillas o venados cerca. Solamente el viento soplaba y agitaba mis cabellos

"Cubran a mis hermanas" – ordenó James, mientras se ponía al principio de todos.

Ni bien había terminado de hablar, trece vampiros aparecieron frente a nosotros, agazapados y emitiendo un gutural gruñido que curvaba sus labios y nos permitía ver aquellos dientes, completamente blancos y perfectos, con dos colmillos ligeramente alargados que, fuera de quitarle encanto a sus bocas, las volvía algo tenebrosamente hermosas. Me estremecí al ver a mi hermano a menos de dos metros de todos ellos.

James levantó el arco y acomodó la flecha, con un movimiento rápido y ágil. Un vampiro se lanzó sobre él y lo tiró del caballo. Los guerreros comenzaron a atacar. Alice y yo le imitamos. Una hembra de cabello negro se materializó frente a mí, en cuclillas sobre el lomo de mi yegua. No lo pensé dos veces y le ensarté una flecha en medio de la frente, antes de caer de espaldas, sus uñas me rasgaron parte de las mangas del vestido y me desangraron un poco la piel… Y entonces, fue cuando los ocho vampiros que sobraban se giraron para verme con los ojos completamente negros.

Mi yegua comenzó a relinchar y a debatirse de tal manera que me caí de la montadura.

"¡Bella!" – escuché que gritaba James cuando todos nuestros contrincantes se lanzaron hacia mí. Cerré fuertemente los ojos, esperando sentir todos esos dientes enterrados en mi piel…

No pasó nada.

"¡Corre!" – ordenó mi hermano y temblé al ver, a mi alrededor, tres cabezas, con sus ojos mirándome fijamente.

Me tomó más de dos segundos el ponerme de pie. Alice se plantó frente a mí y me tendió una de sus manos para que pudiera subirme al caballo.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí" – dijo y se echó a trotar. Tres guerreros nos cuidaba la espalda.

"¿Qué pasará con James"

"Él estará bien. Tenemos que llegar rápidamente al castillo para enviar más hombres a ayudar…"

El animal dejó de trotar al tener, frente a él, a un pálido obstáculo que le impedía, amenazadoramente, avanzar. Clavé mi mirada en aquel rostro que anteriormente había visto. Sus ojos color sangre se clavaron en mí. Los guerreros que nos cuidaban la espalda se dispusieron a defendernos.

Me bajé del caballo de un salto y corrí hacia el frente

"Bella, ¿Qué haces?" – exclamó Alice

"Corre hacia el castillo"

"¡Estas loca…!"

"¡Corre!" – interrumpí, volví mi vista hacia uno de los jóvenes que nos cubrían – "Llévate a mi hermana" – le ordené a un muchacho de cabellos rubios y mirada gris

El muchacho asintió y, a los pocos segundos, su caballo había sido abandonado y Alice había sido llevada lejos de mí. Los dos hombres que quedaban conmigo formaron una barrera entre el inmortal demonio y yo. Una risa sarcástica y tenebrosa curvó sus labios cuando vio que corrían hacia él , con aquellas filosas espadas.

Pronto supe el por qué de tan confiada actitud.

Los cuerpos de los humanos salieron volando lejos, estampándose con los árboles… y ya no se volvieron a levantar. Jamás antes había visto a un vampiro con movimientos tan rapidos.

Me tragué la amarga impresión lo mejor que pude y acomodé una flecha en el arco, apuntándole directamente. Apreté mi mandíbula al ver aquella actitud irónica no se desvanecía ni un solo segundo de su rostro. Lo odiaba. Disparé la flecha, y mi rabia aumento al ver la facilidad con que la esquivaba. Y, de pronto, tal y como había pasado ayer, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo tuve frente a mí.

"Debería de mejorar su puntería, Alteza" – recomendó.

Mis ojos se clavaron fijamente en los suyos, haciéndole saber con éstos, el repudio inmenso que le tenía a su especie y, principalmente a él… Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para perderme en el mar escarlata que en ellos se dibujaba. Debía admitir que era algo hermoso y único. La representación misma del demonio: Poseedor de una belleza tan esplendida que te podía hacer pecar nada más con verlo.

Su rostro se inclinó lentamente hacia abajo, hasta llegar en la parte donde mi vestido se encontraba roto y una pequeña raspadura se pintaba sobre mi piel. Me estremecí completamente cuando su lengua se pasó por la sangre que de ella salía. No fue un estremecimiento de miedo, si no de placer. Un placer jamás antes experimentado, que se paseó por mis venas y removió cada uno de mis poros. Sus manos se apretaron más a mis brazos y un gruñido salió de su garganta.

Sabía que el sabor de mi sangre le había gustado.

Ahora no había nada que pudiera salvarme.

Iba a morir…

**Bueno, otro capítulo más. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado y que me dejen su opinión ¿Si? Bueno, me voy, muchas gracias por leer. Hasta pronto**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	4. Deuda

**Capítulo 4: Deuda**

Me encontraba temblando violentamente, de pies a cabeza, mientras seguía sintiendo como su lengua se desplazaba por la fresca herida. El gemido que su pecho emitió, fue una anticipación de mi muerte. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos e intenté mantener todo el valor para aceptar mí partida con el mayor orgullo y dignidad que me era posible. Definitivamente, el morir en manos de una bestia como _esa_ era repugnante… Aunque, hablando sinceramente, una parte de mi se sentía tranquila. Al fin de cuentas, mi tan anhelado descanso llegaría.

"¡Edward!" – escuché que gritaba una voz delicada y femenina. El vampiro que me tenía acorralada se separó en cuanto la escuchó. Entonces, ambos giramos el rostro para ver de quién se trataba

Me encontré con algo simplemente hermoso. Era una mujer vampiro con gentil rostro de corazón. Me perdí en el dorado de sus ojos y comprendí que eran de los pocos que no cazaban humanos. ¿Qué hacía alguien como ella a pocos metros de nosotros?

"Edward, déjala ir" – pidió y volví mi vista hacia el demonio que aún me mantenía sujeta hacia el árbol, pero tenía la mirada puesta sobre la hermosa mujer que le hablaba – "Ya basta de tantas muertes, hijo. Suéltala"

"No" – gruñó el aludido – "A ellos nos les ha importado matarnos como animales, ¿Por qué habría yo de sentir compasión?"

"Edward, por favor…" – la vampiro no continuó hablando pues dos lanzas le había atravesado uno de sus brazos y había caído de rodillas frente a nosotros.

"¡Esme!" – exclamó el muchacho y me perdí, por un momento, en aquella voz angustiada. Ni un solo rasgo de rencor había quedado en ella tras ser sustituido, completamente, por un desgarrador gemido de desesperación.

Después, solo vi como se lanzaba hacia el joven guerrero que había disparado la flecha y se escondía detrás de un espeso árbol. Estoy segura que, de haber parpadeado, no me hubiera dado cuenta del momento en que lo había aventado lejos. Tardé más de tres segundos en comprender que me había liberado y que tenía una pequeña oportunidad de ir. Pero, fuera de correr, me quedé viendo como se inclinaba y tomaba entre sus brazos a la herida mujer que crispaba su rostro por el dolor.

"Tranquila, te llevaré a casa" – susurró – "No debiste de haber salido de ahí…"

Era sorprendente la manera en que aquella desesperación me había pasmado. Jamás imaginé posible que, alguien como él, fuera capaz de sentir amor. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Había olvidado todo: que se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de seres que estaban dispuesto a cazarle, su venganza contra mí, su fachada de ser maligno y despiadado… Solamente quedaba un joven completamente sumergido en una inmensa intranquilidad.

Los galopes de los caballos comenzaron a oírse. Se estaban acercando. Contemplé como aquel desesperado vampiro vacilaba un poco en qué dirección tomar para huir y, cuando sus pies se decidieron por un pequeño sendero que se habría por el bosque, le llamé

"Espera. No podrás correr mucho y seguirán tu rastro con facilidad" – le recordé, mientras veía que la herida de su pierna aún le molestaba

"¿Qué ha dicho?" – preguntó, mirándome de manera escéptica.

Empuñé mis manos, pues, aún no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de soltar

"Sígueme. Yo sé de un lugar en el que no podrán encontrarte" – comencé a caminar, rápidamente, hacia la dirección contraria que él estaba dispuesto a tomar – "¡Confía en mí!" – dije, al ver que sus pies no se movían.

Él bajó la mirada hacia el rostro de la persona que reposaba sobre sus hombros.

"Hazlo" – escuché que le susurraba

"No tardaré en matarle si lo que esta haciendo es una traición"

Me dieron muchas ganas de responderle como se debía pero, sabía que no era tiempo para ello. En cambio, solamente me limité a fruncir el ceño y regalarle una mirada envenenada.

"Date prisa" – dije, de manera seca, mientras comenzaba a caminar, a paso rápido, hacia el interior del bosque. Escuché el casi inaudible sonido que sus pasos daban detrás de mí.

El galope de los caballos se aproximaba cada vez más y, no entendí por qué me sentí tan ansiosa, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, como si fuera yo quien, también, estuviera huyendo.

Fue un sentimiento demasiado frustrante, debo confesarlo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al escondite. Me paré frente a lo que, aparentemente, era una gran piedra cubierta de musgo. Con mis manos, removí todas las hierbas que la vestían, dejando frente a nosotros una reducida entrada.

"Es aquí" – indiqué. El vampiro me dedicó otra mirada dudosa – "¿Te piensas quedar aquí, esperando a que mi hermano y sus hombres nos vean?" – reté, levantado ligeramente mi barbilla.

Sus ojos carmesí se clavaron, por menos de un segundo, en los míos y, después, se adentró en el pequeño espacio. Le seguí por detrás y, volví a acomodar las trenzaderas de hierba en su lugar. No fue hasta que estuve en aquella completa oscuridad que caí, realmente, en la realidad en la que me encontraba…

… Yo, Isabella Swan, estaba al lado de un vampiro, el cual me había intentado matar en dos ocasiones. Y eso, no era todo. No. Lo estaba ayudando a permanecer con vida…

– "¿Por qué nos ha ayudado?" – preguntó, haciendo eco a mis pensamientos.

Bajé la mirada hacia el suelo de tierra que se expandía bajó mis pies y abracé mis rodillas

"Lo hice por ella" – contesté, evadiendo su mirada, que brillaba como la de un gato al acecho en la oscuridad – "Ella no es como ustedes"

"No" – acordó él y su voz se escuchaba endurecida – "Esme es diferente"

"¿Estará bien?"

"Si. El aturdimiento desaparecerá, más o menos, al anochecer"

Suspiré profundamente.

– "Es hora de que me vaya" – anuncié, con voz seca – "Quédense aquí y no salgan hasta que el cielo este cubierto, completamente, por su manto negro. Llevaré a mi hermano y a sus guerreros de vuelta al castillo. Les diré que han huido hacia el oeste" – expliqué, mientras me movía hacia la salida – "Un último consejo: Váyanse de aquí si no quieren que su especie sea exterminada por completo. No son, ni serán, bienvenidos en estas tierras. Busquen su lugar en otra parte"

No esperé por una respuesta. Pero pude sentir su mirada clavada sobre mi espalda en el momento en que abandoné aquel lugar. Salí de entre las ramas, mirando hacia todas partes. Suspiré, aliviada, al notar que no había alma alguna por los alrededores. El bosque se había vuelto a bañar con su silencio pacifico. Comencé a caminar, dirigiéndome hacia el lugar en el que, por segunda vez, la muerte me había amenazado.

Solamente me encontré con el cadáver de los guerreros que habían matado frente a mis ojos y varias huellas de las herraduras de los caballos. Todas se dirigían hacia el otro sendero. Me debatí por un momento entre si irme al castillo o ir detrás de mi hermano. Sabía que, seguramente, estaría muy preocupado por mí. ¿Estaría él bien?...

Me decidí por la primera opción. Sabía que era imposible alcanzarlo, por mucho que corriera. Comencé a andar por el sendero que me llevaría al castillo. Me miré la herida de mi brazo, ya había desaparecido. Me pasé los dedos por la piel sana y no pude evitar no recordar aquella lengua que la había acariciado. Estaba enloqueciendo. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de ayudar a una pareja de demonios solamente por que la mujer me pareció alguien gentil? Empuñé mis manos a mis costados agité mi cabeza, de derecha a izquierda, mientras continuaba mi marcha.

"¡Bella!" – escuchar esa voz resultó ser un alivio.

Por primera vez, no quería caminar tanto en el bosque. Me estaba encontrando con cuerpos decapitados y cabezas regadas a cada paso que daba. Me giré para encarar a mi hermano. Tenía un arañazo en su angulada mejilla y todo su rostro se encontraba cenizo. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al verlo completamente a salvo. Leí en su mirada que también se tranquilizaba de verme.

Pero, para este tipo de sentimientos tan profundos, las palabras resultaban ser innecesarias. Bajó de su caballo y, con un movimiento delicado, me subió a éste. Comenzamos a galopar hacia el castillo, frente a los pocos hombres que habían quedado tras la batalla.

**ALICE POV**

Me encontraba caminando, de un lado a otro, dentro del castillo. El dolor de cabeza me estaba comenzando a marear, no lograba ver nada con claridad. En situaciones como esta – cuando había demasiadas criaturas involucradas – era cuando el pequeño y complicado don que me había sido otorgado se volvía algo realmente molesto. Mis padres se encontraban a mi lado y el tener sus miradas puestas sobre mí, aumentaban mi ansiedad. Decidí salir del lugar. Me dirigí hacia una de las ventanas por las cuales podías mirar todo el horizonte y suspiré profundamente al no encontrar rastro alguno de mis hermanos.

Tonta Bella… ¿Cómo había dado aquella estupida orden?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Si algo les pasaba a mis hermanos yo no sabría qué hacer. Los amaba tanto…

"Princesa, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?" – giré mi rostro para encarar al joven que me había hablado.

Fruncí el ceño nada más al saber de quién se trataba. Tensé mi quijada y le dediqué la mirada más envenenada que pudiera ofrecerla a alguien en todos mis siglos de vida.

"Estaría bien si no le hubieras hecho caso a la orden que mi hermana te dio" – contesté, descargando mi tensión con aquel pobre muchacho.

"L-lo siento, solo hice lo que su hermana me exigió" – balbuceó, y el miedo era palpable en su mirada gris.

Tensé mi quijada y volví mi rostro hacia la ventana. Suspiré profundamente para poder tranquilizarme

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Jasper Withlock, para servirle, su Alteza"

"Jasper" – repetí – "No siempre hagas lo que se te dice" – musité – "No todas las ordenes son las correctas…"

El galopeo de varios caballos llamó mi atención. Agudicé mi vista y pude verlos, venían a una distancia aproximada a un kilómetro. Una sonrisa de tranquilidad se dibujó en mi rostro y, olvidándome rápidamente del joven guerrero que tenía detrás de mí, salí en su encuentro.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y no esperé a que los guardias abrieran las enormes y pesadas puertas que protegían el castillo.

"¡James! ¡Bella!" – exclamé. Nuestros padres venía detrás de mí.

Mi hermano fue quien bajó primero. Me lancé hacia ellos. Solamente sus ropas venían desgarradas. Ni una sola herida se lograba ver sobre su pálida y lisa piel.

"Eres… eres… ¡Eres de lo peor!" – le dije a Bella – "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso: apartarme de tu lado?"

"No pasó nada. Logré librarme de él" – tranquilizó – "Ya le informé a James que se ha ido al oeste. Está muy herido…"

"Mandé a varios hombres hacia esa dirección" – terció mi hermano – "Y mañana, seguiremos de casería. Y _no_ permitiré la compañía de nadie más que las personas a quienes _yo_ indique" – agregó, mirándonos significativamente

Bella y yo bajamos la mirada y, sin decir más, los que nos rodeaban se adentraron en el castillo y nos dejaron solas.

**EDWARD POV**

Podía sentir que el anochecer había llegado.

¡Maldición!

Esme aún no se despertaba.

Tensé fuertemente mi quijada al sentir como la rabia volvía a apoderarse de mí. Malditos humanos y maldita Realeza, ¡Cuánto los odiaba! Ahora más que nunca… Gruñí fuertemente al recordar a aquella Princesa y el sonido despertó a Esme

"¿Edward…?" – musitó

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Mucho mejor" – contestó, mientras se incorporaba. Se quedó meditabunda un par de segundos y después, agregó – "¿Qué pasó con la muchacha que nos ayudó?"

"Se ha ido" – contesté, a regañadientes.

"La ibas a matar"

"Si" – aseguré, mirándole a los ojos – "Es lo menos que se merecen"

"Edward…"

"Nos tratan y ven como animales" – interrumpí, pues sabía que su noble corazón la iba a llevar a darme un sermón que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar – "Mira lo que te hicieron" – señalé – "Tú no tenías nada que ver en todo esto y te han herido. A ellos no les importa si somos o no asesinos de sus humanos. Solamente quieren exterminarnos por que somos los únicos que podríamos acabar con ellos y quitarles todo los privilegios que poseen"

"Ese odio no te llevará a nada bueno"

"Tampoco la compasión" – discutí, sintiéndome mal al ver como su rostro se ensombrecía y bajaba la mirada. Suspiré pesadamente mientras intentaba borrar aquel débil sentimiento de la mente – "Te llevaré con Carlisle, seguramente ha de estar muy preocupado."

Esme asintió, dándome la razón. La tomé entre mis brazos, en cuanto salimos de aquella cueva. Mi ira incrementó cuando noté que, en realidad, la _princesilla_ había cumplido su promesa.

"Puedo correr"

"Aún te encuentras débil" – dije y salí corriendo del lugar.

Tal y como lo imaginaba, Carlisle se encontraba ya muy preocupado por Esme. Corrió hacia nosotros cuando nos vio llegar y le explicamos todo lo que había sucedido. Él nos escuchó con atención y sin ningún atisbo de furia reflejado en alguna de sus facciones. Nunca podría explicarme de dónde provenía tanta paz de su alma.

"¿Te irás?" – preguntó Esme, sujetándome de la mano

"Si. No puedo quedarme aquí"

"Hijo, este es tu lugar" – recordó Carlisle. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, pues sabía lo que sus palabras querían decir.

"No" – disputé, con voz contenida

"Eres mi hijo… el príncipe…"

"Por lo mismo" – interrumpí – "por que sé quién soy, no permitiré que acaben con nuestra raza"

"La violencia no es le mejor método"

"¿Entonces cuál es?" –

Carlisle tardó en contestar

"Has dividido a nuestra familia en dos grupos"

"Eso no es culpa mía. Los que se encuentran conmigo son por que comparten la misma aspiración que yo: dejar de estar escondidos. Dejar de vivir en penumbras"

"Han acabado con aldeas enteras. ¿Cómo piensan ser aceptados si se comportan como bestias?"

"¿Y a ti te ha servido de algo tu obstinación por la sangre humana?" – reté – "¿Les ha servido a todos ustedes alimentarse con sangre de animales? No" – me auto contesté – "No ha servido de nada. Siguen siendo igual para ellos"

"Edward…"

"No quiero seguir discutiendo" – tajé – "pero no puedo quedarme aquí, reprimido, cuando sé que puedo hacer algo más por todos nosotros"

"Quédate, por los menos esta noche" – rogó Esme.

Sus dorados ojos me miraron con súplica, pero luché por mantenerme firme en mi decisión. Me incliné para depositar un beso sobre su frente, para después dar media vuelta e irme con el grupo de vampiros que habían logrado sobrevivir.

"Deberíamos de tomar en cuenta el consejo que la Princesa nos dio"

Envaré mi cuerpo al escucharle.

"Yo no me pienso ir de aquí" – susurré

"Entonces, ¿la mataras? ¿mataras a su familia?"

"Esa es mi prioridad ahora"

"¿Acaso no le estas agradecido? ¡Nos ayudó! Sin ella, ahora estuviéramos los dos muertos"

Crispé mis manos a mis costados y chasqueé mis dientes ¿Tenía que recordarlo?

"Nosotros no se lo pedimos. Yo no tengo ninguna deuda con ella"

"Hijo…" – volvió a terciar Carlisle

"Los veré pronto" – anuncié, y salí corriendo de ahí, antes de que pudieran decir más.

Corrí y corrí, sin dirección alguna pues era mi única manera de descargar toda rabia que sentía al saber que las palabras de Esme eran ciertas. No tanto por mi vida, si no por la de ella. Mi _madre_ estaba viva por esa insignificante muchacha inmortal…

Ciertamente, me encontraba en deuda con ella…

Pero, ¿Cómo saldar un adeudo con el peor de tus enemigos?

No encontraba respuesta alguna a mi pregunta…

**Otro capítulo más. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero les haya gustado. Me imagino que tienen dudas, pero las irán resolviendo conforme los capitulos vayan avanzando ^^. Por cierto, este fic será, en su mayoría, un BexEd, pero también habrá romancen entre AlxJas (aún no sé si meteré un EmmxRose) En fin. Espero recibir sus comentarios**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	5. Deuda Parte II

**Capítulo 5: Deuda Parte II**

**BELLA POV**

"Tu no aprenderás la lección ni viviendo trescientos siglos" – reprendió Alice, mientras fruncía su delicado ceño

"Hermana, ¿Qué pretendes? No puedo quedarme encerrada en este castillo todos los días"

"No te estoy pidiendo eso" – discutió – "lo único que no me parece correcto es que quieras ir al bosque, cuando solamente han pasado tres días desde que fuimos atacadas"

"Tranquila" – murmuré, mientras posaba una de mis manos sobre sus mejillas – "Solamente será un pequeño paseo. No tardaré"

"Iría contigo si no fuera por que James prometió enseñarme tiro de arco en unas horas…"

"… Y al no verte, supondría que estas conmigo, nos mandarían a buscar y, en ese momento, me delatarías" – completé, con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bella, por favor, no vayas" – pidió, mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas – "Deja de arriesgarte tanto, ¿Acaso no entiendes que te amamos y nos dolería mucho el perderte?"

"Lo sé" – admití – "Pero el estar encerrada en este castillo me enferma. Tú lo sabes, mejor que nadie"

"Si algo te llegara a pasar, yo no podría con la conciencia. Ahora mismo no sé cómo es que puedo aceptar ser tu cómplice…"

"Alice" – interrumpí, de manera cariñosa – "Tranquila. Todo estará bien. Solo se trata de un paseo. Te prometo que dentro de poco estaré de regreso"

**************************************

Había llegado a la parte del bosque en donde la masacre había sido efectuada. Todo estaba tan normal como siempre. Los cuerpos decapitados habían sido levantados desde esa misma noche. Todo estaba en un completo silencio, un silencio acogedor, lo que significaba que no había peligro alguno.

No pude evitar el pensar en aquel vampiro y su compañera, ¿Me habrían hecho caso?...

Como respuesta a mi pregunta, una mancha blanca se movió a mi costado izquierdo. Detuve mis pasos y empuñé la espada que llevaba cargando – insistencia de Alice – Esperé por otro movimiento, con mis sentidos en alerta, más no logré captar algo extraño a mi alrededor.

Sin confiarme, continué con mi marcha, con la espada dispuesta a atacar, si era necesario. Al cabo de un determinado tiempo, en el que ningún peligro se logró percibir en el aire, me relajé. Me convencí mentalmente que se había tratado de mi imaginación y hasta logré sonreír, mofándome un poco de mí persona.

"Princesa y soy una torpe para localizar a vampiros" – musité, hablando sola con un árbol al que me encontraba acariciando lentamente, con la yema de mis dedos

"No es la única incapaz de percatarse de nuestra presencia" –

Retrocedí dos pasos hacia atrás y alcé mi espada, al escuchar aquella voz que, extrañamente, me había resultado demasiado familiar. Él apareció justamente detrás del árbol que me encontraba acariciando, con su inseparable sonrisa cínica pintada en los labios. Nuestras miradas se unieron, en la distancia, y al contemplar el rojo sangre que en ellas ardía intensamente, retrocedí otro paso más.

"Les dije que se fueran" – recordé

"¿En serio creyó que tomaríamos en cuenta su _consejo?_"

"Si tienen sentido de supervivencia, por supuesto que si" – contesté.

Una risa amarga y burlona se levantó por los aires, fruncí el ceño al instante, ¿Qué se creía aquel estupido vampiro para reírse de mí?

"Disculpe, su Majestad" – inclinó su cuerpo, con una pequeña (y nada respetuosa) reverencia – "Pero, si me lo permite…"

"No te lo permito" – alcé la voz, para interrumpirle rápidamente. Su sonrisa se ensanchó

"Usted no tiene ningún derecho para hablar acerca de sentidos de supervivencia, ya que, por lo que he logrado presenciar, usted carece de ellos más que cualquier especie habitando dentro de este bosque" - dijo, ignorando mi comentario

Chasqueé mis dientes, sin evitar poder sentirme ofendida. Aquella absurda e infantil rabia, movió mis dedos hacia la pequeña estaca que reposaba, apretada sobre mi cintura y, con los movimientos más rápidamente posibles, la lancé hacia él…

... De más esta el decir que la evitó, con suma facilidad.

"Para ser de la Realeza no es nada cordial" – señaló, mirando fijamente el objeto punzo cortante. Mi cuerpo se estremeció al saberse en peligro. Aquel demonio podía lanzarla de regreso, hacia mí, y él, obviamente no fallaría.

Aún así, permanecí firme y con la barbilla en alto.

"¿Con qué derecho me juzgas?" – reté – "De ningún privilegio gozas, tú, un vampiro, para venir a decirme que hago o no hago bien"

"Lo siento, Princesa" – volvio a marcar una reverencia exagerada y mofada – "No fue mi intención el ofenderle"

"Tú sola presencia lo hace. ¿Cuántas veces les tenemos que decir que no les queremos en nuestras tierras?"

"¿Sus tierras?" – repitió, y un brillo rabioso destelló en sus ojos color carmesí – "Vaya… Hasta donde yo tenía entendido, la tierra es libre y no tiene dueño alguno. Demuéstreme, pues, que estoy equivocado. Haga que los árboles levanten sus raíces y doblen sus troncos para reverenciarla. Si eso sucede, le doy mi palabra que daré media vuelta y me iré, junto con toda mi familia, de aquí"

Me quedé en silencio, intentando encontrar algún discurso a mi favor, más no hallé palabra alguna que me fuera de ayuda. No lo iba a reconocer abiertamente, pero, sus palabras habían sido ciertas y sabias. Demasiadas inteligentes, para haber sido dichas por un simple y salvaje vampiro. Su tan habitual sonrisa sarcástica adornó su pálido rostro, sabiéndose victorioso. Me vi en la necesidad de morderme la lengua para callar las palabras que pudrirían mi boca por su intensidad.

Tuve que desviar mi mirada de sus ofensivas pupilas. Podía jurar que mis mejillas se estaban coloreando de rojo, a causa de la furia, mientras él se encontraba conteniendo la carcajada que exigía salir de su garganta. No lo pude soportar. Era demasiado para mi orgullo. Tomé la espada con fuerza y, me lancé hacia él.

"¡Ey!" – exclamó, cuando el primer movimiento pasó cerca de su pecho.

Después, comenzó a carcajearse, incrementando mi cólera y mis deseos de cortarle en dos. La espada subía y bajaba, pasando a escasos milímetros de su blanquecina piel. Su risa se elevó por el viento y, a pesar de lo furiosa que estaba, tenía que admitir que era un sonido muy hermoso. Parecía que se divertía enormemente de mi torpeza. Era un balance perfecto. Yo me encontraba inundada de rabia y él, de la misma manera, se encontraba regodeándose en su burlona diversión.

Gruñí fuertemente cuando mis movimientos se vieron bloqueados con una sola de sus manos, las cuales sostenía a la espada de manera cuidadosa, pero firme.

"Para no ser una simple humana, déjeme decirle, con todo respeto, que es usted demasiado inexperta en peleas"

"No es de tu incumbencia" – siseé

Me arrancó el arma, de un solo movimiento, el cual me tomó desprevenida, e hizo que cayera de espaldas hacia el suelo. El filo del objeto quedó pegado a mi garganta, levantándome la quijada con la hoja de hierro.

"Pero si debería de importarle a usted" – repuso – "Ahora mismo podría matarle, sin problema alguno"

No contesté, me limité a mirarle de manera envenenada. Extrañamente, por primera vez, no me sentía en peligro. Tal vez era la fuerte descarga de odio que sentía en cada uno de mis poros, lo que me impedía ser capaz de poder presenciar algún otro tipo de emoción.

"No se preocupe. No le haré daño" – informó, con voz seca, mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás, lejos de mí.

Me puse de pie, rápidamente, de manera cautelosa. Mi mirada escéptica se junto con la suya, dueña de un brillo indescifrable y estremecedor.

"¿Se puede saber por qué, de un momento a otro, has decidido no matarme?"

"Quiero ofrecerle mi lealtad, como muestra de gratitud al salvar a Esme"

Admito que me quedé demasiado pasmada por sus palabras, por lo cual tardé en articular

"Debes de tenerle mucho aprecio a esa mujer"

"La amo" – confesó y, por un segundo, su rostro se dulcifico, al igual que su mirada – "Es mi madre, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?"

"Tu… madre" – repetí, pues no pensaba que aquella mujer tuviera un vinculo tan grande con él. Sinceramente, había pensado que era su compañera…

Su mirada se centró un momento en mi dirección, para después vestirla con ese manto desairado que le caracterizaba

"¿Ahora comprende?" – continuó

"¿Eso significa que no atacarás más aldeas? ¿Qué dejaras de atacar a mi familia, si la ves andando por el bosque?"

"No" – contestó – "He sido especifico con mis palabras. Mi lealtad va dirigida solamente hacia usted. Su familia es algo que a mi no me interesa"

"Debería" – discutí – "Ellos son sangre de mi sangre…"

Dejé mi parloteo al sentir mis manos atrapadas en las suyas. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica se extendió al instante por mis brazos y nadó hasta cada centímetro de mi piel.

"Le suplico que no me pida un cambio tan radical" – susurró, con voz persuasiva y peligrosa – "Otórgueme la oportunidad de cambiar, simultáneamente, con el tiempo. No quiero mentirle, así que, por ahora, no puedo comprometerme con acciones que, estoy seguro, podrían no ser ciertas" – calló por un momento, penetrándome con su roja mirada – "¿Acepta?" - preguntó, finalmente.

Lo pensé durante mucho tiempo. Analizando cada palabra dicha. Luchando por mantener mi mente fría para decidir lo que era mejor. Clavé mis pupilas en las suyas, e intenté por buscar algún atisbo de traición en ellas, más no encontré otra cosa que no fuera una absurda sinceridad.

Aquello era imposible… pero parecía ser cierto.

Decidí arriesgarme. Al final de cuentas, ¿Qué podía él ganar con todo ello? Quizás ese era el inicio del fin de una interminable guerra, la cual cobrabra numerosas vidas inocentes. Quizás eso era lo que marcaría un cambio relevante en mi vida.

"Acepto" – contesté, con un suspiro profundo

"Muchas gracias, su Majestad" – murmuró, con una tenebrosa y juguetona sonrisa de suficiencia, curvando sus labios.

**ALICE POV**

Me encontraba en la espera de mi hermano, sentada en una piedra tallada intencionalmente, para adquirir la forma de una banca. Dejé llevar mis pensamientos hacia mi hermana, cerré mis ojos para intentar verla, más ninguna imagen clara acudía a mi mente. Bufé, de manera frustrada. ¿Por qué mis sentidos solamente se tenían que agudizar cuando la gente cercana a mí corría grave peligro? Algo tan útil no debería de tener limitaciones.

Bueno, al menos, tenía _casi_ por seguro que Bella se encontraba bien. Miré a mí alrededor, y fruncí el ceño. Mi hermano ya se había demorado. Él siempre solía ser demasiado puntual. Decidí aguardar un poco más y, alcé mi mirada hacia el cielo nublado. Recordé que el día de despedirme, otra vez, de aquellas espesas nubes grises, se estaba acercando. Llevé mis manos hacia un pequeño lecho de rosas que reposaba a mi lado derecho y arranqué un pequeño capullo de color blanco, paseé mis dedos por su suave textura y me perdí en la delicadeza de sus tiernos pétalos.

"Alteza" – susurró alguien, haciéndome saltar del asiento – "Lo siento, Princesa, no era mi intención asustarle" – se apresuró a decir, el joven guerrero al que recordaba como Jasper

"No te preocupes" – contesté – "¿Se te ofrece algo?"

"Si. Su hermano ha mandado a informarle que le será imposible acudir con usted y me ha indicado que sea yo quien le instruya, si usted esta de acuerdo"

Fijé mi mirada en el arco que llevaba entre sus manos y, al no encontrar nada más interesante que hacer, asentí. Todo resultaba más atractivo en comparación a pasar toda la tarde preocupada por mi hermana. Me puse de pie, invitándole a acercarse y comenzar con la clase.

Sonreí un poco al ver como titubeaba al pasar sus manos por mis brazos. El chico se encontraba nervioso, como si con tocarme pudiera romperme.

"No te asustes. No soy tan frágil" – dije, para otorgarle un poco más de confianza. Era algo extraña, pero casi podía afirmar que podía sentir sus emociones. Como si me las pudiera transmitir su inquietud.

Él no discutió. Se limitó a dirigir mi mano izquierda, para que ésta se estirara completamente y sostuviera la empuñadora, después, alzó mi brazo derecho, mientras la cuerda se estiraba por la flecha que en ella se encontraba.

"Su codo debe de estar precisamente a esta altura" – indicó.

Fruncí mis labios, por el esfuerzo que ello me tomaba. La espada era mucho más sencilla de manejar.

"Intente mantener su cuerpo erguido" – agregó, abandonando sus manos de mis brazos y guiándolas hacia mi espalda, empujándola hacia delante. El roce de sus dedos sobre la parte trasera de mi cintura provocó un cosquilleo que me desconcentró por completo y aflojó mis brazos.

La flecha salió disparada bruscamente hacia el frente y el impulso de la cuerda fue demasiado salvaje que, de no haber tenido aquellas fuertes manos sosteniéndome, estaba segura que, tal vez, hubiera caído de espaldas.

"¡Princesa!" – exclamó el muchacho, mientras sentía como sus dedos se apretaban en su agarre – "¿Se encuentra bien?"

"S-si" – contesté, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos desorbitados.

Era una suerte tremenda el no haber tenido más espectadores. No quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si alguien desafortunado sería alcanzado por mi imprudencia.

"Lo siento" – se disculpó, lo cual no entendí, ¿Por qué estaba pidiendo disculpas? La torpeza había sido causa solamente _mía_ – "Debí de ser más cuidadoso…"

Me sentí molesta: ahí estaba, otra vez, la misma idolatría exagerada por parte de un humano. ¿Cuándo entenderían que nosotros no éramos perfectos? Que, lo único que nos distinguían de ellos era el hecho de nunca envejecer. Solo eso. No había nada más por lo cual ser vistos como dioses.

"Basta" – interrumpí – "No tienes por qué disculparte. Fui yo la del error. Era yo quien sostenía el arco y la flecha" – finalicé, mientras salía del lugar, a grandes zancadas.

**EDWARD POV**

"Aún no cree en mis palabras, ¿Cierto?" – pregunté – "Puedo ver la desconfianza en su mirada"

"Intentaste matarme en dos ocasiones" – recordó – "Así como tu me pides tiempo, lo mismo hago yo"

"Comprendo" – asentí. Ella desvió su mirada hacia el cielo gris, que comenzaba a tornarse un poco más oscuro

"Es hora de que regrese al castillo" – anunció – "Mi familia se ha de encontrar preocupada"

"Le ofrecería mi ayuda, para llegar más rápido, pero es arriesgarnos demasiado"

"Lo sé" – admitió con una pequeña sonrisa – "Supongo que todos enloquecerían si se enteraran que un vampiro y una princesa han hecho las paces"

"Algo poco común, es cierto" – acordé – "Un peligroso secreto"

Sus ojos me volvieron a mirar de manera penetrante, el silencio se levantó entre nosotros por un momento

"Prométeme que no herirás a mi familia" – pidió, seriamente

"Lo prometo" – dije, de la misma manera

"Bien" – finalizó, con una sonrisa acompañada de un suspiro – "Adiós" – dijo, mientras me daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar por aquel sendero

"Adiós, _Princesa"_ – musité, rompiendo al fin, mi mascara de amabilidad

Comencé a internarme en el bosque, cuando la perdí de vista. Entré en la espesura de aquellos árboles y detuve mis pasos al sentir una conocida presencia

"Así que... ahora eres amigo de esa chiquilla" – murmuró una voz femenina, mientras rodeaba mi cuerpo con sus brazos.

Sonreí maliciosamente, mientras dejaba que sus labios recorrieran mi cuello

"Pensé que lo que más querías era matarla"

"Y así es" – confirmé – "Solo que se me ha ocurrido un plan mucho mejor, con el cual, disfrutaré, poco a poco, el dulce sabor de la venganza"

"¿Y me vas a decir de qué se trata?"

"¿Es necesario?" – repuse – "¿Acaso tú, una hechicera, necesitas pedir la información, teniendo tantos métodos para conseguirla, por si sola?"

Giré mi cuerpo para encararla. Nuestras pupilas se unieron en aquella oscuridad que había terminado por caer. Le dediqué una mirada maliciosa, al mismo tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo, para después, desabotonar mi camisa y clavar sus dientes sobre mi pecho.

_"Hechicera" –_ repitió, mientras su lengua se paseaba por mi piel – "Me encanta la sutileza con la que te refieres a mí. Todos me llamarían bruja"

_"Bruja_ es una palabra demasiado ofensiva para una mujer como tu"

"Sin embargo, así es como los humanos se refieren a mi especie" – dijo, alejándose, completamente inundada por el odio

"Rosalie" – llamé, intentando calmarla – "Tranquila…"

"¿Tranquila?" – inquirió – "¿Cómo pides que lo este, cuando han acabado con mi familia por completo?" – el rencor se encontraba presente en sus delicadas facciones – "Han pasado setenta años desde que yo me quedé sola. ¡No tienes idea de la rabia que me da el verlos vivir para siempre, cuando deberían de estar muertos y podridos por todo el daño que han causado!"

La tomé entre mis brazos y la apreté hacia mí

"La venganza llegará en su momento, Rose" – prometí – "Pagaran con lo que más aman, principalmente el príncipe James. Y tú estarás ahí, a mi lado, cuando todos ellos sucumban ante la muerte de su mayor tesoro: La princesa Isabella"

"Veo mucha demora de tu parte, pudiste haberla matado hoy"

"Paciencia" – pedí – "Mi plan esta trazado con largos, pero seguros, caminos. Confía en mí. La Realeza se vendrá abajo cuando, uno de ellos, ósea, Isabella, les traicione"

"¿Traicionar a su propia especie? Eso es algo imposible"

"Te equivocas" – discutí – "He escuchado por ahí que el amor enloquece a las almas"

"¿Intentaras seducir a la princesa?" – preguntó, de manera incrédula

"Exacto"

"Te escuchas demasiado seguro, ¿Cómo puedes estarlo? Si no mal recuerdo, la noche pasada me dijiste que no puedes leerle la mente"

"Y es verdad" – admití, intentado disimular la frustración que ello me causaba. Era la única especie a la cual, no podía ingresar en sus pensamientos. La única aparte de Rose, quien siempre usaba uno de sus hechizos para mantenerme lejos de sus pensamientos – "Pero no se necesita ser lector de mentes para adivinar que la Princesa se siente sola. Basta con mirar sus ojos para saberlo"

"Y tu te aprovecharas de esa desesperada soledad para entrar en su vida" – aventuró

"¿Te he dicho lo inteligente que eres?" – susurré, mientras acercaba, con agresividad, mis labios a los suyos, dejando por zanjado el tema, mientras nos caíamos sobre la tierra del bosque.

**Hola, ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les extraña que Rose y Edward se encuentren juntos? Solo les pido algo de paciencia, esta historia irá un poco lenta, y, en cada capítulo, se irán resolviendo las dudas y aclarando cada historia. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión, sea buena o mala (preferiblemente si es la primera :-P) Acepto comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, tomatazos, bueno, todo lo que se venga. **

**Cuídense y hasta pronto.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	6. Aliados

**Capítulo 5: Aliados**

**EDWARD POV**

"Necesito tu ayuda" – dije, mientras caminaba, lentamente, de un lado a otro, viendo como cada extraño brebaje se presentaba frente a mí, posados en aquella enorme alacena de madera

"Ya sabía que no estabas aquí por simple deseo" – contestó Rose, sin verme, concentrada en alimentar a un cuervo que tenía dentro de una jaula – "No es necesario el ser bruja para saberlo. Eres tan predecible"

Reí entre dientes

"Quiero que me des de la pócima que tu utilizas para que no pueda leer tu mente"

"¿Y para qué?" – exigió saber

"Por que pienso ir en busca de la _Princesa_ Isabella" – confesé – "Han pasado días enteros desde que hicimos nuestra promesa de paz y no la he vuelto a ver"

"¿Desesperado?" – inquirió, alzando una de sus delicadas y rubias cejas

"Un poco, si" – admití – "Con cada día que paso sin cobrar venganza, mi odio incrementa y, eso, no es bueno"

"El odio y la venganza son sentimientos demasiado pasionales. Llamas vivas que nos alimentan"

"Aún no hemos probado su verdadero sabor"

"¿Y para qué quieres tú esa pócima?"

"Por su hermana, la más joven de ellos. El día de la pelea pude leer su mente y me di cuenta que tiene la capacidad de ver, en algunas ocasiones, el futuro de su familia y de gente que ama. Ese don es un estorbo para mí. Necesito que todos ellos se encuentren ciegos, mientras yo juego mis cartas, con tranquilidad"

"Demasiado listo" – señaló, con una divertida y malévola sonrisa curvando sus labios. Dejó de alimentar al cuervo y caminó hacia la dichosa alacena, de la cual extrajo un pequeño recipiente de vidrio, el cual contenía un líquido color verde – "Es este. Debes tomarlo cada tres días, en la madrugada" – explicó, mientras me lo tendía y yo lo cogía entre mis manos – "Aunque, debo advertirte que su sabor no será de tu agrado. No sabe precisamente a sangre dulce y fresca"

"Eso es lo de menos. Ya después seré recompensado"

**BELLA POV**

"Bella, ¿Ocurre algo?" – preguntó Alice, llamando mi atención

"No" – respondí – "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Te siento demasiado ausente" – señaló – "Has estado así desde aquel día que saliste a pasear, ¿Paso algo…?"

"No" – dije, rápidamente, agradeciendo a mis adentros el que mi hermana hubiera sido incapaz de mirarme en sus tan imprecisas visiones.

"No te creo" – discutió – "Algo te pasa. No puedo ver nada en tu futuro, hace días no era así"

Le miré a los ojos y no supe qué decir. Aún me encontraba demasiado confundida por las palabras de aquel inmortal con ojos color sangre. Mi hermana esperaba, expectante, por una respuesta que, sabía yo, no llegaría en ese momento. No podía decirle que había platicado y hecho las paces con el mismo vampiro que me había querido matar tenía poco.

"Y bien…" – insistió

"Alice, tengo mucho sueño" – contesté, ignorando la mirada escéptica que me dedicaba – "Me duele un poco la cabeza"

"De acuerdo" – accedió, mientras se levantaba de mi cama y caminaba hacia la puerta – "Que descanses" – murmuró, antes de desaparecer

Me dejé caer sobre la almohada y cerré mis ojos, demasiado deseosa de poder dormir; más el sosiego se negaba a llegar. Me revolví ciento de veces sobre las sabanas, hasta que me di por vencida y decidí por caminar hacia mi ventana, para contemplar la noche. Mantuve mi mirada hacia arriba, en busca de alguna estrella que hubiera podido burlar las espesas nubes para hacer acto de presencia. Comencé a contarlas, al mismo tiempo que sentía como la pequeña llovizna caía y mojaba la tierra.

Estiré mi mano, para así alcanzar una de las tantas gotitas cristalinas, cuando un helado tacto la atrapó. Pegué un brinco hacia atrás y me llevé las manos hacia mi boca, para reprimir un grito. Mis ojos se dilataron como platos, al ver al joven que se encontraba frente a mí.

"¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?" – pregunté, cuando estuve recuperada de mi sobresalto

Su mirada viajó por todo mi cuerpo y fue, en ese entonces, cuando comprendí que me encontraba con mi ropa intima. Jalé rápidamente las sabanas de mi cama y me cubrí con ellas.

"¡Largo de aquí!" – siseé, frunciendo el ceño y luchando por controlar el rubor de mis mejillas

"¿Acaso nunca se quita esta joya?" – preguntó, ignorando mi comentario, mientras acariciaba, con la yema de sus dedos, el cristal azul zafiro que reposaba sobre mi frente

"¿Has venido hasta mi recamara, solamente para preguntarme semejante tontería?"

"En realidad no" – contestó, alejando sus dedos de mi tiara – "Vine por que estaba preocupado"

"¿Preocupado?" – repetí, sin lograr ocultar mi asombro – "¿Preocupado, por qué?"

"No la he visto tiene días…"

"Solamente han sido dos" – interrumpí

"Aún así. Usted siempre anda en busca del peligro"

"Hablas como si me conocieras realmente"

"Tal vez así sea" – murmuró, mirándome a los ojos. Se encontraba en cuclillas, con sus pies en la estrecha orilla de la ventana, con el perfecto equilibrio de un gato.

Desvié mi mirada, pues comenzaba a sentirme aturdida.

"¿Cómo le hiciste para entrar?" – pregunté, al recordar la innumerable guardia que cuidaba las entradas del castillo

"También he aprovechado para tomar una pequeña cena" – contestó, como si me hubiera dicho que acababa de beber agua de un río

"¿Mataste a los guardias?"

"Solo habían tres"

"¡¿Y aún así tienes el descaro de admitirlo, frente a mí?!"

"No pensé que le ofendería con ello" – repuso, con voz exageradamente preocupada – "Le ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas"

"¡Pues no las acepto!" – escupí, logrando que aquella sonrisa burlona curvara sus labios.

Respingué al escuchar varios pasos, provenientes desde el primer piso.

"¿Qué pasa?" – reconocí la voz de mi hermano

"Vampiros, mi señor. Han matado a cinco hombres que cuidaban la entrada. Tememos que se hayan logrado infiltrar al castillo"

"¡Dispérsense por cada una de las habitaciones! ¡Tú, ve en busca de mi padre! ¡Ustedes, vayan a despertar a mis hermanas y a mi esposa! ¡Muévanse!" – ordenó rápidamente, con la voz completamente desesperada y encolerizada

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el despreocupado vampiro que, al igual que yo, había escuchado todo.

"Creo que su Majestad se ha enojado" – señaló

"Y con justa razón" – dije – "Jamás antes alguien como tú había tenido la osadía de cazar tan cerca de nuestro hogar, ¿Qué es lo que planeas? ¿Acaso quieres que te capturen?"

"Los errores no solamente son parte de los humanos, ni de la Realeza, también los vampiros los cometemos"

Le dediqué una mirada envenenada, mientras él ensanchaba su irónica sonrisa. Escuché el sonido de unos pies subiendo por las escaleras, para llegar a mi habitación

"Tienes que irte" – demandé – "Los guardias vienen hacia acá"

"No puedo" – contestó y, en verdad, preocupación era lo que menos le cruzaba por su rostro – "Están rodeando el castillo y, tal como supone, no es mi intención el ser destazado mañana por la mañana"

"Demasiado tarde para pensar en ello. No pensaras meterte en mi recamara y ocultarte en mi closet… ¿O si?" – pregunté, con voz ahogada al ver en su roja mirada un asentimiento a mi proposición

"Gracias. Ya sabía que había en ti una parte amable" –

Antes de que pudiera protestar, él ya estaba dentro de mi cuarto. Mis ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas ante la desesperación que sentía pues los pasos de los hombres estaban a pocos metros de nosotros.

"Princesa" – llamaron e, instantáneamente, empujé al vampiro hacia el closet con tal ímpetu que tropecé con mis propios pies y yo también me vi hundida en la espesura de mis vestidos. Sus manos se apretaron a mi cintura por un breve momento, en el cual nuestras miradas se encontraron y sostuvieron en la oscuridad, al mismo tiempo que su fresco aliento acariciaba mi olfato – "Alteza, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?"

"Si" – contesté, deshaciéndome de aquella cárcel carmín y cerrando la puerta de madera, para ocultar a mi no invitado – "¿Qué ocurre?" – pregunté, en cuanto los guardias entraron

"Su hermano nos ha mandado a vigilar su recamara. Los vampiros han logrado infiltrarse en el castillo"

"Entonces, he ahí la explicación de la sombra que logré vislumbrar hace pocos segundos" – mentí, con suma facilidad – "Se fue en aquella dirección"

Los soldados, movidos por aquella falsa información, salieron corriendo de mi habitación, dejándome _"sola"_ en ella. Cuando no logré escuchar algún sonido ajeno a la situación, caminé hacia el armario y abrí las puertas, de par en par. Mis ojos se perdieron en el joven despreocupado que apareció de entre los vestidos

"Gracias"

"No tienes por qué agradecer" – repliqué, con frialdad – "No lo hice por ti. Quiero que salgas de mi habitación ahora mismo"

"No es verdad" – contradijo – "Si solamente hubiera querido que me retirara, no era necesario que le hubiera mentido a su guardia. Bien podían ellos sacarme de aquí"

"Hasta donde recuerdo, hemos quedado en un mutuo tratado de paz" – dije, a mi favor – "Y yo pienso respetarlo, ¿Acaso tu no?"

"Por supuesto que si" – contestó, rápidamente y un extraño brilló atravesó sus pupilas – "Y, como muestra de ello, también venía a ofrecerle mis servios como maestro en armas"

"¿Maestro en armas?" – repetí, de manera incrédula

"Siendo sincero, debo decirle que sus dotes con el arco y la espada son… deficientes"

"Eso no tiene por qué importarte" – repliqué, sin poder ocultar mi indignación

"Definitivamente tiene usted razón" – acordó – "pero… creo que no estaría de más el mejorar sus movimientos. Uno nunca sabe cuándo _alguien_ puede llegar a traicionar su espalda"

"¿Es esto una advertencia implícita?" – pregunté, entrecerrando mis ojos de manera acusante

"No. Por supuesto que no. Yo sería incapaz de hacerle daño. No podría fallarle a la persona que salvó la vida de mi madre" – Guardé silencio, durante un prolongado momento, por lo cual él insistió – "¿Cuál es su respuesta? ¿La veo mañana, al atardecer, cerca del río?"

Tardé un poco en contestar, pues dentro de mí dos partes se debatían entre aceptar o no. Al final de cuentas, y movida por una desconocida curiosidad, accedí.

"De acuerdo" – dije, con la mayor indiferencia que me fue posible – "Pero, por favor, ya vete. No eres invisible y te pueden descubrir"

"Sus deseos son mis ordenes, Majestad" – murmuró, haciendo una leve reverencia – "Le veo mañana"

Y, dicho esto, desapareció de mi vista, literalmente, dejándome idiotizada, con la mirada perdida en el negro horizonte y sumergida en un letargo sin imágenes.

"¡Bella!" – exclamó Alice, salvándome de mi inusual ensoñación – "¡Bella! ¿Estas bien?"

"S- si" – titubeé, sin poder ocultar mi nerviosismo, al recordar que, muy probablemente, ella me había logrado ver en sus visiones. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que acaba de ayudar a escapar a un vampiro?

"Me tenías muy preocupada" – prosiguió, con voz completamente desesperada y cargada de terror – "Tu futuro desapareció por completo de mi mente. Como si una sombra lo cubriera… ¡Oh, Bella!" – exclamó, lanzándose a mis brazos – "Ha sido horrible. Ahora mismo, me estoy esforzando por encontrar algún detalle de tu destino y todo esta oscuro. Tengo miedo, no quiero que nada te pase."

"Alice, tranquilízate" – dije, mientras frotaba su espalda con mis manos – "Seguramente se debe a la tensión… estoy bien. Estaré bien" – prometí

Mi hermano entró corriendo a la habitación, como si Alice o yo lo hubiéramos invocado. Detrás de él, venían nuestros padres. James corrió, hasta abrazarnos contra su pecho.

"Hemos escuchado tus palabras, hermana, y compartimos tu misma angustia" – dijo, refiriéndose a Alice – "Pero no te preocupes. Te prometo que Bella y tú, estarán a salvo. No permitiré que nada les pase"

Pasamos toda la noche en vela, completamente alertas en encontrar a _los vampiros_ que habían logrado penetrar al castillo. Cuando la mañana llegó, mi hermano, al darse cuenta que cada habitación había sido revisada, anunció a la guardia que podían retirarse a descansar un momento. Suspiré pesadamente, mientras mis parpados amenazaban con cerrarse ante el desvelo. Todos parecíamos cansados, menos James, quien caminaba, de un lado a otro, por toda la estancia, con su mano sujetando su barbilla. Le dediqué una mirada a mi cuñada, quien mantenía su rostro sereno, pero su mirada inquieta, mientras seguía con ésta la figura de su esposo.

"Hijo, ¿Qué es lo que tanto piensas?" – preguntó mi padre, tomándolo de los hombros y haciéndole frenar.

"Padre, necesitamos ayuda" – soltó – "Esas bestias son demasiadas, varios de nuestros hombres han muerto y no puedo soportar la idea de seguir sacrificando vidas inocentes. Necesitamos aliados"

"¿Con qué aliados podemos contar nosotros?" – inquirió mi padre, mientras todos escuchábamos atentos su plática

"Podemos llamar a mi primo, Emmett, para que venga con sus hombres"

"¡¿Emmett?!" – solté, a coro con Alice, completamente entusiasmadas ante la idea

"Hasta donde sé, sus tierras han sido completamente limpiadas de los vampiros, podemos mandarle una carta, para saber si estaría dispuesto a ofrecernos su ayuda"

"¿Lo dudas?" – preguntó mi pequeña hermana – "Emmett nunca se negaría a semejante petición. Todos saben lo mucho que adora la adrenalina que le despiertan las peleas"

"Tienes mucha razón" – admitió James, con una enorme sonrisa.

Mi hermano y mi padre se movieron para hacerle llegar la noticia a nuestro primo, joven rey de las tierras del norte, al que tenía cerca de medio siglo tras no ver… Decidí ocupar mi mente en el recuerdo de su rostro blanco y enorme sonrisa, ya que, insólitamente, los ojos de aquel absurdo vampiro me habían acompañado durante toda la mañana, al igual que una vaga preocupación de saber que podría estar en peligro.

***********************************

"Alteza" –

Di media vuelta al escuchar la aterciopelada voz llamando detrás de mí. Me vi en la necesidad de retroceder rápidamente, ante el inesperado ataque de una filosa espada que se agitó en mi dirección. Mis ojos se dilataron, al mismo tiempo en que se fijaban en el sonriente vampiro que me había agredido

"Parece que sus reflejos no son tan malos, después del todo"

"Las normas de cordialidad no son enseñadas a los vampiros, ¿Verdad? Es muy poco caballeroso el querer agredir a una mujer, y es mucho peor si ésta se encuentra de espaldas y desarmada"

El joven bajó el arma y ensanchó su sarcástica sonrisa, dejando a relucir su blanca y perfecta dentadura.

"Se trataba solo de una prueba – dijo, mientras me alcanzaba la espada y yo la cogía entre mis manos. Se plantó frente a mí, sin decir más

"¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?"

"Lo que es lógico: Intentar atacarme. No tenga miedo" – agregó, al ver mi pequeña vacilación – "Dudo mucho que pueda alcanzarme"

Aquello me ofendió, pero intenté no hacerlo manifiesto. Empuñé lo mejor que pude la espada.

"Vamos, su Alteza" – incitó – "Demuéstreme qué tan ágil es con las armas"

Avancé dos pasos, hacia el frente. Concentrada e inspirada por lo indignada que me sentía. Mentalmente, me prometí que, fuera como fuera, le bajaría la prepotencia a aquel estupido vampiro…

Creo que esta de más el decir que mi plan falló desde el primer intento. Él era demasiado rápido (y yo, para ser una princesa inmortal, demasiado torpe) y, cuando parecía que el filo de la espada estaba a punto de tocarle, desaparecía (literalmente) de mi camino. Estaba segura que mi rostro se encontraba rojo de la rabia que me daba el escuchar su carcajada mofarse a cada segundo de mí. Aquello era inaceptable… y, no dispuesta a soportar más de aquella humillación, decidí aventar la espada al suelo, dar media vuelta y marcharme de aquel lugar.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Ya me aburrí de todo este teatro" – contesté

"Parece que a la princesa no le gusta perder" – señaló. Decidí ignorarlo, mientras aseguraba la montadura de mi yegua y, cuando subí mi pie a la cinta, sentí como unas manos se posaban sobre mi cintura y me impulsaban hacia arriba.

Estuve sobre el animal en menos de lo que dura un suspiro, y la poca dignidad que estaba dispuesta a rescatar, se había ido al vacío.

"Espero verla mañana, aquí, a la misma hora, su Majestad. Debe admitir que, lo que pueda aprender conmigo , le será de mucha utilidad" – anunció, mientras se despedía con una pequeña reverencia.

**Hola, primero, quiero pedirles una disculpa enorme por tardar tanto. Repito: la escuela no me ha dado mucho tiempo para actualizar. Trataré de subir el próximo capitulo lo más rápido que pueda. Y una cosa más: Les pido que, si tienen intenciones de subir alguna de mis historias (ya sea esta o cualquier otra), por favor, avísenme. Creo que nada cuesta y yo no me voy a negar. Pero tampoco se me hace justo que las suban en páginas y yo no lo sepa. En fin… Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y me dejen su opinión. Cuídense**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	7. Verdad

**Capítulo 6: Verdad**

**EDWARD POV**

"Así que… tendrá visitas" – dije, para conseguir más información, mientras esquivaba otro espadazo

"Tu imprudencia al atreverte entrar al castillo alteró a mi hermano. Han mandado a llamar a mi primo, Emmett"

"Se habla mucho de él" – señalé – "Dicen que es un rey muy sabio y poderoso"

"Es un hombre extraordinario"

"Entonces, supongo, que debo ir preparando a mi raza ante la aproximación de una guerra"

"Esa guerra tendría solución" – dijo, mientras desistía en cortarme en dos y yo controlaba, lo mejor posible, la ironía que me producían sus palabras – "Si tan solo dejaran de alimentarse de los humanos y accedieran a un tratado de paz, estoy segura que no habrían más enfrentamientos entre nosotros"

"Sus peticiones son demasiado excesivas, Alteza"

"Me imagino que lo han de ser, ya que ustedes no están dispuestos a sacrificarse un poco para que halla paz"

"Con todo respeto, creo que usted no tiene derecho de hablar, cuando sabe del mundo exterior lo mismo que un niño sabe de la vida"

"¿Me estas llamando ignorante?" – retó, logrando que, con su rostro indignado, se disipara mi incontrolable furia.

"Si" – admití, mientras reprimía una sonrisa – "Y usted no lo va a negar"

"Claro que si. ¿Quién eres tú para hablar de sabiduría?"

"¡Mi señor!" – exclamó uno mis hombres, quien apareció frente a mí, como una sombra sigilosa y rápida.

Jamás me había gustado que me trataran como el _príncipe_ que debía de ser, pero, esa vez, un pequeño levantamiento de orgullo prometía llegar a mí, si no protestaba ante la inclinación que hacía el joven muchacho.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Arturo?"

El vampiro, antes de contestar, dirigió una mirada furtiva a la silueta femenina que se encontraba detrás de mí. Bajó el rostro y centró su atención en mis pies, seguramente al recordar lo prohibido que les tenía el atacarle o hacerme preguntas del por qué, tan repentinamente, había decidido mantener cierto contacto con ella. Lo que si se me había olvidado (pues no había llegado a imaginar que una situación similar a esta pasaría) era decirles que mantuvieran la boca cerrada conforme a mi posición en la jerarquía vampirica.

"Su padre, el Rey Carlisle le busca"

"Dile que en seguida iré con él" – ordené

"Si, mi señor" – dijo y, tras dedicarle otra senda mirada a Isabella, se marchó.

Un pequeño momento de silencio se levantó entre nosotros, el cual fue rotó por ella

"_¿Señor?_ ¿Tu padre, _el Rey?"_ – repitió, con intención. No contesté, por lo cual ella prosiguió – "Eres el príncipe de tu raza, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?"

"Por que no lo considero como algo trivial"

"¿Desde cuándo el pertenecer a una cuna noble no es algo importante?"

"Su cuna y la mía no son las mismas" – recordé, con voz amarga – "Para usted, el ser de la Realeza significa lujos, adoración y privilegios. Para mí, no significa nada, más que un extra a la condena en la que vivimos"

"Una condena que tu mismo has impuesto al no querer buscar una solución"

"¡¿Una solución?!" – exclamé, sin poder contenerme – "Para usted, _Princesa_, ¿Cuál sería una solución a todo esto? ¿Dejar de alimentarnos con sangre humana? ¡Acaso no entienden que la necesitamos, como ustedes a la comida, para vivir!"

"¡Podrían cazar animales!"

"¡¿Y para qué?! ¡¿Por qué habríamos de sacrificarnos si el resultado va a ser el mismo?! Su especie ha envenenado a los humanos en contra nuestra. Ustedes se han elevado por el cielo, al mismo tiempo en que nos hunden a nosotros en el infierno"

"Eso no es cierto" – discutió, dando dos pasos hacia atrás, pues, de manera inconciente, yo había caminado hacia ella para intentar intimidarla con mi colérica presencia – "Nosotros los exiliamos de las tierras por que son crueles a la hora de matar"

"Es fácil para ustedes el juzgarnos, por que no están en nuestra situación" – repliqué, mientras le acorralaba contra un árbol y mi cuerpo, recargando mis manos a cada uno de los costados de su cabeza – "Dicen que podemos alimentarnos solo de animales, ¿Por qué no deja de comer carne y pan, e intenta sobrevivir a base de agua salada? Solamente así podrá tener una idea de lo mucho que nos piden"

Contemplé como ella bajaba la mirada y, me sentí frustrado al no saber qué era lo que pensaba ¿Era esa su única manera de huir? ¿Estaba a caso analizando mis palabras? ¿Se sentía culpable, ofendida? ¿O, quizás, se trataba solo de una burla disfrazada? Apreté mis dientes fuertemente ante la impotencia que sentí. ¡Maldita princesa! ¿Por qué tenía que ser, justo ella, a quien no pudiera leerle la mente?

"Lo siento" – susurró, al cabo de un momento, tomándome completamente desprevenido – "Tus palabras son ciertas. Nosotros somos, prácticamente, como humanos. Supongo que nuestra alimentación es más fácil y menos señalada; pero… ¡Tú eres el príncipe! ¿Acaso no has pensando en alguna manera posible de ir con mi padre para llegar a un mutuo acuerdo?

"No" – contesté, mientras me alejaba de ella – "Sería inútil, en cuanto me vieran pisar las entradas de su castillo me arrancarían la cabeza"

"Yo podría interferir. Mi hermano es un hombre noble y de buena voluntad…"

"No" – interrumpí, rápidamente, poniendo en grave peligro mi plan. Pensé rápidamente en una mentira lo bastante convincente, antes de seguir hablando – "Alteza, tengo un honor, el cual quiero sostener todos los siglos que pueda llegar a vivir y es por eso que, por el momento, rehúso de su ayuda. Quiero demostrarle, claramente a usted, que ni mi gente, ni yo, somos las bestias por las que nos toman. Quiero ganarme su confianza. Cuando eso pase, cuando usted pueda caminar de espaldas frente a mí y sin temblar, ni un solo poco, ante el temor que mi presencia la causa, será ese día en el que, con su compañía a mi costado, iré a hablar con su padre para ofrecerle mi más absoluta disposición de hacer las paces.

Debo admitir que me quedé tan asombrado como ella ante la fluidez de mi calumnia. No sabía que pudiera llegar a ser tan bueno a la hora de mentir y, realmente, que lo agradecía.

"_Edward…"_ – no pude evitar mi sobresalto al escuchar esa voz mental.

Debía marcharme ya. No me convenía en nada que él apareciera frente a nosotros. Así que, sin dejar de lado mi "caballerosidad", estreché sus manos y deposité un beso sobre ellas.

"Es preciso que me retire" – murmuré, con mis labios aún pegados a su piel – "Mi padre me llama, no puedo hacerle esperar; Aunque… si usted me lo pidiera, me quedaría"

"Vete" – contestó, y ella nunca tendrá una bendita idea de cuánto me dolió el ego en ese momento – "Yo también tengo que irme, la noche está cayendo"

"Si" – fue lo único que pude decir. No lo quería admitir pero mis intentos de seducción parecían fallar por completo con ella – "Princesa" – llamé, cuando echó a trotar el caballo – "¿Cuándo la veré de nuevo?" – no es que me importara realmente, ni mucho menos que lo quisiera, pero no podía desistir de mi plan.

"No lo sé" – fue su respuesta y desapareció.

*******************************************

"Hijo" – murmuró Carlisle, en cuanto me vio frente a él

"Padre" – dije de vuelta, mientras le besaba el anillo de oro que reposaba sobre uno de sus dedos – "¿En qué te puedo ayudar?"

"Me doy cuenta que los rumores son ciertos. Estas frecuentando a la princesa Isabella" – suspiró profundamente, antes de continuar – "Hace poco me dijiste que odiabas a la Realeza, ¿A qué viene esta cordialidad tan repentina?"

"Dudo que lo aceptes si te lo cuento" – contesté – "Así que mejor me ahorro las palabras y tu te ahorras un disgusto"

"El disgusto ya lo tengo desde el momento en que escuché lo que le decías. La estas pretendiendo…"

"Padre" – interrumpí – "En realidad, no quiero seguir con esta platica, la cual hemos tenido millones de veces"

"Antes no eras así. ¿Qué te paso, hijo? Has cambiado tanto"

"¿Por qué no hacerlo? No podemos ser constantes, nada en la naturaleza lo es; la luna cambia, al igual que la tierra y las flores. Tenemos siglos por delante y cada uno puede representar una etapa muy diferente de la otra"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, podemos cambiar, pero para bien"

"Lo mío es para bien" – sentencié – "Me lo agradecerás cuando nos veas siendo idolatrados por todos"

"Lo único que te importa es el poder"

"Tu mismo lo has dicho" – confirmé, clavando mi mirada en la suya.

**ALICE POV**

Caminaba de un lado a otro, por aquel pasillo, sin poder ocultar mi desesperación. Bella había salido desde el atardecer y aún no regresaba. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos e intenté encontrarla en medio de mis visiones: Nada. Todo lo que podía ver era solo sombras…

Intenté una vez más, centrando toda mi concentración en ella. Aquello era imposible, ¿por qué no podía verla? El esfuerzo exagerado que realicé provocó un terrible mareo, el cual me hizo poner las rodillas sobre el suelo. Me llevé una de mis manos a mi cabeza y la otra a mi pecho, intentando controlar lo irregular de mi respiración.

No era necesario el ser vidente para saber que algo estaba mal con mi hermana. Esta era la segunda vez consecutiva que se iba, sin dar previo aviso, al bosque…

"¡Alteza!" – exclamó una suave voz, mientras se acercaba corriendo y se hincaba para ponerse a mi nivel – "¿Se encuentra usted bien?"

"Si" – respondí, mientras levantaba la mirada, para encontrarme con otra de color gris aperlado. Tal vez era la preocupación, que me tenía aturdida, por lo cual, por un breve instante, me pareció nunca antes haber visto un par de pupilas tan hermosas – "Estoy bien"

El joven guerrero me ayudó cuando quise ponerme de pie.

"Gracias" – le dije, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, al mismo tiempo en que miraba mis pies, pues no quería que se percatara de la pequeña lagrima que aún no se había secado.

"Disculpe si soy insistente y me meto en lo que no debería de importarme; pero, me parece que usted no se encuentra bien"

"No lo estoy" – admití, sin saber muy bien por qué aquella confianza – "Mi hermana salió hoy, por la tarde. El cielo se ha oscurecido y aún no llega"

"Puedo ir a buscarla, si eso ayuda a tranquilizarse"

"No" – contesté – "Es noche y los vampiros andan sueltos por los alrededores, podría ocurrirte algo"

"Majestad, usted no tiene por qué someter a su mente en preocupaciones innecesarias"

"Lo mismo digo. No es necesario el que quieras arriesgar tu vida solamente para que me sienta un poco despreocupada"

"En su caso es diferente. Yo estoy aquí, para servirle"

"No eres un esclavo, ni yo soy tu Dios" – dije – "No tienes ninguna obligación. Al menos, no en mi caso" – callé cuando noté que mi voz se iba alzando. Suspiré profundamente, para calmarme. El chico solamente quería ser amable, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar el sentirme molesta ante tanta idolatría – "Lo siento" – susurré – "Seguramente has de pensar que soy una muchacha caprichosa y mal educada"

"Para nada, su Alteza" – dijo, rápidamente – "Ni un solo segundo he tenido aquel pensamiento tan absurdo rodando por mi cabeza. Que vengan y me dentasen, ahora mismo, si le estoy mintiendo"

No pude evitar emitir una pequeña sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta del mismo modo. Me perdí un momento en la perfección de aquella blanca dentadura.

"Siento mucho lo que pasó aquella tarde" – comenté, para desviar mis pensamientos hacia otro rumbo – "Te alcé la voz, sin motivo alguno, y me marché sin dar previo aviso. Creo que más descortés no pude haber sido"

"No tenga reparo en ello Alteza. Al contrario, soy yo quien le ofrece mis disculpas, si la ofendí"

"No, no me ofendiste" – aclaré, mientras daba media vuelta y volvía a situar mi mirada en el horizonte que me ofrecía la extensa ventana – "Solamente que… no me gusta que me traten como si fuera alguien diferente…"

"No puede pedir eso" – discutió, con voz suave – "Es como pedirle al río que cambie el rumbo de sus corrientes…" – me quedé en silencio ante el extraño y repentino estremecimiento que sus palabras me produjeron.

Agradecí doblemente cuando vi a Bella arribar al castillo… Aunque… creo que debo admitir que, por ese breve momento, había logrado olvidar mi preocupación por ella.

"Su hermana ha llegado"

"Si" – dije, claramente consolada, mientras me daba media vuelta, para ir en su encuentro – "Muchas gracias por acompañarme estos minutos" – agregué – "Me han sido de mucha ayuda para no enloquecer"

"No tiene nada que agradecer"

"Aún así, gracias" – volví a repetir, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y despidiéndome de ellos rápidamente, pues no lograba entender aún por qué se me hacían peligrosamente atractivos…

**ROSE POV**

Había fuego, demasiado fuego, provocado por las cientos de antorchas, aquella noche….

Demasiado calor… Gritos… Llanto…

"_¡Rose, Corre!"_ – el grito de mi madre se levantó por los aires…

Y yo, que en ese entonces era una pequeña niña de solamente diez años, obedecí y moví mis pies, mientras apretaba, fuertemente, la muñeca de trapo contra mi pecho.

Era la más joven de toda mi familia de hechiceros, la cual fue despiadadamente masacrada frente a mis ojos. Lo vi todo, detrás del espeso arbusto que me ocultó durante toda la noche. Los cuerpos decapitados de mis hermanos, de mis padres, de mis amigos; su sangre esparciéndose por toda la tierra, pagando una injusta condena implantada solamente por prejuicios. No logro evocar otra ocasión en la cual hubiera llegado a sentir tanto frío y miedo. Los cincuenta años que han pasado no han ayudado a borrar aquel doloroso recuerdo…A veces me gustaría llegar a ser mortal, par así poder darle un poco de descanso a mi eterno odio y rencor.

Las razas inmortales hemos existido desde tiempos inmemorables. Hace más de cincuenta años, se nos clasificaba en cuatro clases diferentes: Los vampiros, los licántropos, los hechiceros y la realeza… ésta última, es la única que goza de todos los privilegios que se nos arrebatan. El resto de nosotros somos vistos como demonios y herejes, perseguidos hasta el exterminio y exiliados de todas las tierras… Y, aunque todos piensan que los Hechiceros desaparecimos hace décadas, están equivocados.

No sé si soy la única de mi especie. Desde esa noche de infierno, jamás he sabido de alguien más que pertenezca a mi familia… Pero eso no me ha supuesto un impedimento para aprender. Desde pequeña empleé todos mis dones para crear pócimas jamás antes habidas. Ahora, puedo decir, con seguridad, que no hay ser humano o inmortal que pueda ser inmune a ellas. La prueba más grande la tuve aquella noche, cuando, después de treinta años de caminar sola por los bosques, encontré lo que nunca antes pude llegar a imaginar.

"_No quiero que te vayas, no me dejes"_

"_Ven conmigo. Estoy seguro que mi familia entenderá todo, si les digo la verdad, y te recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Bella, yo te amo. No me importa la diferencia que haya entre mi especie y la tuya. No me importa si eres de la Realeza. No me importa si yo soy un vampiro. Lo único que quiero es pasar mi eternidad a tu lado"_

"_Edward…"_

"_Piénsalo bien y mañana te veo aquí, como siempre, en la caída del atardecer, para que me digas tu respuesta. Ten por seguro que, sea la que sea, será respetada y aceptada por mi persona"_

Por varios minutos pensé que me encontraba soñando y traté de convencerme, mentalmente, que lo que mis ojos veían era, seguramente, una falsa ilusión. Pero no, no lo era. Aquellos labios que se arrullaban con fervor, así como todas las palabras antes dichas y las caricias dadas, eran ciertas, reales.

¡Quién lo imaginaría! Dos especies en perfecta y prohibida aleación. Y no se trataban de inmortales insignificantes, por supuesto que no: se trataba de una princesa y un vampiro, hijo del rey. No podía haber romance más condenado que ese y, sin embargo, a ellos parecía importarles poco.

La ira y el rencor recorrieron mis venas cuando vi como él la miraba con tanto amor y devoción. Ella no podía merecer tanta felicidad. No cuando su familia era quien tantas tragedias causaba en las nuestras.

Corrí hacia mi guarida y pasé toda la noche preparando un brebaje, capaz de borrar de la memoria de ambos, hasta el más mínimo recuerdo que pudiera llegar a existir. Así como ideé otra, la cual iría destinada para _él. _

"_Bella, no pensé que llegaras antes" –_ se disculpó el muchacho de cabello color cobre, mientras se me acercaba. Di media vuelta para sonreírle y, sin decir palabra alguna, le ofrecí la botellita que contenía la pócima – _"¿Y esto?"_

"_Quiero que lo bebas"_ – susurré, imitando, a la perfección, la voz de aquella muchachita. Él no dudó en acceder y mi mirada destelló en la oscuridad ante lo fácil que la situación se me había tornado.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo para que él cayera desvanecido, bajo mis pies. Escuché unos pasos aproximarse, por lo cual arrastré su cuerpo hacia el monte. Di otro pequeño sorbo a la bebida que me había ayudado a crear una ilusión en la mente del vampiro, para hacer lo mismo con la princesa.

"_¡Edward!"_ – exclamó, al verme, rodeándome con sus brazos. Tuve que contenerme para no aventarla lejos de mí – _"¿Es necesario decirte mi respuesta? Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar hasta hoy. Tu sabes, mejor que yo, que mi vida esta a tu lado. Tu sabes, mejor que nadie, que te seguiría hasta el infierno, si así me lo pidieras"_

Reprimí las ganas de escupir ante el empalago de sus palabras. Solamente el plan trazado con exactitud en mi mente me impidió el matarla, ahí mismo, con mis propias manos. Tomé sus hombros y la hice retroceder

"_Dame una prueba más de tu amor" –_ pedí, mientras le tendía el mismo frasco que le había ofrecido al vampiro _– "Toma esto"_

La chica no preguntó si quiera el por qué. Definitivamente, el amor vuelve ciego a las personas… No cabe duda que ese sentimiento tan poco conocido, suele ser un arma de dos filos y puede volverse traicionero. Si tan solo uno de los dos hubiera sido capaz de desconfiar, un poco, de la otra persona, posiblemente hubieran logrado salvar sus memorias; pero no fue así.

El efecto de la pócima fue más rápido en la princesa, de la cual no me molesté si quiera en moverla. Caminé hacia el vampiro que se encontraba aún desvanecido, me las ingenié para llevarlo hacia mi guarida y, estando ahí, le di a beber de la poción que le haría nacer, en su alma, un odio infinito hacia la Realeza.

Edward despertó al día siguiente y pude comprobar, por su mirada perdida, que todo había salido tal y como yo lo había planeado. Desde ese entonces él y yo estamos juntos, haciéndonos compañía, aunque sintiéndonos solos siempre. Varias veces he sospesado la posibilidad de embrujarlo para que se enamore de mí, pero bien sé que no ganaría nada con ello. Después de todo, yo no lo amo. Sería extraño decirlo pero, sin que ninguno de los dos lo hayamos expuesto antes, compartimos más un sentimiento de hermandad que de pareja, y lo sabemos.

Los placeres carnales empiezan y terminen en eso: simple placer. Eso es bueno, al menos en mi caso, quien no tengo como prioridad el caer en los juegos macabros del amor. Ahora, solo me encuentro esperando el día que Edward tanto me ha prometido: El momento en el que la Realeza caiga postrada ante nuestros pies…

Ese es mi motivo para existir… y dudo mucho encontrar otro más.

**Bien. Aquí estoy con otro capítulo, ¿Qué les ha parecido? ME gustaría que me dejaran su opinión con un review. Se los agradecería muchismo. Un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Adiós.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	8. Aliados, Parte II

**Capítulo 7: Aliados, parte II**

**BELLA POV**

Desde hace mucho tiempo me he sentido incompleta… vacía. No recuerdo justamente el momento en que comencé a albergar sentimientos tan deprimentes en mi corazón; pero si sé que, con cada día que pasa, me hundo más en aquel poso oscuro y sin fin. Aunque… en los últimos días, ha sido diferente. Como si, de un momento a otro, hubiera encontrado una rama de la cual sostenerme para no seguir cayendo, pero, al mismo tiempo, tampoco me puede ayudar a salir de ahí, simplemente, me mantiene sujetada a una pequeña esperanza. Innumerables veces me he preguntado el por qué de aquel extraño sentimiento que me impide ser feliz y nunca encuentro una respuesta. Es como si alguien hubiera muerto y yo siguiera con un luto interior...

El sonido de varias trompetas me despertó con un pequeño sobresalto. Miré hacia la ventana, cubierta por las espesas cortinas, por las cuales ni un solo rayo de luz traspasaba sus fibras. Me fue arrastrando hacia la orilla de mi cama, hasta que me encontré sentada, con mis pies descalzos pisando el frío piso.

"Princesa, Isabella" – llamó la muchacha, para después entrar y dirigirse, directamente, hacia uno de mis vestidos – "Buenos días, señorita. Es preciso que se vista inmediatamente. Su primo, el Rey Emmett, ha llegado"

"¿Mi primo ya está aquí?" – inquirí, realmente asombrada. He ahí la explicación del sonido de las trompetas a tan temprana hora

"¡Bella!" – exclamó Alice, apareciendo sin previo aviso – "¡Date prisa, hermana! ¡Nuestro primo está siendo recibido por James y nuestros padres!"

"Ángela, date prisa por favor" – dije, impaciente y mi doncella movió sus dedos por los listones de mi vestido con una ágil velocidad.

Alice y yo bajamos las escaleras, alzando las largas faldas con nuestras manos para no tropezar y, cuando llegamos a la recepción, nuestras miradas se iluminaron al ver al joven alto, de piel blanca y negro cabello, ligeramente largo y ondulado, que nos dedicaba una extensa y cálida sonrisa.

"¡Emmett!" – exclamé, mientras corría hacia sus brazos

"Primas queridas" – saludó él, de vuelta

"No sabes cuánto nos alegra el verte" – dijo Alice

"Lo mismo digo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me deleitaba con una belleza de tal magnitud como la de ustedes"

"¡Oh! Puedo ver que no has dejado de lado los exagerados elogios que te distinguen" – bromeé

"¿Exagerado yo?" – repitió, con fingida dolencia – "¡Prima! Tus palabras me hieren. Yo nunca miento. La belleza de las mujeres son mi mayor embrujo y nunca lo he negado"

Alice y yo soltamos una pequeña risita, coreada por el resto de nuestros familiares. Definitivamente, Emmett sabía como levantar el ánimo a todas las personas que le rodearan

"Me imagino que te has de encontrar agotado" – agregó mi padre – "El viaje ha sido demasiado largo. Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación"

"Pensé que hablaríamos sobre los vampiros que vamos a exterminar" – recordó, claramente entusiasmado ante la idea

"Podemos esperar para la comida" – dijo mi padre, mientras le tomaba por el hombro

"De acuerdo" – aceptó Emmett, mientras se dejaba guiar hacia su recamara – "Nos vemos en la comida"

"Descansa" – deseamos Alice y yo, al unísono

**********************************************

"La situación es demasiado delicada" – dijo mi hermano, mientras dejaba caer la copa de vino sobre la mesa – "En las últimas semanas hemos perdido a más de cincuenta hombres. Temo que los vampiros se han estado multiplicando"

"Ellos tienen la ventaja que nosotros no poseemos" – asintió mi primo – "Tanto pueden procrear su misma raza, como también pueden transformarla, si muerden a un humano. He ahí el por qué siempre nos superarán en número"

"Son la única especie inmortal capaz de hacer eso" – agregó mi padre – "Claramente, estamos en desventaja"

"Permítame decirle, tío, que se equivoca. El acabar con esas bestias es muy fácil, si se saben jugar las cartas apropiadas"

"¿Tienes algún plan en mente?" – quiso saber Alice que, al igual que mi madre, Victoria y yo, se encontraba completamente absorta en aquella conversación

"Si" – contestó Emmett – "Un plan que, les aseguro, será eficiente y definitivo"

"¿Qué esperas entonces para contárnoslo?" – inquirió mi hermano, con emoción contenida

"Se los diré" – prometió el aludido – "Pero, para ello, tendrán que esperar hasta mañana"

Inútiles fueron las insistencias que todos presentamos ante nuestro primo. Éste se mantuvo renuente a no decirnos, ni la más mínima pista, sobre su propósito. La tarde cayó prontamente, casi de manera imperceptible, ante su compañía. No recordaba una tarde en la cual me riera tanto; sin embargo… Cuando la hora del crepúsculo nos abrazó, la misma eterna melancolía, que se había vuelto amiga mía, llegó a mi pecho

"Bella, ¿Pasa algo?" – preguntó James, con voz preocupada

"No" – mentí – "Disculpen, tengo un poco de sueño. Ayer no pude descansar bien. Con su permiso, me retiro a mi recamara"

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" – ofreció Alice. Negué con la cabeza

"Gracias, iré sola"

Ya recostada en mi cama, giré mi cuerpo hacia la derecha y posé mi cabeza sobre mis manos. Suspiré profundamente, mientras veía como los rayos plateados de la luna se filtraban por la cortina que se agitaba, con el viento fresco de la noche, y formaba elegantes sombras sobre el suelo. Cerré mis ojos, en un intento de descansar, pero fue en vano… La imagen de _aquel_ vampiro acudió a mi mente, interrumpiendo el poco sosiego que me restaba. Me sentí frustrada al recordar, a la perfección, el extraño brillo de su mirada y lo gallardo de sus movimientos….

"_Mi señor. Su padre, el Rey Carlisle, le busca"_

¿Quién lo imaginaría? Él, un _príncipe_. No lograba encontrar algo más irónico en toda mi vida. Si me preguntaban, realmente le faltaba mucho para ser merecedor de tal rango (que si bien no era tan idolatrado como el mío, me imaginaba que, para los vampiros, él representaba alguien importante).

Insisto: Tanta rebeldía y mofes no eran dignos de alguien perteneciente a una cuna noble (fuera de la raza que fuera). Aunque… ¿A mi qué tenía que importarme?...

**ALICE POV**

Enrollé mi cuerpo con mis brazos, para cubrirme el imperioso viento helado que soplaba y agitaba los pliegues de mi vestido. Ya era muy noche, lo sabía por la posición de la luna y el silencio que, a mí alrededor, reinaba. Lo único que era capaz de escuchar era la música creada por los grillos que se escondían entre el pasto del jardín, la cual, al prestar mas atención, era coreada por otro sonido ligero, muy parecido a la fricción de dos metales.

Continué caminando, dejándome guiar por la sonora interrupción que había logrado despertar mi curiosidad. Detuve mis pasos al descubrir de qué se trataba y, sin estar conciente de ello, me quedé contemplando como su dorada y lisa cabellera le caía por las mejillas anguladas, cubriendo parte de su perfil, al mismo tiempo en que sus manos se movían para afilar una plateada daga que sus piernas apretaban.

"Princesa" – dijo el rubio guerrero, cuando se percató de mi presencia, poniéndose de pie, con un movimiento rápido – "¿Le puedo servir en algo?"

"No" – contesté, mientras caminaba hacia él – "Es muy noche, ¿Acaso no piensas dormir?"

"No podía conciliar el sueño" – contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa – "Parece que usted tiene el mismo problema"

"Si" – admití – "Además, ¿Ya viste el cielo? Se muestra hoy demasiado galante. Creo que no quiere que durmamos. Seguramente, lo que desea es que le contemplemos, pues se siente orgulloso de su belleza"

"O tal vez es por que siente envidia" – agregó él – "Tal vez teme a que alguien más divino llegue y le opaque"

"Eso sería imposible. Nada puede luchar contra el esplendor de la naturaleza – discutí y, alejando mi atención del manto negro, pregunté – ¿Te importa si que quedo un momento a tu lado?"

"No, por supuesto que no" – contestó, trabándose un poco en sus palabras, mientras me ofrecía asiento en la plana piedra

"Siéntate" – indiqué, al ver que él se quedaba de pie, frente a mí

"Muchas gracias, Majestad, pero no puedo aceptar. No sería apropiado"

"¿Por qué no?" – discutí – "Yo te estoy invitando a que lo hagas. Lo inapropiado es me rechaces. Creo que a eso se le llama _descortesía_" – puntualicé, regalándole una sonrisa alentadora – "Vamos, no me gustan las estatuas vivientes"

"Con su permiso" – aceptó, de manera resignada. Reprimí una carcajada al ver el temblor con el que sus piernas se doblaban para situarse a mi lado.

"Tu nombre es Jasper, ¿No es así?" – pregunté, cuando, al fin, estuvo a mi lado.

"Jasper Withlock" – asintió

"¿Tienes familia?"

"No. Soy huérfano. Me he criado en este castillo desde que tenía seis años"

"¿Seis años? ¿Por qué entonces no te había visto?"

"Bueno… supongo que, durante mi crecimiento, usted se encontraba viajando por tierras lejanas"

"Tienes razón. Lo siento. Suelo olvidar, con facilidad, que soy inmortal" – dije, avergonzada – "Creo que tengo los años que tu abuela debería de tener"

"Posiblemente si" – acordó, sonriéndome – "Sin embargo, usted no tiene ni la más pequeña arruga de las miles que, muy seguramente, ella tendría adornando su rostro. Para nosotros, los humanos, una de nuestras vidas representa un segundo para ustedes. ¿Sabe? Con todo respeto, y si usted me lo permite, le confieso que me resulta demasiado intrigante la inmortalidad.

Estaba a punto de contestar, cuando una silueta femenina interrumpió.

"¿Alice? ¿Estas aquí?

"Si, Bella. Aquí estoy" – contesté, mientras me mostraba ante los ojos de mi hermana, los cuales se dilataron al ver mi compañía

"Buenos noches, Alteza" – saludó Jasper, haciendo una inclinación

"Buenas noches"

"¿Le puedo servir en algo?"

"No, gracias" – contestó, de manera amable, para después dirigir su atención sobre mí – "Te fui a buscar a tu recamara y no te encontré, imaginé que podrías estar aquí"

"Tal parece que ya somos tres con problemas de sueño" – dije

"Si ustedes me lo permiten, me retiro" – pidió el guardia

"Puedes irte" – alentó mi hermana y, cuando quedamos solas, tomamos asiento, una junto a la otra…

**Edward POV**

_Edward…_

"De nuevo esa voz"

"¿Qué voz?"

"No lo sé. Es un sonido que siempre está en mi mente, pero no logro reconocer"

Rose se acomodó sobre la cama y acarició mi pecho

"Entonces, no fuerces tu mente" – aconsejó – "¿Sabías que no es nada caballeroso que estés pensando en algo más, cuando estas en la cama con una mujer?"

"Lo siento" – dije

"¿Qué piensas hacer? El príncipe aquel, del que me hablaste, llegó hoy por la mañana a estas tierras"

"No creo que represente un problema" – contesté, mientras me encogía de hombros y acariciaba su espalda – "Aunque dicen que es muy hábil con la espada y el arco. Se rumora que es mejor que el príncipe James"

"Opino que deberías de matarle cuánto antes"

"Aún no" – dije – "Eso arruinaría mi teatro con _ella_"

"Es tonta, podrías inventarle una excusa para justificarte. He pensando en un plan perfecto, el cual, estoy segura, daría resultado"

"Cuéntame ese plan"

Suspiró, antes de comenzarse a explicar.

"Estoy segura que, dentro de poco, saldrán para dar la primera cacería y, conociendo lo estúpida que es la princesa Isabella y los riesgos que le encanta tomar para llamar la atención, ella estará presente. Así que, puedes ordenar a tus hombres que simulen un ataque hacia ellos, en el cual, tu te lavarás las manos ante toda culpa. Para hacerlo más creíble, entrarás con una supuesta ayuda hacia la Realeza y, dentro de esa guerra, saldrás mal herido y nada podrás hacer contra los ataques que hacia el rey y el príncipe se dirijan…"

"Debo admitir que me gusta esa idea. Aunque… eso no cambia mi resolución para esperar un poco más"

"La espera se vuelve cada vez más prolongada"

"Paciencia. Tenemos todos los siglos del mundo, ¿Por qué la prisa?"

**************************************************

"Edward…" – llamó Rose, tras haberse quedado un largo momento en silencio, mientras me vestía. Giré mi cuerpo, para verla – "¿Me amas?" – dilaté mis ojos ante la pregunta, la cual, para ser sincero, no me la esperaba.

"Sabes que no" – contesté, caminando hacia ella y sentándome a su lado – "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"No lo sé" – admitió, cerrando sus ojos ante las caricias de mis dedos sobre su rostro

"Muchacha vanidosa" – le dije, con voz afectiva – "no ganarías nada si yo me llegará a enamorar de ti, por que tu, al igual que yo, solo me miras como un amigo, un hermano. ¿Para qué ser dueño de un amor que no podrás, nunca, corresponder?"

"Tienes razón" – acordó – "Nosotros no nacimos para amar"

"Así parece" – asentí, tratando de ocultar una repentina y extraña melancolía que comenzaba a inundar mi pecho, al mismo tiempo que aquella voz, sin sonido distintivo, volvía a repetir mi nombre.

_Edward…_

**BELLA POV**

El pequeño destello de unos rayos de sol me hizo abrir los ojos. Fruncí el ceño y suspiré pesadamente mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba hacia mi tocador, en donde mi espejo se levantaba y reflejaba la figura del aguamanil que, seguramente, alguna de mis doncellas había dejado ayer por la noche. Me pasé el paño húmedo por el rostro y me cepillé mis cabellos, con la mirada siempre fija en el diamente que, desde hacía ya semanas, no se había separado de mi frente. Ángela entró a los pocos minutos y me ayudó a vestirme.

"Su familia ya se encuentra, esperandola, en el comedor" - informó, mientras ataba las cintas de mi corsette - "El Rey Emmett ha pedido la presencia de todos en el lugar"

Permanecí en silencio, mientras me preguntaba si esa petición de mi primo se debía a la revelación de su plan. Caminé, escaleras abajo, hasta llegar a la estancia predestinada. Todos me dedicaron una sonrisa al verme y Emmett se adelantó a James para ayudarme a tomar asiento, junto a él,

"Y bien, hijo, ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual, con tanta impaciencia, has solicitado la presencia de todos?" - pidió saber mi padre, mientras el desayuno era servido.

El aludido extendió sus labios, mostrandonos una sonrisa pícara, y con cierto aire de presunción, antes de hablar.

"Ayer les dije que, evidentemente, hay una manera de acabar con los vampiros, si se sabía jugar con las cartas apropiadas" - recordó - "Hoy, mi querida familia, les presentaré las cartas a las caules me refería"

Llamó a uno de sus hombres y le susurró algo al oído. El guardia asintió y, cuadrando sus hombros, salió de ahí. Todos en la mesa quedamos en silencio, sin comer siquiera, pues la curiosidad había inhibido a nuestros paladares. De lo único que éramos capaces era de observar como Emmett se regodeaba con una dicha secreta. El sonido de las trompetas nos alarmó a todos.

"¿Esperamos visitas?" - preguntó James

"Las esperamos" - se adelantó a contestar mi primo, mientras se ponía de pie y, sin decir palabra alguna, nos pedía que le acompañáramos hacia donde él se dirigía. Así lo hicimos y, en cuanto llegamos, las puertas que cubrían al castillo se abrieron, de par en par, hasta mostrar a un extenso grupo de hombres, poseedores de extensas cabelleras negras y piel morena. Uno de ellos, el joven que venía hasta el frente, bajó de su blanco caballo y caminó hacia nosotros, siendo recibido por mi primo, con un afectuoso abrazo.

"Familia" - llamó nuestra atención, cuando el saludó terminó - "tengo el gusto de presentarles a Jacob Black, hijo del lider de los licántropos y gran amigo mío"

_Licántropos..._ la tercera especie inmortal que existía... Los segundos enemigos de los vampiros... Y, ahora, aliados nuestros...

* * *

**Nota:**

Primero, quiero mandarles un saludo a cada uno de ustedes. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.

Ahora si, pasando a lo importante: Me pareció que muchas se confundieron con el **ROSE POV** del capítulo anterior y, respondiendo a sus preguntas: lo que ustedes leyeron fue un recuerdo que ella tuvo. Así es, mis queridas lectoras, Edward y Bella _sí_ se amaron en un _"pasado"_ y Rose los embrujó a ambos, para que ninguno de los dos se recordasen. Esa es la real historia, la cual, después, se aclarará.

Sin más, me retiro. Gracias una vez más. Un saludo y espero me dejen su opinión sobre este capítulo.

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	9. Licántropos

**Capítulo 8: Licántropos**

**BELLA POV**

La música resonaba por todo el salón, provocando que, con sus alegres melodías, los humanos bailaran acorde a ellas. Yo, por mi parte, me encontraba al lado de mi madre, quien aplaudía delicadamente con sus manos al son que agitaba su cabeza, de un lado hacia otro, mientras sus pupilas no se cansaban de ver aquel mortal espectáculo.

La llegada de los licántropos había sido el motivo para que, inmediatamente, mis padres iniciaran los preparativos de una fiesta que duraría toda la noche. Los hombres lobos – como también se les solía llamar – era una especie inmortal casi extinta y, al igual que nosotros, eran respetados por los mortales al ser considerados como seres poderosos y buenos, protectores y cazadores de vampiros…

Me encontraba absorta en mis pensamientos nada coherentes cuando sentí que alguien me miraba. Instintivamente, volví mi rostro hacia la izquierda y me encontré con la negra y profunda mirada del joven Jacob, quien, al saberse acreedor de mi atención, me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Bajé mi rostro y me sentí ruborizada. Movida por el nervio, comencé a jugar con la falda de mi vestido y, aunque sentí que se acercaba, intenté simular el no haberme dado cuenta.

"Majestad" – llamó, cuando estuvo frente a mí – "¿Me permite esta pieza?"

Cuando elevé mi vista a la altura de la suya, me arrepentí, pues su blanca sonrisa, en perfecto contraste con su piel cobriza y cabellos azabaches, cayendo sobre sus hombros de manera rebelde, lograron desconcentrarme.

"Lo siento, señor, no bailo" – contesté, lo más claramente posible, para lo que él, sonriendo, se inclinó ante mí.

"Para ser sincero, yo tampoco" – confesó y, a mi lado, escuché la pequeña risita de mi madre y de Alice, así como las miradas de mi padre, de mi hermano y de mi primo. Las mejillas adquirieron un color carmín realmente absurdo. Después, con movimientos elegantes y fluidos, tomó mi mano y depositó un beso sobre ellas, para que, al segundo siguiente, se pusiera de pie y caminara hacia donde sus hombres le esperaban

"¿Por qué lo rechazaste?" – reprochó Alice

"No lo hice" – me defendí – "Solo… le dije la verdad"

"¡Bella! ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que, desde que pisó el castillo, no ha hecho otra cosa más que mirarte?"

"En realidad no" – mentí, pues realmente, la intensidad de aquel par de pupilas era demasiada como para poder ignorarse.

"Bella…"

"Alice" – interrumpió Emmett, con voz divertida – "Deja a Bella en paz. Ya bastante bien sabido es que su humor no es muy animoso cuando se encuentra en fiestas, ¿Por qué no mejor le concedes a tu primo un baile?"

Mi pequeña hermana se puso de pie y, al poco tiempo, se encontraba danzando, con la gracia de un hada, al lado de Emmett.

"Esposa mía" – la voz de James llamó mi atención – "¿Me permites esta pieza?"

Victoria sonrió amorosamente, mientras alargaba su mano para entregársela a mi hermano. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que me quedara sola en el lugar y aquel lacerante e injustificable sentimiento de desierto y apesadumbres acudirían a mi pecho. Mis ojos se viajaron, por última vez, por la alegre e iluminada sala. Emmett no había exagerado al decir que las fiestas no eran de mi agrado; pero esa noche… había algo más…

Decidí salir de ahí, para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Una pequeña llovizna caía sobre Forks y mojó mis atuendos. Inspiré profundamente, pero ni la esencia más pura lograba curar aquel pesar.

"Alteza" – me sentí fatalmente molesta cuando mi cuerpo se giró, de manera automática, al reconocer aquella suave voz…

Tampoco estaba dispuesta a reconocer que cierto placer me comenzaba a inundar cada vez que le veía.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – pregunté, para intentar disimular mi turbación

"Disfruto de la fiesta" – contestó, con su imborrable sonrisa irónica e, internándose hacia la espesura del jardín, añadió: - "Así que… tenemos como honorables visitas a los licántropos"

"Mi primo ha vivido en alianza con ellos, desde hace una década, aproximadamente"

"Y ahora vienen acá, para acabar con nosotros"

"Si quisieras, podrías intentar hablar con mi padre para crear un tratado de paz…"

"No" – interrumpió

"¡¿Por qué eres tan obstinado?!" – reproché – "¡Podrías evitar muchas muertes!"

"Princesa" – se volvió, para verme – "Le pido, por favor, que no hable como si lo supiera todo en este mundo, por que ya le dije que no es así. ¿Acaso cree que si me presento frente a su padre, su hermano, su primo y, ahora, sus _aliados_, seré bienvenido? Me arrancarían la cabeza antes de permitirme decir la más mínima palabra. Si accedo a sus peticiones, lo único que conseguiría sería catalizar la guerra que se aproxima"

"Entonces… ¿Tú no quieres luchar?" – inquirí, sin poder ocultar la maldita esperanza…

¿Qué me importaba lo que él quisiera o no? Su gesto se suavizó, regalándome una pequeña sonrisa e inclinándose, para depositar un beso sobre mi mano. Sus labios tocaron, exactamente, el mismo lugar que, anteriormente, había sido acariciado por la boca del joven licántropo; sin embargo, lo que sentí, el choque eléctrico que se desbordó por mi piel, no tuvo comparación alguna.

"No quiero luchar contra usted" – aclaro, irguiéndose de nuevo. Le miré a los ojos y me sentí perdida en aquel mar oscuro que se reflejaba en ellos – "Princesa" – susurró, con voz dulce – "Permítame el atrevimiento de decirle que luce hermosa"

Me quedé sin palabras, hechizada ante la poesía que resultaban ser las sencillas y simples palabras expulsadas de su boca. Su cuerpo se fue inclinando, poco a poco, y una vaga parte de mi conciencia sabía lo que probablemente estaba a punto de suceder… Aún así, no fui capaz de girar el rostro o dar un paso hacia atrás. No. Me quedé estática frente a él, con mis labios entreabiertos en una clara invitación a los suyos, mareándome con la gentil caricia de su aliento que ya podía sentir sobre mis pómulos y deleitándome con la cálida descarga eléctrica que sus manos, sobre mi cintura, propinaban.

_Bésame…_

Como si hubiera deseado todo lo contrario, justo cuando nuestras bocas se encontraban a pocos centímetros, se alejó.

"Alguien viene" – musitó, mientras nuestras miradas se volvían a encontrar – "Tengo que irme"

"Si" – asentí, dando media vuelta para darle la espalda y ocultarle la desilusión pintada en mis pupilas.

Detrás, un aliento helado rozo la piel de mi cuello

"Hasta pronto..."

Cuando lo quise encarar, ya no estaba. Me llevé las manos a mi pecho, en donde el agujero desolador amenazaba con volverse a abrir.

"¡Alteza!" – una voz ronca se escuchó a detrás de mí – "¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Lo estoy" – afirmé, tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo – "¿Acaso pasa algo?"

"En el viento está impregnado el olor de un vampiro" – informó, mientras viajaba la mirada de un lado a otro – "No debería de salir sola, y mucho menos a estas horas. Es peligroso"

"Me encontraba aburrida allá dentro" – confesé

"¿Y ha encontrado algo con qué distraerse?" - cuestionó, dejando el tema del vampiro por un lado.

_Si, pero ya se fue…_

"No"

"Entonces, ¿Sería mucho atrevimiento de mi parte si pido su consentimiento para acompañarla?"

"Por supuesto que no" – contesté, respondiendo a la cálida sonrisa que él me otorgaba.

El joven muchacho y yo nos encaminamos hacia una banca de piedra, ubicada a pocos metros de nosotros, y tomamos asiento

"¿Hace cuánto conoce, usted, a mi primo?"

"Tiene cerca de una década" – informó – "En realidad, es mi padre el que ha tenido más contacto con él. Cuando formaron las alianzas, yo me encontraba en otro reino"

"Le agradezco que haya aceptado ofrecernos su ayuda"

"Si en realidad está agradecida, ¿Podría pedirle un favor?" – esperé en silencio a que prosiguiera – "¿Podría dejar las formalidades a un lado? Me daría mucho gusto si de sus labios saliera el sonido de las simples palabras que forman mi nombre"

"De acuerdo" – asentí, huyendo su mirada

**EDWARD POV**

Sus labios…

Sus ojos…

Me resultaban tan… familiares…

"Edward" – la voz de Rosalie me llamó. Bajé de la elevada rama en la que me encontraba, para hallarme frente a ella – "¿Lograste conseguir alguna información?

"Es cierto. Aparte del Rey Emmett, han venido licántropos" – informé

"¡Maldita sea!" – exclamó la rubia muchacha, con la furia embargando sus facciones. La tomé entre mis brazos, para intentar tranquilizarla

"No supondrán ningún problema" – prometí – "Aún así vengan miles de enemigos más, la princesa Isabella no podrá librarse de mí"

"Yo no me siento tan segura como tú" – acusó – "¿Por qué no la matas ya?"

"Ya te conté lo que tengo planeado" – recordé – "¿Acaso no quieres ver como el príncipe James y el Rey Charlie se retuercen de dolor al ver que su hija ha muerto tras haber sido traicionada por el vampiro que tanto _amaba_? Eso es mucho mejor que una sola y simple muerte…

"Tienes razón" – acordó, con los ojos brillantes de crueldad. Tomó con violencia mi rostro entre sus manos y, con su boca casi rozando la mía, ordenó – "Ese es el motivo de tu existencia, recuérdalo: _Tienes _que hundir a la Realeza… _Tienes_ que tomar venganza por todo lo que han hecho…"

"¿Por qué habría de olvidarlo?" – contesté, y nuestras bocas se unieron de manera desesperada y violenta.

**JASPER POV**

Baila, danza, vuela…

Desde mi lugar, mis ojos no podían parar de contemplarla...

Era tan hermosa…

No.

¡Qué vulgar!… Esa palabra no le hacía justicia. Ninguna lo haría… Jamás. ¿Acaso se podía describir la perfección de un ángel sin alas?...

Gira, sonríe, vuelve a girar…

Repentinamente, me sentí celoso de las manos que la tocaban. ¡Vaya tontería desear ser yo aquel joven! ¡Vaya osadía si quiera el imaginarlo! Alguien como yo nunca tendría el derecho de rozar su piel. Es más, ni si quiera debería serme permitido el poder contemplarla; pero lo estaba haciendo. Desde la puerta del castillo, junto a mis compañeros de la guardia, seguía cada paso que daba, cada movimiento de su falda, de sus pies… cada sonrisa de sus labios y cada exquisito brillo de sus ojos y el meneo de su suave y negro cabello cayendo por sus hombros.

Bella… eternamente divina… eternamente prohibida e inalcanzable…

"Jasper" – la voz de Peter llamó mi atención – "¿Qué tienes, hombre? Te he estado hablando desde hace varios minutos y no contestas"

"Me encontraba soñando" – contesté, sinceramente.

"¿Con una linda mujer?"

"Con una hermosa dama" – corregí

"¿Se puede saber quién ha logrado invadir los pensamientos de mi amigo?"

"No"

"¿Por qué no? Tu desconfianza me ofende"

"Por que ella es un sueño…" – respondí, con una triste sonrisa.

**BELLA POV**

"Es muy temprano para salir" – recordó Alice, sentada sobre su cama y con su mirada puesta fijamente en mí

"En un lindo día" – mi pequeña hermana alzó una de sus delicadas cejas mientras su atención se dirigía hacia la ventana que mostraba el oscuro cielo que comenzaba a mojar la tierra – "Para mí lo es" – aclaré

"Bella… ¿Por qué siento que me estás ocultando algo?" –

"¿Qué podría ocultarle a mi hermana?" – pregunté, esforzándome por esconder el nerviosismo que me invadían

"No lo sé" – admitió, inclinado su rostro hacia abajo – "Sigo sin poder ver tu futuro… Eso me aterra. No sabría qué hacer si algo malo te pasa…"

"Alice" – dije, mientras me acercaba a ella – "Nada me pasará. Todo está bien, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?"

"¿Irás sola?" – inquirió, con sus facciones más relajadas. Asentí – "¿Por qué no le pides al joven Jacob que te acompañe?" – ofreció, de manera sinuosa – "Estoy segura que él estaría encantado de hacerlo"

"Alice…" – reprendí, intentando ocultar una estúpida sonrisita.

Mi hermana se mordió los labios, al mismo tiempo que me miraba de forma significativa

"Ayer te vi platicando con él" – acusó, mientras meneaba su cuerpo de un lado a otro, en una improvisada danza – "Y parecías sentirte muy cómoda a su lado. Y ni qué decir de él, ¡Sus ojos brillaban, literalmente!"

"Creo que mejor me voy" – decidí huir de ella y apresurándome hacia la puerta – "Nos vemos más tarde" – dije, ignorando las risitas que soltaba a mis espaldas.

Llegué hacia el establo aún con las mejillas sonrojadas y las manos un tanto temblorosas. ¡Mi hermana no tenía remedio! Cuando llegué a _aquella_ parte del bosque, mi pequeño nerviosismo, creado por la imagen de Jacob, fue suplantado por uno mucho mayor…

_**Él no está…**_

_¿Quién? - pregunté, mentalmente. _

**Él: Edward…**

_¡¿Y quién ha dicho que he venido a buscarle?!_

_**Vamos, Bella… no lo niegues, ¿A qué más has venido, entonces, a este lugar?**_

_¿Acaso no puedo salir a dar un paseo?_

_**Si, claro. Y habiendo tantos lugares que recorrer, vienes justamente aquí… **_

Resoplé fuertemente, intentando ignorar a mi molesta voz interior, y viajé mi mirada a alrededor

_**Ya te dije que él no vendrá… Deja de buscarlo**_

"¡No lo estoy buscando!" – gruñí, exasperándome conmigo mismo… _¡Genial!_ ¿Qué persona coherente se pelea con su propia conciencia?... Solamente faltaba que me estuviera volviendo loca.

Ante la frustración (y dado que, estaba segura, nadie me veía) decidí desahogarme propinándole una patada enérgica a un grueso árbol. Cuando sentí el punzante dolor llegar a la punta de mis dedos, supe que había sido una muy mala idea.

Comencé a lloriquear, mientras me sentaba debajo del mismo árbol y me alcazaba el pie herido para poderlo sobar. Fue entonces cuando escuché una pequeña risita, justo arriba de mí. Alcé la mirada y el dolor se me olvidó al verlo ahí… con la burla incrustada en su mirada y en sus labios.

Sentí como mi rostro se endurecía y los dientes me rechinaban cuando él se apareció frente a frente.

"¿Le duele mucho, Majestad?"

"No es de tu incumbencia" – contesté, disfrazando lo mejor posible el dolor

Él soltó otra pequeña risita, por lo cual le miré de manera envenenada

"Lo siento" – se disculpó – "Pero se hubiera visto. Parecía una pequeña niña caprichosa"

"¿A ti qué más te da? – inquirí, mientras giraba mi rostro hacia otro lado, de manera indignada, y me abrazaba las piernas, para posar mi quijada en mis rodillas.

Sabía de ante mano que mi actitud era completamente infantil, pero no encontraba algo mejor con lo cuál defenderme…

_Estúpido vampiro…_

Me abstuve a volver la mirada hacia el frente, así que me sorprendió mucho lo que pasó en ese momento. Mientras, enfurruñada, miraba sin ver el paisaje que se mostraba a mi costado, un aliento fresco llegó a mi mejilla derecha y después… el tacto de unos suaves y fríos labios se posaron sobre ella.

"No tienes idea de cuán adorable te miras cuando te enojas, Bella…"

**Hola, hola. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado y me gustaría que dejaran su opinión ^^ (REVIEW!! :-P) Bueno, ya me voy. Cuidense y hasta pronto**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	10. Rechazo

**_Primero quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por haberlas hecho esperar tanto. Lo siento_**

**_no he tenido mucho tiempo :-P Espero les guste este capítulo y me dejen sus comentarios para saber su opinión._**

**_Sin más, gracias a todas (y todos) por leer._**

**_atte_**

**_AnjuDark_**

* * *

Capítulo10: Rechazo

**EDWARD POV**

…

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Separé mis labios de esa piel sonrojada, suave y delicada…

Debo admitir que eso no estaba en mis planes. Movido por un extraño e incontrolable impulso, la había besado.

Escuché el latido de su corazón acelerarse…

Bueno, tal vez no estaba tan mal después de todo. Si ella había reaccionado de esa manera, se podía deber a solamente dos cosas: O le había causado miedo o… se había emocionado…

Si la segunda opción era la acertada, mi batalla estaba ya casi ganada. Tenía que averiguarlo rápidamente. No había tiempo que perder. Entre más rápido cayera ella en mis redes, entre más rápido pudiera cobrar mi venganza, mucho mejor. Me ahorraría la pena de tener que estar a su lado. Aproveché su inmovilidad y me acerqué otra vez… lenta, pausadamente,… mis labios se entreabrieron, aproximándose, acortando la distancia que cada vez se hacía más extinta. Llevé mis manos a ambos lados de sus brazos y la sentí temblar bajó mi fría piel…

_Perfecto…_ Sólo un poco más…

– ¿Pero qué crees que haces? –

Los papeles cambiaron y, esa vez, fui yo quien se quedó absolutamente quieto ante su inesperado rechazo que vino acompañado de una bofetada – que fuera de lastimarme físicamente, me hirió hasta lo más profundo de mi orgullo – ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo…? Estaba completamente seguro de tenerla a mi merced… yo…

– ¿Qué pensabas hacer? – exigió una explicación que yo no tenía preparada.

Debo admitirlo (y aunque se escuche estúpido, recordando que yo soy un vampiro), me encontraba atónito, ¿Es qué acaso no iba a poder conquistar a esta insignificante muchachita? Mi mirada se encontraba pegada a la suya, expectante, con el chocolate congelado. Era extraño, pero ese gesto endurecido me lastimaba en cierta parte del alma que no lograba descifrar.

– Lo siento – si, lo sé; no encontré nada mejor que decir.

– ¿Me ibas a besar? –

– No – su mirada escéptica me dejó claro que mi mentira no había sido convincente, así que ideé otra manera de liberarme. Al final de cuentas, la persuasión era algo que se me daba fácil (o al menos, eso creía) – ¿Acaso quería que la besara?

– De ninguna manera – contestó, suplantando la frialdad de su rostro por un gesto arrogante y ofendido

– Pues parecía – discutí, con una sonrisa descarada – No se movió ni un solo centímetro, ni hizo nada por rechazarme, hasta el último momento.

– Ahora me hablas de _usted_ – señaló, aceptando mi juego. Lo supe por la mirada que me dedicó – Hace un par de minutos me llamaste por mi nombre y no solo eso, me llamaste _Bella_. Te estas tomando demasiadas confianzas, ¿no crees?

Tardé más de lo debido en contestar, pues, de nuevo, me había dejado sin palabras. Si, era cierto, me había atrevido a nombrarle… Y eso si que no había sido parte del plan. Simplemente había salido disparado de mis labios con una familiaridad insulsa, pueril…

– Le ofrezco mis disculpas si es que la ofendí con mi atrevimiento – dije – Sé que no es justificación suficiente lo que le voy a decir, pero espero logre comprender que, en su compañía, me es fácil olvidar quién soy.

Intenté tomar su mano entre las mías, para depositar un beso sobre ellas, más sin embargo, ella no tardó en rechazarme.

– No es necesario que me lo dijeras – dijo, poniéndose de pie con la barbilla en alto y alisando la falda de su vestido. Al parecer, aún seguía molesta por que me había burlado de ella. Y es absurdo lo que pasaba conmigo, pero me encontraba fascinado ante su actitud tan orgullosa. Tanto que, cuando ella me dio la espalda y caminó, alejándose, la seguí, a cada paso que dio – Eso está más claro que el agua. Siempre te burlas de mí, ante la más mínima oportunidad que se te dé. No sabes lo que significa la palabra _respeto_. No existe en tu vocabulario.

– La he hecho enojar – me disculpé, luchando por no soltar la risa que se asomaba a mi garganta – ¿Qué puedo hacer para que su Majestad perdone mi osadía?

– Desaparecer de mi vista – contestó, de manera rápida y volviéndome a encarar, para afirmar con su mirada lo que sus labios habían dicho.

Me dolió.

Si… Así de sencillo…

Esas palabras habían ocasionado que mi pecho se contrajera por la lacerante punzada que sintió recibir e, instintivamente, me pidió buscar un remedio, una cura… La cual, una voz interior me dijo, sólo podía ser _ella_: la misma que había sembrado ese mal.

Di dos pasos hacia el frente, los mismos que nos separaban, y, sin pensarlo o estar conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, tomé sus brazos entre mis manos y la jalé hacia mí. Fue maravillosa la forma en que mi boca buscó su camino hacia la suya; como si lo supiera de memoria, como si, anteriormente, lo hubiera recorrido una y miles de veces más. Apreté mis dedos sobre su piel al percatarme del pequeño forcejeo con el que pretendía separarnos. No se lo permití. No la iba a dejar ir… Por el contrario, aproveché el pequeño suspiró que emitió para adentrarme más en aquella cueva de dulzura. Mis manos bajaron hacia su cintura cuando su tenacidad se vio doblegada y sus brazos cayeron a sus costados y fue entonces cuando, inquietado por la incertidumbre de saber si se había rendido por resignación o por gusto, la liberé.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, los de ella estaban aún cerrados y tardaron un par de segundos en hacer lo mismo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y me vi en la obligación de desviar mi atención del tentador rubor de sus mejillas que comenzaba a perturbarme.

En ese instante fue cuando estuve seguro de una cosa: Isabella era peligrosa… demasiado. Sonreí en mis adentros. Jamás imaginé tener como enemigo principal a alguien tan difícil como ella; pero que ni creyera que me iba a rendir tan fácilmente…

– ¿Ve como si quería que la besara? – pregunté, haciendo a un lado a la traicionera voz que me había tentado a actuar de esa manera tan reprobable hacia pocos segundos.

Vi como su quijada se tensaba, al mismo tiempo que su mirada se cristalizaba. Después, sin que yo me lo esperara, me apuntó con un filoso puñal, que traía empuñado en la faja de su vestido. Sentí la afilada punta de acero tocar mi piel…

Qué lastima que no se atrevió a matarme, hubiera sido una oportunidad esplendida, de esas que no se repiten en siglos.

– La próxima vez que te atrevas a besarme, ten por seguro que por muy vampiro que seas, vas a morir.

Me quedé, bastante tiempo, plantado en el mismo lugar después de que ella se fue. Con una serie de imágenes invisibles nadando en mi cabeza, trayendo con ellas demasiada confusión…

**EMMETT POV**

– Te ves aburrido, primo – señaló James, entrando por la sala y mirándome con gesto divertido

– Lo estoy – admití, con un suspiro pesado y hundiéndome más en el sillón – debo confesarte que esperaba que la cacería de vampiros empezaría rápido.

– No podemos irnos tan deprisa y sin tomar precauciones – dijo, tomando asiento frente a mí y entrelazando sus dedos, con gesto preocupado – La vida de muchos humanos está en juego.

– Lo sé, lo sé – acordé – disculpa. No es que no me importe el bienestar de la gente de tu reino; es sólo que suelo ser demasiado impaciente.

– Eso ya lo sabemos – dijo, con una sonrisa extendiéndose en sus labios – aún no me logro explicar cómo es que tu reino no se ha venido abajo con lo intrépido que eres.

– Es que he aprendido a controlarme

– Pues no lo parece – señaló, poniéndose de pie y pegándome un puñetazo amistoso al pasar a mi lado – Lamento que tengas que esperar más días para que comience la cacería de vampiros – se disculpó – Escuché que Alice quería dar un paseo por el pueblo. Estoy seguro que estaría encantada de que fueras con ella

– No, gracias – me negué con rapidez – A pesar de que han pasado décadas de aquel día, aún puedo recordar con precisión cuando acepté ir con ella a un _paseo_. Ha sido lo más tortuoso que he pasado en mi vida.

James soltó una carcajada

– Entonces, si gustas, mañana podemos salir a cabalgar – ofreció – Hoy me es imposible. Quedé con Victoria de ir a dar un paseo por los jardines…

– No te preocupes – calmé – Sé lidiar muy bien con el aburrimiento yo sólo…

Permanecí un poco más de tiempo en aquella estancia después de que mi primo se fuera y, tras caminar hacia la ventana y contemplar en nublado paisaje que se pintaba frente a mis ojos, decidí por ir a explorar esas tierras que me invitaban, con sus grandes y frondosos pinos, a sus aposentos.

– Mi Señor – dijo uno de mis hombres, al ver la rapidez y entusiasmo con que montaba mi caballo – ¿Quiere que le acompañe?

– No, gracias – respondí, mientras dominaba las cuerdas que se ataban al hocico del animal – Sólo iré a dar un paseo.

Salí disparado del castillo, en cuanto sus puertas se abrieron, y sonreí al sentir cómo el viento y la brisa fresca alborotaban mis cabellos, al mismo tiempo que unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia mojaban mi ropa…

Libertad, aventura, _poder…_

Esas tres cosas eran lo más preciado en mi existencia y no me imaginaba, ni si quiera de lejos, que ese paseo traería consigo al único motivo que suplantaría todos mis antiguos anhelos por uno mucho más preciado…

**JASPER POV**

– Muchacho – llamó el Rey Charles, al entrar a la cocina y ser el primero que sus ojos encontraran

– Me paré de mi asiento rápidamente, para recibirle

– ¿Se le ofrece algo, Mi Señor?

– Mi hija quiere ir al pueblo – informó – Ve y dile al cochero que aliste el carruaje

– Lo siento, Mi Señor, pero eso será imposible – interrumpió Charlotte, entrando con una cazuela entre sus manos – La persona de la que usted requiere no ha venido a trabajar, su mujer ha venido hoy, muy de mañana, y ha hablado con Mi Señora, para informarle que su esposo se encuentra enfermo.

– Qué pena – se lamentó el Rey, suspirando resignadamente – Mándale, con uno de los criados, una canasta con leche y pan – ordenó a la cocinera – Iré a decirle a mi hija que, por hoy, no podré complacerla…

Justo en ese instante, la Princesa Alice apareció, trayendo consigo un delicioso perfume que me envolvía con su dulce fragancia y me desconectaba del mundo entero.

– Padre, ¿Ya está listo el carruaje?

– No, mi querida niña – contestó el Rey, pasando amorosamente su mano por la pálida mejilla – Lamento decirte que no podré complacerte esta vez. El chofer se encuentra enfermo y no ha venido a trabajar

– La Princesa hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto, la cual se borró al viajar su mirada alrededor y fijarla en mí.

– Jasper – me sorprendió demasiado que recordara y me llamara por mi nombre - ¿Sabes manejar un carruaje?

– S-si – asentí

– ¿Te molestaría si te pidiera que me lleves al pueblo?

¿Quién podría molestarse en servir a un ángel?

– En absoluto, su Majestad – contesté

– Pero jovencita – terció su padre - ¿Cómo se te ocurre que permitiría yo el que fueras solamente en compañía de este joven guerrero? Es arriesgar tu seguridad solo por un capricho.

– ¿Por qué no? – discutió Alice, amablemente – Iba a ir con el cochero, resulta prácticamente lo mismo. Es más, Jasper sabe dominar a la perfección las riendas de los caballos, ¿no es así?

– Hago lo mejor que puedo – balbuceé

– No es de su poca capacidad para dominar a los caballos de lo que no me fío – volvió a interferir el Rey – si no de la intrepidez que semejante cualidad les otorga. Mucho más si se trata de espíritus jóvenes como el suyo

– Alteza, yo jamás arriesgaría a la Princesa con semejante acción – me defendí, hablando sin pensar, pues el sólo hecho de imaginarla herida, me aterraba.

– ¿Ves padre? – apoyó la pequeña y hermosa muchacha – No hay por qué temer. Jasper es de confianza, lo demostró justo el día en que obedeció las órdenes de mi hermana y me trajo a salvo al castillo.

El Rey Charlie quedó en silencio por un momento más, con la preocupada mirada viajando entre su hija y yo.

– Papá... Por favor… – insistió ella, con un gesto tan tierno y peligrosamente suplicante que, sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo o inteligencia, supe cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

– Te encargo mucho a mi hija – soltó el Rey, con voz cansada y resignada – Cuídala con tu vida

– Si, Señor – prometí, rápida y automáticamente. Aunque él bien pudo tomarlo como una muestra de compromiso y respeto.

Me adelanté hacia donde el carruaje se encontraba, le até las riendas de los caballos – exagerando en los cuidados – y me quedé inmóvil, sintiendo como los latidos de mi corazón estaban completamente acelerados.

– ¿Nos vamos? – la suavidad de su voz me hizo pegar un brinco – Disculpa, ¿Te asuste? – preguntó, con una sonrisa en sus labios

– No – contesté, mientras le ofrecía mi ayuda para que pudiera subir – Solo me tomó desprevenido.

– El soñar despierto te inhibe del resto de los sentidos y eso, para un guardia, no es bueno – bromeó

Me obligué a retirar mi vista de la forma de sus labios… No podía permitirle a mi mente ir más allá. Tomé las riendas de los caballos y les hice cabalgar hacia el pueblo. El camino transcurrió en completo silencio y eso, de alguna manera, estaba bien… No debía permitir que su belleza me cautivara más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Ella era prohibida, Mi Princesa… y yo… yo sólo era un humano más que se estaba enamorando…

– ¿Siempre eres así de callado? – inquirió, parando de caminar por el mercado en el cual, a cada paso que daba, la saludaban y reverenciaban.

Frené mis pasos y permanecí con mi distancia de un metro, atrás de ella.

– Vamos, acércate – pidió, con gesto entre divertido y consternado – No muerdo. Puedes caminar a mi lado

– No creo que sea lo apropiado, Alteza – dije, con voz baja, para que las personas que se encontraban atentas a la escena no me alcanzaran a escuchar – Mi deber es ir vigilando sus pasos y prevenirla de cualquier peligro que pueda llegar atentar contra usted. Eso no me sería posible si voy a su par.

La Princesa no discutió más al respecto; pero fui conciente de la mirada que me dio, una mirada la cual no supe descifrar. Continuó con su paseo, saludando amablemente a las personas que se le acercaban. Y fui testigo de cómo su rostro se mostraba incomodo por las muestras de respeto que se le rendían.

Volvimos al carruaje con un silencio mucho más penetrante, el cual se hacía más incomodo con la oscuridad que la caída de la noche comenzaba a traer. Tiré más fuerte de las cuerdas para hacer que los caballos aceleraran sus pasos, había algo extraño en el viento que me enchinaba la piel. Giré mi cabeza, solo para ver si la princesa iba igual de inquieta que yo, pero solo fui capaz de comprobar que se encontraba viendo fijamente el paisaje que se materializaba a su costado derecho sin ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro.

– ¡Corran! – grité a los animales, quienes con un relinche accedieron a mi orden.

Me sentí desperado al no visualizar el castillo. Era extraña la facilidad con la que obedecía a aquella voz interior, llena de aflicción, que me gritaba que tenía que apresurarme por que _ella _podía estar en peligro…

– ¡Jasper, ten cuidado! – su voz llegó al mismo tiempo que sus brazos, los cuales me jalaron hacia adentro del carruaje, el cual perdió el control y se fue a estrellar a una pared de tierra que se despidió de unos pequeños trozos de piedra ante el impacto.

– ¡Princesa! – exclamé, incorporándome rápidamente, para verificar si no había sufrido algún daño – ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

– Silencio – susurró – Estoy bien, no te preocupes

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hizo eso? Fue demasiado peli…

– Estás sangrando – señaló, con los ojos bañados de preocupación. Me llevé la mano hacia la parte izquierda de mi frente, en donde pude palpar un cálido y espeso líquido que pintó mis dedos.

– No es nada – calmé, y justo al segundo después, un movimiento salvaje revolvió a la carroza, haciéndonos perder el equilibrio a ambos.

– Son ladrones

Y era cierto, lo dijo como un anuncio ante su llegada, pues los hombres sucios y malolientes aparecieron frente a nosotros al instante.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieren? - exigí saber – No traemos nada de valor, largo de aquí

Sus risas escandalosas se levantaron por el aire

– ¿Qué no traes nada de valor, dices?" – preguntó uno de ellos, clavando su fiera mirada en la mujer que detrás de mí se encontraba – ¿Y ella, Tu Princesa, qué es entonces?

– Nos han estado siguiendo – aventuré, pues se veían demasiado confiados en lo que hacían. Tensé la espalda frente a ellos, cuando se atrevieron a dar un paso hacia el frente, para acercarse.

– Vamos, muchacho. No hagas esto más difícil – trató de persuadir el hombre que había hablado antes – Coopera con nosotros y hasta te puede ir bien. ¿Cuánto crees que estén dispuestos a dar el Rey Charlie y el príncipe James por ella?

– Si son estúpidos – me burlé, sin dejar de estar atento a cada uno de sus movimientos – ¿Acaso creen que ellos se doblegan ante nosotros, unos simples humanos? ¿Se les olvida lo que son, el por qué son venerados y respetados? Son inmortales. Lo único que están ocasionado en este momento es su muerte en la hoguera

– Te equivocas – discutió otro de ellos, uno mucho más joven y de aspecto rebelde – "Los únicos inmortales aquí son los vampiros. Ella – señaló a Alice con un movimiento de cabeza – Puede morir tan fácilmente, como nosotros, si no se le es retirada a tiempo. Lo única diferencia entre los mortales y La Realeza es que ellos jamás envejecerán

– Sus heridas también se curan rápido, cosa que nuestro cuerpo no es capaz de hacer

– ¡Ba! – exclamó, en defensa – Para herir a un vampiro se necesitan armas especiales, exclusivamente diseñadas con un filo capaz de penetrar su piel. En cambio ella, al igual que los licántropos, basta con tener al alcance de la mano una daga común y corriente para desangrarlos. El hecho de nunca envejecer – repitió, con exasperación – es solamente esa característica la que les quita el título de humanos. Sin ella, ahora mismo estuvieran postrados ante los pies de quienes, en realidad, deberían ser nuestros Reyes: Los vampiros

– Así que se trata de eso – descifré – Están aquí, recibiendo ordenes por parte de ellos, de los chupasangre

La forma en que sus labios se estiraron y el brillo malévolo de sus ojos me dieron la respuesta.

– Y díganme, si tan fuertes son tus señores, ¿Por qué no vinieron ellos mismos a realizar la tarea que les han demandado?

– ¡Y quién eres tú para pedir explicaciones! – se alteró el primer hombre que se presentó, sacando un puñal y apuntándome con él – ¡Hazte a un lado y coopera con nosotros, si no quieres morir!

El único movimiento que hice fue el de empuñar lo mejor posible la espada para poder defenderla. No sabía cómo lograrlo, pero en mi cabeza sólo había cosa en claro: Bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría que le hicieran daño. Recibí el primer ataqué justo al segundo siguiente, lo esquivé, sin ninguna complicación, hasta que más danzas punzo cortantes se elevaron por el aire, amenazando con tocar mi piel.


	11. Embrujo

**Capítulo 10: Embrujo**

**EMMETT **

Jalé las riendas de mi caballo al llegar a una parte central del bosque, por la cual comenzaría a explorar, y las até a un grueso árbol.

- En seguida vuelvo, Rel – prometí, mientras acariciaba la parte de su cuello, adornado por su cabellera café brillante y viendo como bufaba fuertemente, protestando el por qué le dejaba ahí

- Seguramente habrá lugares en los que no podrás entrar – expliqué – vamos, sé chico bueno y espérame. Te daré manzanas en cuanto lleguemos al castillo. Lo prometo.

Dicho esto, y dado que mi caballo ya no rezongó, di media vuelta y comencé a recorrer el camino que se fue abriendo paso conforme mis pies avanzaban hacia delante. Mis ojos se maravillaron la magnificencia de aquel bosque frondoso y verde. Del sonido de sus animales correr por su tierra húmeda y el cantar de los pájaros que, al posarse sobre las ramas de sus árboles, causaban una ligera llovizna por el desprendimiento de las gotas en ellos.

Sonreí, mientras seguía caminado e inhalaba el fresco aroma que bailaba alrededor. Un pequeño venado pasó corriendo a unos cuantos metros de mí y supe que había encontrado, al fin, la pequeña diversión que había ido a buscar. Alcancé una de las flechas que traía colgada detrás de mi espalda y empuñé mi arco. Comencé a correr, lo más rápido posible, saltando las gruesas raíces, que amenazaban con enredarse en mis pies, e impulsándome con las ramas para adquirir mayor velocidad. Fue tanta mi obsesión por capturarle, que no me percaté de cuán lejos me encontraba ya del sendero, por el que había caminado, hasta que me hallé con un extraño muro de piedra, pintado por el verde musgo, y adornado diversas ramas que se enredaban unas a otras. Frené mi marcha e intenté encontrar el lugar por el cual el animal se había escabullido. Fue entonces cuando mi mirada se encontró con un agujero, perfectamente oculto por la hierba. No lo pensé dos veces y lo atravesé, con movimientos silenciosos para no espantar a mi presa que, seguramente, ahí se había ido a refugiar.

Levanté mi rostro y viajé mi mirada por todo alrededor, esperándome encontrar al pequeño venado; pero cuál fue mi grata sorpresa de ver, ante mis ojos, al paisaje más hermoso que pudiera llegar a conocer en toda una vida. El pequeño lago que se extendía ante mi mirada tenía una perfecta forma circular y una discreta cascada que le llenaba con sus aguas cristalinas y azules; era como si ese lugar fuera un reino aparte de Forks, pues los rayos del sol – aunque tenuemente – si se encontraban presentes ahí.

Pero no fue todo esa combinación lo que me deleitó. Lo que en realidad me dejó sin habla, fue aquella figura divina, que se encontraba sumergida en medio del lago, opacando a todo el resto con su belleza.

¿Era acaso que había muerto y no me había dado cuenta, hasta ese entonces?, Y si era así, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer estar en el cielo? Me pregunté, innumerables veces, al ver aquella silueta femenina de espaldas a mí. Mis ojos se perdieron en la curva de su cintura desnuda y la fina forma de su espalda, cubierta por las ondas doradas y humedecidas.

Me moví rápido y silenciosamente hacia una gran roca, para cubrirme, cuando su rostro se giró para mirar hacia atrás. Y, literalmente, dejé de respirar al verla.

¿Cómo nombrarla? ¿Cómo detallar a un ser tan extraordinariamente perfecto?

No lograba encontrar una palabra con la cual describirla. Ni en mis más locos sueños llegué a imaginar el encontrarme con una mujer tan más sublimemente hermosa como lo era ella. Y es qué, solamente Venus podía competir con aquella forma de sus ojos, bañados bajo esas espesas pestañas negras, que relucían con un brillo azulado…

No, ¡¿Qué digo?! ¿Quién era Venus a su lado? Ella no tenía competencia… Ella era la más hermosa…

Me obligué a bajar la mirada cuando vi que se disponía a salir del agua. Si bien era demasiada la tentación el deleitar más allá a mis pupilas, ella era una dama que merecía el respeto de un caballero. Así que castigué a mis ojos, haciéndoles ver el verde pasto, en lugar de su cuerpo glorioso, y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no ser descubierto.

Un silencio demasiado profundo se elevó, danzando con el viento, obligándome a dejar de respirar y tensar mi cuerpo para no moverme ni un solo centímetro… ¿Por qué tanto mutismo de un momento a otro? Fruncí el ceño ante mi propio cuestionamiento; pues sólo había presenciado este tipo de atmósfera cuando los vampiros estaban cerca, cuando el peligro estaba cerca. Y era claro que esa bellísima dama no era uno de ellos. Y tampoco lograba concebir la idea de que una criatura tan primorosamente delicada pudiera representar peligro alguno.

Un terrible espasmo me recorrió de pies a cabeza

¡¿Y si uno de ellos estaba a punto de atacarla y no aún no me daba por enterado?!

De manera automática, mis pies me impulsaron hacia fuera de mi escondite y, con la flecha y el arco listos para atacar, apunté hacia el frente, dispuesto a disparar y a defenderla; pero, para sorpresa mía, solo me encontré con la nada.

Mis ojos la buscaron con desesperación. Sus ropas ya no estaban, así que era claro que se había cambiado y había salido del lago… Intenté encontrar algún rastro que denotara que un vampiro había estado por ahí, pero todo estaba tal y como recordaba. Me atreví a respirar, tras segundos de no hacerlo, y di media vuelta para analizar la otra parte del pequeño prado, en la cual, estaba seguro, no la iba a hallar…

¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Mis manos soltaron la flecha y el arco que sostenían al tenerla frente mí, a menos de dos metros, y poder apreciar bien las facciones de su rostro que resultaba mucho más hechizante a corta distancia. Recorrí cada rasgo suyo, sus ojos penetrantes y sensuales, su boca delineada y rellena, sus mejillas finas, su cuello…

_¡Su cuello!_

Fue en ese momento cuando mis labios se abrieron, formando una perfecta "O". Volví a mirar el elegante trenzado de líneas plateadas que recorrían la parte izquierda de ésta parte de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a la entrada de su barbilla, y me negué a creer lo que mi subconsciente me gritaba.

_Hechicera…_

¿Qué no se suponía que tenían décadas habían dejado de existir?

Su mirada se centró en el diamante en forma de triangulo que reposaba sobre mi frente, lo cual significaba que tenía bien sabido que yo era de la Realeza. Y estaba más claro que un cristal: Éramos enemigos y, en un segundo o dos, alguno de nosotros atacaría al otro. Pero, aún sabiéndolo, bajo ningún lapso (ni por muy mínimo) de tiempo, pensé en hacerle daño. Lo único que quería en ese momento era acercarme, presentarme… conocerla. Daba igual qué fuera… Talvez, y sin saberlo, ya me había embrujado. Y, de ser así, ¡Bendita sea! Pues aquel aflore de sentimientos, nunca antes conocidos, que recorrieron mi sangre, entibiándola y refrescándola, paulatinamente, era la experiencia más exquisita que hubiera tenido en todos mis siglos de vida.

Di un paso hacia delante y ella retrocedió dos más, con los ojos incrustados en un pánico contenido.

- No te haré daño – prometí, más no bajó la guardia. Por el contrario, desempuñó un filoso cuchillo y lo mostró, en señal de amenaza – No quiero lastimarte – agregué, con las manos en alto, demostrándole que quedaba a su merced.

No fue hasta que ella relajó su postura, hasta que yo, lentamente, me fui inclinado hasta tener mi rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – quise saber – Mi nombre es Emmett – agregué, ante su silencio, extendiendo mi mano hacia el frente. Gesto que ella correspondió, volviendo a desandar – Ya te dije que no te haré daño. Puedes confiar en mí

- ¿Confiar en la Realeza? – preguntó, y debido a la suave caricia que su delicada voz le dedicó a mis oídos, ignoré su forma tan despectiva e irónica con la que se refirió - ¿Por qué habría yo de hacerlo?

- Por que eres tú la que se encuentra amenazándome con un arma, cuando yo, bajo ningún momento, he intentado herirte y me encuentro a tu subvención.

La chica retrocedió, sin dejar a un lado su cautela y, sin dar previo aviso, salió corriendo del lugar, dejándome idiotizado con el embrujo de sus pupilas y el hechizo de sus movimientos.

**ALICE POV**

Mi corazón latía fuertemente al verlo ahí, en peligro. ¿Acaso estaba loco? ¿Cómo es que pretendía luchar, él solo, contra un grupo, conformado por alrededor de doce hombres, igualmente armados?

Me llevé las manos a mi boca para reprimir un grito al presenciar el primer ataque, y sentí como las piernas se me doblaban ante la terrible angustia de ver cómo los filos de las espadas y puñales amenazaban con herirle.

_Jasper…_

- Eres un idiota – le dijo uno de ellos – bien pudiste unirte a nosotros y, por tu lealtad, prefieres morir

_Lealtad…_ ¿Aquel joven muchacho iba a sacrificar su vida por simple lealtad?

- No dejaré que la toquen

Todos soltaron una sonora carcajada

- ¿Y crees que podrás con todos nosotros? ¡Eres un iluso! Te tienes bien merecido el morir.

_Morir… _Jasper… podía… morir…

No, yo no quería eso. Definitivamente… no lo quería…

- ¡No! – grité, al ver como un puñal le era clavado en la parte superior de su hombro - ¡Jasper!

- Estoy bien – tranquilizó; pero era claro que no era así. ¿Cómo podía alguien estar bien cuando la sangre brotaba como cascada por tu cuerpo? - ¡Corra! – ordenó, pero no me moví ni un solo centímetro.

Mis pies se habían adherido a la tierra, como si, sobre mí, tuviera a dos enormes pesas que me estabilizaban eternamente en ese lugar. Estaba tan preocupada por él, que no opuse resistencia alguna cuando dos pares de sucias manos me tomaron por los hombros

- ¡Princesa! – Soltó, con voz afligida, cuando era arrastrada por uno de ellos

- Nuestro jefe estará demasiado feliz. Tal vez y hasta acepta el convertirnos hoy mismo.

Así que de eso se trataba. Ellos trabajaban para los vampiros sólo para ser uno de ellos. Para ser inmortales…

- Súbanla al caballo y llévensela – ordenó alguien y, al segundo siguiente, me encontré en la situación que se había indicado

Pero, a pesar de saber que yo estaba en riesgo, mis ojos y mi mente no parada de pensar en él, que había quedado tirado a varios metros de mí... Lo único que yo deseaba en ese momento era que Jaser se salvara

Nuestras miradas no se desviaron ni un solo momento, ni si quiera cuando el caballo en el que me encontraba apresada comenzó a caminar, dispuesto a separarnos, y no sé que leía él en la mía, pero yo en la suya sólo podía ver un reflejo del mismo sentimiento de vacío que yo sentía al saberme que, probablemente, ya no le vería más.

- ¡Alice! – alcancé a escuchar su voz y, a pesar de ese momento tan lleno de terror, fue como un calmante que me esponjó los huesos y me hizo olvidar todo por un momento.

Sonreí, a pesar de todo, por que nunca antes había sentido algo tan bello recorrer mis venas al escuchar mi nombre en labios de otra persona…

El caballo frenó de manera inesperada, al encontrarse con un enorme lobo de tamaño imponente frente a él. El hombre, que atrás de mí se encontraba, jadeó del miedo y, cobardemente, se bajó del animal e intentó huir, más el paso le fue obstruido por el licántropo que, con movimientos ágiles y rápidos, había llegado hasta ahí y le había cogido propinado un buen golpe con una de sus patas, dejándole inconciente.

Esperé, atónita y con el nombre de sólo una persona rondando mi mente, a que el joven Jacob apareciera en su forma humana, tras irse al bosque para cambiar de fase.

- Alteza – dijo, con una leve inclinación - ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

- Si – contesté – Por favor – añadí, rápidamente – llévame en donde comenzó el ataque. Uno de los guardias ha quedado ahí…

- No se preocupe, mis hombres ya fueron en su ayuda – tranquilizó – Lo conveniente para usted es llevarla al castillo…

- ¡No! – interrumpí, de manera desesperada – Lléveme a donde le he pedido, por favor. Quiero asegurarme de que Jasper se encuentre bien

Al llegar, lo primero que mis ojos buscaron fue la rubia imagen del joven que tan valientemente había intentado defenderme. Le encontré, acomodado de un árbol, con la herida previamente vendada y con los ojos cerrados

- Se encuentra bien – informó un muchacho de aspecto demasiado joven, lo cual prometía ser uno de los recién iniciados en la manada – nos costó mucho el lograr que se quedara quieto. Tuvimos que ahogarle, para que se quedara tranquilo, pues insistía con ir a buscarla.

- ¿Cómo supieron que nos encontrábamos en peligro?

- En el castillo se encontraban demasiado preocupados por su demora. Así que mi Señor se ofreció por venir a buscarla…

- Muchas gracias – giré mi rostro para ver a cada uno de los morenos y altos jóvenes, de cabelleras negras y largas, que se encontraban tras de mí

- Debemos irnos ya – dijo Jacob – su familia se encuentra demasiado inquieta y no es para menos. Ha sido una imprudencia muy grande el querer regresar de su paseo a una hora tan tarde.

- Lo siento – susurré, volviendo a mirar a Jasper y, al perderme en la galantería de su rostro cenizo, adornado por el dorado de sus cabellos desarreglados, retuve el deseo de llevar mis manos y acariciar el ángulo de sus mejillas…

Llegamos al castillo al poco tiempo y Bella se lanzó a mis brazos, al verme llegar con el vestido y rostro sucio.

- ¡Alice! ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Lo estoy – aseguré

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – exigió saber mi hermano, con voz ahogada en preocupación, mientras me tomaba por los hombros, tratando de comprobar, por si mismo, que estaba completa.

- Vampiros, Alteza – contestó Jacob – Intentaron secuestrar a la princesa Alice.

- ¡¿Vampiros?! – exclamó toda mi familia, al unísono y mi padre se apresuró a sujetar a mi madre, que amenazaba con hiperventilar

- ¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Cómo es posible? – dijo mi hermano, con la mirada puesta en los hombres que habían sido capturados y se mostraban de rodillas, frente a él

- Le hemos hecho confesar el por qué han atentado contra la seguridad de su Alteza – comenzó a explicar el líder de los licántropos – y nos han contestado que ha sido por servir a sus verdaderos reyes, _los vampiros_. Recibieron órdenes de enviar a secuestrar a la princesa. El pago por su lealtad, según dicen, será el ser convertirlos en uno de ellos.

- Qué horror – musitó mi padre, con voz apenas audible, a causa de la furia – Qué acto tan más vil…

- Debe de darle las gracias a este joven – señaló a Jasper, quien se encontraba inconciente sobre el lomo de un caballo – la resistencia que puso para que capturaran a la princesa fue de mucha ayuda para que nosotros llegáramos a tiempo

- Obtendrá su recompensa – prometió mi padre – mientras, llévenlo a una habitación privada y denle las atenciones necesarias para que se recupere.

Seguí con mi mirada el rumbo al cual lo llevaban.

Esos monstruos no tiene limites – siseó mi hermano - Han llegado demasiado lejos. ¡Atentar contra la vida de mi hermana! ¡Eso se paga con la muerte! – su mirada se clavó en los cuerpos de nuestros rehenes – Llévenlos al calabozo. Mañana se les dará ejecución frente a todos los humanos, para que vean a lo que se atenga si intentan traicionarnos.

- James… - susurró Bella, tratando de tranquilizarle. Mi hermano la tomó por las manos, dejándose calmar por el chocolate de sus ojos

- No permitiré que les hagan daño. Si eso llegará a pasar, sería yo mismo quien con mis propias manos acabaría con cada uno de ellos. ¿Dónde esta Emmett? – inquirió después – Se alegrara mucho de saber que los planes han cambiado y la cacería se adelantará para en unos cuantos días…

Dejé de escuchar todas las estrategias y puntos de vista que se expusieron a continuación, ya que no me importaba en absoluto. Lo único relevante en ese instante era mi deseo por ver a mi protector. Me despedí de aquel grupo, argumentando estar demasiado cansada y necesitar relajarme. Me negué a las diferentes peticiones de compañía, pues, realmente, la única que quería en ese instante era la de aquel par de silenciosos ojos grises.

Busqué por cada una de las habitaciones que había en aquel pasillo, hasta que lo encontré, tendido sobre la cama, con el rostro sereno y los parpados cerrados. El deseo de acariciarle se hizo más nítido y no lo pude contener. El deslizar de mis dedos sobre su mejilla resultó una experiencia demasiado agradable, demasiado sencilla… Mi mirada se perdió en el suspiro que emitió e, inconcientemente, fui acercando mi rostro hacia el suyo, hasta que pude sentir su respiración calida sobre mis pómulos.

-¡Princesa! – jadeó de repente, haciéndome saltar hacia atrás.

Me incorporé lo más rápidamente posible, para tranquilizarle, y el verlo ahí, como un niño asustado, temeroso de la noche, con su grisácea mirada desorbitada y cristalina, me removió cada poro de mi piel.

-Jasper – susurré, con mis manos posadas sobre el lado de su pecho sano, para regresarlo a su posición de descanso – Tranquilo, todo está bien

Sus pupilas se concentraron en mi rostro durante varios segundos, reconociéndome, convenciéndose de que era real. Una extraña sensación de paz y sosiego me fue bañando, poco a poco, conforme el aperlado de ellas se iba convirtiendo en una lava espesa y calurosa, que me acariciaba suavemente conforme más se clavaban sobre mí.

-Princesa, perdóneme – pidió, desviando su mirada de la mía – Fui incapaz de protegerla…

-No digas eso, cuando arriesgaste tu vida por mí – interrumpí – No cualquier guerrero lleva hasta esos extremos su deber

-No es por un deber por el cual yo moriría con tal de protegerla – murmuró, acelerando a mi corazón con sus palabras... Quedamos en silencio durante un momento, con nuestras miradas ligadas en la distancia y el sonido de mis palpitares resonando en la pequeña estancia.

-¡Alteza! – exclamó, de repente, la voz de una joven muchacha, que penetraba al cuarto y traía consigo una cacerola con agua y toallas – ¿Le puedo servir en algo?

- No, gracias. Sólo veía a asegurarme que Jasper se encontrara bien – contesté

- Oh, claro que lo está – afirmó, mirándole con cierta coquetería – Es un hombre demasiado fuerte y, además, yo estaré aquí para cuidarlo – y, sin que lo esperase, se acercó para rozar sus labios con los suyos – ¿No es así, querido?

No fue hasta que el sonido a madera arrastrada por el suelo llegó a mis oídos, cuando me percaté que, de manera completamente inconciente, me había levantado del asiento. Salí de aquel lugar con la vista nublada y los pies temblorosos. ¿Qué era esa sensación de terrible mareo que me agitaba la respiración? No había visto nada más que un simple e inocente beso. Era natural, ¿no?... Pero, ¿por qué este sentimiento tan… _doloroso?_

**EDWARD**

- Pensé que ya no quería verme – dije, apareciendo tras de ella. Me percaté que se giraba para encararme, lentamente, con exagerada cautela.

Fruncí en ceño ante mi propia consternación. Que yo recordara, nunca, ni si quiera cuando sabía a la perfección que estaba dispuesto a matarla, había sido tan precavida en sus movimientos.

- No he venido a verte – contestó, aún sin mirarme

Bajé la mirada hacia sus manos, las cuales jugaban con la falda de su vestido, intentando esconder _algo._

- ¿Has venido a matarme con ese puñal? – aventuré, disfrazando con la broma el verdadero sentimiento lastimero que se acrecentaba en mis venas secas.

Entonces, al fin levantó el rostro y su mirada se clavó en la mía. Jamás antes le había visto ese brillo frenético en sus ojos. ¿Qué pasaba?

- ¿Tanto la ofendí al haberla besado? – no contestó. Aquello no estaba bien.

¿Qué ocurría? Esa furia no era a la que estaba acostumbrado. Ni si quiera era la rabia que me hacía atractivo el estar a su lado. Era una ira envenenada, filosa y endemoniada… Lastimera.

Me hice a un lado, rápidamente, cuando se lanzó hacia a mí, dispuesta a enterrarme el arma que reposaba peligrosamente en su mano. No había ni terminado de esquivarla cuando otro ataque me llegó, así que me vi en la obligación de tomarla por la espalda y atar sus manos con las mías

- ¡Suéltame! – exigió, revolviéndose para liberarse de mi agarre

- ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tanta violencia? – quise saber, conteniendo mi propia furia.

- Te voy a matar por traidor, por cobarde –

_¿Traidor? ¿Cobarde_? ¿Acaso sabía que Rose y yo…?

La acorralé entre un árbol y mi cuerpo, y la hice soltar el arma que cayó al suelo con un sordo sonido.

- ¿De qué habla?

- No te hagas el idiota. ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

- No, no lo sé

- ¡¿Ah no?! Entonces, dime ¿Quién mandó a atacar el carruaje de mi hermana ayer, en la caída del crepúsculo?

_¿EH? _

- Fueron tus hombres – prosiguió – ellos mismos confesaron que están a tus ordenes, por que les has prometido la inmortalidad como vampiro. ¡Todos ustedes son unos cobardes! Y tú… Tú eres el más vil de los mentirosos…

**Bueno, aquí estoy con otro capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? ME gustaría que me dejaran su opinión para saber si les gusta o no ^^ Gracias y un saludo**

**Atte**

**AnjuDArk**


	12. Cobardía y Deslealtad

**Capítulo11.**

**BELLA POV**

–¡Suéltame! – Ordené, de manera inútil, pues parecía que no me iba a hacer caso – No seas cobarde

–¿Cobarde? – Repitió, frunciendo el ceño y soltándome las manos – Disculpe, su Majestad, pero no entiendo a qué viene todo esto... ¡¿Podría explicarme el por qué intenta matarme?! – exigió, volviéndome a aprisionar entre el árbol y su cuerpo, después de haber intentado atacarle por segunda vez.

–¿Aún tienes el descaro de hacerte el inocente? Permítame decirle, _su Alteza_, que esta falta de valor no es digna para el quien es llamado _un príncipe_, – desafié, de la forma más ácida que me lo permitía la voz – Pues puedo asegurar que, en mi vida, había conocido a un ser tan ruin como usted...

–¿Ahora me habla de "Usted"? – Señaló, con la furia contenida chispeando en sus ojos negros – ¿Sabe, princesa? – inquirió, de manera amenazante, acercando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, con su aliento rozando mis parpados, saboreando a mi lengua con el dulce sabor que no pude evitar recordar en ese instante – Si algo me molesta, es que me digan cobarde...

–¡Ah! ¡Entonces me vas a matar! – exclamé, sin dejar de lado el sarcasmo; pues, de manera completamente anómala, había una nubosa certeza de que él no me haría daño, lo cual conllevaba a que mi furia relumbrara sin una sola pizca de temor por sus intimidaciones

–Podría hacerlo, y sin ninguna complicación, ahora mismo, si me lo propusiera

–¿Qué esperas entonces? –

Una pequeña risita se escapó de sus labios

– Ay, princesa... – susurró, con la mirada puesta fijamente sobre la mía, provocando miles de aleteos en mi estomago, mientras me perdía en la lúgubre oscuridad de aquel mar insondable de sus pupilas – Es su indomable carácter lo que le salva y le condena al mismo tiempo.

–No quiero que te acerques más – mentí, al tener el peso de su cuerpo comenzándose a recargar sobre mi figura. Pues, aunque no lo fuera a admitir abiertamente, una voz interior cantaba en mi corazón, suplicando por que sucediera todo lo contrario – No me es grato el estar a esta distancia con un mentiroso, cobarde y traicionero vampiro que es incapaz de mantener su promesa

–No sé de lo que me habla y sus palabras me ofenden – discrepó, alejándose y borrando, con ello, la oleada de extrañas y deliciosas sensaciones que recorrían mi sangre.

–Dicen que la verdad ofende – continué, siguiéndole por detrás y frenando cuando, de manera rápida e inesperada, se volvía para quedar, otra vez, frente a mí

–La calumnia es más que una ofensa, entonces

–No sabía que los vampiros no tuvieran una sola pizca de decencia

–¡Pero es que no sé de qué maldición me habla! ¿Carruaje? ¿Su hermana? ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?

Suspiré profundamente, antes de hablar, para que el onix, ardiente y furioso de su mirada, no me desconcentraran

–Mi hermana ayer, justo a la caída del crepúsculo, fue atacada por un grupo de bandidos, _humanos,_ que confesaron estar a las ordenes de sus reyes, _los vampiros_, y que, como recompensa, serían inmortales – escupí – ¿No les da vergüenza? Ni si quiera tiene el valor de atacarnos directamente, si no que usan a la mente débil de aquellos seres que le temen a la muerte y, con tal de evitarla, están dispuestos a traicionar hasta su propio reino.

–Princesa, le juro que no sé de qué me habla...

–Entonces, para ser príncipe, ignoras demasiadas cosas...

–Si está tan segura... ¿por qué no ha intentado apuñalarme de nuevo? – preguntó, tras señalar el arma que yacía en el suelo, justo debajo de mis pies. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, con sonrisa irónica ante mi silencio – Contaré hasta cinco, ese es lapso que tiene para tomar ventaja y matarme. Soy todo suyo durante ese tiempo. Hagalo, sin dudarlo, si realmente cree que soy culpable. Yo no me opondré – prometió, antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedar, frente a mí, con los brazos caídos a su costado y con la expresión serena y relajada.

Y si. Tal y como, tal vez, él había supuesto, no fui capaz de llevar a cabo lo que, anteriormente, tan dispuesta me encontraba a realizar. Me pregunté mentalmente si acaso había estado, al menos un segundo, verdaderamente decidida a hacerle daño, si hubiera sido fielmente capaz, o si sólo había sido una puesta en escena, falsa y nada real... Y la respuesta me molestó.

La cuenta regresiva finalizó, él abrió sus ojos y yo seguía ahí, plantada en el mismo lugar, sin si quiera coger el puñal que esperaba bajo mis pies. Empuñé mis manos, sobre la falda de mi vestido, y tensé la mandíbula, ante mi propia frustración y reproche. ¿Cómo era posible que yo, enemiga de los vampiros, fuera completamente incapaz de matar a uno que, además de ser, por nacimiento, mi más grande rival, me había traicionado y había tentado la vida de mi hermana menor? ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Qué era lo que me paralizaba...? ¿Por qué esa voz, gritaba, incesablemente, una y otra vez, "no lo hagas" "no puedes hacerle daño" "no puedes lastimarle por que..."? ¿Por qué que?... ¿Por qué se enmudecía siempre cuando estaba a punto de finalizar? Tantas preguntas me nublaron la vista y debilitaron mis pies. Imágenes borrosas, una voz sin sonido, recuerdos olvidados que era incapaz de traer al presente...

...Sus manos sujetándome

–¿Se encuentra bien?

–Si – contesté, alejándome de él, con rapidez y sin verle a los ojos. Subí a mi caballo y, cuando espoleé sus costillas para que comenzara a correr, sus pálidas manos capturaron las cuerdas y le hicieron frenar

–¿Ha creído en lo que he dicho? – quiso asegurar, más yo no pude responder... Estaba demasiado aturdida como para creer o no creer... Demasiado confundida y demasiado asustada por los latidos desenfrenados, bailando en mi corazón.

**ROSE POV**

– _Mi nombre es Emmett. Puedes confiar en mí..._

Maldije interiormente, por enésima vez aquella tarde, al recordar el nombre, la voz, la oscura y profunda mirada de aquel Noble. ¿Me estaría volviendo loca? Mis pensamientos no podían ir dirigidos hacia ellos de otra forma que no fuera para idear una venganza o un plan que acabaría con ellos y, sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, evocando cada movimiento que había dado, al intentar acercarse hacia mí, y la forma en que, fuera de atacarlo, le había huido...

Emmett... _McCarty_... Era lo que logré descifrar, atreves de las nubes de humo de la poción que había derramado en un pequeño recipiente, antes de que la puerta se abriera de manera inesperada, dejándome ver al vampiro encolerizado que ingresaba, acompañado de una ráfaga de viento helado.

–¿Se puede saber por qué entras así a _mi _casa? – exigí saber, poniéndome de pie para encararlo, sin dejar, bajo ningún momento, que su mirada me intimidara

–¡¿Fuiste tú?! – Soltó, en medio de siseos – ¿Fuiste tú quien mandó a unos malditos humanos a atacar a la princesa Alice?

–¿Qué diablos estas diciendo? – Inquirí, molesta por el tono tan mordaz que estaba usando – ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Has perdido el juicio?

Me miró a los ojos, durante varios minutos, encontrando en ellos algo que yo desconocía, pero que lo fue tranquilizando.

–Perdóname, Rose – pidió, mientras se llevaba la punta de sus dedos al puente de su nariz. Suspiré, pesadamente, haciéndole manifiesto el mal humor que me había provocado y, dando media vuelta, para darle la espalda, me dirigí hacia el sofá que había a pocos metros de ahí.

–¿Serías tan amable de explicarme a qué vino este arrebato tuyo?

–La princesa Isabella – contestó, sentándose a un lado de mí – Nos encontramos hoy en el bosque y me atacó, completamente encolerizada, argumentando que yo era responsable de una agresión que su hermana había tenido ayer, por parte de unos humanos que dicen estar a nuestros servicios. ¿Tienes idea de lo absurdo que es?

–Seguramente se trató de una mentira para salvar sus pellejos

–No, Rose – discutió – Esa sería la excusa más estúpida que pudiera llegar a procrear su débil mente. Alguien de nosotros debió dar esa orden

–¿Quién podría ser, si así fuera? – pregunté, de manera burlona, pues consideraba a los humanos lo suficientemente bastos de inteligencia que no me sorprendería que mis especulaciones fueran acertadas.

–Es lo que no sé – contestó – Es claro que mi padre no es. Él jamás haría algo así, mucho menos sus hombres. El que mandó esa orden está con nosotros.

–¿Quieres que intente averiguar quién es? – Adiviné, con suficiencia al ver su asentimiento – Esto tiene un precio

–Lo sé – admitió, sonriendo y estirando su mano para dejar caer sobre la mía diez monedas de oro.

Me puse de pie, con actitud orgullosa. Me dirigí hacia la alacena en donde reposaban varias de mis pócimas y cogí especialmente una, que ocupaba menos de la mitad del recipiente. Vertí unas gotas de ésta en un espejo ovalado, cubierto de plata, y llamé a Edward con un gesto en la mano para que se acercara.

Ambos esperamos en silencio, con la mirada atenta en las imágenes que se iban dibujando en el cristal.

–Laurent – susurró Edward, al ver el rostro del vampiro, que, tras mostrarse un par de segundos, desapareció, dejando que el cristal del espejo reflejara solamente nuestros rostros sorprendidos – Ese imbécil...

–No es para tanto – expuse, volviendo al sofá – Al final de cuentas, tal vez es lo que deberías de hacer. ¿Te he dicho que vas demasiado lento con nuestra venganza? Un poco de presión no me parece nada grave

–Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo – discutió, con voz contenida – Yo sé cuándo será el momento. ¡No necesito presiones y mucho menos a un idiota que, sin consultarme si quiera, reclute humanos para aprisionar a una de las princesas y que, con su _magnifico_ plan, arruine el mío!

–¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Matarlo? Te recuerdo que no tenemos muchos aliados. La mayoría ha decidido quedarse o volver con tu padre - Le advertí - No lo entiendo. No entiendo el motivo de tu furia – agregué, de manera persuasiva, acercándome hacia él – ¿Qué fue lo peor que pudo haber pasado? ¿Que la princesita se enojara contigo, que te atacara y que los papeles se invirtieran y fueras tú el asesino y ella la víctima? ¿Cuál sería el problema Edward? Harías lo que tanto anhelas: matarla y robarle al príncipe James y al Rey Charlie su mayor tesoro. ¿Qué importan los métodos cuando te llevan al mismo fin? ¿O es que acaso, todo eso es sólo una excusa por que no la quieres aniquilar?

–¿Por qué no habría yo de quererlo? – se defendió, poniéndose de pie y esquivando mis caricias. Y fue esa respuesta lo que me alarmó...

–No lo sé – contesté, a la defensiva – Dímelo tú

Nuestras miradas se pelearon durante un par de segundos. Yo, exigiendo una respuesta y él, negándose rotundamente a dármela.

–Esto es absurdo – dijo, deshaciéndose de nuestra fiera unión ocular y dándome la espalda – Iré a ver a Laurent. Necesito que me de una explicación...

**JASPER POV**

–Hola – saludó María, entrando por la habitación y dejando al aguamanil en el pequeño buro que reposaba a un lado de la cama

–Hola – contesté, de forma ausente y desinteresada

–¿Aún sigues molesto? Lo siento – añadió, ante mi silencio – Me dejé llevar. El verte así, mal herido, me produjo a actuar de una manera impulsiva.

–No pasa nada – tranquilicé, sin mirarle a los ojos, hasta que sentí su mano asir la mía

–Jasper, desde hace tiempo sabes de mis sentimientos – recordó – Desde que éramos niños te he querido. Si tan sólo tú...

–María – interrumpí, con voz baja, llevando una de mis manos a su mejilla – Tú también sabes lo que siento por ti. Te quiero, pero como una hermana...

–Lo sé – admitió, con voz entrecortada – Lo sé pero... dime... ¿Tengo al menos una esperanza de que tú...? – Dejó de hablar en cuanto comencé a negar, lentamente, con la cabeza – ¿Hay alguien más?

–La hay – afirmé, sonriendo tristemente

–¿La conozco? ¿Has hablado con sus padres...?

–No – contesté rápidamente – Es una mujer prohibida y nunca será mía; pero eso no significa que yo pueda abrir mi corazón a alguien más

–¿Por qué no? – Inquirió, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos – Jasper, si ella no puede corresponderte y hacerte feliz, yo si puedo. Estoy dispuesta a darte todo lo que me pidas...

–Sería utilizarte

–¡No me importa! Sé que algún día me llegaras a querer...

–María – bloqueé sus palabras, retirando sus manos de mi cara – No puedo verte como algo más que una hermana – repetí – Lo he intentado, tú has sido consiente de ello; pero a los sentimientos no se les puede forzar.

La muchacha bajó el rostro, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas con sus manos.

–Perdóname – supliqué – encontrarás a alguien que te valore, ya lo verás.

No contestó. Se limitó a ponerse de pie y salir, a paso apresurado, de la habitación. En cuanto quedé sólo hice a un lado las sábanas y me puse de pie al no poder soportar estar acostado más tiempo. Que yo recordara, desde que pude caminar, no había permanecido descansando más allá de siete horas y aquel exceso de reposo parecía que me iba a enloquecer. Me quité la camisa, ignorando las pequeñas punzadas de dolor que me provocaba la herida del hombro, para así curármela con el agua limpia que María había dejado.

Un toque de nudillos llamó a la puerta

–Adelante – contesté, sin dejarme de pasar la toalla húmeda por la contusión y sin imaginarme, ni de lejos, que podría ser ella.

–¡Jasper! – exclamó, dando media vuelta para mostrarme la espalda.

–¡Lo siento su Majestad! – Me apresuré a contestar, tomando, de la misma forma, mi camisa para vestirme – No pensé que era usted.

–No te preocupes – calmó – ¿Te has vestido ya?

–Si

Reprimí una sonrisa al verla girar con exagerada cautela, y sin mirarme aún directamente. Qué hermosa se veía de esa manera, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la actitud nerviosa e inocente.

–¿Se le ofrecía algo?

–Sólo venía a preguntarte cómo sigues

–Muy bien, gracias la benevolencia de su padre que insistió en que tomara este día de reposo.

–No tienes por que agradecer, es lo menos que puede hacer como muestra de su gratitud al haber salvado mi vida

–Realmente, fueron los licántropos los que le salvaron...

–Pero fuiste tú quien no me abandonó nunca – interrumpió, avanzando hasta quedar frente a mí – Muchas gracias

–Lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias – contesté, sin pensar mucho en mis palabras, pues me había perdido en el mar de sus pupilas – Moriría diez mil veces con tal de mantenerla a salvo y resucitaría otras cien mil más, si me llegase a necesitar...

–¿Cómo sigue tu herida? ¿No se ha infectado? – preguntó, de repente, volviendo a dar media vuelta, privándome del remedio de su mirada.

–No. De hecho, parece que cicatrizará demasiado rápido

–Me alegro – dijo – Entonces, te dejo para que descanses. Muchas gracias – repitió, antes de retirarse, sin agregar una sola palabra más.

**BELLA POV**

–Majestad – saludó el moreno joven, caminando hacia mí y tomando mi mano para depositar un beso sobre ella, al verme descender por las escaleras

–Jacob – dije de vuelta – Me alegra verlo – agregué

–Me alegra escucharle decir eso – contestó – Pero... ¿no habíamos acordado que las formalidades quedarían a un lado?

–Tiene razón – acordé, sin poder evitar sonreír ampliamente – Lo siento, pero has sido tú el que falló primero al llamarme "Majestad"

–Te ofrezco mis disculpas, no volverá a suceder... Ahora bien – agregó – ¿Fue mi imaginación o querías decirme algo?

–Quería decirte algo – admití, comenzando a caminar hacia el jardín que colindaba con la salida hacia el bosque – ¿Tendrás tiempo?

–Para ti, el que sea

Bajé el rostro, huyendo de su negra mirada que hacía vibrar a mis pies.

–Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi hermana – comencé a decir, en cuanto llegamos al jardín y tomé asiento en una de las bancas de piedra – Por todo lo que pasó, no pude hacerlo antes.

–No tienes por que dar las gracias. Estamos aquí para eso, para ayudarles y protegerles. Y el deber se vuelve más intenso cuando deja de ser por compromiso o lealtad – añadió, tomando mis manos – para convertirse en una necesidad que dicta el corazón.

Sus palabras provocaron un ligero estremecimiento que me inmovilizó en el momento en que sus manos se movieron para situarse sobre mi mejilla, trayendo, con su roce, el recuerdo de otra caricia mucho más agradable y placentera, que no recordaba en dónde, ni cuándo, ni con quién, lo había sentido... Pero que me fue bañando de una extraña melancolía que fue surgiendo de manera inexplicable e indómita.

... Tal vez, pensé, era la caricia de un sueño que nunca ocurriría...

_Te quiero, Bella..._

**Hola, espero les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión ^^. **

**Ah, si, por cierto. No se me ocurrió algún nombre para el capítulo ^^' ¿Proponen alguno? Gracias por leer**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	13. Borrosos Recuerdos

**Capítulo: Borrosos Recuerdos**

**EDWARD POV**

–Exijo una explicación, Lauren – repetí, por segunda vez, mientras veía al vampiro con mirada fiera.

–Mi señor, ¿Qué explicación puedo darle? Usted puede leer mis pensamientos y saberlo de manera inmediata.

–No soy tonto – contradije – sé muy bien que eres astuto y bien podrías mentirme con facilidad, así como has mantenido, durante todo este tiempo, en secreto que has estado usando humanos, sin que yo me lo imaginara si quiera.

–Mi señor, le juro que no fue mi intención el ofenderle. Sólo quería ser de ayuda

–¿Ayuda? – Repetí, bufando incrédulamente – ¿Acaso no fui claro cuando dije que no quería ningún tipo de ataque contra la Realeza, hasta que no diera _yo_ la orden?

–Le reitero mis disculpas. Le prometo que no volverá a pasar. Mi único deseo era serle útil

Le miré seriamente durante varios segundos, tratando de encontrar en su memoria algún atisbo de traición, más no encontré nada que no fuera el vivo reflejo de las palabras que había dicho en voz alta... Tragué aire de manera desesperada, llevándome la punta de los dedos al puente de mi nariz y cerrando los ojos con desesperación.

–Que no vuelva a pasar, o no tendrás oportunidad de contarlo – advertí, caminando lejos de él – Y si tienes a más humanos trabajando para ti, despídelos ahora mismo.

–Si, mi señor –

Saliendo del lugar en donde el resto de mis hombres se encontraban, caminé hacia el bosque, con una maldita desesperación que se negaba a dejarme en paz. Había algo que me atormentaba. Y ese algo, aunque me doliera admitirlo, era el recuerdo de aquella despectiva mirada castaña...

Tenía que hacer algo para no perderla, pero, ¿Qué? Al final de cuentas, era cierto que mis hombres habían atentado contra la vida de su hermana. ¿Creería ella que yo desconocía de todo ello? Por supuesto que no. Bella era demasiado escéptica... Aunque me pasara insistiéndole toda la eternidad, no confiaría en mis palabras.

Incluso sabiendo que mis posibilidades eran mínimas, fui al castillo, burlando fácilmente a los soldados humanos y precaviendo que los licántropos no captaran mi olor. Y la encontré más rápido de lo que supuse...

Me escondí detrás de la muralla mientras observaba la escena en donde aquel licántropo – lo supe por su peste – le acompañaba. Sentí cómo, de manera incontrolable, mi cuerpo se tensaba en cuanto pude leer sus pensamientos: la deseaba, la quería para él, y estaba dispuesto a conquistarla, a ganarse su corazón por entero. Un instinto asesino nació descontroladamente en mi interior. Una furia desgarradora amenazó con enloquecerme, al ver cómo sus manos capturaban las suyas y sus pensamientos viajaban a escenas en donde sus labios recorrían a los de ella. En donde su tacto se deleitaba con la suavidad de su piel...

Mi mano se apretó tan fuertemente a la roca plana que me cubría, que la rompí sin siquiera darme cuenta hasta que varios residuos de ésta fueron cayendo al suelo. Grave error. El acompañante de la castaña giró su rostro justamente en mi dirección. Me dejé caer y corrí hacia el bosque. Fue una "suerte" el que su mente se encontrara demasiado entretenida en ella, que sus sentidos estaban atontados y la idea de que un vampiro estuviera cerca sólo le duro un pequeño instante.

Continué corriendo, sin lograr que la calcinadora duda de quién era él para la princesa, me aturdía. En ese momento más que nunca me lamenté el no poder leer sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso le correspondía? ¿Era esa sonrisa suya una demostración de algún tipo de afecto o simple cortesía? ¿Le importaría, en todo caso, el que no fueran de la misma raza? ¿Era por eso, por que su corazón estaba ya ocupado por él, que yo no podía sembrar mi semilla en ella?

Fueron todas esas incertidumbres la que me hizo regresar, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo es que las iba averiguar...

**BELLA POV****ç**

–Jacob, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté, cuando el joven giró su rostro hacia el bosque

–No es nada – contestó, con una sonrisa – Creo ya empiezo a delirar con vampiros.

–¿Vampiros?

–Fue mi imaginación – aseguró - Dudo mucho que se atrevan a acercarse al castillo, cuando su agravio con la princesa Alice fue descubierto de manera tan descarada.

No pude evitar el pensar en su nombre. ¿Sería posible...?

_No. _Sonreí interiormente de manera irónica ante mis tontas suposiciones. Estaba claro que, después de lo ocurrido, todo había acabado... Él no tenía nada qué venir a hacer al castillo. Al menos nada que no tuviera relación alguna con matarme o matar a mi familia....

_Todo... había... Acabado..._

¿Por qué dolía repetir esas palabras en mi mente?

–Bella – llamó Jacob, y su voz fue como un impulso que cerró el agujero que comenzaba a formarse en mi pecho – ¿Aceptarías dar un paseo conmigo mañana?...

***********************************

Subí a mi recamara a paso lento; los injustificados sentimientos de abatimiento regresaron en cuanto me separé de Jacob. Apreté los labios, mientras abría la puerta sin siquiera encender la luz. De repente, mi humor iba bien con la oscuridad. Mi sol personal se había quedado abajo, platicando con mi hermano y con Emmett. Suspiré pesadamente, haciéndome la misma pregunta de casi todas las noches: ¿Por qué este sentimiento bañado en melancolía? Era como si en un pasado me hubieran arrancado parte importante de mi vida, o como si hubiera muerto.

Comencé a desatarme los lazos de mi vestido, para así meterme a la cama e intentar dormir. Tal vez era eso lo que me hacía falta: Dejarle a mi mente descansar. Había sido un día pesado. Sobre todo en la mañana...

... Bloqueé mis pensamientos que se dirigían, alegres, hacia aquel par de ojos dorados.

El vestido cayó de manera perezosa hacia el suelo, provocando un sordo sonido que ignoré mientras lo suplantaba por el camisón. Me dirigí hacia el tocador y comencé a cepillar mis cabellos con lentitud, intentando no ver mi reflejo, ¿De qué utilidad me era el observar el abatimiento de mi rostro?

Antes de acostarme, quise contemplar una vez más la noche... Más bien, y debía admitirlo, mis ojos rogaban por convencerse de que, realmente, Jacob no se había equivocado y, efectivamente, el pequeño sonido que le había sobresaltado había sido producto de su imaginación. Recorrí cada centímetro del bosque, en busca de una sombra plateada. Desesperada por no hallarle...

Mi corazón reaccionó de manera violenta en cuanto un inesperado aliento frío rozó la parte trasera de mi cuello y mi cintura se vio apretada por la firmeza de unas pálidas manos que aparecieron de la nada. Aquel palpitar, tan deliciosamente enloquecido, me anunció que no había peligro. Secretamente, me confesaba que todo estaba bien y no había por qué temer; que la persona, que detrás de mí se mantenía, era alguien conocido, alguien que jamás me dañaría. Giré entonces, de manera inconsciente, para encontrarme con el dueño transmisor de esa dulce paz, y dilaté mi mirada al ver el rostro que tanto había buscando allá afuera y que venía a hacer su gloriosa aparición justo en mi recamara.

–Tú... – musité. Los tamborileos de mi corazón me robaban el aliento.

–Yo... – confirmó, mirándome fijamente, con el ocre fundiéndose en mi piel.

Intenté dar dos pasos hacia atrás para recobrar un poco de conciencia, pero mi espalda, chocando con la pared, me recordó que me encontraba acorralada entre ella y su cuerpo.

–¿Por qué intenta alejarse? – preguntó y el suave sonido de su voz tocó más allá de mis parpados.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – intenté decir, esforzándome por no tartamudear, sintiendo, cada vez con mayor precisión, sus manos cubrir mi cintura.

–Quería hablar con usted

–¿Y para ello tenías que meterte en mi recamara?

–No había otra manera – se defendió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa traviesa que me desconectó de todo los sentidos - Además, esta vez he sido más cauteloso. Evité matar a los guardias para que nadie se enterará de mi visita.

–Debes irte, no tardaran en saber que estas aquí – dije, ignorando su mala broma, y sentí sus dedos apretarse más en mi talle, en respuesta a una negativa a mi consejo – Ya bastante condenada está tu raza por lo que intentaron hacerle a mi hermana

–Yo no tuve nada que ver en eso. Créame.

–¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

Él rió de manera cáustica.

–Desde que hicimos el acuerdo, en que ninguno de los dos iba lastimar al otro, yo no le he faltado bajo ningún momento. En cambio usted...

–¿Qué esperabas? ¡Mi hermana pudo morir!

–No debería de juzgar tan apresuradamente - repuso, con seriedad - No le voy a negar que sí fue alguien de mi especie quien está detrás de todo esto; pero yo no lo sabía.

–¿Eres su _príncipe_ y no sabes lo que tu gente hace? – levanté una ceja, para acentuar mi escepticismo.

Él suspiró, de manera frustrada.

–Ya sabía que esto me iba a costar trabajo....

–Pues no deberías de desgastarte, entonces – aconsejé, empujándolo para que se hiciera a un lado y el taco de sus dedos no inhibiera mi concentración. Sentí sus pasos justo tras de mí

–Sabe que no fui yo – habló, volviéndome a tomar por la cintura y con su aliento acariciando mi oído derecho – Si estuviera tan segura como parece, me hubiera matado hoy en la mañana o hubiera gritado, desde el momento en que me supo en su habitación, para que en este mismo instante, me capturaran y me quemaran mañana en el amanecer... Pero está callada, inmóvil bajo mis manos – me hizo girar en ese instante, de manera delicada, y yo, como si bajo de un hechizo me encontrara, no puse ni la más mínima resistencia.

Los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon de manera casi enfermiza al unir mi mirada con la suya. Y la razón me abandonó, a medida que su rostro iba inclinándose y su aliento comenzaba a fusionarse con el mío. Sentí las piernas languidecerse, mientras esperaba, ansiosa, el momento en que su boca volviera a rozar la mía, tal y como lo había hecho aquella tarde. Esta vez no opondría resistencia. Ya no tenía fuerzas para ello. Sólo quería probar su sabor otra vez, esa fresca dulzura que me resultaba vagamente conocida...

–¿No está, usted, en este momento, traicionado alguien? – Susurró, cuando solo faltaban escasos milímetros para que nuestros labios se unieran – Me refiero a Jacob Black...

¿Qué lugar tenía Jacob entre nosotros?

–Él está interesado en usted – prosiguió, con voz mucho más baja y suave – Debería ser él quien la tuviera así de cerca...

–Si eso crees, ¿Por qué no te alejas y vas por él, para que ocupe tu lugar?

–Eso jamás – contestó, acortando, de manera ansiosa, la distancia que nos separaba. Apretando mi cintura con sus manos y pegando mi espalda a la pared más próxima que encontramos. La forma de sus labios acarició los míos con fervor, moviéndose intensamente, abriéndose paso ante mi reticencia que se derrumbó por completo en cuanto sus brazos envolvieron por completo mi cuerpo y me apretaron contra su pecho, sintiendo la frialdad traspasar la delicada tela de mi camisón y enardeciendo mi sangre. Mis manos se movieron hacia sus cabellos, al mismo tiempo que mi espalda se arqueaba hacia atrás, en una positiva respuesta ante la pasional intensidad con la que nuestras bocas bailaban y se humedecían...

No recordaba otro momento en el que mi mente se desconectara de manera tan más pura del exterior...

...O, tal vez, si...

–_¿Quién eres tú? – le había preguntado el pequeño niño de piel extremadamente pálida a la niña de cabellos castaños que se había encontrado en el bosque_

–_Eso debería de preguntarte yo _

_El niño paseaba su dorada mirada sobre ella. Escaneando cada parte de su figura infantil, adornada por el sencillo y bonito vestido de terciopelo rojo que le cubría. Ella hacía exactamente lo mismo. Indagando cada uno de sus movimientos, fluidos y casi insonoros, como los de un pequeño león._

–_Tú no eres humana_

–_Así como tu – había contestado ella. _

–_No apestas, así que eso significa que tampoco no eres un licántropo_

–_A ti te desagrada su olor, por lo tanto, no eres de la Realeza... – _

_El pequeño había sonreído de manera victoriosa, teniendo la respuesta del acertijo en la punta de la lengua, sin imaginarse que la pequeña niña llegaría y pasaría a su lado, ignorándole por completo y mostrando la indiferencia más grande que pudiera alguien manifestarle en siglos de vida._

–_Eres un vampiro – le dijo, al pasar a su lado, con voz casi aburrida, cuando debería de estar aterrada – No eres alguien interesante, así que me retiro a jugar a otra parte..._

–_No iras a ningún otro lado – se paró él, frente de ella, obstruyéndole el paso _

–_¿Y por qué no? – exigió saber la castaña, con indignación_

–_Por que estas son mis tierras y nadie, a quien yo no permita el paso, puede estar en ellas_

–_Tú no eres quién para decirme lo qué tengo que hacer o no. Hazte a un lado. No tengo tiempo para perderlo en tontos niños vampiros_

–_Hasta donde sé, ambos somos inmortales – recordó, encogiéndose de hombros – A mi no me duele gastar unos cuantos minutos en una boba princesa inmortal._

–_¿Cómo me has dicho?_

–_B-o-b-a_

–_Le diré a mi padre que te mande a matar_

–_Yo le diré al mío que haga lo mismo_

_Ambos pequeños se mutilaron con la mirada un par de segundos. Aunque la verdad era que los dos se encontraban haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no romper a carcajadas..._

Mientras Edward me seguía besando, las borrosas imágenes desaparecieron de mi mente. Nuestras bocas se fueron alejando, poco a poco, hasta que solo quedó el sonido inconstante de nuestras respiraciones agitándose en el aire. Y no fue hasta ya pasados varios segundos, cuando pude recobrar un poco de cordura y encontrar la voluntad de alejar sus manos de mi cuerpo.

–Esto es... absurdo – dije, caminando lejos de él, sintiendo como sus pasos venían tras de mí – ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – exigí saber, girando para encararle, encontrándome sólo con la nada, pues él... ya no estaba...

**EDWARD POV**

_Corre, Edward, corre... _

Me detuve cuando estaba a varios kilómetros lejos de ella y me recargué en un árbol, jadeando, aunque resultara ridículo ya que mi cuerpo no se cansaba con tanta facilidad. Cerré los ojos y me llevé las manos hacia el rostro, tratando de descifrar, de poner en claro, todas las borrosas ideas que me habían llenado la mente en el momento en que mis labios habían buscado, con nata desesperación, los suyos.

Ese beso...

Aún podía sentir el cosquilleo que su calor me había producido. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Mis planes se estaban yendo a la deriva. Se suponía que, después de lo ocurrido, yo debía de haberme quedado a su lado e intentar seducirla aún más; pero no, había hecho todo lo contrario: había salido corriendo, como un vil cobarde que teme a una amenaza que promete destruirle...

_Amenaza... _

¿Qué peligro podría representar aquella frágil muchachita, cuando la había sentido temblar bajo mis manos, las cuales fácilmente podrían acabar con ella en cuanto quisiera? Sin embargo... ¿Dónde estaba quedado ese afán de destruirla? En todo ese tiempo que le estuve viendo, desde el instante en que penetró a su recamara, con mirada melancólica, mis sentidos solo se concentraron en contemplar su sublime belleza y mis pensamientos tuvieron, por una pequeña fracción de segundo, el mismo sentido que los de aquel licántropo...

**ALICE POV**

–¿Te irás? – repitió Bella, con asombro.

–Si – asentí, sin poder ocultar mi pesadumbre – Mañana, en cuanto el sol salga.

–Pero... ¿por qué?

–Hace días debí haberme ido, ¿Recuerdas?

–Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo, – confesó con tristeza, tomando asiento en una de las bancas del jardín – Que la estancia de Emmett te había hecho cambiar de opinión. No habías tocado el tema desde hace semanas. ¿Acaso hay algo que te incomode?

Bajé el rostro, intentando ocultar mi mirada para que no pudiera deducir la verdad de sus conjeturas. No podía decirle que lo que me incomodaba era aquel humano de rostro gentil y cabellos rubios. Ni yo misma lo terminaba de aceptar, pero era la verdad. Por alguna extraña razón, la luz azul de sus ojos no abandonaba mis recuerdos y su presencia me causaba pequeñas heridas, que amenazaban con crecer si me quedaba.

–Espero que regreses pronto – agregó mi hermana ante mi silencio, sonriendo de manera tranquilizante, diciéndome en silencio que si quería hablar sobre el tema, ella no insistiría. Le miré de forma gratificante, para después ponerme de pie y caminar hacia la salida del jardín

–Iré por alguna de las doncellas para que me ayude a arreglar mis pertenencias – anuncié – nos vemos en la cena.

********************************

–¿Acaso has perdido el juicio? – inquirió mi padre, cuando supo la noticia de mi partida – Irte mañana, cuando hace pocos días estuviste a punto de ser raptada por vampiros, ¡¿En que estás pensando, criatura?!

–Padre, creo que corro más peligro al permanecer aquí – intenté razonar – sabe bien que no he nacido para estar encerrada en un castillo. Me encanta salir a explorar, y me arriesgo más en una excursión por los bosques de Forks que si me voy a otro reino, en donde me desconozcan e ignoren que soy una princesa.

–Hija, al menos espera un poco más – suplicó mi madre, apresurándome yo a negar con la cabeza

–Lo peligroso sería el salir del reino – dije – en todo caso, puedo llevar a parte de la guardia conmigo, hasta que me encuentre fuera de estas tierras. Ya después, seguiré sola, con Charlotte como compañía, como siempre lo he hecho.

Mi padre bufó fuertemente, mientras se paraba de su asiento y caminaba, con expresión exasperada hacia el otro extremo de la sala.

–Está bien, dejare que te vayas – acordó, tras pensar por un tiempo – Pero, con una condición: Tendrás que esperar a que tu hermano, junto con tu primo y los licántropos, realicen la primera cacería. No falta mucho para ello, los planes ya están listos, así que no te cuesta nada esperar un poco más– agregó, mirándome fijamente – Sólo de esa manera te daré mi bendición para que puedas emprender otro de tus viajes...

No me quedó otra opción que el aceptar. Unos cuantos días más, ¿En que me podrían afectar? Después de la cacería, me iría y no volvería hasta que...

Hasta que...

Me vi en la necesidad de frenar mis pasos, ante la fuerte punzada que me propinó el pensar en el tiempo que iba a pasar lejos de él. La realidad no me había pegado tan burdamente como en ese entonces. Gritándome, tortuosamente en el oído, que él era un humano, que envejecía y era mortal... Que muy probablemente, para mi regreso, ya no le encontraría en el castillo. Su vida era demasiado corta... así como la mía, que se había encogido de un momento a otro.

**Hola. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado ^^ un Saludo a todos y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por sus sugerencias para el nombre capítulo anterior (Que también me ayudaron para titular este). Gracias, gracias, gracias.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	14. Confesión

**Confesión.**

**JASPER POV**

–¿Seguro que no quieres otra rebanada de pan? – ofreció María, inclinándose más de lo debido hacia mí, mientras tomaba asiento sobre mis piernas, dejando a mi vista el escote de su vestido de donde resaltaban las líneas de sus pechos.

Debo admitir que hubo un momento, demasiado breve, en el que ese recorrido de sensualidad me resultó atractivo; pero, ni bien mis pensamientos se comenzaban a dirigir hacia la senda morbosa, cuando el viento se impregnó de un dulce aroma al que tan bien conocía, sacándome de mis cavilaciones y centrando toda mi atención en la fina figura que pasaba frente a mí, robando, con sus movimientos gráciles y sencillos, cada uno de mis suspiros, cada uno de mis sueños... Sus penetrantes ojos me miraron por un pequeño instante, en el cual recordé que María aún seguía sobre mis piernas.

–No gracias – contesté, levantándome y alejándome de su lado, sintiéndome absurdamente culpable, como si mi vida o mis acciones le importaran a la princesa – Estoy satisfecho y, si su Majestad me permite, me retiro

–Adelante, Jasper – accedió ella, sin si quiera verme.

En cuanto estuve fuera, cerré la puerta y me recargué sobre ella, suspirando largamente. Estaba completamente loco. ¡¿Cómo había sido posible que yo me haya podido enamorar de una Noble?! Aquello era la más grande tontería que los dioses hayan podido escribir en el destino de un humano.

–¿Se le ofrece algo, mi niña? – escuché, a través de la madera, que preguntó la anciana cocinera, con voz amorosa

–¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Charlotte? – respondió ella, opacando todos los sonidos de la naturaleza con el hermoso sonido de su expresión – Necesito hablar con ella

–Aquí estoy, señorita – contestó la aludida – ¿Le puedo servir en algo?

–Solo quería avisarte que, en pocos días, nos iremos del Castillo...

Dejé de escuchar el resto por que todos mis sentidos se habían hundido en un silencio perpetuo, en donde sólo pude sentir varias punzadas de dolor. Me obligué a caminar lejos de ahí, con pasos inconscientes y sin destino definido, por lo cual me sorprendí cuando, al recobrar un poco de sentido, me encontré en mi habitación, con mi rostro hundido en mis manos.

Se iba...

Debería de alegrarme o, por lo menos, no debería de afectarme tanto. Tal vez su ausencia era mucho mejor que envejecer y morir, sabiéndola nunca mía... Si. Después de todo, no tenía por que ser tan mala su partida. Sólo era una muestra clara y cruel de la realidad en la que me encontraba... Sólo eso; pero, dicen por ahí que nosotros, los humanos, somos criaturas egoístas y cobardes.

Yo tenía miedo de despertar y no verla más. Tenía tan poco de conocerla, pero habían sido sus ojos, desde el primer instante en que los vi iluminar el castillo en cuanto sus pies le pisaron, los que me hipnotizaron por completo. No lograba concebir que, dentro de poco, esa luz se apartara de mí. No era mía, lo sabía, pero me conformaba con estar cerca y protegerla...

La noche cayó sobre Forks y con ella, numerosas pesadillas de una vida vacía inundaron a mis sueños.

**EMMETT POV**

–¿Saldrá, mi señor? –preguntó uno de mis hombres, mientras alistaba la montura de mi caballo.

–Si – contesté

–Su Majestad parece demasiado apresurado, ¿Ocurre algo?

_El que ya no soporto otro día más sin verla_, contesté mentalmente.

–No – tranquilicé – Es sólo que, bien sabes, el encierro me asfixia. Me urge ir al bosque y dar un paseo por él.

–La cacería de vampiros empezará en pocos días, me imagino ha de estar ansioso.

–No sabes cuánto – admití, esbozando una ancha sonrisa de emoción y montando en mi caballo – Regreso en la noche.

–Si, señor...

Espoleé las costillas de Rel para que corriera hasta aquella entrada en la que le había dejado la última vez y, así, dirigirme hacia aquel pequeño prado oculto en el que la había visto. Rezando por que ahí estuviera, penetré la espesa hierba y me interné en él, decepcionándome al encontrarle vacío. Caminé hacia el cristalino lago y hundí mis manos en el agua fresca y transparente, remembrando su gloriosa imagen dentro de ellas, envidiándolas por haber tenido la oportunidad de sentir su cálida y suave piel. Tomé asiento en una enorme y plana roca, que se encontraba a pocos metros de ahí, y me dejé caer hacia atrás, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca y los ojos cerrados. Suspiré profundamente, intentando relajar mi memoria con las represalias que ésta tenía por mi actitud. Si. Sabía que mi comportamiento era más que reprobable. Ella era una hechicera, una especie la cual no debería de existir. Una especie la cual yo mismo ayudé a destruir años atrás y a la cual debería de odiar por el simple hecho de ser ellos quienes habían matado a mis padres...

Pero_... Ella..._ a ella no la podía ver más que como la diosa que era...

Un perfume dulce llegó a mi nariz cuando volví a inspirar, logrando que abriera los ojos para encontrarme con la dama que tanto había estado interrumpiendo en mis pensamientos desde hacía días. ¿Había dicho que era una diosa? ¿Qué era una diosa comparada con su perfección? La observé por un momento, parada a menos de tres metros de mí, mientras me erguía, lentamente, para no asustarla.

–No huyas, por favor – supliqué, cuando sus pies desnudos retrocedieron, agitando la falda de su vestido y marcando más sus frágiles curvas – No pienso hacerte daño

Me miró por un momento, con el cuerpo en alerta y el azul endurecido de sus ojos, que opacaban la belleza del lago al instante; pero no se movió. Siguió ahí, frente a mí, y yo aproveché la oportunidad para otros dos pasos más. Me movía con tanta cautela, que sentí como si estuviera tratando de acercarme a una pequeña ave que amenazaba con desplegar sus hermosas alas para echarse a volar.

–Creí que no tendría la oportunidad de verte de nuevo – le dije, cuando la distancia había sido acortada – O lo que era mucho peor, pensé que habías sido sólo una ilusión.

–Yo creí lo mismo, Señor, y me desconsuela el ver que no estaba en lo correcto. Su presencia no es de mi agrado.

–Pensé que era miedo lo que había provocado que salieras corriendo la vez pasada – dije, ignorando la forma tan despectiva con la que su voz vibrante se dirigía hacia mí.

–¿Miedo? – Repitió, levantando la barbilla en una clara señal de altruismo – la única emoción que mis sentidos reconocen es la aberración que siento por la Realeza – soltó, con la mirada congelada.

Sonreí ante su actitud tan arrogante que, fuera de ofenderme, solo iba enganchándome más de aquella belleza.

–Si es eso, creo que tengo una solución – dije, llevando mis manos hacia la joya que colgaba sobre mi frente y removiéndolo de ahí.

–¿Qué es lo que hace?

–Si no fuera por el cristal que marca mis siglos de eternidad, muy probablemente podría pasar como un humano común y corriente, ya que las tierras que gobierno se encuentran tan lejos de aquí, que muy pocos me conocen – expliqué – Hagamos de cuenta, pues, que esta es la primera vez que me ves y olvídate de la raza a la que pertenezco.

–Eso es absurdo – discutió; pero pude notar un pequeño atisbo de diversión en su brillo ocular – Es como si yo, con cubrirme la marca de mi cuello, te pidiera que olvidaras que soy una bruja.

Sonreí y caminé hacia ella, recorriendo el único paso que nos separaba. Con mucho cuidado, me atreví a tomar su fino cabello y moverlo un poco, para que los delicados trazados plateados en su piel se vieran disimulados tras los hilos dorados de su pelo.

–Para mi no era necesario. Seas lo que seas, no cambia el hecho de que eres la criatura más hermosa que ha deleitado mis pupilas – aclaré, mirándole a los ojos – Pero si esto te hace sentir mejor, que así sea.

–¿Cuál es su táctica, señor? – Preguntó, dando media vuelta y rompiendo la unión de nuestras miradas – ¿Le gusta seducir a su presa antes de acabar con ella?

–¿Parece acaso que quiero lastimarte? – Inquirí, tomándola por el brazo y haciéndole girar para que me volviera a mostrar el rostro – Creo que es más probable que este hechizado, sin si quiera saberlo.

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa mordaz.

–Parece que, después de todo, no ha podido olvidarse con quién esta hablando. Y le recomiendo que no lo haga, sus palabras podrían volverse ciertas.

–Entonces, ¿no estoy bajo ningún embrujo?

–Aún no.

–Si es así, dudo que tus pócimas surjan algún efecto sobre mí – declaré – No hay antídoto que cure o mate al amor.

–Yo apesto por todo lo contrario – dijo ella, ignorando la insinuación que había hecho, con cierta maldad en sus expresiones que me resultaron adorables – He sido testigo de amores corrompidos por la magia.

–El mío no sería cualquier clase de amor – me defendí, tomando sus manos entre las mías – El mío desafiaría hasta el más grande y oscuro de los hechizos

–Señor, sus palabras son completas mentiras – discutió, soltándose de mi agarre con un movimiento delicadamente violento – ¿Cómo espera que le crea, si apenas me conoce y ya me está hablando de amor?

–No es culpa mía, si no tuya, el que haya quedado enloquecido con solo mirarte y, que ahora, al hablarte, esta locura crezca como volcán nacido de la tierra sin esperar alcanzar un fin.

Volví a tomar sus manos entre las mías, esta vez apretándolas con un poco más de fuerza para que no pudiera liberarse...

**BELLA POV**

Me encontraba esperando a Jacob, sentada en un pequeño jardín, cerca de las caballerizas, de donde partiríamos hacia nuestro paseo, cuando una fuerza inesperada me jaló hacia atrás, sacándome todo el aliento a través de un fuerte jadeo. No fui consiente de que me encontraba a varios metros fuera del castillo, hasta que mi vista se aclaró y los injustificables mareos me abandonaron.

Fruncí el ceño al encontrarme rodeada de frondosos arboles y, extrañada, viajé mi mirada alrededor...

_¿Qué diablos?..._

¡Ah! Todo tuvo explicación en cuanto me encontré con el cobarde vampiro que se había escabullido en mi habitación la noche pasada.

–Buenos días, Alteza – saludó, dando una pequeña reverencia.

Le mutilé con la mirada por un breve instante, para después, sin contestarle, comenzar a caminar lejos de él

–Espere – interrumpió mis pasos – ¿Es que acaso no piensa contestar a mi saludo?

–Hazte a un lado – ordené, con voz contenida.

–Parece que su Majestad ha amanecido de mal humor

–No lo estoy para soportar las malas bromas de un estúpido vampiro – solté

–¿Puedo saber a dónde es que se dirige? – inquirió, caminando detrás de mí e ignorando mi ofensa

–Al castillo – contesté secamente – ¿Acaso no es lógico?

–Si su Majestad me lo permite, le informo que el camino que está tomando es erróneo y se puede perder.

Frené mis pasos y no pude evitar mirarle, para encontrarme con la burla reprimida en su mirada y en la pequeña sonrisa que no podía disimular.

_Idiota..._

¿Es que acaso tenía falta de memoria? ¡¿Cómo podía actuar de esa manera tan descarada cuando la noche pasada me... me...?! Oh, maldición... no podía ni si quiera pensarlo.

–No es de tu incumbencia – contesté, retomando mi marcha – ya encontraré la forma de llegar

No fue necesario que alguien más me dijera que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde me encontraba. Lo supe cuando, después de caminar varios minutos, llegué a un pequeño claro que tenía, como extensiones, cinco veredas más. Giré mi cuerpo, de manera violenta, para encarar al vampiro que había soltado una pequeña risita a mis espaldas.

–¡Te ordeno que me lleves, ahora mismo, de regreso al castillo! – exclamé

–¿Yo?¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? – inquirió, de manera patéticamente inocente.

–Por que, por si no lo recuerdas, fuiste TÚ quien me sacó de ahí – dije, dando dos pasos hacia él, con la barbilla ligeramente alzada, e intentando que mi mirada le intimidara... Pero todo parecía tener el efecto contrario a lo que yo deseaba, ya que era claro que el fruncimiento de sus labios era solamente para evitar soltar la carcajada que amenazaba con salir.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré profundamente, para intentar tranquilizarme y probar con otro tipo de persuasión

– Oye – dije, con voz mucho más baja – De verdad, no estoy para absurdos juegos en este momento. Jacob me espera y...

–Entonces, ¿Es por ese perro, por lo que esta tan desesperada en regresar? – interrumpió

¿Cómo sabía, con tal perfección, quién era Jacob?

–Deberías de ser más respetuoso al dirigirte al resto de las personas – recomendé, volviéndome a enojar y no dándole importancia a mi cuestionamiento anterior.

–¡Ah! – Exclamó de regreso – Entonces, ¿Cómo debo de decirle? ¿Su Majestad, _"El Gran Perro"_?

–Al menos él si es un hombre que no sale corriendo después de besar a una mujer – dije, sin poder contenerme. Sin saber muy bien qué tenía que ver ese tema en nuestra discusión.

–¿Acaso ya la ha besado? – exigió saber

–No tengo por que responderte – contesté.

Nuestras miradas relampaguearon en la distancia, mutilándonos, mutuamente, tres segundos antes de que él avanzara hasta mí y tomara mi rostro entres sus manos, para fundir nuestras bocas en un beso gentilmente ansioso, cargado de desesperante dulzura que me desconectó de todo alrededor.

–Esta vez no huiré – musitó, sin soltar mis labios de los suyos, que se movían con suavidad y fervor – Esta vez no, Bella...

**^^ Hola de nuevo. Si, ya sé que tardé demasiado en actualizar. Discúlpenme; pero estoy en exámenes y trabajos finales en la universidad, así que, como podrán imaginarse, me encuentro demasiado ocupada últimamente. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y me dejen su opinión ^^. Prometo tratar de actualizar pronto.**

**Un saludo.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	15. Falsa Alarma

**Capítulo: Falsa Alarma**

**BELLA POV**

Sus manos se mantuvieron apretadas a mi cintura y su boca se movía contra la mía, suave, dulce, refrescante. Dándome, con cada sorbo de su sabor un soplo más de vida. Dejé escapar un suspiro, mientras hilaba mis dedos en sus cabellos y sentía mi cuerpo arquearse hacia atrás, en un intento desesperado por no tener ni la más mínima distancia que nos separara. Su lengua se adentro en mi boca, buscando la mía, en una sutil y tentadora invitación, para que ambas iniciaran una danza armoniosa, sincronizada, perfecta... única... deliciosa...

Una parte demasiado lejana de mi conciencia luchaba por hacerme entrar en razón; pero había algo mucho más fuerte, que comenzaba a inundar mi mente... una serie de imágenes borrosas y poco coherentes llegaron a mí:

–_Y... ¿Cómo es que te llamas? – le había preguntado el niño, al encontrarse por tercera vez con ella. _

_La pequeña castaña sonrió con suficiencia y cierto ego infantil se dibujó en el ligero levantamiento de su barbilla _

–_¿Y para qué quieres saberlo? _

–_Simple curiosidad, ¿Qué otra cosa sería si no eso?_

–_Podría ser que estas interesado en mí_

–_¡Ba! – exclamó el niño inmortal bajando el rostro_

–_Yo te gusto _

–_¡Por supuesto que no!_

–_Vamos, no seas infantil y acéptalo._

–_A mí no me gustan las princesas... _

_La pequeña se sintió ofendida, pero no lo dio a demostrar. Por el contrario, decidió no inmutarse ante el comentario despectivo y se decidió por poner a prueba sus especulaciones. Se acercó entonces al vampiro que se encontraba sentado, aún mirando hacia abajo, y, sin explicaciones, lo aventó hacia atrás_

–_¡Ey! ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!... – sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta al tener a la niña sobre él, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo – Oye... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces?...._

–_Voy a besarte _

_Él, que desde su nacimiento había carecido de un corazón con palpitares, sintió que en ese momento el pecho le iba a estallar... Los labios de ella se aproximaban lentamente y él no hizo nada más que cerrar los ojos y esperar, con las manos enterradas en el monte, sosegando de esa forma, su inconfesable nerviosismo, por el beso que fue suplantado por una delicada risita que le incitó a despejar su mirada para así encontrarse con la mirada chocolate llena de traviesa burla._

_El vampiro se sintió avergonzado. Sabía que había perdido..._

–_Si no te gustan las princesas, no permitirías, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que una te besara – resolvió ella, con su voz cargada de una vanidad que al niño le resultó tentadora y, tomando como pretexto una revancha, fue esta vez él quien se abalanzó sobre ella..._

–_¡Te ordeno que te bajes, ahora mismo!_

–_No lo haré hasta que me digas tu nombre_

–_Dime el tuyo primero _

–_De acuerdo – asintió él, con resignación. Sabía que aquella damita era demasiado terca y no ganaría nada con negarse. _

–_Pero sin mentiras _

–_Sin mentiras – acordó y, después de esperar unos cuantos segundos para darle emoción al momento, dijo: – Mi nombre es... ¿Y el tuyo?_

–_..._

–_Es un nombre demasiado largo – se quejó – ¿Qué te parece si te llamo...? ¿Te gusta?_

–_Suena bien_

–_Pero sólo yo tendré el derecho de llamarte así..._

–_No, me gusta como se oye, así que desde hoy le diré a mi familia que me diga de esa manera..._

–_Como gustes, pero nunca olvides que fui yo el primero quien lo inventó..._

–_De acuerdo – accedió la pequeña, aprovechando la distracción del vampiro para aventarlo hacia atrás y retomar su antigua posición en donde ella asumía el poder..._

_Las imagen que apareció ya no eran de una niña ni de un niño, si no de dos adolescentes de aproximadamente quince o dieciséis años, peleando justamente en el mismo lugar que antes..._

–_¿En dónde estuviste ayer?_

–_¿Es necesario que estés arriba de mí para que te responda? – contestó el muchacho con mirada sinuosa, logrando que la princesa se alejara al instante de él, tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas con su espeso cabello castaño que le había crecido hasta inundar toda su espalda con una hermosa cascada caoba._

_Él se acercó por detrás, de manera tan cautelosa que ella ni si quiera se dio cuenta de su cercanía hasta que habló_

–_Deberías de admitirlo de una vez por todas_

–_¿Admitir qué?_

–_Que me quieres..._

–_No sabía que los vampiros fueran tan vanidosos... – dijo en defensa, concentrándose para que la voz no se le quebrara_

–_Ni yo tampoco sabía que la Realeza fuera tan obstinada..._

–_Que yo recuerde, cuando éramos niños, dijiste que no te gustaban las princesas..._

_Él apareció frente a ella y su dorada mirada se clavó en el café de sus ojos._

–_No me gustan las princesas – aseguró, llevando una de sus manos hacia coloreada y delicada mejilla – Me gustas tú..._

– Bella – musitó Edward, sin liberar mis labios de los suyos y el sonido de su voz al pronunciar mi nombre me resultó tan familiar como provocativo.

Mis brazos se encontraban completamente enrollados en su cuello y podía sentir mi boca exquisitamente adormecida por la suya, que se fue alejando de manera tortuosa. Me vi obligada a desviar mi mirada hacia otro lado cuando nuestras frentes quedaron unidas y sus ojos intentaron escudriñar en los míos. Sentí su mano posarse en una de mis mejillas, sosegando con la frialdad de su piel el calor de éstas.

–Mírame – pidió, con voz baja y aterciopelada; pero me negué y me deshice de su agarre y caminé lejos de él

–Esto... no está bien – tartamudeé, mirando hacia la espesura del bosque, sin observar nada en realidad

–Ya lo sé – acordó, mientras se acercaba a mí – Un vampiro besándose con una princesa... no es algo que pase todos los días

–Es algo que NUNCA debe pasar – corregí, dando media vuelta para encararlo – Llévame al castillo, ahí es donde debería de estar...

Mis palabras fueron bloqueadas por su propia mano que cubrió mi boca

–Alguien se acerca – susurró – son los licántropos...

Me revolví entre sus brazos, logrando que me soltara, y mi mirada relampagueó en su dirección

–Yo no tengo por qué huir – dije de manera seca – En todo caso, deberías ser tú quien corra. Dudo mucho que quieras morir despedazado mañana en el alba...

Yo misma enmudecí nada más en imaginarme lo posible que se estaba tornando esa posibilidad. La cacería daría comienzo mañana... Y él... él era una de las presas que mi familia deseaba poseer. La realidad me golpeó de manera inesperada, fuerte, como un imperioso martillazo que te estruja el corazón y te lo deja sin latidos durante un momento.

Tanta fue la nacida angustia, que no supe cuál fue el momento en el que yo misma lo tomé de la mano y le hice andar con marchas apresuradas.

–Espera – dijo, mientras frenaba nuestros pasos y, de un solo movimiento, me posicionó sobre su espalda, para echarse a correr como un leopardo. El viento sopló fuertemente mis mejillas, llevándome a hundir mi rostro en el hueco de su hombro y trayendo, con ello, una imperiosa sensación de Deja'vu que se encarnó en mis huesos.

Era como si no fuera la primera vez que había vivido esto...

–_Te quiero mostrar algo _

–_¿Qué cosa? – le preguntaba la niña, con desconfianza _

–_Cierra los ojos y lo sabrás. Vamos, ¿no me tendrás miedo o si? – retó el niño, con sonrisa y mirada traviesa._

_La pequeña castaña se sintió ofendida, y fue el orgullo lo que disfrazó su temor y la obligó a cerrar sus parpados. Después, sólo sintió cómo el aire se le escapa de su estomago y se azotaba contra sus pómulos. La maravilla que sintió en cuanto despejó su mirada fue sublimemente extraordinaria, y es que él corría con tanta velocidad que parecía como si estuviera volando sobre las alas de un fénix..._

Las imágenes se borraron en cuanto él frenó sus pasos para detenerse frente a una barda de espesa y musgosa vegetación.

–¿Dónde estamos? – exigí saber, obteniendo solo como respuesta una sonrisa socarrona

–Acompáñeme – pidió, abriéndose paso entre las verdes estirpes. Mi mirada no pudo dilatarse ante el asombroso espectáculo que se presentó frente a ellos.

Tal vez había muerto y me encontraba en el cielo... o en algo parecido a un edén. Era un prado. Un hermoso prado adornado por un lago de límpidas aguas que parecían cristales. Su pastos parecían más bien un mar verde y los débiles rayos del sol se filtraban por la espesura de las nubes, otorgándole al lugar la luminosidad adecuada como para imaginar que me encontraba sumergida en un escenario digno para un cuento de hadas.

Los pasos de Edward a mi lado me extrajeron de la ensoñación en la que me hallaba.

–¿Qué lugar es este?

–¿Le gusta?

–Es bonito – admití, muy a mi pesar. Una verdad como tal no se podía negar.

Él sonrió satisfecho.

–Apuesto que en sus ostentoso castillo jamás vera algo como esto.

_Estúpido vampiro._

–Es un lugar demasiado grande como para ubicarlo en mi hogar – contesté, con la barbilla ligeramente alzada, sin dejarme inmutar bajo ningún momento.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, dejando a la vista la hilera blanca de sus dientes, adornados por dos pequeñas y delicadas puntas ubicadas en sus colmillos que le daban a su rostro una galantería perversa y perturbadora.

–¿Qué hay de los licántropos? – pregunté, recordando el motivo por el cual, se suponía, estaba ahí.

–¿Licántropos? ¿Qué licántropos? – la exagerada inocencia de su voz y mirada fueron la clara respuesta.

En ningún momento él había estado en peligro. ¡En ningún maldito momento había sido perseguido por hombres lobos!

–Eres un mentiroso sinvergüenza – siseé, con mi ira aumentando conforme su sonrisa se expandía.

**ALICE POV**

Otro amanecer...

Un día menos que restarle al momento de mi partida. Suspiré melancólicamente mientras miraba por la ventana los campos verdes que se expandían por el bosque. Un toque de nudillos llamó a la puerta, para después abrirse. Era Charlotte, mi doncella, mi amiga.

–Majestad – saludó al verme y se acercó para ayudar a vestirme – ¿Cómo amaneció?

–Bien – mentí, girándome para verla, descubriendo que ella hacía todo lo posible por ocultar su semblante – Charlotte, ¿Qué sucede?

–Nada, su Majestad

Llevé mis manos hacia su rostro, para que pudiera alzarlo, y así encontrarme con su mirada enrojecida.

–Has estado llorando – aseveré – ¿Qué sucede?

–Es algo sin importancia...

–Las lágrimas no se despliegan de los ojos así nada más – interrumpí suavemente – Dime qué ocurre. ¿O es que acaso no me tienes confianza?

–¡Oh, princesa! – Exclamó – ¿cómo puede decir eso?

–Es lo que pienso tras ver tu evasiva.

Ella volvió a bajar el rostro y yo esperé en silencio para que hablara. Era un lástima que nuestros vínculos no fueran tan fuertes como para que alcanzara a ver en su futuro. Aunque, cabe recalcar que mi "don" no se encontraba realizando su tarea de manera efectiva. En los últimos días, solo había logrado ver imágenes borrosas y sin sentido de mi hermano y mis padres... Nada más.

–Se trata de... de un guerrero – comenzó a contar Charlotte – un guerrero al cual he conocido tiene poco, en cuanto llegue al castillo

–¿Qué hay con él? ¿Te ha faltado el respeto...?

–En absoluto, Alteza – dijo, rápidamente – todo lo contrario. Es el hombre más amable que haya podido conocer... yo... estoy enamorada de él

–¿Y lloras por eso? – me asombré, pues la obvia respuesta llegó hasta ya pasados varios segundos: Charlotte tenía que irse conmigo, y esto suponía el aislamiento de aquel hombre al que amaba. Caminé hacia ella y tomé sus manos entre las mías – muchacha tonta – dije, sonriéndole para tranquilizarla – Bien sabes que no estas obligada a acompañarme. Puedes quedarte...

–De ninguna manera, su Majestad. Mi deber es ir con usted

–No, tu deber es quedarte al lado del quien amas. Dime, ¿Te corresponde?

–Eso dice – balbuceó

–Entonces, no se discuta más. Partiré yo sola... Y no me gusta que me contradigan – espeté, cuando vi sus intenciones de protestar...

Después de que Charlotte se fuera, decidí ir hacia un o de los jardines traseros. El atardecer había caído rápido. Era como si las horas estuvieran destinadas en convertirse en segundos... acortando mi estancia en el castillo.

Tomé asiento en una piedra plana, ubicada debajo de un frondoso árbol de manzano. Un viento fresco sopló, agitando mis cabellos y llevando mi vista en dirección hacia la entrada. Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante, solo para retomar su ritmo enloquecido después de verlo. Bajé la mirada y me mordí el labio. Lo que menos quería era encontrarme con él...

Sentí sus pasos acercarse y, conforme más próximo se hallaba, más rápido bailaba mi pecho. Se plantó a un lado de mí, yo seguía incapaz de verle. Me sentí cobarde y absurda, pues, aunque una parte de mí quería salir huyendo, la otra me rogaba por quedarme a su lado.

–Majestad – escuché su dulce voz llamarme – No pensé encontrarla en este lugar

–Yo tampoco – susurré. No hallaba la manera de hablar – ¿Siempre vienes aquí?

–Sólo cuando necesito pensar

–Eso significa que... ahora estas meditando

–Algo así – admitió

No pude reprimir la necesidad de mirarle, así que lo hice. Instintivamente, me llevé las manos a mi pecho, que amenazaba con explotar de un momento a otro, conforme me iba perdiendo en el mar gris de sus pupilas. Entonces fue cuando supe que no había sido buena idea. Volví a bajar la mirada. Aunque aquello tampoco significara que estaría menos nerviosa.

Me puse de pie de manera inesperada. Había sido un acto reflejo que mi subconsciente me había mandado para distanciarme de su persona.

–Que pases buena tarde – deseé a modo de despedida, aún con la mirada fija en mis pies, obligando a éstos moverse para salir del jardín que, repentinamente, se había convertido en un calabozo.

Solamente había avanzado un metro cuando su tacto cálido y gentil me atrapó por el brazo. No fue la fuerza lo que me retuvo, si no el sublime estremecimiento que me recorrió el cuerpo.

–¿Es cierto que se va? – me preguntó con voz suave.

–Si – contesté de manera débil. Y, de nuevo, mis instintos me traicionaron, llevando a mis ojos alzarse para fundirse en los suyos.

¿Era mi imaginación o había dolor en el tórrido océano de sus pupilas?

Los segundos se me hicieron eternamente bellos mientras nadaba en ellas. Estaba segura que podía pasar gran parte de mi inmortalidad de esa forma. El por qué, no lo sabía (Tal vez me daba miedo admitirlo). Solo estaba consiente de la paz que me transmitía el estar a su lado. La necesidad de él, que iba en aumento conforme el tiempo pasaba. Y de que los latidos de mi corazón se volvían más violentos con cada noche que escuchaba su nombre...

No, no lo admitiría en ese instante. Pero la respuesta estaba más clara que los manantiales del reino.

–¿Tardará mucho en regresar?

–Algunos años más– admití – vendré cuando deba recibir el cristal que marca mi primer siglo vivido.

–¿Por qué se va?

_Por ti..._

–Yo... quiero disfrutar los años que me quedan de libertad.

–Ya veo – murmuró, desviando el rostro en dirección contraria. Privándome del sosiego de sus ojos – Le pido perdone mi atrevimiento. Usted no debería de darme ningún tipo de explicaciones.

–No te preocupes. Agradezco tu... interés.

–Qué tenga un buen viaje, su Majestad – soltó, de repente, haciéndome una reverencia, para después dar media vuelta y dejarme sola.

Y, mientras le veía marchar, una confusa imagen, a la cual no le encontré forma, se instaló en mi subconsciente, dejándome, como recuerdo, un punzante dolor en el pecho.

**Hola. Espero les guste. Disculpen la demora. No he tenido mucho tiempo y me encuentro de vacaciones. Gracias a todos por leer. Hasta pronto**

**Atte**

**AnjuDArk**


	16. Fracasos

**Capítulo 16: Fracaso.**

**ROSE POV **

Sabía que estaba en un grave error. En uno muy grave. Y es que yo no debería de estar ahí, con ese soberano inmortal a menos de un metro. Tampoco debería de permitir la unión de nuestras manos ni mi corazón debería de estar latiendo a esa velocidad tan impasible y descontrolada mientras mi mirada se perdía en la suya.

Si, definitivamente, me estaba yendo al infierno por esto pero, ¿Qué importaba? Hacía tantas décadas que no me sentía tan... bien.

Estaba perdiendo la razón, de eso no había ni la menor vacilación. Tenía la oportunidad en mis manos de matarle en ese preciso momento. Solo era cuestión de extraer el puñal que tenía oculto entre las faldas de mi vestido y ensartárselo profundamente en el pecho. No agonizaría. Su muerte sería rápida y yo misma habría cobrado una pequeña parte de mi venganza con mi propia mano...

_Vamos, Rosalie. Solo hazlo..._

Mi mente me repetía el mismo juego de palabras una y otra y otra vez, pero no conseguía reaccionar. Estaba derrocada. Apresada por cada una de sus palabras, por el cálido roce de sus manos...

_¡Basta!_

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, en cuanto me deshice de su agarre de manera violenta

–Me tengo que ir

–¿Te veré pronto?

–De ninguna manera

–¿Por qué?

_Vamos, que esa voz no te idiotice. _

–¿Acaso se encuentra usted falto de capacidad mental, Alteza? – Pregunté, con voz afilada – ¿O le tengo que recordar quién es usted y con quién esta hablando?

–Pensé que había quedado claro que no me importaba...

–Pues debería – dije, alcanzado el puñal y pegando el filo a su cuello – Por que somos especies naturalmente enemigas.

Él sonrió de manera confiada, enfureciéndome. Como diciendo que no lo haría, que no era capaz.

_¡Hazlo! Solo un movimiento más._

Y, naturalmente, no podía. Lo tenía a mi merced. Completamente para mí y mi venganza... pero no podía.

_Maldita cobarde..._

Dejé caer el puñal. Me encontraba derrotada. Bajé la mirada hacia mis pies y sentí las mejillas enrojecer por la furia que mi propia humillación me causaba. Sentí la punta de sus dedos alzar mi quijada y, otra vez, me encontré con el calor de sus pupilas mirándome fijamente.

Estúpido príncipe.

Él no tenía derecho alguno de ejercer todo esto en mí. No lo tenía...

–¿Quién eres? – pregunté con recelo.

Seguramente tenía uno de esos extraños poderes que manipulaban las mentes de los demás. Pero entonces recordé que yo me encontraba bebiendo la poción para que Edward jamás pudiera leer mis pensamientos. Debería de tener el mismo efecto con él, si ese fuera el caso... ¿O no?

–¿Quién soy? – Repitió, tomando de nuevo mis manos entre las suyas –¿Qué importa eso si estoy contigo? En el azul de tus ojos da lo mismo si soy un pobre mendigo o un alto veterano. De todas formas me tienes a tus pies.

–¿Viaja por todos los reinos solo para conquistar a las mujeres...? –exigí saber, dando media vuelta y situando mi mirada hacia el horizonte.

_No te dejes inmutar..._

En eso estaba cuando el corazón se me detuvo al ver a Edward aproximarse en compañía de esa maldita princesa. ¡Maldición! Si Emmett los veía, estaba perdida. Mis planes se vendrían abajo. Todo acabaría en ese instante pues él sabría que su adorada prima estaba interactuando con un vampiro. Dudaba grandemente que lo tomara a bien. Tenía que impedir que los vieran.

–Señor, necesito irme a casa – dije, de manera atropellada, empujándolo hacia el lado opuesto que marcaba esa dirección – ¿Le molestaría si le pido que me acerque a la vereda que me conduce hasta ella?

Sabía que excusa más estúpida no podía haberme inventado, pero era preciso actuar rápidamente. El futuro de mi revancha estaba en ello.

Era una fortuna el tenerlo tan dispuesto que ni si quiera protesto.

–Podemos salir por aquí – indiqué. Jalándolo hacia la salida trasera.

–Pero Rel está por allá – recordó

–Podemos irnos caminando

–Pero dices que está lejos...

–¿O acaso ya le he fastidiado? – interrumpí con persuasión.

–No, claro que no...

–Entonces, vámonos por aquí. Así podemos charlar un poco más.

–Si, como tú digas...

Suspiré con alivio cuando estuvimos fuera del prado y nos encontramos en medio del bosque y sus frondosos arboles que goteaban los últimos rastros de lluvia que había caído en la noche.

–Y bien... ¿De aquí a dónde nos dirigimos?

El dejarlo ir sería exponer demasiado. ¿Quién me aseveraba que no regresaría al prado o, peor aún, en el camino, por algún azar del destino, se topaba con Edward y la mediocre princesa?

–Podemos ir a mi casa, si usted gusta... – ofrecí. Era lo único que podía hacer.

**EDWARD POV**

Ahhh...

Mira cómo frunce su fino entrecejo y cómo pupilas relampagueaban con su furia.

Hermosa. Única... Toda ella era única.

Una parte de mí sabía que no debería de estar pensando en ello. Me decía que no debería dejarme doblegar por esta atracción indomable. Que, fuera de sentir este cálido sentimiento hacia ella, debería de odiarla cada vez un poco más. Pero me era imposible. ¿Dónde estaba la aberración? A su lado solo podía ser capaz de perderme en el piélago marrón de sus ojos. En el deseo que tenía de probar de nuevo el dulce sabor de su boca. Ese elixir que, de alguna insólita manera, lo creía conocido. Como el recuerdo de una libación exquisita que había probado hacía mucho tiempo atrás para salvar mi vida y no lograba evocar.

–¡Di algo! – Su pequeña mano golpeó mi pecho. Apenas y sentí la fuerza de su agresión. Días atrás, seguramente me hubiera molestado, pero ahora, ahora solo podía ahogarme en mi propia admiración.

En mi vida pensé llegar a conocer a una criatura tan inocentemente salvaje...

–No tienes palabra. No tienes honor. ¡Un hombre nunca debe mentir!

...O tal vez ya había conocido a una igual, pero no lograba dibujar su rostro en mis recuerdos. Cerré los ojos. La lluvia de imágenes venía otra vez. Esas figuras sin forma ni voz. Era demasiado frustrante el no poder diferenciarlas, pero, al mimo tiempo, se sentía bien. Sentía paz... sentía fe.

_¡Reacciona!,_ gritó mi oscura conciencia, _Averigua si los rumores de la cacería de mañana son ciertos._

Es verdad. Esa era mi misión. Debía de saberlo para prevenir a mi familia. Para acabar con ella en ese preciso momento y así otorgar mi punición...

–Si no le mentía, usted jamás aceptaría acompañarme. Y hay un par de cosas que me gustaría que platicáramos.

–¿Ah si? Y, dime, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que platicar yo contigo?

_Por favor, no me mires de esa manera... No me hagas débil. _

–Mis hombres han escuchado los rumores de una cacería que se iniciara mañana en la salida de la alborada.

Su repentino silencio me dio la respuesta. Era cierto.

Eso significaba que no debía perder tiempo. Mi cuerpo acorraló el suyo contra el árbol que había casi detrás. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo causado por el repentino movimiento. Pero a mí no me debería concernir si le hacía daño o no. Al final de cuentas, el momento había llegado: Debía de matarla ahí mismo. No podía esperar más. Ella no se había enamorado de mí y jamás traicionaría a su familia. Ese maldito licántropo había llegado a estropear mis planes. La sangre me escaldó en solo recordar su nombre, pero hice a un lado ese chocante y lacerante sentimiento y me concentré en mí deber. Debía hacerlo. No había nadie alrededor. Nada lo impediría y mi venganza estaría cobrada. Si la Realeza atacaba a mi raza, yo ya habría dado el primer punto a mi favor. Era solo cuestión de enterrar mis dientes en su sensible piel para inyectar mi ponzoña, que se esparciría por su cálida sangre y frenería su corazón. Sería fácil. Debería de serlo.

_Hazlo...._

Mis manos se apretaron en sus brazos y clavé mi mirada en la suya. Siempre fue mi deseo el mirar los ojos de mi enemigo mientras este sucumbía entre mis fuerzas. Y ahí estaba otra vez. Ese tórrido océano castaño que me impedía seguir con mi plan y, a cambio, me invitaba a nadar en él para sumergirme en sus pacificas aguas.

–_¿Dirás que me quieres? – Insistió él joven vampiro, mientras tomaba a la princesa por el brazo y la hacía volverse para mirarlo – ¿para qué negarlo, si es evidente?_

–_Pensé que no podías leer mis pensamientos_

_Él sonrió hacia sus adentros. La respuesta ya la sabía desde hacía mucho, pero quería escucharla. Necesitaba oír su suave voz decirle que lo quería._

–_No, no puedo – confirmó, jalándola para que sus cuerpos se pegaran y, sin esperar por más, la besó, acariciando sus labios de manera intensa. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero le complacía comprobar que el temblor de su cuerpo bajo sus manos era cada vez más agitado – Dime que me quieres – pidió, con su boca aún danzando frágilmente contra la otra – Acéptalo de una vez por todas..._

Sentí la vista nublada cuando todas esas confusas voces desaparecieron. Entonces, me volví a encontrar con su mirada y, fracasando ante los antiguos deseos de mi resarcimiento, la liberé, dejando caer mis manos a mis costados y dando dos pasos hacia atrás. Me llevé la punta de mis dedos hacia el puente de mi nariz. Era tanta frustración... Me encontraba confundido. Nada estaba claro. Nada, más que el simple hecho de que no podía herirle.

–Váyase, su Majestad – logré decir, rompiendo el silencio que se había alzado.

–¿Estarás bien?

Su pregunta me sorprendió. ¿Estaba acaso preocupada?

Me permití mirarla otra vez. Al final de cuentas, ya estaba perdido, ¿Podía suceder algo peor que mi rotundo fracaso? Si. Claro que si: El que la semilla del miedo y la angustia se plantara en mi pecho.

Sabía que las probabilidades de vencer o quebrantar eran las mismas. Pero, al final de cuentas, ambas llevaban a un mismo fin: perderla a ella. De pronto, sentí que mi mundo se volvía muy pequeño y comenzaba a asfixiarme. Mis manos se movieron hacia su cintura y la atraje para que mi boca se uniera a la suya. Fue una forma inconsciente de recuperar el aire que me faltaba. Sus dedos enredándose y jalando mis cabellos. Su pecho junto al mío, tan cerca, que podía sentir su palpitar reviviendo a mi corazón...

–Adiós, princesa. Nuestra alianza ha terminado – dije, cuando nuestros labios se alejaron y nuestras frentes quedaron unidas – A partir de mañana, usted y yo volvemos a ser los mismos enemigos de siempre. Aún así, permítame confesarle algo: Me daría mucho gusto que no se arriesgará y se mantuviera a salvo en el castillo. Quiero ser yo quien la mate algún día... Tenga por seguro que no permitiré que nadie más me robe ese placer_. Yo siempre te protegeré..._

**ROSE POV**

El cielo ya se comenzaba a pintar de anaranjado cuando llegamos a mi "casa". Había dudado mucho en dejarle pasar, pero al final, había accedido.

Luché por controlar los retorcijones de mi estomago mientras sentía sus pasos detrás de mí. Estaba nerviosa. El saber que estábamos solos en aquel lugar me descontrolaba. Y no era para menos. Sus manos habían sujetado mi cintura sin aviso previo y la piel se me erizó al sentir su cálido aliento rozar la parte de trasera de mi cuello.

–No le traje a este lugar para que me ofenda con su imprudencia, Señor – expuse, concentrándome para que mi voz no se quebrara.

Él me soltó al momento y fue el vacío que se formó en mi ánimo lo que me dijo que, realmente, no había deseado, en ningún instante, su lejanía.

–Lo siento. No era mi intención...

Parecía sincero. Bajé mi rostro para ocultar la sonrisa que se trazó tenuemente en mis labios.

–Vives... en un lugar muy escondido – señaló, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana y viendo a través de ella (era obvio que lo hacía solo para cambiar el tema)

–¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué instalara mi hogar a un lado de sus castillos? – inquirí, con amarga ironía. Él se volvió a girar para mirarme

–¿Cómo es que tú...?

–Golpe de suerte, me imagino – contesté, adivinando el rumbo de sus pensamientos

– ¿Has vivido sola todo este tiempo?

No contesté. Bien podía mentirle acerca de mi vida. Hacerme la víctima para obtener más de su confianza, pero era incapaz de mentirle. Algo en sus ojos me lo prohibía.

–Me es imposible creerlo – Murmuró, posando sus manos en mis mejillas e incitándome a mirarlo. Confesándome con el negro de sus pupilas que no insistiría en saber lo que yo no quisiera contarle

–¿Creer qué?

–Que has existido todo este tiempo y yo no haya estado enterado de ello. Me resulta un sacrilegio. Estoy seguro que, de morir, iré al infierno por eso.

–No se preocupe, señor. Su pase al infierno estuvo pagado desde el día en que corrió en sus venas sangre de Nobles.

Esperé a que se enojara, pero, a cambio, soltó una pequeña risita.

–¿Por qué me odias tanto?

–Dudo que haya necesidad de preguntarlo – contesté, aventando sus manos lejos de mi piel y dando media vuelta – Usted bien lo sabe

–Disculpa mi ignorancia – discrepó, moviendo su cuerpo para que nuestras miradas no se abandonaran – Pero, realmente, no lo sé

–¿Ah, no? – Reté, con la furia que las remembranzas me traían, filtrándose en mi voz – ¿Acaso no lo recuerda o es que usted aún ni nacía? ¡La Realeza acabó con mi raza! ¡Gracias a ustedes he estado sola todo este tiempo! ¿Es eso suficiente para que lo entienda o tengo que agregar que yo lo vi todo, cuando apenas era una niña y me encontraba temblando, escondida detrás de unos arbustos? ¿Tengo que detallar la crueldad con que nos decapitaban e incendiaban? ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

–No, no tienes por qué – contestó, con un murmullo – sé lo terrible que se siente que te arrebaten a tu familia – agregó – Yo pasé por lo mismo e, irónicamente, fue un grupo de hechiceros quien lo hizo. Mataron a mi padre y a mi madre, también cuando yo era apenas un niño

–Mayor razón aún para odiarnos – murmuré fríamente, apretando mis puños para no dejarme doblegar por la tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos

–No – discutió, dando dos pasos para acortar la distancia que nos separaba y volviendo a coger mi rostro entre sus manos. No fue hasta que la yema de sus dedos se deslizó por mis pómulos, hasta que me di cuenta que una lágrima se me había escapado – ¿Por qué amargar nuestras existencias cargando con un odio que, fuera de remediar el daño infligido, solo abrirá más grietas en nuestras almas? Yo no te puedo odiar. Aún hayas sido tú quien hubiera acabado con la vida de mis padres, no podría.

–Pues yo si puedo y lo hago – dije, revolviéndome entre sus brazos que se apretaron fuertemente a mí alrededor, desistiendo a soltarme – Le odio. Le aborrezco, y nada me daría más gusto que su muerte. ¡Ojala se muera!

–Mátame entonces... – pidió y sus labios se pegaron a los míos con desesperación. Embriagándome al instante de su cálido sabor que se difundió por mis venas y avivó mi sangre y mis sentidos...

¿Cuántas veces no había hecho Edward lo mismo? Muchas. ¿Y cuántas veces había logrado encender mi piel de esa manera? Jamás.

Y es que, en ese entonces no lo sabía, pero Emmett sería el único capaz de hacerme vibrar de esa manera por que, por toda la eternidad, solo sería suya.

**ALICE POV**

–Jasper – susurré. La voz se me había escapado al verlo en el jardín, afilando su espada que brillaba bajo los débiles rayos plateados de la luna que se iban desvaneciendo, para dar paso a la luz del alba.

–Alteza – dijo él, poniéndose de pie y dejando su labor a un lado – Es muy de madrugada, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Caminé hacia él sin contestar. La verdad era que no había podido dormir y toda la noche me la había pasado en vela, viendo el horizonte a través de mi ventana. Y fue ahí mismo donde lo vi ir hacia el mismo jardín de siempre. Sabía que estaba mal en acudir en su búsqueda. Pero no podía luchar ante el deseo que movía mis pies para estar cerca de él.

–Es una mañana muy fría – dije, pasando a su lado y tomando asiento en la roca plana que se había convertido en nuestro escenario de reunión. Sus ojos me siguieron y se fijaron en los míos – No estás cubierto. Podrías enfermarte – señalé, quitándome una de las telas que me abrigaban.

–Alteza, no, por favor. No es necesario...

–Acéptala – interrumpí, apretando mi mano contra la suya, para que dejara de protestar.

El contacto de nuestras pieles fue cálido y reconfortante, así que lo mantuve por otro par de segundos... Ese tipo de sensaciones no se vivían todos los días. Son esos choques electrizantes que exclusivamente te transmite una sola persona. Así que, hay que aprovecharlas, pues no sabes cuando se puede acabar todo...

–Irás a la cacería – solté con voz bañada en angustia.

Él asintió. El pecho se me plisó por completo, a pesar de lo evidente que era. Por algo era un guardia, un guerrero. De ese modo lo había conocido. Cuando me había salvado de esa cacería en la que tantos habían muerto. Pero en ese entonces no me preocupaba nada más que el bienestar de mi familia... Ahora, todo era diferente. Todo se pintaba de un color mucho más amargo.

–¿Acaso no tienes miedo?

–¿Se mantendrá usted, a salvo, en el castillo? – no entendí el sentido de su respuesta, pero asentí. Él sonrió y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

–Si es así, entonces, no tengo miedo – contestó – Estaré tranquilo si sé que su Majestad se encuentra bien.

El primer llamado de trompetas se escuchó, anunciando el inicio de la persecución.

– ¡No vayas! – supliqué, importándome poco si estaba bien o mal. Sólo siendo llevada por la desenfrenada necesidad de retenerlo a mi lado – no puedo ver tu futuro. No sé si regresarás... Por favor, no lo hagas...

Sentí sus manos atrapar mi rostro y su mirada invadir mis pupilas un momento antes de que sus labios atraparan los míos con ternura y fervor, acariciándolos gentilmente, humedeciéndolos con su sabor dulce y tranquilizante... transportándome a un mundo en donde no existía nada más que él y yo. En ese momento, en el que me había olvidado de todo, hasta de la diferencia de nuestras razas, acepté mi única realidad: Me había enamorado de él. Y este sentimiento era irrevocable.

–No vayas – repetí, musitando y enterrando mis dedos en sus rubios cabellos que caían hasta sus hombros. –Quédate conmigo_._

–Es mi deber – susurró, alejándose lentamente, pero manteniendo sus manos sujetando mis mejillas – Es mi deber protegértela. A usted, más que a nadie. Yo...

–¡Alice!

El sonido de la ronca voz se perdió entre los segundos trompetazos. Él y yo nos alejamos al instante. Mi corazón aún latía desbocadamente, pero se detuvo al tener frente a mí a mi hermano.

–James – dije, poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia él lo más rápido posible. Un profundo alivio me invadió cuando sus manos sujetaron las mías y aprecié en su mirada solo preocupación.

No nos había visto

– Hermana, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?

–No podía dormir. Salí a caminar por los jardines y me encontré a Jasper. Me acerqué para desearle mis bendiciones en la cacería.

Sus labios besaron fraternalmente mi frente.

–Mujeres. Siempre atormentándose más de lo que deberían.

–¿Lo dices por Victoria?

–Se la pasó llorando toda la noche. – contestó, con gesto sombrío.

–Estoy segura que comprendo el cómo se ha de sentir. Ha de ser un verdadero calvario cargar con el hueco que se forma en tu pecho cuando sabes que el hombre al que amas se va al bosque para arriesgar su vida – mi mirada buscó a Jasper mientras hablaba y se fusionó con la suya, a distancia – por eso, prométeme que volverás.

Y yo quería que esa promesa fuera contestada por dos personas, en lugar de una.

**Hola, ¿Qué les pareció? Si, este fue un capítulo de puros besos, pero no lo pude controlar muajajaja *risa despiadada* La cacería empieza en el siguiente capítulo y necesitaba darle más sabor a todo esto. Espero les haya gustado ^^. Cuídense y un saludo**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	17. Inicia la Cacería

**Capítulo 17: Inicia la Cacería. **

Y ahí estaba otra vez ese angustiante sentimiento que laceraba mi pecho y me estrujaba el corazón...

¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Esta absurda preocupación... Me resultaba conocida.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré profundamente para intentar sosegarme. Pero, sin embargo, cuando las trompetas anunciaron el primer llamado, un viento helado me recorrió la columna vertebral. Me enchinó la piel.

–_Me daría mucho gusto que no se arriesgará y se mantuviera a salvo en el castillo. Quiero ser yo quien la mate algún día... Tenga por seguro que no permitiré que nadie más me robe ese placer..._

Edward...

–Bella

–Jacob – dije, con un pequeño sobresalto. Él me sonrió cálidamente

–Disculpa si te asuste.

–N-no tengas cuidado. La que te sigue debiendo una disculpa soy yo...

–Pensé que habíamos quedado en que todo estaba olvidado – interrumpió.

Me sentí mucho peor por su cordialidad. Realmente, lo que menos merecía Jacob era la pésima mentira que le había soltado para justificar mi repentina "desaparición". Bajé el rostro, incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Me avergonzaba de mi falta de gratitud hacia él y me enfurecí al deducir que, estúpidamente, prefería proteger a un enemigo que a un aliado.

–Bella – llamó, tomándome las manos.

Su cálido tacto me envió pequeñas punzadas eléctricas que me llevaron a verle de nuevo. Su semblante era despreocupado, sonreía, pero también aprecié cierta vacilación en sus negras pupilas. Esperé en silencio. Sabía que me iba a decir algo.

–Yo... sé que es muy pronto – continuó – y sé que tampoco es un buen momento. Es muy de madrugada y estamos a punto de partir hacia una cacería – sonrió, como si eso fuera un chiste. Yo, por lo mientras, sentí que el corazón se me exprimía al tener en cuenta lo que, hacía un minuto, había pasado por alto: Jacob también iría a arriesgar su vida allá fuera. Tal vez no le conocía demasiado, pero había algo entre él y yo que estuvo desde el principio. Un vínculo. Una unión estrecha como la que hay entre dos hermanos. Tensé la mandíbula para no hacer expreso mi cobardía. No ganaba nada con alterarme.

–Definitivamente no es un buen momento – prosiguió, con una mezcla de pudor y diversión en su voz – Pero, aún así, necesito decirlo. Se escuchará dramático, pero no sé si después pueda hacerlo... – fruncí el ceño, aquello realmente no era gracioso – Bella, yo te quiero.

Tardé más de dos segundos en procesar cada palabra dicha y escuchada. Me costaba creerlo. Más que costarme, no quería entenderlo. ¿Era necesario que él...?

¡Ag!

–Jacob... definitivamente este no es el momento...

–Lo sé, lo sé – interrumpió – no te quería presionar, pero no contaba con que todo se diera tan rápido de un momento a otro. Por eso te cité para salir ayer. Te quería confesar mis sentimientos de una manera más... "romántica". O como quieras llamarle – explicó. No pude evitar sonreír un poco – Me gustas demasiado – agregó, incrustando su profunda mirada en la mía. Sentí mariposas en el estomago, al percatar que se estaba acercando – Bella, ¿Tú...?

–Yo sólo quiero que tú y el resto regresen a salvo al castillo – dije, haciéndome a un lado para alejarme de él – Y discúlpame, pero no estoy para hablar de otra cosa más que no sea el bienestar del reino.

Escuché su risa detrás de mí

–Comprendo, comprendo. No pretendía presionarte. Era solo... precaución. Lo siento.

– Jacob – dije, girándome para mirarlo – no hables así, como si fueras... como si fueras... – El pánico ahogaba mis palabras. Resultaba tan imposible el pronunciarlas

Él volvió a sonreír y pude ver complacencia en su mirada.

– ¿Morir? – adivinó mi palabra restante. Bajé el rostro para disimular el horror que seguramente cristalizaba mis ojos – No te preocupes. Estaré bien, ahora que sé que te preocupo.

–Cuídate mucho...

–Bella, tranquila – dijo, soltando una risita confiada y volviéndome a tomar las manos – Todo saldrá bien. Verás que, con la ayuda de tu hermano, Emmett y mis hombres, ese bosque quedará libre de todo posible chupa sangre que pueda haber. No quedará ni uno solo, lo prometo.

Temblé nada más al escucharlo. Se hallaba tan confiado que parecía cierto y eso, el saber que TODO vampiro iba a ser exterminado, de alguna manera, no me consolaba en lo más mínimo.

–Ya es hora de irme – anunció, cuando la negrura de la noche daba paso al primer rayo de aurora. Justo en ese momento, el primer llamado de guerra se escuchó. Sentí las piernas débiles y aferré mi mano a su brazo cuando vi que daba media vuelta para retirarse al jardín donde se reuniría el resto de los hombres.

–Iré contigo. Quiero despedirme de mi hermano y de Emmett.

Él asintió.

.

.

–¡Bella! – exclamó mi hermano al verme.

–James – susurré, para que la voz no se me quebrará. ¿Cuántas personas más, a las que yo adoraba, irían a esa absurda expedición?

– Supongo que ya no debe extrañar que tú tampoco hayas conciliado el sueño.

– Hermano, por favor...

–No, Bella – interrumpió suavemente, con suplica – no me pidas tú también que dejemos esto. Bien sabes que es necesario.

–Pero tú... y Emmett... y todos esos hombres

–Ya es momento que dejemos de jugar con esos demonios – murmuró, meditabundo, como si él tratase también de convencer que este sacrificio era severamente preciso – No podemos seguir viviendo siempre con el temor de qué nos traerán sus nuevas inhumanidades. Cada día van más lejos. Cada día son más despiadados... No debe de quedar ni un solo de ellos.

Otra vez, sentí un agudo agujero abrirse paso en mi pecho.

El segundo trompetazo resonó por todo el alrededor. James se acercó para depositar un beso sobre el cristal que reposaba en mi frente.

–Vamos, Alice, Victoria y mamá están por allá – indicó, llevándome de la mano hacia donde él decía.

Accedí, sin oposición, no sin antes despedirme de Jacob

–Espero todo salga bien – murmuré.

Él se inclinó para tomar mi mano y depositar un beso sobre ella.

–Te veré pronto, Bella. Lo prometo.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a donde estaba mi madre, en compañía de Alice y Victoria, esta última se lanzó a los brazos de mi hermano, que la recibió fervientemente y la estrechó contra su pecho.

–Victoria – musitó él, con sus labios pegados sobre sus rojizos cabellos – Esposa mía, deja de llorar.

–No quiero que vayas, James – sollozó ella, con sus manos empuñadas en su torso – ¡No quiero que vayas!

–Cariño, mírame – suplicó y la desesperada muchacha accedió – Ya te dije que todo estará bien. Que en la noche estaré contigo. No temas, pronto acabará todo.

La pelirroja se dejó tranquilizar por sus palabras. Me vi obligada a desviar la atención para cuando se despidieron con un apasionado beso y fue entonces cuando vi a Alice parada en un umbral, contemplando fijamente en dirección hacia la tropa organizada de guardias y guerreros.

–Alice – llamé. Ella pegó un brinco involuntario – ¿Qué sucede? – me alarmé, al verla con los ojos llorosos.

Antes de responder, ella me abrazó fuertemente y mojó mi vestido con sus tristes lágrimas.

–Tengo miedo, Bella – musitó, con voz temblorosa – tengo mucho miedo. No logro ver nada. El futuro de todos es tan confuso, tan indeciso...

–No sé qué decirte, Alice – contesté, con toda sinceridad, pues sabía perfectamente que no habían palabras para tranquilizarla.

Si. Lo sabía...

Yo también estaba igual de desesperada, y no solamente por James, Emmett y Jacob. No. Estaba alguien más... Ese ser de ojos rojizos, y a veces dorados, que no se había despegado de mi mente ni un solo momento.

El tercer y último trompetazo silbó en el viento. Los hombres se cuadraron y enderezaron sus lanzas, arcos y espadas, y, después, las puertas del castillo se abrieron, saliendo primero James sobre su caballo y siendo seguido al instante por Emmett. Luego, el grupo de licántropos que iba comandado por Jacob y, por último, el numeroso grupo de humanos que iba guiado por el rubio guerrero al que reconocía por Jasper.

Las puertas se volvieron a cerrar en cuanto solo quedó la guardia que vigilaba las entradas. El silenció reinó de manera abrumadora. Sentí a Alice sobrecogerse bajo mis brazos y comprobé que yo estaba haciendo prácticamente lo mismo, cuando mi padre posó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

–Vamos adentro – indicó, intentado simular, con la rigidez de su rostro, todo el temor que le embargaba por dentro.

Sabía lo mucho que se deploraba el no poder ir con James. Pero así eran las reglas que se habían implantado para este día. Él se quedaría, por si se quería llevar a cabo un doble ataque en el que se viera involucrado el interior del castillo.

–¿Segura que quieres estar sola? – pregunté a Alice.

Ella solo se limitó a asentir. Aún temblaba. Era extraño. Jamás la había visto así. Ni si quiera cuando, años atrás, se había hecho lo mismo.

–No dormí en toda la noche. Quiero descansar

No supe decir en ese momento el por qué sus palabras se me presentaban como mentiras. Tal vez por que yo había inventado justamente la misma mala excusa para correr hacia mi habitación, abrir las cortinas de mi ventana e intentar, inútilmente, si lograba ver algún acontecimiento en medio del bosque.

Y, por supuesto, mis ojos no buscaban a otra persona en especial que no fuera a él...

... A Edward.

**EDWARD POV**

–Laurent, ¿Están todos los hombres ya listos?

–Si, señor

–¡Hijo! – la voz de Carlisle detrás de mí, me sobresaltó.

–Padre, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no recibiste mi mensaje de alerta?

–Lo he recibido – confirmó – y por eso mismo, he venido. Edward, tu madre está demasiado preocupada. Suplica que desistas de esta locura

–No puedo – contesté, dando media vuelta ante la imposibilidad de mirar a mi progenitor a los ojos, cuando sabía que era yo el causante de su dolor – No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando están intentando acabar con mi raza.

–Tus hombres son pocos. Al menos permite que...

–De ninguna manera – interrumpí – Por nada accederé que tus hombres, que nada de culpa tienen en todo esto, pues jamás han violado la vida humana ni ofendido a la integridad de la Realeza, se unan a esta batalla que solo nos concierne a nosotros, a los verdaderos proscritos

–Señor – terció Laurent – si me permite, pienso que debería aceptar la ayuda de nuestra Alteza. Recuerde su objetivo, pues parece estar olvidándolo. Hace semanas no pensaba de esa manera. Lo único importante era acabar con esa raza inmortal para adueñarse del reino, sin importar cuántas vidas costará, pues, el pago valdría bien la pena. Ahora, creo yo, no es momento para regar la bondad del alma. Ellos nos atacan y son demasiados. A su séquito se les han unido hombres lobos, será una batalla demasiado reñida y nosotros no deberíamos de tomar esta clase de riesgos...

–Si tienes miedo, Laurent, tú también puedes quedarte – interrumpí, intentando ocultar la furia que me provocaba la veracidad de sus palabras.

Si. Definitivamente, yo no era el mismo. Algo había cambiado. La sangre muerta que corría por mis venas no me permitía ser lo suficientemente egoísta como para sobreponer mi victoria por el resto de los hombres. Es más, los deseos de venganza, de ver sangre de nobles vertida por los pasillos del castillo, estaban ya casi extintos. Si me encontraba luchando, era más por la necesidad de proteger a los míos que por la sed de ver al Rey Charlie y al príncipe James postrados ante mis pies.

–Lo siento, Mi Señor, si le he ofendido – se inclinó el vampiro, para ofrecer sus disculpas – Yo solo exponía mi opinión. Le espero con el resto de los hombres para que salgamos al bosque en cuanto usted lo indiqué – se cuadro y después se marchó.

–Hijo... – comenzó a decir Carlisle, pero yo le silencié con un gesto en la mano

–Ve con mamá – pedí, con voz baja – tranquilízala y dile que, en cuanto esto acabe, iré a verla. Protege la guarida – agregué – dile al resto de nuestra gente que se oculte bien y que no salga hasta que yo llegue. Recuerda que intentarán rastrear hasta el último de nosotros. No permitas que nada malo le pase a Esme ni a los niños. Prométemelo.

–Te lo prometo, Edward – contestó mi padre, posando una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y mirándome fijamente – después de décadas de rebeldía, hoy vuelvo a ver al hijo que tuve tiempo atrás.

Asentí, al no encontrar algo qué decir pues yo no veía nada bueno en todo esto. Al contrario, mi actitud me resultaba vergonzosa, reprobable... inútil.

Carlisle dio media vuelta y se marchó. Luego, yo trepé hasta la última rama de un gran árbol, con la intención de pensar, mientras la mañana llegaba. Sería un día nublado y lluvioso. La humedad en el aire me lo decía. Me pregunté si sería un punto a nuestro favor o las lágrimas del cielo que acompañarían a las perdidas que se darían.

–Edward

Bajé del árbol con un salto, al escuchar la voz de Rosalie. Ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Yo supe a qué se debía su furia, pero decidí no ser yo quien dijera la primera palabra

–Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?

_Si. Lo sé._

–¡Pudiste haberla matado _hoy_! ¡Ese era el plan! ¡¿Y qué has hecho a cambio?! ¡Pasar una tarde "romántica" en ese maldito prado! ¡En estos momentos la Realeza, en lugar de estar planeando una emboscada en contra nuestra, debería estar llorando a los pies de la tumba de su _"adorada Isabella"!_

–Basta, Rose – pedí, con voz baja. Sin saber por qué, el solo hecho de pensar a esa princesa muerta me hacía sentir enfermo – deja de gritar y recuerda que, de todas formas, íbamos a ser atacados tarde o temprano. Es más, tú no tienes nada que ver en todo esto. Puedes ocultarte...

–No voy a esconderme – interrumpió. Su voz siseaba a causa de la furia – No me quedaré esperando a ver qué estupideces más haces. Yo misma la mataré. Yo misma iré a arrancarle el corazón y las entrañas a esa bastarda...

–¡No te atrevas ni a pensarlo! – ni si quiera sé bien cómo es que sucedió. Cuando me vine a dar cuenta, ya tenía a la rubia muchacha acorralada entre el árbol y mi mano, que estrujaba con fuerza su cuello.

Mi mirada se encontró con la suya. En la mía había miedo y confusión. En la de ella había una ira infinita. La fui soltando poco a poco. Temblando. ¿Qué me pasaba? Hacía solo unos días el deseo de venganza era lo que más nos unía. Lo que nos convertía en hermanos y amantes. Y ahora, ahora que ella estaba dispuesta ayudar, a facilitar nuestro objetivo, yo no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo...

–Lo siento, Rose...

–Ningún valor tienen para mí tus disculpas – contestó, con la barbilla ligeramente alzada en gesto desafiante – Eres el vampiro más absurdo que haya conocido en mis décadas de vida, Edward. Yo ya te ofrecí mi ayuda, la has desaprovechado. Ahora no me pidas que, al igual que tu, cambie mis planes. Yo si sigo deseando que la Realeza caiga y nada hará que cambie de opinión. Así que, si quieres matarme para protegerla, hazlo ahora. Después puede ser tarde.

No me detuve a pensar en sus palabras. Ya demasiado confundido me encontraba. Lo único que sabía era que quería a Rose y que Isabella representaba a alguien importante. Que a ninguna de las dos podía herir. Solo eso.

–Vete, Rose. Yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño...

–Yo tampoco te haría daño, Edward – susurró, acercándose y enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Su cuerpo se apretó al mío, pero mi mente no pudo reprimir lo que mi piel sentía cuando Bella hacía lo mismo. La descarga de agradables choques eléctricos que me surcaban y casi reavivaban el corazón ante su calor. La forma en que mis manos, automáticamente, buscaban su lugar en su frágil cintura y la desesperación con la que mis labios cortaban la distancia entre los suyos.

Siempre había sentido a Rose lejos de mí a la hora de besarla o hacerle el amor. Siempre estuve consciente de que ambos lo hacíamos por puro placer y desahogo de nuestra soledad. Pero esa noche, mientras su boca se movía entre la mía, pude apreciar una gran necesidad, por parte de ambos, de encontrar en el otro algo que habíamos dejado perdido.

.

.

Todos los hombres ya estaban listos. La cacería había dado comienzo y alcanzábamos escuchar el trote de los caballos acercarse.

–Rose, ve a tu cabaña – pedí, por enésima vez.

–De ninguna manera – contestó ella, tomando el arco y las flechas entre sus manos – El que te tenga gran estima no significa que desista ante mi venganza contra la Realeza – después, salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

Inspiré hondo y decidí que, por el momento, no me preocuparía. Estaba confiado en que el castillo iba a estar bien asegurado y que Rose era la suficientemente lista como para no cometer una tontería que arriesgaría su vida.

_Bella... Sólo espero que no cometas una de tus tantas imprudencias y, en verdad, te quedes detrás de las murallas que te protegen..._

–¡Majestad, cuidado! – el grito de uno de mis hombres me trajo a la realidad. Incliné mi cuerpo y la flecha rasgo un pedazo de tela.

–¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? – Se alarmó Eleazar, uno de mis amigos – ¡¿En qué piensas?!

–En nada – contesté, antes de salir hasta el frente de mis hombres que ya se encontraban listos para la lucha.

Hubo mucha sangre. Demasiada. Mi ropa estaba bañada de ella y, extrañamente, me causaba nauseas todo esto. A cada paso que daba dentro del bosque, el alma me remordía y los rostros de mis victimas se dibujaban a cada instante en mi mente. Sólo el ver los cuerpos incendiados de mi gente era lo que me seguía incitando a seguir luchando y no dejaba que el fuego del odio se acabara por completo.

El viento estaba impregnado de lamentos, gritos y clamores. Los aullidos de los lobos acentuaban esa lúgubre mañana que pareció eterna hasta que el crepúsculo arribó. Vi el rojo del cielo como una viva representación de todos los linajes derramados sobre la tierra húmeda.

Dejé caer el cuerpo del enorme licántropo ya muerto sobre la tierra y recosté mi cabeza un momento sobre un grueso pino. Estaba ya cansado. Sé que eso se presenta imposible para un ser como yo, pero tantas horas de correr, de asesinar y de esquivar a la muerte habían logrado lo imposible.

Ni pensar que lo peor estaba aún por venir.

Pude ver las imágenes antes de que su voz, ahogada en desesperación, llegara a mis oídos y sentí que el corazón me era extraído, por garras filosas y violentas, de un solo golpe.

–¡Corran hacia el castillo! ¡Corran hacia el castillo y protejan sus puertas!

El príncipe James estaba casi igual de alarmado que yo. La cacería en el bosque fue olvidada al instante, pues, el verdadero ataque ya se estaba centrando en otro lugar.

–¡Maldito Laurent! – bramé, lanzándome hacia la carrera más larga de toda mi vida.

Mientras mis pies se movían, mis dientes rechinaban de pura furia por haber sido tan estúpido de haber confiado, después de lo pasado con los humanos, en él. Por haber permitido que su mente se cerrara de tal manera que yo fui incapaz de prever sus movimientos. Todo este tiempo, mientras mis hombres y yo luchábamos contra la Realeza, él, y otro grupo más, habían avanzado hacia el castillo, con la única intensión de tomar la cabeza de los Reyes y las Princesas.

_Bella_...

Mi mente repetía su nombre con fuerza, con temor. No sabía de dónde provenía este impulso que me llevaba a olvidar todo lo demás para centrarlo sólo en una cosa: Protegerla.

Y me odié, me odié a mi mismo con un veneno mortal, pues, estaba seguro que, por ella, por esa absurda princesa que, se suponía, debería de detestar, sacrificaría la vida de mi propia especie. Daría hasta mi vida...

**Oh, si. ¡Edward corre! Jeje XD lo siento, me alteré. Ah! El siguiente capítulo será emocionante (Eso espero T_T) ¿Quieren un adelanto? Edward entrará al castillo para rescatar a Bella y, por supuesto, mi adorado Jacob no puede faltar :-D. Debo aclarar que el verdadero motivo de la cacería es lo que se desarrollará en el siguiente capítulo, por eso no me centré en detalles sobre lo que sucedió en el bosque. (No se preocupen, en este capítulo no ha muerto nadie "importante") La manada de licántropos está intacta, así como Emmett y James. ¿Quieren saber qué hace Rose? Bueno, otro adelanto: El siguiente capítulo se viene algo largo :-S Así que junten ganas para leer ^^.**

**Un saludo, gracias por leer y todo su apoyo ^^**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	18. Ataque al Castillo

_NOTA: Antes de empezar, quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por todo su apoyo. Me alegra que esta idea les guste y se tomen el tiempo para leerla ^^. Como se podrán dar cuenta, este capítulo viene narrado en tercera persona, en un intento (que espero no resulte en vano) de poder abarcar cada suceso sin romper el hilo de los acontecimientos (ya que serán muchos). Después de este capítulo, la historia sigue con los POV de cada personaje. Espero que este pequeño y momentáneo cambio les agrade y les sumerja de igual manera ^^. Un saludo a todos, sin más, me despido. AnjuDark._

**Capítulo 18: Ataque en el Castillo. **

–Eleazar, debes ir con el resto de los hombres a proteger la guarida – ordenó – yo iré al castillo. Laurent nos ha traicionado. Ha enviado a parte de la guardia que cuida a la Realeza a donde se encuentran ocultos los demás, mientras él y sus hombres aprovechan esta distracción para escabullirse y atacar.

–¿Y eso es malo? ¿Acaso no es eso lo que querías? La Realeza al fin estará ante tus pies.

–Por favor, haz lo que te digo y sin hacer preguntas. Ni yo mismo sé lo que quiero ahora. Tú... solo encárgate de proteger a nuestra gente.

Eleazar asintió y corrió hacia la guarida en donde el resto de los vampiros permanecían ocultos.

–¡Cierren bien las puertas! – indicó al llegar – hombres, prepárense para cualquier posible ataque. Mujeres, tomen a los niños y, si las circunstancias lo ameritan, corran y llévenselos lejos. Recuerden que no solo vienen humanos armados con flechas, espadas y dagas venenosas, si no que también les acompañan licántropos.

Las pálidas y hermosas mujeres aferraban a sus crías contra su pecho. Hermosos bebés de ojos dorados, rostros blancos y tan magníficamente bellos, que solo podían ser comparados con ángeles. Mientras que los hombres estiraban los dientes y emitían sordos gruñidos, al momento que se agazapaban frente a ellas, para cubrirlas con sus espaldas.

–¿Dónde está mi hijo? – pidió saber Esme, con manifiesta desesperación

–Alteza – se inclinó Eleazar, antes de contestar – Ha ido en busca de Laurent quien decidió, por cuenta propia, atacar directamente al castillo.

–¡Ha ido al Castillo! – exclamó la reina, llevándose las manos al rostro. Carlisle se apresuro a abrazarla, en un intento fallido de sosegarla.

–Estará bien – prometió, pero ella negaba nerviosamente con su cabeza – Nuestro hijo es fuerte. Estará con nosotros pronto... Ya lo verás.

.

.

.

Los pies de Edward se movían de manera violenta e invisible sobre la húmeda tierra. Durante todo el camino, había dejado de respirar. Jamás antes un sendero le había parecido así de extenso e inacabable. Por más que se esforzaba y esquivaba las ramas y raíces de los arboles, sus ojos no podían vislumbrar aquel castillo que tanto anhelaba ya ver. La desesperación le consumía y los angustiantes pensamientos que había alrededor no ayudaban en nada.

Había dejado atrás a todos. Los licántropos le seguían varios kilómetros atrás, con el príncipe James trotando a todo galope casi a su par. Y, dentro de esa maraña de pensamientos internos, que luchaba por no prestar atención, había uno de ellos que gritaba tan fuerte como el estridente sonido de relámpagos bajo una tormentosa lluvia.

_La Princesa Alice..._

Sacudió la cabeza y gruñó. No era momento para entretenerse. Obstruyó su mente lo mejor que pudo a aquellos sonidos y siguió corriendo, con más fuerza si eso es posible, cuando divisó la primera torre.

–¡Maldición! – murmuró al ver las puertas del castillo abiertas de par en par y a un insignificante grupo de humanos intentado detener a una manada de vampiros que no se tentaban el alma al arrojarlos contra las paredes y enterrarle los colmillos para extraerles hasta la última gota de vida.

Había llegado tardé y las rodillas le temblaron al reconocerlo. Ahora, solo quedaba buscarla. Debía mantener la esperanza de que Bella estaría bien. _Tenía_ que estarlo...

Y, aferrándose a esta ilusión, escaló por una de las bardas traseras – intentando que nadie le viera – y comenzó a correr cada uno de los pasillos, yéndose primeramente a su habitación, la cual, estaba vacía.

.

.

.

–Alice, corre – susurró Bella, mientras sus manos acomodaban la flecha en el arco que apuntaba directamente hacia el vampiro que tenían en frente.

–No voy a dejarte

Frunció el ceño y no insistió. Sabía que no era momento para ponerse a discutir. Tal vez de su vida ya quedaba poco, solo bastaba una mordedura de ese pálido monstruo que se agazapa frente a ellas y todo terminaría. Sin embargo, no era el miedo a morir lo que hacía que sus dedos se aferraran al arco de manera tan violenta y decidida. No. Era otra cosa lo que la enfurecía y entristecía al mismo tiempo. Era el sentimiento de traición. La cobardía de ese maldito que le había engañado. Sintió que la garganta se le cerraba al recordarlo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan vil? ¿Cómo había tenido la poca hombría de atacarle de esta manera?

–Dile a ese bastardo que tienes por _"Señor"_ que no sea cobarde y que tenga el valor suficiente de matarme con sus propias manos – dijo, sin poderse contener.

El rostro del chupa sangre no pudo ocultar su asombro, pues, al igual que Alice, sus palabras no adquirían ningún sentido.

–¡Ve y díselo! – insistió Bella, pero un gruñido le interrumpió.

Ambas princesas retrocedieron al ver al vampiro avanzar hacia ellas, sin la menor intención de continuar con esa plática. La castaña se apresuró en cubrir a su hermana con su espalda. Si bien a ella le importaba poco lo que le pasara, no pensaba lo mismo para el resto de su familia. De hecho, una afligida preocupación iba en ascenso al preguntarse en cómo estarían sus padres, James y el resto. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver las ropas del recién llegado completamente cubiertas de sangre, pero tensó la mandíbula y no permitió que ni la menor pizca de temor surcara su rostro.

El vampiro se arrojó hacia ella que, en un movimiento reflejo, disparó la flecha, incrustándola exactamente en su duro pecho. A la castaña se le escapó un jadeo por lo bajo mientras veía cómo el veneno se esparcía rápido por las venas secas y lo inmovilizaba por completo.

–Hay que buscar al resto – dijo, sin tomarse el tiempo de incendiar a la masa blanca que yacía en el suelo – tenemos que irnos con cuidado y lo más silenciosamente posible. Si ves a un vampiro, no dudes de atacarlo y si te pido que te vayas sin mi, debes hacerlo ¿entiendes? Debes ir por ayuda

Alice asintió y, después, comenzaron a correr por los pasillos menos frecuentados. Tratando de ignorar los gritos que se escuchaban allá afuera. Y, mientras sus pies – intencionalmente descalzos – se desplazaban, la pequeña estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no hincarse a llorar de tanta desesperación.

¿Cómo estaría Jasper? ¿Y su hermano y Emmett? Si los vampiros habían logrado entrar al castillo era por que algo no había salido bien allá afuera. ¿Cómo estarían ellos? ¿Cómo estaría _él_? No podía ver nada. El corazón se le encogía con cada nueva y lacerante incertidumbre. Y es que el solo pensar que él podía estar herido (o muerto) era como arrancarle la vida de un solo y despiadado movimiento. ¿En qué momento había llegado a depender tanto de ese joven guerrero? ¿En qué instante su eterna existencia se había reducido a sus cortos años de mortalidad? No lo sabía. Tampoco le importaba. Era ya muy tarde para recriminaciones. Era ya muy tarde para arrepentirse... Nada, más que el tenerlo entre sus brazos, podía ahora curarle de este tormento que la consumía mientras su hermana la obligaba a correr y a correr por todo el castillo.

.

.

.

–Pero mira qué tenemos por aquí – dijo Laurent, mientras se acercaba a la rubia muchacha con la que se había encontrado – a nuestra linda brujita

Rose rechazó bruscamente la caricia que él estaba dispuesta a dar en su mejilla

–Hazte a un lado – dijo, con altivez – no he venido aquí a perder mi tiempo.

–¿Ah no? – Repuso el vampiro, con dramática decepción – qué lastima. Pensé que habías optado por ser mi aliada. Pero, aún es tiempo para pensarlo. Si tú gustas...

–De ninguna manera – interrumpió – no trato con víboras traicioneras.

Laurent soltó una carcajada socarrona

–Vamos, Rosalie. ¿A quién intentas engañar? Tu misma estás traicionando a tu "adorado" Edward ahora mismo, que estás tomando ventaja de mi gran plan. No seas tonta – persuadió, tomándola del brazo – ya estás aquí. Únete a nosotros. Los licántropos y el resto de la guardia ya vienen. Si los hechizas, todo será más fácil. Tendremos al príncipe James, y al idiota que tiene como primo, a nuestra merced. Habremos acabado con dos reinos de una vez por todas. Tu venganza estará más que cobrada. Es más, ahora mismo, te concedo el placer de adentrarte al castillo para que mates a la princesa Isabella. Te doy todo esto a cambio de un poco de tu ayuda, ¿Qué dices?

–De ninguna manera – contestó Rosalie, con su fría mirada fija en los ojos rojos de él – tu oferta es interesante y tentadora, pero no es lo que yo busco – aclaró – yo quiero _mi_ venganza. _Mi _victoria. Liberarme por completo para cuando esto termine. No quedar al servicio de un sin vergüenza como tú. Te conozco Laurent, sé que eres ambicioso y no te conformarás con esto. Matarás a varios de tus hombres, y te quedaras con aquellos pocos que te sirven bien, solo para no verte en la obligación de repartir los tesoros que obtendrás.

Él vampiro estiró una amplia sonrisa

–Eres más inteligente y franca de lo que pensé – admitió

–Lo soy – aseguró Rose, pasando a su lado – Recuerda que esto no es una tregua. Estoy entrando a este castillo con mi propio objetivo. No me interrumpas. No me remordería para nada la conciencia en matar a un animal como tú...

.

.

.

Jasper había rebasado al príncipe James hacía poco. Sus pies golpeaban con fuerza las costillas de su caballo, que parecía casi volar, de tan rápido que corría. Solo alguien más iba a su par: Jacob. Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo al castillo y, sin pararse a contemplar toda la masacre que se esparcía, se internaron a las inmensas salas, cada uno corriendo por su propio objetivo.

El primer lugar al que rubio se dirigió fue a la habitación de Alice. Tanta era su aflicción que casi ni sentía lo rápido que su corazón latía a causa del esfuerzo sobre humano que estaba llevando a cabo. Estaba desesperado y en su mente solo estaba su bendito nombre suplantando el cansancio, la sed y el dolor de las heridas obtenidas en el bosque. Nada de eso importaba. Lo único que él quería era encontrarla, asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Pasó varias salas en las que varias batallas estaban aún en pie. Ignorando a todo y a todos. Saltando los cadáveres de inmortales incinerados y de humanos desangrados. Con su rostro bañado en sudor frío –combinado con la humedad que de su ropa que la lluvia había dejado – y con la garganta ardiéndole ante la falta de aire que se extinguía por tanto forcejeo.

_Alice... _

Solo la imagen de su rostro y su amable sonrisa le impulsaban a seguir corriendo. Solo la necesidad de protegerla le daban fuerzas. El mundo entero podía perecer, pero si ella seguía viviendo, todo estaría bien...

.

.

.

Alice y Bella frenaron al tener su camino bloqueado por un vampiro de cabellos largos y castaños que se relamió los labios en cuanto las vio.

La castaña volvió a apretar la flecha y el arco con sus manos y apuntó directamente hacia él. Aunque las probabilidades de acertar eran pocas. La distancia que les separaban era demasiado corta y ella no era tan rápida como él.

–Alice, James y el resto ya están aquí – dijo, sin despegar la mirada del peligro – da media vuelta mientras yo le entretengo y corre en búsqueda de ellos.

–Bella...

–Haz lo que te digo – pidió – recuerda lo que acordamos hace poco.

La pequeña asintió, con el corazón latiéndole a todo galope. Pero ni bien había dado el primer paso para marcharse, cuando el vampiro se arrojó hacia ellas.

–¡Corre! – gritó Bella, mientras le impedía el paso con la madera del arco.

Alice tardó dos segundos en encontrar la manera de mover los pies y, después, se echó a correr en medio de tropezones.

Los brazos de Bella estaban a punto de rendirse ante la fuerza que le empujaban. Y es que el pensar en desafiar a un vampiro era una idea tremendamente estúpida. Ellos eran como diez veces más fuerte que su raza. Pero tenía que soportar un poco más. El tiempo justo como para que Alice llegara hacia James (que gracias al Cielo estaba bien)...

Mientras el despiadado demonio gruñía y mostraba los dientes, en conjunto con sus ojos negros y rabiosos, a la princesa le importaba poco lo amenazante que se mostraba. Su mente estaba concentrada en aquel ruin ser que la había traicionado de esa manera.

_Cobarde... Eres un maldito cobarde, Edward, _repetía una y mil veces más. Y, aunque intentó odiarlo, no pudo.

.

–_¿Te irás? – había preguntado la princesa _

–_Si..._

–_¿Cuánto tiempo?_

–_No lo sé. El que sea necesario para que todo se tranquilice... Carlisle dice que probablemente unos diez o veinte años..._

–_No – interrumpió, sin poderlo evitar. Bajó el rostro, para ocultar la zozobra que comenzaba a cristalizar sus ojos y apretó los labios. El dolor que se estaba instalando en su pecho era demasiado tormentoso. Demasiado lacerante._

_La mano del vampiro se posó en su mejilla y la acarició lentamente. Su tacto frío era reconfortante. _

–_Yo tampoco quiero irme. No quiero alejarme de ti, pero es necesario._

–_No puedo estar sin ti. _

–_¿Y yo si? – preguntó él, dulcemente. Después la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho – Te amo. Y no me importa que sea un año, o dos, tiempo insignificante para nuestra eternidad. Un solo segundo sin ti se transforma en el peor de mis calvarios. No sé si podre soportar esta tortura, pero es mi deber. Tengo que partir con mi gente._

–_¿Regresaras?_

–_Lo haré. Vendré por ti y ya nunca más nos vamos a separar_

_Ella enredó sus dedos en sus cabellos y atrajo su rostro al suyo para que él la besara. Sus labios se unieron en una danza ardiente y desesperada. Impregnada de angustia y de sabor salado por las lágrimas que la inmortal derramaba. La idea de estar lejos les consumía a ambos. Pero el sufrimiento era inevitable y lo supieron desde el momento en que se enamoraron. Sus razas estaban en completa enemistad. En completa batalla. Lo único que les restaba era luchar y soportar todo en brazos del otro. Sacrificar... _

_Después, él se fue. Los años pasaron de manera lenta para la princesa que, con cada madrugada nueva, veía hacia la ventana con la ilusión de que él apareciera por ella. Mientras que él, siempre volvía la vista por el sendero que caminaba, con la fuerte tentación de dejar sus responsabilidades a un lado y regresar por ella. _

_Y así pasaron las dos siniestras décadas, con sus veinte calendarios llenos de soledad y tristeza para ambos. Hasta que un día, mientras la princesa le recordaba, sentada en aquel hermoso prado, él la tomó entre sus brazos de manera inesperada. Sus castaños ojos brillaron, al mismo tiempo que se bañaban de lágrimas felices y se convencía de que no era un sueño._

–_Has regresado – susurró y él contestó besándola cándidamente. Acariciando sus labios con lenta suavidad, compensando todo el tiempo que había estado sin ellos..._

–_Por siempre. Jamás me volveré a ir sin ti..._

.

El impacto de su espalda contra la pared la despertó de aquel momentáneo sueño y le recordó que, a menos de un metro, había un vampiro dispuesto a matarla. Un frio viento le recorrió al saberse aprisionada y sin escapatoria.

Lástima... Ni en sus últimos momentos dejaría de ser una tonta. Aunque no lo admitiera, lo único que le entristecía era el morir sin verlo. ¿Dónde estaría? ¡Realmente era idiota! Tal vez estaba matando a su familia y ella extrañándolo, añorándolo. Era una egoísta. ¿Cómo podía tener solo presente la imagen de sus ojos cuando no sabía si su hermana había llegado a salvo con James o los licántropos?

Definitivamente, tenía bien merecido el que la destazaran pedazo tras pedazo. Suspiró y dejó caer el arco y la flecha. No tenía caso el luchar. Estaba pérdida. Derrotada. Tal vez al suspiro siguiente su existencia culminaría.

_Bella... _

Sonrió al escuchar esa voz que siempre le había acompañado. Tan conocida y ajena a la vez. Reconfortante...

_Bella, lucha._

¿De quién era? Todo el tiempo le hablaba. Últimamente con más frecuencia que antes. Pero era como un eco sin sonido. No lograba distinguirlo. Pero daba igual. Le gustaba. La hacía sentirse bien, en paz...

_Bella..._

–¡Bella! – la voz de Edward se escuchó por todo el pasillo. Era casi enfermiza la tranquilidad que sintió al verla con vida.

El otro vampiro se giró para encararle, pero él le propinó un par de patadas en el estomago y, aprisionando sus manos detrás de su espalda y tirándolo al suelo, lo inmovilizó.

–¡Dispara una flecha en ambas piernas! – le ordenó a Bella, que se encontraba estática, aún creyéndolo imposible – ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Hazlo!

La castaña reaccionó e hizo lo indicado. Rápidamente el enemigo se desvaneció, gracias al veneno. Edward lo soltó y su atención se fijó en la muchacha que estaba frente a él y, al encontrarse con su parda mirada, no pensó más. Se dejó llevar por lo que su instinto le decía y la tomó entre sus brazos.

–Gracias al Cielo que estás bien – susurró, hundiendo el rostro en sus espesos cabellos. Inhalando su dulce aroma. Reencontrándose con su calor.

El corazón de Bella latía descontroladamente. Ya no por miedo, ni ningún otro sentimiento que se le pareciera, si no por la magnifica emoción de saberse a su lado. De saber que Edward la había protegido... de saber que él estaba bien.

Pero la tranquilidad duró poco.

–Debemos correr – dijo Edward, al escuchar las pisadas que se aproximaban – tu padre está con el resto de tu familia a salvo. Te llevaré con ellos.

–¿Qué ha pasado? – quiso saber Bella – pensé que estabas detrás de todo esto...

–Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicarte – interrumpió, jalándola gentilmente para que comenzara a caminar – vienen más y yo solo quiero que tú estés a sal...

Pero su marcha fue interrumpida por un imperioso golpe que él recibió sobre su espalda.

.

.

.

–¡Jasper! – exclamó Alice al encontrarse con el rubio muchacho

–¡Princesa! – dijo el guerrero, mientras corría hacia ella y, al tenerla cerca, la tomaba entre sus brazos y la apretaba contra su pecho – ¿Cómo se encuentra?

–Estoy bien... – contestó, alejándose un poco y alzando su mano para acariciar su rostro cenizo – Estoy bien ahora que te veo.

Los ojos azules del mortal se fundieron en los suyos, provocando que, con su oleaje marino, Alice se adentrara en sus aguas y se olvidara, por un breve y hermoso momento, de la masacre que era realizada allá afuera. No quería pensar, pedir o dar explicaciones. Lo único que habitaba en ella era la dicha extraordinaria de comprobar que él estaba bien. Con vida. Ahora, que su cercanía había disuelto el ardor que laceraba su pecho, era cuando no le restaba duda alguna de que, si a él le hubiera llegado a ocurrir algo, su existencia carecería de sentido.

Sus pies descalzos se acomodaron en punta y sus dedos jalaron los rubios cabellos para que Jasper se inclinara y, así, rompieran la distancia que separaba sus labios. Él accedió, tomándola por la cintura y estrechándola fervientemente mientras sus bocas se acariciaban dulcemente. La princesa dejó escapar un suspiro y una de sus manos abandonó las hebras doradas que sostenían para acariciar la angulada y pálida mejilla masculina.

Jasper no pudo evitar reaccionar ante la punzada que el roce de su piel, sobre la herida que tenía justo en ese lugar, le provocaba.

–Estás lastimado – señaló Alice, con preocupación, al separarse levemente para darse cuenta de la cortada sangrante.

–No es nada – aseguró él, asiendo su rostro con las manos y atrayéndola nuevo hacia si. Sabía que era una osadía demasiado grande todo esto que estaba haciendo, pero no podía concebir la idea de tenerla lejos. Ya después pagaría la condena por atreverse a mirar tan alto. Pero mientras, mientras sólo quería seguir sintiendo su frágil cuerpo vibrando bajo sus manos.

.

.

.

–¡Alteza, cuidado! – gritó uno de los hombres a Emmett que blandía su espada contra dos vampiros que amenazaban con morderle. El moreno giró un momento el rostro, para ver de qué le estaban previniendo, y fue entonces cuando vislumbró al otro demonio que se acercaba por su espalda.

Una extensa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. ¡Acción! Cuánta amaba lo que provocaba en él. Todo ese vértigo y euforia que sentía al apostar contra la muerte de esa manera. El hallarse tan mortal como cualquier otro humano.

El filo de su espada se movió casi invisiblemente sobre el viento, cortado, a su paso, las cabezas de los dos primeros oponentes y incrustándose en el pecho del tercero. Se detuvo un momento al contemplar su victoria. Su pecho subía y bajaba debido al cansancio y pequeñas gotas de sudor bañaban su varonil rostro. La espada tenía pequeñas manchas de sangre, lo cual le dejaban en claro que los vampiros asesinados se habían alimentado tenía poco...

–¡Quémenlos! – ordenó a los hombres que le habían seguido y franqueado. Luego comenzó a correr por los pasillos, en búsqueda de alguien que pudiera necesitar su ayuda, sin imaginar si quiera lo que iba a encontrar prontamente.

.

.

–¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! – ordenó Rosalie, zafándose violentamente del agarre de Lauret que seguía insistiendo a que se le uniera

–¿Por qué te niegas? No tienes nada que perder y mucho que ganar

–Si voy a matar a alguien de la Realeza será por méritos propios – siseó la rubia – con mis propias manos y técnicas. No ocultándome detrás de la capa de un sinvergüenza como tu.

–¿Pero qué importa el orgullo cuando lo único que tu alma pide es venganza? – persuadió el malvado ser – ¿O me dirás que no es eso lo único que deseas? ¿No es el liquidar a cada uno de la Realeza el motivo que te ha llevado a soportar décadas de soledad? Por que es eso lo que en realidad te pasa: Estás sola. El príncipe Edward está contigo solo por ese mismo objetivo que, se supone, tienen ambos de tomar este castillo y gobernar Forks... Lo que les une –o unía – a ambos es la ambición. ¿Por qué señalas lo que yo hago si, prácticamente, yo te estoy ofreciendo lo mismo?

_Por que Edward si tiene la capacidad de amar... _

–Ya me canse de repetírtelo. Por nada me uniría a ti: un fracasado sin escrúpulos – sentenció, comenzando a caminar para terminar de tajo aquella aburrida charla y siendo acorralada al instante

–Estás muy equivocada si crees que te dejaré ir así nada más – dijo Laurent, mientras apretaba su mano en contra de su cuello –¿Para qué dejarte vivir si no me servirás de nada? Como tú misma lo has dicho, solo pienso dejar a mi lado a los más fuertes y útiles. Y tú, querida, has desperdiciado tu preciada oportunidad.

Rosalie lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sin dejar, bajo ningún momento, su aspecto airado y engreído. Sus uñas se enterraban en el duro brazo del hombre que la estrangulaba, luchando por liberarse. No aceptado lo casi imposible que era y desechando la posibilidad de hacer uso de su innata persuasión para ayudarse.

Bastaba con impregnarles a sus pupilas una teatral sensualidad; pedirle, con voz embaucadora, que la soltara; incitarlo a dejarse acariciar para ganarse su confianza y, al tenerlo lo suficientemente azorado, darle a beber un poco del veneno que llevaba en un pequeño frasco de cristal que colgaba de su cuello. Tal vez hasta sería más fácil de lo que aparentaba. No consideraba a Laurent un hombre fuerte para esquivar las peligrosas incitaciones que poseía gracias a su linaje. Las hechiceras eran peligrosamente hermosas, como sirenas andando en tierra firme. Capaces de usar su natural erotismo para exterminar a sus enemigos.

Pero Rosalie era una mujer orgullosa, y el hacerle la menor seña de afecto a esa bestia – por mucho que su vida dependiera de ello – era una de las peores humillaciones que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar. Así que lo único que le restaba era usar la fuerza de sus delgados y torneados brazos para intentar liberarse... Todo pasaba demasiado rápido. No tenía ni dos segundos de estar apretada contra la pared y el aire se le acababa. Aunque, lejos de estar preocupada por su vida, se preguntaba ¿Porqué el rostro de ese príncipe le estaba llegando justo en ese momento, en done la muerte casi rozaba sus pestañas? ¿Era acaso que, sin admitirlo, quería verlo, por última vez?

–¡Suéltala, animal!

Le tomó un poco de tiempo el comprender que la presión sobre su cuello había desaparecido y que la colérica voz que había escuchado no era producto de su imaginación.

No fue hasta que abrió los ojos que lo vio, haciéndole frente al cobarde de Laurent, y todo el miedo que no había llegado a sentir en sus setenta décadas de vida lo advirtió justo en ese momento, cuando el vampiro se agazapó para atacarlo.

Emmett lo esquivó con un movimiento ágil, pero al poco tiempo Laurent le despojó de su espada. El vampiro sonrió malévolamente. Sabía perfectamente que la Realeza no era enemigo alguno sin sus venenosas armas. Se lanzó contra Emmett y lo acorraló en el suelo. Sus dientes le hubieran mordido, de una vez por todas, si no fuera por que el muchacho le bloqueaba el paso con su fuerte antebrazo y buscaba una forma de asir su espada de nuevo; pero Laurent parecía ser más rápido que él y amenazaba con vencer.

Rosalie corrió hacia ellos, sin pensar si quiera en lo que estaba haciendo. Solo actuando conforme sus instintitos así le dictaban ¡¿Qué importaba si él era de la Realeza o no?! No podía soportar la idea de verlo morir frente a sus ojos. No podía soportar la idea de que le hicieran daño... Se arrancó la cadena de la cual pendía el frasco de veneno y lo destapó. Justo en ese momento, Laurent había embestido a Emmett contra una pared. El escucharlo gemir por el doloroso impacto aumentó su furia y resolución. Sus ojos azules se tornaron oscuros por la rabia y, sin que el vampiro lo previniera, arrojó el líquido directamente a sus ojos.

Se aproximó a Emmett – que yacía sobre el suelo, ensangrentado y jadeante – y empleó todas sus fuerzas para ponerlo de pie. Tenía que llevarlo lejos de ahí _ahora_, que Laurent se retorcía ante el momentáneo ardor que el veneno le causaba en sus pupilas. Sabía no duraría mucho, que pronto el malestar pasaría y él recuperaría la visión en cuestión de minutos, pero confiaba en que le diera oportunidad de salir del Castillo.

–Vamos, camina – alentó, mientras cargaba el peso de Emmett sobre sus hombros y lo llevaba, casi a rastras, lejos de ahí, olvidando su ferviente deseo de aniquilar a Isabella, pues había solo una cosa muchísimo más importante que su venganza: La vida del hombre al que amaba.

.

.

.

–Jacob... – susurró Bella, al tener frente a sí al joven que, a través de su negra mirada, irradiaba la más infinita de las furias que pudieran existir.

–¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla? – preguntó el moreno, volviendo a tomar entre sus manos a Edward, para propinarle un puñetazo directamente dado en su estomago – ¡Maldita bestia bastarda!

La princesa frunció el rostro al escuchar el gemido que el vampiro profirió a causa de su dolor. Empuñó las manos y se percató de que el cuerpo le temblaba como nunca ante el espectáculo que se comenzaba a levantar. Edward se había incorporado y, gruñendo fieramente, se agazapaba para hacer frente a Jacob, a quien sus manos se crispaban violentamente ante los espasmos que prevenían su transformación. Las venas se marcaban en los brazos fuertes y morenos, tan diferentes a la palidez marfilada del vampiro. Sin duda alguna, no había raza más contrastante que ellos dos. El los ojos de ambos se podía leer el encono, la repugnancia, la aversión, que les hacía bramar a ambos como bestias salvajes, dispuestas a destazarse sin piedad alguna.

La pelea comenzó. Lanzando un aullido, Jacob había encorvado su cuerpo hacia delante, sus músculos se habían dilatado hasta dar paso a una enorme forma que apareció, ante ella, como un gigantesco lobo de pelaje rojizo y dientes afilados. Edward gruñía, con el cuerpo recargado sobre sus piernas y manos, moviéndose de manera felina y ágil, propia de un feroz puma. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y, si se prestaba más atención, se podía divisar un tono rojizo en ellos – la sutil diferencia de que marcaba su casta descendencia–. ¿Lo habría notado Jacob o ese detalle pasaría desapercibido como para Bella hasta ese entonces? Seguramente no. Dudaba que Jacob fuera tan desacertado. Sabía que si algo hacía peor a un vampiro era el ser "sangre pura". ¿Qué pasaría si el licántropo se enteraba de que no solo estaba peleando con un vampiro, si no con el líder de éstos?

Jacob y Edward seguían combatiendo. Bella era incapaz de decir u hacer algo. La confusa maraña de pensamientos la tenían exánime. Casi no respiraba. No sabía a quién mirar ni por quién preocuparse. Si por el gentil hombre que se había transformado en lobo y, desde el principio, había estado ahí, dispuesto a ayudarla. O por el vampiro que, irónicamente, la había querido matar en más de una ocasión. Era enfermo el no tener una respuesta. ¡La situación era más que incuestionable! ¿Cómo podía estar desesperada por el bienestar de un declarado enemigo? Pero lo estaba. Si. No importaba cuántas veces se lo reprochará, ni que tan mal estuviera, su corazón se detenía con cada golpe que le era propinado.

Edward jugó ágilmente con sus manos y atrapó a su contrincante entre sus brazos, recluyéndolo contra él y el suelo, inmovilizándolo por completo. Jacob rugía ferozmente, debatiéndose entre sus poderosas manos que se apretaron contra la parte superior de su lomo, quebrando algunos huesos de este al acto.

–¡Detente! – imploró Bella al escuchar quejumbroso aullido que el lobo profirió.

Edward respingó al reconocer su voz. Se había dejado llevar tanto por su instinto que se había olvidado de su presencia. Alzó la mirada y le vio. Su rostro estaba surcado por la aflicción y sus ojos, que miraban a la bestia que yacía bajo él, brillaban con agobio.

La presión de sus dedos se aflojó solo un poco. Pero lo más sorprendente vino a continuación, cuando, al prestar un poco más de atención, pudo leer los pensamientos del licántropo.

"_Maldita sea, Bella, ¿Qué esperas para correr? Huye... Yo estaré bien, tal y como te lo prometí. Tú eres lo más importante ahora..."_

Una diversidad de sentimientos le arribaron, embrollándolo. Estaba molesto, triste, conmovido, celoso... agradecido. Si. Agradecido de que Jacob quisiera a Bella de esa manera tan impetuosa. Eso – que poco debería de concernirle – le tranquilizaba de alguna extraña manera.

.

–_¿Sabes? Dirás que estoy enfermo, pero, de alguna manera, no puedo odiar tanto al "príncipe Michael" – dijo el vampiro una tarde, tomando las manos de la princesa e invitándola a sentarse a su lado, en el campo verde de aquel prado._

_La noble frunció el ceño_

–_Realmente estás enfermo – acordó ella – hace un instante estabas furioso por saber que había venido a pedir mi mano. Hasta rompiste un árbol al golpearlo y dijiste que deseabas fuera él – reprochó – y ahora, mírate, estás sonriendo y diciendo que te agrada._

–_Yo no he dicho que me agrada – aclaró el pálido muchacho – he dicho que no lo puedo odiar _tanto_. Verás – agregó, ante la malhumorada mirada de la castaña – él dice que te ama. Yo no lo conozco y no he podido leer sus pensamientos, por lo tanto, no sé si sea verdad o mentira. Pero dudo mucho que alguien que te conozca sea incapaz de quererte – sonrió de manera cálida y acarició su mejilla. Después regresó a su expresión relajada, pero seria – Realmente me enferma el saber que puedes ser de alguien más. Me revienta el alma nada más el imaginarte siendo cortejada por otro hombre que asegura saber cómo hacerte feliz cuando no sabe nada de ti, cuando soy yo quien te conoce desde que éramos niños y te ama desde entonces. Pero, si tuviera la oportunidad de matarlo para "librarme" del posible peligro que puede representar, no lo haría por dos fuertes motivos. El primero, por que confío en tu amor y sé que lo nuestro es inmortal. Y el segundo, por que si él te ama en realidad, tengo la seguridad de que te cuidará y protegerá si algún día llego a hacer falta. De alguna manera me siento tranquilo. Bien sabes que mi existencia está basada en la tuya._

–_Solo estoy de acuerdo contigo en algo – dijo la princesa, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y depositando pequeños besos en sus labios – en que nuestro amor es inmortal, pues tú nunca te marcharás de mi vida. Tú y yo nunca nos separaremos. Estaremos juntos siempre._

–_Siempre – acordó él, hilando los dedos en sus espesos cabellos y empujando su cuerpo para que cayera de espaldas sobre la tierna hierva y, a así, poder saborear mejor del dulce sabor de sus labios._

.

Para cuando las borrosas ilusiones le abandonaron, él ya tenía sus majos lejos del titánico lobo. Miró hacia Bella y ella también le estaba viendo; ¿Qué pensaba? Tal vez nunca lo sabría. Ignoraba hasta sus propios pensamientos. En la vida se sintió tan voluble y ambiguo...

–¡¡Jasper!! – fue la primera vez que una voz llegó antes que los pensamientos. Y ese alarido fue desgarrador. Un himno lleno de dolor que le estremeció hasta los huesos

–Alice... – musitó Bella e, ignorando al lobo tendido en el suelo y al vampiro que estaba sobre él, corrió hacia el nacimiento de la voz de su hermana.

Edward se alejó de Jacob – que había quedado desvanecido – y corrió tras ella, dejándose llevar por el ineludible instinto de protegerla. Gruñó reciamente al reconocer los pensamientos de Laurent rondando cerca y la cogió del brazo para que no pudiese avanzar.

–¡Espera! No sigas, puede ser peligroso–Hasta su voz resultaba desconocida. Era una nota suave y angustiada... ¿Dónde estaba el hielo del rencor que siempre destilaba de sus labios?

–Es mi hermana, no puedo quedarme así nada más

Él comprendía, pero no podía dejarla ir sola. Así que, la tomó entre sus brazos, la acomodó en su espalda y corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a Alice, que se encontraba de rodillas, al lado de un desangrado humano. Apretó los puños y dejó de respirar. El espectáculo era horrible y desolador. La sangre corría fresca por el suelo. La princesa ni si quiera se había percatado de su llegada, parecía que solo tenía razón para gimotear ante la masa convulsionada que la tomaba fuertemente de la mano, como si de esa manera se estuviera aferrando a la vida.

"_Por favor, él no..."_

"_No... Yo no quiero morir... No ahora, no viéndola llorar"_

Sintió una punzada en sus sienes. Los pensamientos gritaban fuertes en su cabeza.

–Alice... – Bella comenzó a caminar, pero la hizo retroceder al instante de reparar que Laurent seguía ahí. Se cuadró frente a ella, cubriéndola con su espalda, y fue entonces que el pérfido vampiro apareció.

–Altezas – se inclinó ante ellos, de manera mordaz, y Edward pudo leer claramente lo que había pasado, segundos antes, en las efigies que su tirana mente se dibujaban con deleite: la princesa Alice y el humano, llamado Jasper, corriendo por los pasadizos. Jasper vigilándola siempre, esgrimiendo su espada ante todos los obstáculos que se les presentaran, ignorando las heridas abiertas y sangrantes que chorreaban sus brazos y piernas, apaleando como único objetivo el llevarla a quienes la mantendrían más segura. Alice mirándolo todo el tiempo, tratando de hallar en el ángulo de su rostro la fe que necesitaba para creer que saldrán bien de esto. De pronto, Laurent aparece y les obstruye el camino. Jasper se acomoda rápidamente frente a la princesa, para resguardarla, y le pide que huya, pero ella se niega. Ya no hay tiempo para insistir. El vampiro se lanza hacia él como un tigre salvaje. Jasper lo esquiva, para ser humano es demasiado ágil, logra darle una puntada con su espada, pero sabe que no es suficiente. La princesa se muerde los labios y reprime un grito cuando Jasper es capturado y gime al sentir que los huesos de su brazo derecho son triturados con un simple apretón del demonio inmortal. Aún así, Jasper se logra liberar e intenta coger la espalda con la zurda, haciéndole frente a Laurent. (Sabiendo perfectamente que casi nulas son sus posibilidades de ganar) Vuelve a pedirle a Alice que corra y sus ojos no cabe duda alguna que – a pesar de estar gravemente lastimado – lo único que le atormenta es que a ella sea capturada por ese ser despiadado. El evidente amor entre ambos azuza al vampiro, que se mofa a carcajadas y anticipa la fruición que sentirá al ver lágrimas de la princesa antes de matarla. Corre hacia el mortal y, sin tentarse el alma, traspasa su estomago con su puño. Jasper gime, Alice grita... él experimenta uno de los regodeos más sublimes de su vida y sonríe.

–Eres un maldito sinvergüenza – musitó Edward, cuando las imágenes se disiparon. Era demasiado, mucho más de lo que podía soportar. No conocía a Jasper, pero, indescriptiblemente, se sentía identificado con él. Con lo que aquel mortal sentía por esa princesa, su ferviente deseo de no verla sufrir por nada del mundo, ni si quiera por él.

Bella le miró con asombro, sin comprender a qué se debe tanta ira y dolor. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando, accidentalmente, se encontró con la mirada de Laurent.

–Alteza, acabemos juntos con las princesas – ofreció el vampiro. Edward gruñó en negativa –Alteza, no lo puedo creer – se lamentó, con fingido dramatismo – usted... el hijo de nuestro Rey, nos ha traicionado.

–No, Laurent. El traidor fuiste tú. Yo no di, en ningún momento, la orden de atacar el castillo.

–Lo sé – asintió Laurent, esbozando una sonrisa irónica – lástima que eso convendrá poco ahora, que el rey y el príncipe James vienen en camino – y dicho esto, se abalanzó hacia Alice, pero él fue más rápido (previó sus movimientos a través de su mente) y le bloqueó el paso.

Las veloces pisadas – coreadas por violentos bramidos – se escuchaban aproximarse y venían por todas partes.

–Tus hombres te han abandonado, estamos solos y comienzan a acorralarnos – señaló Edward –Resolvamos esto fuera del castillo.

–De ninguna manera, Su Majestad – contestó Laurent, arremetiéndole contra una pared – usted será el que se quede y yo seré quien se salve. Nuestra raza no necesita Reyes prolijos y endebles, como usted y su padre. Dentro de poco, seré yo el nuevo Soberano de estas tierras – dicho esto, giró el rostro para ver a Bella – qué disfrute del amanecer que se avecina, Princesa. Le prometo que no verá muchos después de este – y luego se fue, saltando por una de las ventanas.

El aullido cercano de un lobo se escuchó.

–Corre... – musitó, muy bajito, Bella, al ver que Edward no lo hacía, desconociendo que su catalepsia se debía a lo fuerte que le cosían los pensamientos suplicantes que acicalaban la estancia.

Y es que Alice y Jasper apenas y habían sido sabedores de lo ocurrido con Laurent, pues sólo tenían raciocinio para implorar por el bienestar del otro. El muchacho ya no hablaba, apenas y tenía los ojos abiertos, y su respiración era pesada; pero, a pesar de ello, de que sus nublosas pupilas ya comenzaban a ver la muerte de frente, en su mente solo había un juego de palabras y un único dolor que en realidad le lastimaba _"Alice, no llores, por favor... Te amo". _

Edward optó por no pensar en lo que su impulso le incitaba hacer. Tal vez hasta resultaría inútil, pero no podía consentir la idea de no intentarlo al menos. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al escuchar los pensamientos de Eleazar, que venía en camino para ayudarle. Eso era lo único que faltaba para terminar de convencerse. Apartó a Alice y cogió la muñeca de Jasper para acercarla a sus labios.

"_No pienses, solo hazlo",_ Sus dientes traspasaron la piel del muchacho y, sin dar tiempo a más, lo aventó por la misma ventana por la que Laurent había escapado.

–Llévalo a la guarida – ordenó, con voz normal, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo; pero confiado de que había bastado para que su amigo le escuchara.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, que los ojos de Alice seguían abiertos de par en par, fijos en el lugar que Jasper había ocupado entre sus brazos y ahora estaba vacío.

Bella estaba igual de estupefacta. ¿Por qué Edward había empleado ese par de segundos para convertir a Jasper, en lugar de salir corriendo y salvarse? Ahora era demasiado tarde. Jacob había penetrado a la sala, al mismo tiempo que James, su padre y el resto de los licántropos, rodeando, entre todos, al vampiro que, antes de ser arremetido contra el suelo por las pesadas patas del lobo rojizo, le miró con un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar.

**Bien. Tal y como y se los advertí, este capítulo estuvo terriblemente largo. ¿Quieren saber qué tanto fue lo que leyeron? Pues nada menos que 17 hojas de Word (Así es, hasta yo estoy asustada) ¿Pero qué les pareció? Creo que no hay que mencionar el inmenso trabajo que me costó escribir todo esto y lo mucho que me estrujé el cerebro para plasmar la batalla, que había en mi mente, en letras. Espero el esfuerzo haya valido la pena y les haya gustado ^^. ¿Me dejan su opinión? *-* Créanme, un comentario será como una pequeña flor dada como ofrenda a mi última neurona que acaba de morir mientras escribía esto. xD**

**Gracias por leer y un saludo.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	19. Sentencia

**Capítulo 19: Sentencia.**

**BELLA POV**

La vida es injusta, la eternidad es completamente aterradora, pero el incierto es ejecutante.

Me encontraba ahí, como testigo a todo lo que ocurría, y mis pensamientos no lograban localizar un lugar concreto en mi mente. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué sentir? Nunca antes me encontré embrollada en una tela tan confusa de emociones. Alice estaba a mi lado, arrodillada y completamente inmóvil, ¿Estaba viva? Solo el desenfrenado latido de su corazón así me lo confirmaba. Su pequeño y frágil cuerpo estaba envarado, sus brazos aún formaban el hueco en el que sus brazos habían acunado al hombre que había sido arrojado por la ventana. Sus ojos estaban secos e idos, en sus mejillas estaban dibujados los caminos que sus lágrimas habían dejado. Estaba sufriendo. Era fácil deducirlo, su dolor era casi palpable.

Luego estaban James, Victoria y mis padres frente a mí. Estaban vivos y, descartando todas las heridas que surcaban a mi hermano y a mi padre, se podrían decir que intactos. Ello debería de consolarme si bien un poco ¿no? Además, aunque la manada de licántropos había sufrido bajas, Jacob estaba ahí también... acorralando al enemigo entre sus patas. El peligro aparentemente había pasado. De alguna manera, se podría decir que habíamos vencido. Si. Debería de estar invadida por la tranquilidad – tal vez un poco preocupada, pues no divisaba a Emmett, pero nadie había dicho algo al respecto, así que no pensé que fuera algo grave – Si. _Debería_. Pero no era así. Al contrario, me encontraba angustiada y sumergida en un precario calvario al ver a Edward confinado entre el rojizo lobo y el suelo.

–Isabella, Alice – llamó mi padre, acercándose hacia nosotras y levantando a la segunda entre sus brazos – ¿Están bien?

No contesté ¿Para qué mentir? Reprimí un jadeo al ver a James acercarse hacia el vampiro para propinarle una patada tras otra en el rostro. Tuve que cuadrar mi mandíbula y morderme la lengua para callar y no pedirle que parara. Mis manos se empuñaron y cerré mis ojos, en una lucha casi inútil de sosegar esa ansia que me carcomía. _"Recuerda quién eres"_

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Papá se llevó a Alice a su habitación, y Victoria y mi madre le siguieron para atenderla. Yo, por mi parte, permanecí ahí, atormentándome con cada nueva situación presentada. Edward fue encadenado rápidamente después de que mi hermano diera la orden. Los licántropos desaparecieron por un momento y regresaron con sus formas ya humanas. Entonces pude notar que Jacob no se encontraba tan bien como suponía. Se acercó a mí, ayudado por dos hombres más, pues apenas y podía caminar.

–¿Estas bien? – quiso saber. Me limité a asentir. –Ya no temas – pidió, malinterpretando mi mirada azorada – todo ha salido bien, tal y como te lo prometí...

Dicho esto, se desvaneció. Sus hombres apretaron los brazos para sostener su cuerpo.

–Jacob... – susurré, pero la áspera risa de James me interrumpió. Volví el rostro, con el corazón suspendido, para descubrir qué era lo que tanta amarga gracia le causaba, y, con horror, comprobé que lo que había temido desde que _él _había sido capturado, había sido descubierto ya por mi familia.

–¡Hay que mirar esto! – Exclamó mi hermano, con sus dedos brutalmente enredados en los cabellos de Edward, obligándolo a tener el rostro alzado – ¡Un sangre pura! ¡Un _"noble"_!

–Hay que matarlo ahora mismo – propuso un hombre, congelando mí sangre.

James negó con la cabeza.

–Llévenlo y encádenlo bien en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, _"Nuestra Excelencia"_ debe de ser bien atendido – agregó, con ironía, ante la mirada asombrada de todos – dejen bien vigilada cada una de las entradas y anuncien a todo el reino que, en el crepúsculo, las puertas del castillo estarán abiertas para quienes deseen ver al _"Rey Vampiro" _perecer entre las llamas.

Cada afirmación dicha fue como un cuchillo que se inhumó en mi piel de forma violenta. Luego, se llevaron a Edward y no fui capaz de mantener mi vista lejos del camino por el que había desaparecido. James se acercó, me di cuenta de ello hasta que sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo.

–Hermana, perdóname – suplicó con voz dolida, sin ningún ápice del veneno que anteriormente había destilado de sus labios – No sabes cuánto miedo sentí al imaginar que las iba a perder; los haré pagar por esto, Bella. Lo juro. No tendré piedad alguna con ellos.

No contesté. En realidad, apenas y había escuchado sus palabras. Era una fortuna que todo el mundo creyera que mi actitud se debiera al supuesto miedo que aún no lograba superar.

–¿Qué pasara con el resto de los Chupa Sangre que se han capturado?

–Ellos serán decapitados en cuanto el alba aparezca.

¿Debía o no consolarme de que Edward tuviera más tiempo de vida? Definitivamente no. Al final de cuentas, fuera tarde o temprano, él iba a morir...

–Mira cómo estás – señaló James, ante los espasmos involuntarios de mi cuerpo – ve a descansar. Te hace falta...

Asentí y, en cuanto irrumpí en mi habitación, me abandoné en la cama de manera pesada. Cerré los ojos, en un intento desesperado de frenar aquel ardor que consumía mi garganta y calcinaba mi pecho, pero lo único que conseguí fueron que esas imágenes sin sentido me arribaran.

.

_El joven pálido se acercaba a la castaña por detrás. Sus movimientos eran tan silenciosos que ella ni si quiera se había percatado de su presencia hasta que sus manos le cubrieron los ojos_

–_¿Quién soy? – preguntó, sin soltarla. _

–_¿Pues quién más? – Contestó la muchacha – Tú... _

–_Yo – afirmó él, liberándola al fin y sonriendo tan extensamente, que sus colmillos salían a relucir de entre su blanca dentadura. _

–_¿No crees que ya estás un poco grande para este tipo de bromas? – reprochó la castaña, intentado ocultar el aturdimiento que tal gesto le había causado._

_Él se sentó a su lado y sus dorados ojos divisaron el verde prado que les rodeaba._

–_¿Te gusta estar conmigo? _

_La princesa respingó ante su pregunta, ¿Por qué demandaba semejante tontería?_

–_Me interesa saberlo por que, si es así, de alguna manera me sentiré consolado –agregó, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos._

–_¿Consolado? _

–_Tu especie y la mía son enemigos por naturaleza – asintió – pero ¿Sabes? Me importa poco ese detalle cuando estoy contigo y a veces me siento como un traidor por ello._

_La princesa bajó el rostro, intentando ocultar el ardor de sus mejillas con su cabellera. El vampiro sonrió_

–_¿Cómo no querer estar a tu lado si eres lo más precioso que hay? – Susurró, dirigiendo la pregunta más hacia su persona que a ella – Toda tú me resultas maravillosa. El latido de tu corazón, tu olor, la forma en que tus mejillas se sonrojan... tu voz. Te quiero, y no me importa si debería de sentir por ti todo lo contrario. Sería capaz de dar mi vida por ti._

_._

Para cuando "desperté", me llevé una de mis manos hacia el pecho al hallar en él un vacío sempiterno, atormentador... lúgubre. Comenzaba a asustarme. Era como si el que estaba condenado a morir fuera parte de mi vida, de mi alma, en lugar del adversario que realmente encarnaba. Caminé hacia la ventana y comprobé que el cielo seguía adornado con un manto oscuro. Por un momento tuve la insulsa ilusión de que el tiempo se había detenido, que jamás avanzaría y que el crepúsculo se convertiría en una espera sin fin; pero, al prestar más atención, comprendí que el tiempo, efectivamente, seguía transcurriendo. Y que el lúgubre color que eclipsaba al sol era provocado por la espesa lluvia que había comenzado a caer.

–Alteza – llamaron a la puerta

–Adelante – indiqué. Las doncellas se inclinaron ante mí

–Hemos venido a vestirla, el Desmembramiento del Demonio está cerca y Su Majestad desea que sus hijas le acompañen.

Asentí, convulsamente, ante la impotencia de hablar. ¿En qué momento el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, trayendo consigo la llegada del crepúsculo?

.

.

.

–Bella – susurró James al advertirme llegar al salón del trono, tomándome de las manos.

–¿Dónde está Alice y Emmett? – pregunté, al ver que eran los únicos que faltaban.

–Alice se ha negado a abrir las puertas de su habitación – contestó mi hermano – he dado la orden de que no la molesten y la dejen descansar.

–¿Y Emmett?... James, ¿Qué sucede con Emmett? – insistí ante su silencio.

–No lo encontramos por ninguna parte – soltó al fin.

Sentí que la vista se me nublaba

–Solo encontramos su espada expelida en el suelo – agregó – y rastros de sangre que nos conducían al bosque, pero... su cuerpo no está. Lo hemos buscado durante todo el día, ahora mismo hay hombres allá en el bosque intentando acertar algún rastro de él. Bella – me tomó por los hombros y me sacudió, seguramente en un intento de romper la rigidez que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo – hacemos todo lo posible pero, si las cosas han salido mal, tenemos que ser fuertes y aceptarlas.

–Esto no pasaría si...

–Lo sé, Bella, lo sé. No sufriríamos de esta manera si esas... bestias no existieran – interrumpió. Aunque en realidad, en absoluto, eran esas las palabras que tenía pensado decir – pero te juro que no cesaré hasta exterminarlos. Hoy hemos dado un gran paso, hermana. Hemos capturado y dado muerte a decenas de ellos y, lo principal, tenemos acorralado a un Sangre Pura, a un líder, a quien veremos sucumbir en nuestro castillo.

Los pies me volvieron a temblar. Cada vez me sentía más cobarde, más traicionera, ¡Debería de estar feliz! Debería de estar, al menos, un poco satisfecha de que la sangre de MI primo se cobrara con SU vida; pero no era así...

–¿Cuánto falta para que se realice el Desmembramiento...?

–Las puertas del Castillo acaban de ser abiertas, primero rendiremos un homenaje por los guerreros muertos, se anunciara la desaparición del Rey Emmett y, por último...

–Jacob – interrumpí. Ya no quería escuchar más – ¿Cómo esta?

–Descansando, según me han informado sus hombres

–Iré a verlo – anuncié

–Me parece buena idea – asintió mi hermano y después besó el cristal que reposaba en mi frente – dale mis saludos y... te esperamos en el jardín cuando el momento llegue.

–Ahí estaré – contesté con un susurro.

Mientras me dirigía hacia la habitación del licántropo, intentaba aislar de mis pensamientos su nombre. Fue inútil. El simple hecho de intentarlo era algo estúpidamente gracioso, aunque no debería. Hubo un momento en el que frené mis pisadas y contemplé el pasillo que me llevaría a las habitaciones de huéspedes. Di un paso en dirección a ellas, sin si quiera darme cuenta hasta ya haberlo hecho. Respiré hondo. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Qué era lo que mi subconsciente pretendía que hiciera? ¿Salvarlo? ¿Cómo, si había decenas de hombres cuidando de él?

–Bella – reconoció Jacob al verme

–No hace falta que te muevas – dije, ante su esfuerzo por incorporarse de la cama – ¿Cómo estas?

–Mucho mejor ahora que te veo

Me vi obligada a desviar mi mirada de la suya, que me hacía sentir culpable. Una de sus manos se posó sobre mi mejilla

–Luces triste – señaló – ¿Es por Emmett?

_No._ ¿Pero ya de que me sorprendía? ¿Qué más se podía esperar de alguien como yo?

–Cariño – susurró – todo estará bien.

Estaba a punto de contestar, de decir algo para que él no hablara solo, aunque fuera una mentira, pero el primer trompetazo, acompañado de excitados clamores humanos, hirió a mis oídos... hirió a mi alma.

–¡Maldición! No sabía que ya había anochecido – dijo Jacob, ajeno a todo el quebranto que en mí había – ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

–Deberías de quedarte acostado – indiqué, con la poca coherencia que me restaba

Él dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa irónica. Una muy parecida a la que me había dedicado antes de irse a la cacería

–Bella, aunque no tuviera pies ni manos, me arrastraría como una lombriz, si fuera necesario, con tal de ver morir a una de esas pestilentes bestias. ¿Cuántos trompetazos serán dados para...?

–Trece – contesté, sin permitirle terminar. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos brillaron con mordaz complacencia.

–Faltan solo doce – recordó, con ácida satisfacción, gimiendo mientras se levantaba de la cama – el tiempo seguramente está transcurriendo aviesamente pesado para ese Chupa Sangre, ¿no crees? ¡Cuánto desearía verle directamente a los ojos, ahora mismo, para placerme con su miedo!

–Calla – solté, llevándome las manos a mis oídos, ante la imposibilidad de soportar más – No hables de esa manera.

–Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte... – comenzó a excusarse, pero me privé de atenderle en el momento en que _su_ voz, nombrar mi nombre, fue lo único que mis sentidos pudieron hallar. Salté involuntariamente al escuchar el segundo trompetazo. Entonces, cuando reparé que mi corazón se desquebrajaba por completo, cuando el alma no pudo callar más y gritó _"Él no"_, mis piernas se tensaron e irguieron, poniéndome de pie.

–Jacob, me tengo que ir. James me espera– anuncié, atropelladamente y, sin dar tiempo a más, salí de la habitación y corrí hacia el pasillo que me llevaría hacia él.

Y es que, si bien no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo evitar lo que estaba a punto de suceder, seguía corriendo con tal velocidad que mis pies desgarraron la falda de mi vestido ante las innumerables veces en que ésta les impidió moverse con plena libertad.

–¡Alteza! – exclamaron los guardias cuando me detuve de manera violenta frente a ellos. Mis ojos se clavaron en la puerta que vigilaban, en lo que detrás de ella estaba. Seguramente él ya sabía que estaba afuera – ¿Qué se le ofrece, princesa...?

Tercer trompetazo.

"_No pienses",_ el puñal se enterró hasta el fondo de sus entrañas y lo mismo sucedió con los otros tres que le acompañaban. Fue tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo si quiera de gemir. Su sangre cálida bañó mis manos, sus cuerpos tiesos cayeron a mis pies. Los contemplé por un momento. Mis amados humanos... mi humilde raza mortal. Los había matado, traicionado de la peor forma; Sin embargo, ¿Dónde estaba el remordimiento? No lo había. Hubiera hecho lo mismo ciento de veces más solo por él, estuve segura de ello al penetrar la sala y verlo ahí, frente a mí.

–Bella – susurró.

Me desplacé hacia él y comencé a abrir los candados con la llave que había extraído de uno de los guardias. Justo cuando el cuarto trompetazo resonó, estuvo libre.

–Huye – pedí, apenas y con voz.

No sabía si el corazón me latía con tanta vehemencia gracias a todo lo que había corrido o por el simple hecho de hallarme frente a él, refugiada en la abundancia de su mirada. Él negó, rápidamente, con la cabeza, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y su boca buscó la mía con delicioso apremio.

Toda preocupación desapareció en ese preciso momento. Mi cuerpo se abandonó entre sus brazos que me rodearon y apretaron contra él, mientras que sus labios humedecían los míos con su sabor refrescante. Dejé escapar un suspiro, al mismo tiempo que arqueaba mi cuerpo ante su suave intensidad y permitía que su esencia me enajenara.

–Cielo Santo, eres más imprudente de lo que creía – dijo, contra mi boca. Una risita se escapó de mi garganta, y él aprovechó para volverme a besar con más ardor.

El quinto trompetazo.

Me obligué a llevar mis manos hacia su pecho para que nos separáramos. Él accedió, sus labios dejaron de acariciar, lentamente, los míos; pero sus manos sujetaron mi rostro, manteniendo nuestras frentes unidas, suscitando a que nuestras respiraciones agitadas se congregaran entre la poca distancia que impedía a nuestras bocas seguir bailando en aquella oscuridad.

–Corre – supliqué. Él volvió a negarse

–No puedo dejarte. Sabrán que has sido tú...

–¿Qué importa...?

–Mucho – interrumpió – Demasiado importa para mí que tu estés bien ¿Tienes duda alguna de ello?

.

.

.

.

.

Todo estaba listo en el Castillo. Las puertas se habían abierto, dando paso a toda la aglomeración de mortales que habían acudido al tan anunciado Desmembramiento del Demonio. La mayoría iba vestida con negras capas de terciopelo, en una intencional muestra de ironía para el "Rey Vampiro". No había música, ni un banquete ostentoso; por el contrario, solo habían susurros, inundando el gigantesco jardín, que hablaban sobre la lastimera muerte del Rey Emmett.

–¿Y Alice? – preguntó la Reina Renne a James

–Durmiendo – contestó éste, con el rostro entristecido. Le atormentaba demasiado ver a sus hermanas tan afectadas; incrementaba más su aberración por esas bestias bebedoras de sangre.

–Cariño, ellas estarán bien – Victoria tomó su mano. Él sonrió y se inclinó para besar su frente.

El décimo trompetazo fue emitido. Los guardias se cuadraron y salieron en búsqueda del Vampiro para preparar su muerte en cuanto el Rey diera la orden. Los mortales esperaban atentos, con sus curiosos ojos puestos en la puerta que prometía abrirse y traer consigo la imagen del feroz demonio Sangre Pura; Sin embargo, por el contrario a lo que todo mundo ansiaba ver, un joven guerrero apareció en el jardín, con los ojos completamente dilatados por el miedo y la angustia

–¿Qué sucede? – se alarmó el príncipe James.

–¡El Demonio ha escapado! – Gritó – ¡El Demonio ha escapado y tiene consigo a la Princesa Isabella!

James giró el rostro y comprobó que, efectivamente, el lugar de su hermana seguía vacío.

–Dijo que vendría contigo– recordó Jacob, con la misma alarma, levantándose del asiento de manera tan violenta que le provocó una enérgica punzada en el brazo roto, que apenas y se estaba recobrando.

El moreno gruñó ante el dolor experimentado, pero desistió de la ayuda de sus hombres que, inútilmente, le pidieron tomar asiento y reposo.

–Si ese maldito ha osado el tocarla... – siseó, con la mandíbula totalmente tensa y los tendones de sus brazos resaltados, previniendo su transformación.

Entonces apareció, o más bien, aparecieron, el Demonio, sosteniendo a la princesa entre sus brazos, de pie en una de las torres más altas, con única agilidad y equilibrio, dignas de su raza.

El rugido de Jacob – que había dado ya paso a su forma lobuna – inundó toda la estancia y fue coreado, casi al instante, por el resto los licántropos. Los mortales retrocedieron apresuradamente y se abarrotaron en una bola de masa caliente y temblorosa, emitiendo chillidos de clamor y piedad, alzando ruegos inútiles. El Rey Charlie los cubrió, junto con parte de la guardia, y el príncipe James desenvainó su espada y alzó su despavorida mirada en el ser que, como un Dios nocturno, estaba sobre todos ellos, con su hermana en brazos.

–¡Deténganse! – Ordenó al ver la disposición de los lobos por atacar – Isabella está con él.

Los licántropos retrocedieron un poco. Solo Jacob se mantuvo en la misma posición, con sus patas firmemente tensas (ignorando el dolor que el esfuerzo le causaba), sus filosos e intimidantes dientes al desnudo y sus garras fieramente enterradas en la tierra.

Edward frunció el ceño al encontrarse otra vez con sus desesperados pensamientos dirigidos solo en la mujer que sostenía en brazos.

–Prométeme que correrás – pidió Bella, hablando tan bajito, que resultaba imposible que alguien más le escuchara – júrame que no dejarás que nadie te atrape.

Fueron sus palabras lo que le recordó el motivo de por qué estaban ahí, montando ese falso escenario ante la mirada horrorizada de todos. Sintió que aquel hueco que agujeraba su pecho volvía a abrirse ante la idea de saberla lejos. Jamás sabría nadie el esfuerzo que le tomó el no ceder ante sus impulsos y llevarla consigo en ese momento para no apartarse de ella jamás. Y es que, pese a que las ideas en su cabeza aún no eran claras – seguían cantando las voces sin sonido y pintándose las imágenes sin forma ni rostro – Edward tenía bien claro que su existencia ya no tenía sentido si Bella no estaba con él.

–Prométeme que te veré pronto – pidió a cambio.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios femeninos. Quiso besarlos, saborear su sabor por última vez esa noche; pero le era imposible. La espera valdría la pena algún día, ¿no? Debía de ser paciente.

–En el prado – dijo ella – te veré en el prado en cuanto pueda salir del Castillo.

Aquello bastó para infundirle el valor que le faltaba. Inclinó su rostro un momento, aprovechando que una nube había ocultado la luz plateada de la luna, y Bella se estremeció al sentir la punta de su nariz deslizarse, suave y lentamente, por su cuello.

–Te estaré esperando – susurró, para alzar después la mirada, disfrazada ya de ese brillo intencionalmente perverso.

–Rey Charlie, príncipe James – saludó, con tono mordaz – Creo que sus planes no han salido tal y como esperaban.

–¡Libera a mi hermana, bestia!

–La princesa Isabella significa mucho para todos ustedes ¿No es así? – Apuntó, saltando de la torre hacia la muralla que colindaba con el bosque. Los humanos gritaron al unisonó ante sus movimientos impredecibles y borrosos para sus ojos, los licántropos se agazaparon, listos para atacar, la Reina se cubrió el rostro ante la desesperación y Victoria solo era capaz de mirar a James, temiendo por su seguridad – Me pregunto, ¿Qué tanto estarían dispuestos a hacer por su vida?

–¿Qué quieres decir con ello? – Intervino el Rey Charlie

Edward sonrió de manera presuntuosa, dando a relucir con ello sus dos colmillos. Parecía ser que todo había salido más fácil de lo que Bella, y él, se habían imaginado.

–La vida de la princesa a cambio de mi libertad. Y bien, ¿Qué dicen? – insistió, ante el estático silencio de todos. Aunque, gracias a su habilidad para leer la mente del resto, sabía que tenían la batalla ganada

James dio dos pasos hacia el frente y su mirada azul le miró con odio indescifrable

–Tu jamás será libre, Bestia. No cuando tu insolencia ha ascendido hasta poner tus manos en mi hermana.

–Lo sé, Majestad – asintió Edward, dejando al lado su actuación. Si tan solo el príncipe supiera toda la intensidad y veracidad que había en lo dicho – su hermana me ha condenado.

–Si le has hecho algo... te juro que yo mismo, con mis propias manos, te arrancaré la piel– advirtió James, sin quiera sospesar la ambigüedad habida en aquel convenio – Dame a mi hermana y márchate; pero te aseguro que será Isabella misma quien te decapite la próxima vez que te encuentres atado a nuestras cadenas.

–Sería feliz si ese fuera el caso, Alteza – confesó el vampiro, liberando el cuerpo de Bella y echándose a correr al segundo siguiente, con la firme esperanza de que pronto volvería a envolverse en su calor.

**Hola ^^. Bien, sé que querían ver qué esta pasando con Jasper, Alice, Rose y Emmett; pero esta parte era importante (al menos, para mi :-S), y, por mi bien neuronal, me negué a escribir un capítulo igual de largo que el anterior u.u Prometo que el siguiente capítulo se disiparan sus dudas. ¿Me dan un poquito de su paciencia? T_T. Trataré actualizar en menos de una semana. Vamos, hacemos un trato ¿Vale? Su comprensión a cambio de una actualización dada en cuatro días. ¿Qué dicen? *-*. En fin, ^^ gracias por leer y por dejarme su opinión. Un saludo y hasta pronto.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	20. Tiempo, Confusión y Recuerdos

**Capítulo 20: Tiempo, Confusiones y Recuerdos.**

**ALICE POV**

El tiempo pasa, por muy doloroso e imposible que esto parezca, importándole poco cuánto nos duela su transcurso, utilizando nuestras lagrimas para limpiar sus asperezas, regodeándose con lo subjetivo que en la vida de cada ser se presenta.

En mi vida, el tiempo transcurría lento y doloroso. Se alimentaba con cada incesante sollozo y lamento ahogado en mis labios, con cada imagen que me pintaba su recuerdo. En mi vida, el tiempo era lo único que me abrazaba entre sus brazos.

Apreté mi rostro contra la almohada, ahogando el escandaloso llanto, convertido en gimoteo.

_Jasper..._

Su solo nombre lastimaba. Y comencé a caer, otra vez, en aquella espesa y tenebrosa telaraña de algarabía, presa de mis propias confusiones, de mis propios miedos, aterrada por cada emoción percibida y disipada, consternada al no saber qué sentir ante lo que había pasado.

Jasper había sido mordido por ese... vampiro. Y, por lo tanto, él sería uno de ellos. ¿Debería agradecer por ello o no?

Ahí venían otra vez: aquellas dos voces contradictorias y espeluznantes.

Una diciéndome que, más que agradecida, debería de estar feliz, pues, vampiro o humano, él seguía existiendo. ¿No era pues su vida por lo que tanto temía? ¿No era su mortalidad lo que me aterraba? ¡Ahora él sería tan, o más, inmortal que yo!... "Viviría" por siempre. La tierra seguiría cautivándose con sus pisadas, y el aire – que tanta envidia me causaba ahora– continuaría besando su rostro y revolviendo sus rubios cabellos. Y yo, yo al menos podría sobrevivir mis siglos con el ilusorio sueño de, algún día, poder ser como el viento y rozar sus anguladas mejillas...

Pero luego, cuando comenzaba a sentirme al menos consolada, tocaba la otra voz y, violenta e imperiosamente, comenzaba a gritarme: "¡Ilusa! ¡Tonta niña! ¿Crees que él te recibiría con los brazos abiertos, siendo lo que es ahora? Es más, tú misma te alejarías, asqueada, corriendo lejos de él, al verlo con su nueva, pálida y gélida forma. Huirías llorando y exclamando "¡Auxilio!" al encontrarte con sus rabiosos ojos escarlata, reflectores de la sangre consumida sin la más mínima piedad"

Y era ahí cuando los gritos ahogados en susurros daban paso a las desoladas lágrimas; pero el desalmado eco no se compadecía y seguía vociferando, aún más fuerte, que mi Jasper había muerto, que lo único que quedaba de él era ese nuevo cuerpo endurecido...

... Que mi amado humano ahora era un monstruo.

–Alice – la voz de mi hermana hablaba al otro lado de la puerta – ¿podrías abrir, por favor?

Mi cuerpo se balanceó cuando me puse de pie.

–Alice... – susurró al verme y, al ver la preocupación reflejada en sus castaños ojos comprendí que, posiblemente, hubiera sido lo mejor no mostrarme

Sus brazos me rodearon

–Me alegra tanto verte – dijo – nos tienes muy preocupados

–Lo siento – contesté. Se separó un poco de mí, examinando, cariñosamente, mi expresión. Me pregunté qué tanto podía leer en ella.

–¿Te molesta si permanezco contigo un momento? – negué con la cabeza. Ella sonrió tristemente.

Sabía que lo ocurrido con Emmett tenía abatidos a todos; pero Bella parecía más que abatida... más bien era como mi propio reflejo. Como si, al igual que yo, ella también hubiera perdido al tesoro más preciado. A su razón de vivir.

Entramos a la habitación, en silencio, y tomamos asiento en la cama, con nuestras manos unidas. Mi mirada prestó atención al fino cristal que adornaba su frente y temblé. Fue ahí cuando, al fin, pude comprender el horror que para Bella representaba la eternidad. Esa condena que encarna el no descansar nunca; el sufrir por siempre por el recuerdo perdido.

Pero todo era extraño en mi hermana. ¿Acaso teníamos la misma amarga historia? El sufrir en silencio por el ser amado que se ha marchado. Una fuerte intuición así me lo aseguraba; Y es que, si así era, no quería ni si quiera imaginar todo el dolor que había tenido que soportar. Estaba segura que yo no sería tan fuerte.

Me aventé a sus brazos y la apreté fuerte hacia mi pecho, al mismo tiempo que yo me abandonaba en el suyo. Desconocía si lo hice para consolarla o para buscar consuelo. Tal vez ambas cosas.

–¿Has amado alguna vez, hermana? – pregunté. Su seno tembló ligeramente a causa de una atormenta risita, totalmente escasa de humor.

Alcé mi rostro. Estaba llorando también. Enjuagué sus lagrimas y ella hizo lo mismo con las mías. Le miré a los ojos, aguardando su respuesta.

–No lo sé – contestó, y leí la sinceridad en sus sombrías pupilas, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos – A veces, creo tener la seguridad de haberlo hecho en un pasado. De estar esperando por esa persona en mi presente, pero... su recuerdo se pierde... Queda solo la nada, un vacío colosal y lóbrego

Quedó en silencio después. La habitación estaba oscura, luctuosa. Ambas yaciendo en nuestras lagunas de pesar, de dolor.

–Daría todo con tal de recordar...

Negué con la cabeza

–A veces, es mejor olvidar – musité, tratándome de convencerme de mis propias palabras – A veces, la nada es mejor al dolor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROSALIE POV**

El verlo ahí, yacido inconsciente sobre la cama, dormido, ajeno al resto, era la experiencia más cautivante que haya podido tener en toda mi vida.

Tomé asiento a su lado y fijé mis ojos en sus facciones morenas, concentrándome en cada ángulo de éstas, al mismo tiempo que mis oídos se deleitaban con el sonido de sus ligeros ronquidos. Sonreí. ¿Hacía cuánto mis labios no dibujaban un gesto tan sincero y natural como este? No lo recordaba. Quizás por que nunca lo había hecho. Quizás por que nunca antes había experimentado este cálido sentimiento bañando mi pecho.

Tomé el paño que reposaba sobre su frente y lo enjuagué en el aguamanil que estaba en la pequeña mesita de al lado. Él suspiró profundamente. Llevé una de mis manos para tentar la piel de sus mejillas. Era claro que ya no tenía fiebre, pero seguí acariciándolo, apartando los ligeros mechones de negro cabello que se le pegaban al rostro.

"_No deberías de estar haciendo esto" _ignoré a la voz que me reprendía y seguí memorizando cada detalle de él. De sus pálidos parpados, de sus imponentes cejas, de su nariz recta, de su fuerte barbilla... de sus labios entreabiertos. Me acerqué a ellos al no poder resistirme a su silencioso llamado. Cerré mis ojos y mis pestañas acariciaron las suyas. Estaba consciente del error que había – y seguía – cometiendo. De la locura que implicaba el haber salvado al declarado enemigo que, se suponía, detestaba con toda mi alma.

Me alejé un poco, fruncí el ceño y le miré con intencional rencor. Quería, _necesitaba_ creer que lo odiaba. Fue entonces cuando él despertó. Sus pupilas se hallaron con las mías. Sonrió.

–Vaya... Estoy muerto – susurró.

Apreté los labios ante la frustración. ¿Se podía odiar y amar al mismo tiempo? Una de sus manos se dirigió hacia mis mejillas y la acarició

–¿Lo estoy?

–No – contesté, de manera tajante; pero sin retirarme. Su sonrisa se expandió y un gruñido de dolor le siguió al instante – no debes moverte demasiado – indiqué, intentando no demostrar lo preocupada que estaba – tienes demasiadas heridas.

Se revolvió para echar un vistazo a su pecho desnudo, adornado por blancas vendas.

–Gracias – dijo, buscando mi mirada.

Intenté alejarme en ese momento, pero sus manos me sostuvieron por los hombros.

–Gracias – repitió. Yo seguía con el rostro vuelto hacia otro lado; concentrándome en controlar el temblor de mi cuerpo que reaccionaba ante cada caricia suya – ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Había temido esta pregunta desde el inicio...

–¿Por qué me salvaste? – insistió. Su voz era un atrayente susurro, al cual me rendí.

–Debes regresar al castillo – dije a cambio – llevas bastante tiempo inconsciente, toda la noche y todo el día. En el bosque no han dejado de buscarte...

–No fue eso lo que te pregunté – interrumpió suavemente, apretando sus dedos, delicadamente, sobre mi piel – no es eso lo que me interesa ahora.

Cuadré mi mandíbula y ensañé mi mirada.

–¿Quieres saber por que te ayudé a escapar? – pregunté, de manera abrupta. Él esperó, en silencio – Fue una forma de rescatar mi orgullo. Te di vida por vida...

–No te creo...

–¿Por qué no? – desafié. Me miró a los ojos durante un momento, con el negro de sus orbes penetrando los míos, buscando la verdad que yo trataba de ocultar con inútil empeño.

–Por que te amo – susurró e, inesperadamente, me jaló hacia él y mi boca chocó con la suya. Sus labios acariciaron los míos con deliciosa pasión, sus manos se apretaron en mis brazos, mi piel se erizó ante su intensidad y la poca coherencia que retenía en mi mente se disipó con el sabor de su saliva

–Te amo – repitió, sin dejar de besarme – y esto que siento es demasiado fuerte como para no ser correspondido, ¿sabes? Puede que ahora me digas que no me quieres, pero lo sientes y no lo puedes controlar...

No dejé que hablara más. No quería seguir escuchando sus palabras que se debatían con la voz que no dejaba de reprenderme. Me limité a besarlo con más ahínco, degustado, con placentera profusión, la humedad de su boca. Ya después haría lo correcto. Pero, por el momento, solo quería perderme en el cáliz de su aliento.

.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

–Edward – llamó mi madre, en medio del oscuro bosque. Giré mi cuerpo y bajé la mirada al encontrarme con la suya, llena de miedo – ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó y la angustia de su voz no ayudó mucho a calmar mi consciencia.

Esme me había seguido al verme salir de la guarida, había esperado a que avanzara unos cuantos kilómetros para detenerme. Quería hablar conmigo a solas. Quería asegurarse de que ya no volvería a irme de su lado. Lo sabía, pues sus afligidos pensamientos eran claros.

Sus manos atraparon mi rostro. No quería seguir preocupándola, ella no se lo merecía, pero necesitaba ir a ese lugar, algo me lo exigía, y, desde luego, tampoco podía decirle la verdad. No podía contarle que iba al encuentro de, quien se suponía, había utilizado para burlar a la Realeza y librarme de ellos.

–Estaré bien – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Y así era, en realidad. Estaría bien si la volvía a ver.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron. Sabía que después de lo ocurrido, era natural que estuviera así de aterrada. Al final de cuentas, había estado a punto de "morir" la noche pasada y, lo que menos esperaba, era el verme llegar, completamente intacto. El remordimiento aumentó a leer en sus pensamientos el consuelo que había experimentado al divisar mi figura entre las sombras. El cómo sus pies se habían impulsado para correr, abrazarme y llenarme de fraternales besos, mientras yo le repetía "Todo está bien. Estoy aquí".

Me acerqué para besar su frente. Cuánto deseaba decirle la verdad... decirle que yo... ¿Yo qué?

_Edward..._

–Hijo, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó al ver que me llevaba la yema de mis dedos hacia mis sienes.

–Nada – contesté. Sería absurdo decir "Madre, oigo voces ajenas a las personas que se encuentran cerca"

El silencio reinó entre nosotros. El bosque se encontraba en completa quietud. Sus brazos enrollaron mi cintura y sus sollozos se ahogaron en mi pecho.

–Deja de arriesgarte, por favor– suplicó – ¿Acaso no te das cuenta del dolor que me causa el saber que te puedo perder? ¡Eres mi hijo!

–Lo siento – susurré.

–¿A dónde vas? – insistió. Huí de su mirada y me deshice del agarre de sus manos con delicadeza

–Estaré bien – prometí una vez más y salí corriendo.

Sabía que ya no me seguiría, que me dejaría solo, regresaría a la guarida y aguardaría, ansiosa, por mi regreso. También tenía presente que sufriría hasta no verme llegar...pero creo ya haber dicho anteriormente que soy un ser esencialmente egoísta y, lo que ahora precisaba, era ir al prado que ofrecía el encontrarme con ella y calmar todas esas atormentadoras voces que aún resonaban en mi mente.

Y es que había sido completamente extraordinario el cómo, su solo aroma inundando mis sentidos, había disipado los gritos que habían proferido mi gente, al ser calcinada en aquel castillo, y se habían quedado instalados en mi memoria, reprochándome la traición que había cometido hacia ellos. La impotencia me había derribado, el saber que yo estaba aprisionado con cadenas y ellos ardían en llamas, rellenó mi odio hacia la Realeza. Pero después, había escuchado sus ligeros pasos acercarse. Me negaba a creerlo. Aún viéndola aparecer frente a mí, con sus blancas manos y las ondas de sus vestidos salpicadas de sangre, yo seguía pensando que todo era producto de una falaz imaginación. Había susurrado su nombre, ella me había dicho "corre" y no quise pensar en más. No quise hacer preguntas sobre el por qué me ayudaba y por qué, con solo verla, todo odio y repulsión desaparecían y daban paso a un nuevo y tórrido sentimiento que solo me incitaba a besarla y apretarla contra mí, para sentir su calidez entibiarme mi pecho.

Tomé asiento en una de las rocas que reposaba a orilla del lago y mi atención se concentró en el reflejo de la luna que adornaba sus oscuras aguas. Era un espectáculo atrayente. Parecía que las estrellas habían caído en ellas, pues había cientos de reflejos contrastando con sus sombras.

La noche era silenciosa. Solo el agitado viento cantaba y hacía bailar a la hierba, agitando los pétalos de las húmedas flores y golpeando mis mejillas. Cerré los ojos e inhalé profundo, comprobando al instante que algo faltaba alrededor para sentirme completo. No fue difícil saber de qué – o, mejor dicho de "quién" – se trataba.

_Isabella..._

Su nombre jamás antes me había resultado tan maravillosamente conocido, como si, en un pasado, fuera ese mismo conjunto de letras la única oración que hubiera sido capaz de recitar mis labios para tranquilizar mis penas... Luego, lo que aprecié en mi interior fue extraño: Una nostalgia inmensa y nacida de la nada...

.

_La princesa y el vampiro yacían juntos en el prado. Él sobre ella, recargado sobre sus brazos para que su peso no callera sobre el fino cuerpo femenino que ardía en torrente y agitada pasión. Los labios de ambos se acariciaban con húmedo fervor. Los delicados dedos de la muchacha se hilaban en los cabellos del inmortal que paseaba sus frías manos sobre sus piernas, alzando la tela de su vestido y enviando, con su gélido tacto, una serie infinita de deliciosas descargas eléctricas._

_Arriba de ellos, el crepúsculo daba paso al anochecer. Era una noche fría, pero ambas pieles – aunque diferentes – experimentaban el mismo calor. La castaña jadeó contra su boca. Él apretó sus dedos contra su cintura, el vestido comenzaba a estorbar, y bajó sus labios hacia el suave cuello que palpitaba al mismo ritmo de su desbocado corazón. Volvió a buscar la dulce boca y entrelazó su lengua con la de ella. Una de sus manos se atrevió a rozar uno de los delicados y curveados pechos. Gimieron ambos. Se miraron a los ojos. Las pupilas del vampiro estaban pintadas de negra pasión. La castaña alzó la espalda para acortar la insoportable distancia que la separaba de él. _

–_Acaríciame – suplicó. _

_Quería sentirse suya. Quería sentir cada parte de él penetrarla. Su avives resultó deliciosa para el muchacho que, obedientemente, comenzó a deshilar las cintas de su vestido, al mismo tiempo que ella comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa de franela. _

_Aún no estaban desnudos para cuando el cuerpo del vampiro se envaró súbitamente y sus manos detuvieron a los temblorosos dedos de la princesa._

–_¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella, con voz baja. Lo agitada de su respiración le cerraba la garganta. _

_Él esperó un par de segundos para contestar. Necesitaba aclarar su mente. Apaciguar su deseo. No fue hasta que sus ojos se volvieron a pintar de dorado, que se animó a mirarle y acariciar, gentilmente, una de las sonrojadas mejillas._

–_Te amo demasiado – confesó, con suma sinceridad – te deseo como no tienes una maldita idea, pero no te mereces esto. _

_Los ojos de la castaña se inundaron al momento de lágrimas. Él besó su frente y rompió la posición comprometedora en la que se encontraban, para después sentarse y atraerla hacia su pecho. Suspiró contra sus cabellos. _

–_Por favor, no me malinterpretes – suplicó, acunándola – me arde la piel cada vez que te tengo entre mis brazos y lo sabes. Sabes cuánto te adoro. Sabes que eres mi vida y, por lo mismo, quiero hacerte mía no solo esta noche, si no todas las que se vengan; pero sin temor a que nos descubran. Quiero sentirte toda y por completo y quiero entregarte todo lo que soy, sin remordimientos, sin prisas, sin miedos... Quiero hacerte el amor cuando no tengamos que escondernos de nadie. Mi padre vendrá dentro de pocos días –agregó – hablaré con él, le diré la verdad. Le diré que te amo y lo convenceré para que vayamos al castillo y dialoguemos con tu padre. Haremos un tratado de paz y yo pediré tu mano. Y serás mi esposa y mi amante. Y no me cansaré nunca de amarte toda la noche, toda la eternidad..._

_._

–¡_Señor!_ – la voz mental de Eleazar me trajo a la realidad – _se le solicita en la guarida. Es urgente. El nuevo miembro de la familia está a punto de despertar..._

.

.

.

**JASPER POV**

Algunas personas dicen que no existe nada más allá de la muerte, que nos volvemos en polvo, y simplemente dejamos de existir. Otras, por el contrario, afirman que somos sometidos a un juicio y enviados al cielo o al infierno, según nuestras acciones lo ameriten. La vida de nosotros, los mortales, es extremadamente corta... pero, una vez, alguien me dijo que se pueden vivir cien años en un día. Que la eternidad no esta basada en el indefinido tiempo que permanezcas con los tuyos, si no lo que aportes para ser recordado.

Hay grandiosos detalles que duran solo un par de segundos y hay pequeñas huellas que perduran para siempre. Me pregunto ahora, que estoy ardiendo entre las llamas del infierno, ¿Me recordará ella?

_Alice... _

Su nombre es como un milagroso bálsamo en medio de este calvario. La efigie de su rostro me acompaña en esta condena sin fin, que calcina cada parte de mi piel, de mis sentidos; me ayuda a permanecer sereno al aceptar el final de mi destino. Evocando su dulce sonrisa, no temo en mi espera por que las puertas del averno se abran y me arrastren hacia ellas. Estoy muriendo. Y seguramente estoy pagando, con este lacérate ardor que parece evaporizar mi sangre, la bien merecida punición de haber reflejado mis ojos en los suyos, de haber osado a saborear el elixir único de sus labios y haber erizado mi piel ante sus caricias...

Suspiro. El aire se resiste a llegar a mis pulmones que se encojen y expanden de manera violenta, como una bolsa de aire que se infla y revienta a cada poco. Duele... sufro, pero, ¿Acaso esto es todo lo que hay? ¿Eso es todo a lo que te enfrentas tras haber tentado el corazón de un ángel? En realidad, me resulta insultantemente poco. Estaría dispuesto a recibir diez mil castigos igual a este con tal de verla una vez más... para decirle cuánto la quiero.

Las llamas se extienden. Parecen estar dispuestas a someterme, a hacerme gritar "Estoy arrepentido, lo siento" pero no lograran jamás su cometido.  
No hay pena lo suficientemente extensa y temerosa que me forje a arrepentirme de haberla conocido.

_Alice..._

Su esencia permanece conmigo hasta el último soplo. Percibo voces, pisadas, sonidos y olores jamás antes conocidos. ¿Qué son? ¿Demonios llamándome, acudiendo a mi encuentro? No importa. No hay miedo. Ella esta ahí, en medio de mis pensamientos. Iluminándome, abrazándome cálidamente, sosegando, con su suave piel, las desgarradoras conflagraciones que corren y se centran justo en mi pecho.

Entonces, oprimo los labios y refreno un angustiante jadeo. Mi corazón comienza a latir muy a prisa, a un ritmo excesivamente escandaloso. Aprieto mis dedos y sigo pensando en su nombre...

"_Tranquilo, ya casi todo terminará"_ me dice alguien. ¿Significa eso que la muerte está cerca? Si es así, soy feliz, pues, hasta el último momento, la tengo presente, cerca de mí.

_Alice, Alice, Alice... mi vida... _

_Pum,pum,pum,pum..._ a cada impetuoso palpitar rememoró su rostro, su sonrisa, su voz. Es como una oración, mi oración. Entonces, ocurre: el fuego se concentra solo en mi corazón y lo contrae ferozmente, reduciéndolo como si fuera una masa blanda dentro del puño de un gigante. Emito otro jadeo, mucho más fuerte y lastimero, mis ojos se abren, se dilatan, mis dedos se entierran en la tierra, susurro su nombre y su imagen se revela nítidamente en mis pensamientos... una gota cristalina baña mi mejilla, me doy cuenta de que, sinceramente, no quiero morir. No cuando ella está llorando aún...

Mi corazón se detiene. Ya no hay ardor, ni dolor, ni latidos... Todo ha acabado. Y, sin embargo, sigo pensando en ella... Me atrevo a decir que hasta más intensamente que antes.

Me aventuro a abrir los ojos, aún siento la tierra, con una textura húmeda, puntillosa y suave, incrustada en mis uñas y los olores... ¡Qué fragancias tan más divinas! ¿En dónde estoy? Obtengo la respuesta al posar mi vista en el joven pálido que está al frente. Me reflejo en sus pupilas y comprendo, al ver en ellos la blancura de mi piel y el rojo de mis ojos, lo que ahora soy.

Un vampiro.

.

.

**Ah T_T si, si, sé que ayer tenía que actualizar pero Edward y Jasper me dieron problemas ¬¬. ADemás, el nuevo trailer de Luna Nueva me afectó demasiado y ayer, en lugar de terminar de escribir este capítulo, me la pasé chillando y mordiendome las manos ante la emoción.**

***Anju yéndose a su lugar féliz***

**Ejemm *cof, cof*. Lo siento u.u Es inevitable cuando te muestran a un Edward todo amordazado por los Vulturi (¿Estoy enferma o también a ustedes les encanta verlo así de sufrido?)**

**En fin, ¿me disculpan? Espero que las horas de demora hayan valido la pena y este capítulo les haya gustado ^^. Tranquilos, el encuentro entre Bella y Edward está cerca. Además, dentro de poco habrá más de Alice, Jazz, Emmett y Rose ^^. **

**Un saludo y gracias por su paciencia T_T. **

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	21. La partida

**Capítulo 21: La Partida.**

**EDWARD POV**

El escarlata de sus ojos permanecía fijo en mí. Su rostro estaba sereno. Extraño, pensé, generalmente el despertar de un humano como vampiro no suele ser tan... pasivo. Carlisle estaba a mi lado y nos flanqueaban tres hombres más.  
Simple precaución, los neófitos suelen ser demasiado agresivos. Sin embargo, este hombre estaba en completa calma. Hasta sus pensamientos encarnaban una laguna vacía y sosegada; constante. Con una sola imagen y nombre repitiéndose periódicamente: _Alice, Alice, Alice..._

Mi padre posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Sus movimientos habían sido pausados, precavidos... innecesarios. Jasper no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Seguía en completa parálisis, en un estado casi catatónico.

_Alice..._

–Bienvenido, hijo

Jasper asintió, muestra clara que estaba escuchando, de que entendía todo. En la guarida se había alzado una perenne afonía. Todos esperaban alguna reacción, algún movimiento. Alguna palabra. Nada. Solo silencio. Sentí una punzada en las sienes.

_Alice..._

–Dejémoslo solo – propuse – lo necesita.

Sabían que podían confiar en mí. Al final de cuentas, yo era el que lo podría llegar a entender mejor gracias a la posibilidad de escudriñar su mente.

Salimos de la habitación en donde se encontraba, me senté en una de las rocas. La luna seguía iluminando al bosque con sus rayos plateados. Suspiré. Su recuerdo arribó otra vez, con mucha más fuerza que antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para volver a verla? Decidí no pensar en una respuesta. Era cobarde para el dolor.

Preferí llevar mis pensamientos hacia otra parte: Laurent. Ese maldito había escapado, junto con otro pequeño grupo de hombres, y no teníamos rastro alguno de ellos. Necesitaba encontrarlo. Una bestia como él no podía seguir con vida, no cuando, sabía yo, su principal objetivo era matar a Bella.

Sonreí irónicamente. ¡Quién lo diría! Yo, quien había deseado tanto aniquilarla, ahora daría mi vida por protegerla... Si, definitivamente lo haría. No me cabía duda alguna de ello.

La madrugada cayó envuelta en una profunda desolación. Había en la atmosfera cierta nostalgia, cierta angustia que se iba propagando conforme cada segundo pasaba.

Escuché sus pensamientos venir antes de verlo.

–Toma asiento – indiqué. El rubio accedió – ¿Cómo te sientes?

–_Confundido..._

–Entiendo – asentí. Parecía que el que pudiera leerle los pensamientos no le asombraba ni incomodaba

–_¿Por qué...?_

–Tú no querías morir – contesté – no querías morir por _ella._

–_Alice..._ – su melancolía era palpable.

Asentí.

–Tal vez no fue lo mejor – me disculpé – actué por impulso. La intensidad de tus pensamientos, de tu amor por ella... me sentí identificado contigo.

Su mente quedó en blanco por un momento. Volví a evocar sus pensamientos: la furia y doliente impotencia de no hacer nada para cambiar el destino. El miedo de perecer y yacer en cenizas, sin volver a verla, sin poder cuidarla. No importaba si ella no lo amaba, si no iban a poder estar juntos jamás, él se iba a conformar con ser su guardián, su protector, el que daría diez mil veces su vida para salvaguardarla de todo peligro, el que viviría para procurar que fuera feliz.

Y los pensamientos de la princesa no habían sido menos escandalosos. El febril deseo de ser la dueña de su dolor, la absoluta resolución de dar hasta su alma con tal de librarlo de la muerte. Toda esa combinación de incondicionalismo, de amor puro y entrañable, había sido como un reflejo de un oscuro mar en el que yo, tiempo atrás, me había sumergido.

Ser el único testigo de toda esa angustia fue como revivir pasados recuerdos que se negaban a mostrarse límpidamente; pero que me aseguraban tres cosas, de las cuales yo era incapaz de albergar la más mínima duda. Una, yo había amado a una mujer de la misma manera que Jasper, con la misma intensidad, con el mismo impulso de protegerla contra todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño. Segunda, yo también había sido amado por ella que, al igual que la princesa Alice, daba todo por mí. Y, tercera, nosotros también habíamos sido de razas diferentes, lo nuestro también había sido un amor prohibido...

–Gracias – dijo, rompiendo en silencio y mis cavilaciones.

Le miré, su expresión seguía siendo serena. Su rostro estaba inclinado hacia abajo y jugaba, con la punta de sus dedos, la tierra húmeda.

–Pensé que me maldecirías por haberte hecho esto

–No, nunca pensaste esto – discutió – siempre supiste que estabas haciendo lo correcto. Leíste mis pensamientos, me imagino que es como si hubieras encarnado en mi alma, hiciste lo que tú desearías hubieran hecho por ti y nadie, ningún ser vivo, es lo suficientemente valiente como para cambiar una salvación por una condena. Desde un principio supiste que me estabas salvando... Y te lo agradezco, sinceramente.

–No tienes por qué – puse una mano sobre su hombro – Al final de cuentas, te di la inmortalidad, pero te arrebaté la posibilidad de estar a su lado

–Yo no voy a hacerle daño a ninguno de ellos – sentenció, mirándome a los ojos

–Nadie te pedirá que lo hagas – tranquilicé – mi familia, en realidad, jamás ha atacado a la Realeza. He sido yo y un infructífero número de hombres quienes siempre hemos querido revelarnos; pero las cosas han cambiado, Jasper. El ataque al Castillo no fue provocado por mí, si no por el mismo que estuvo a punto de arrebatarte la vida. He regresado con mi gente. Tal vez sea ya muy tarde para remediar todos los errores que cometí en los años pasados... pero haré el intento. Ahora, mi única prioridad es atrapara a Laurent.

–También la mía – asintió

–Tenemos más cosas en común de las que creemos

–Si – acordó – la más importante: ambos estamos enamorados de dos princesas inmortales.

Mi espalda se irguió ante su comentario. Él seguía viéndome fijamente. Sus pensamientos estaban estrictamente cerrados. ¿Cómo era posible...?

–No es necesario ser lector de mentes – aclaró – mientras agonizaba, podía sentir toda tu desesperación por alguien ahí presente. Ahora, puedo reparar tu añoranza, que se combina con la mía como si se tratara de una sola. Me salvaste no por lastima, si no por que te viste reflejado en mí. Ahora lo entiendo. Pero tú no amas a Alice. Amas a su hermana, a la princesa Isabella. Lo sé, lo percibo con tanta fuerza que casi se vuelve tangible para mis manos.

–No debes de emocionarte con el don que te ha sido otorgado – evadí, poniéndome de pie – algunos se vuelven locos. Lo mejor sería que te lleve a casar, has de estar sediento.

Escuché su risa tranquila detrás de mi espalda y sus pasos aproximarse.

–Vamos

–Pareces demasiado resignado –apunté. Se encogió de hombros

–Todo es mejor a lo que me esperaba. Ahora, en realidad podré cuidarla... por siempre.

.

.

.

**ROSE POV**

Él dormía. Yo lo contemplaba, sin parpadear, con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos cristalinos. Suspiré, mientras mis dedos se apretaban alrededor del objeto que sostenía de manera cobarde. El aire que llegó a mis pulmones dolió. Mi rostro se crispó ante la molesta sensación, pero no dejaba de verle. Tal vez, inconscientemente, mi alma pedía grabar, muy en el fondo, la gloriosa imagen de su rostro sereno.

Las heridas de Emmett estaban casi del todo curadas. Su mejoría había sido pronta, solo quedaban pequeñas contusiones por cicatrizar. Llevé mis manos hacia la venda que tenía enrollada sobre la frente. La acomodé. Aproveché para acariciar su mejilla. Otra vez dolor. En todas las décadas de mi vida había experimentado algo tan similar. El esfuerzo que hacía por no llorar era enorme. Mi actitud era vergonzosa. Y yo que pensaba haberme familiarizado con el sufrimiento. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! El corazón jamás logra asir de la mano a las penas. Emmett me enseñó eso.

Mis manos temblaban, agitando el frasco de cristal que en ellas reposaba. Lo tenía que hacer. No había otra manera. Esto que sentía por él era demasiado fuerte, demasiado peligroso. Amenazaba con ablandar mi alma, con dejar todo mi rencor a un lado, con traicionar la memoria de toda mi familia.

"_Puede que ahora no me digas que me quieres, pero lo sientes y no lo puedes controlar" _

Qué ciertas habían sido sus palabras. Tal vez, si no las hubiera dicho, no estaría dispuesta a hacer esto. Hubiera podido afirmar que el salvarlo había sido solo un simple desliz, una mera forma de agradecimiento. Hubiera seguido mintiéndome a mi misma diciéndole que lo odiaba mientras lo besaba y dejaba que me encontrara... Pero no. Lo que yo sentía por él estaba declarado, impregnado en mi sangre. Y el único modo de borrarlo era de esta manera.

Destapé el frasco. Por primera vez en varios minutos, dejé de ver a Emmett y presté atención al líquido que se introduciría en nuestras bocas. Estaba temblando, prueba clara que, después de todo, era una maldita cobarde.

–Es necesario – susurré. Luego, decidí por dárselo a él primero. ¡Si, era una basura! Egoísta... carente de valor. Demasiado poco para un hombre como Emmett.

Su sueño era demasiado tranquilo. Traté de actuar de manera rápida, sin detenerme a pensar. Metí una de mis manos para sujetar su espalda y con la otra, acerqué el frasco para que la pócima se vertiera por sus labios, que se apretaron repentinamente. Emmett abrió los ojos, clavándolos en los míos.

–Hagas lo que hagas, aún así me des cientos de pócimas, no dejaré de amarte, Rose – susurró, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

Permanecí inmóvil, pasmada... Agradecida. Sus dedos enjuagaron las lágrimas que mojaban mis mejillas.

–¿Por qué? – Preguntó, con voz dolida – ¿Acaso tan malo es amarme que estás dispuesta a sacrificarte? Mira cómo tiemblas – señaló, sin darse cuenta que él se encontraba en la misma situación – ¿en realidad quieres que olvidemos esto?

–No – contesté, soltando el frasco que cayó al suelo – no quiero.

–Al fin, Cielo Santo – musitó, alegremente, mientras su frente se pegaba a la mía y sus manos se hundían en mis cabellos – Dime que me quieres – pidió, con cálido aliento golpeando mis parpados – dímelo, Rosalie. Necesito escucharlo.

–Te quiero – murmuré y, sin esperar más, sus labios se instalaron en los míos intensamente. Mandando, con su humedad, varias de descargas eléctricas que removieron cada punta de mi piel.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. Me besó con más pasión. Sus manos abandonaron mis cabellos y se pasearon con tórrida lentitud por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis brazos y bajar por mi cintura. Temblé. Mi respiración se volvió irregular. Cerré los ojos e hilé mis dedos en sus oscuras hebras cuando sentí sus labios cerca de mi oído.

–Quiero hacerte mía – confesó, con voz gruesa y suave. Me abandoné entre sus brazos, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, en una silenciosa aceptación a sus palabras. Mi boca buscó la suya.

–¿Qué esperas entonces? – musité, contra sus labios. Él sonrió. Mis dedos comenzaron a pasearse por su pecho y brazos desnudos, delineando cada línea de sus músculos.

Me empujó delicadamente para que mi espalda cayera sobre la cama y sus labios comenzaron una húmeda peregrinación hacia mi cuello y la entrada de mis pechos. Comenzó a deshacer el amarre de los listones de mi vestido, el cual se deslizó hacia abajo para dejar mi piel desnuda frente a sus ojos oscurecidos. Un ligero rubor se asomó a mis mejillas. Nuestros pechos subían y bajaban, agitados. No era la primera vez que yo me mostraba de esta manera frente a un hombre. Tampoco era la primera vez que él miraba a una mujer sin ropa. Pero si era la primera vez que ambos estábamos entregando más que nuestros cuerpos.

–Eres preciosa – susurró, volviéndome a besar, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cintura, mis pechos, mis piernas...

Un gemido se escapó de mi garganta al momento en que sus labios comenzaban a acariciar mis senos, endureciendo, con la humedad de su lengua, mis pezones. Me miró a los ojos, con un brillo travieso y esbozando una sonrisa juguetona.

–Esto no se ve a quedar así, querido – advertí, dirigiendo mi mano más debajo de su abdomen, capturando su masculinidad.

Él gruñó. Sonreí, complacida. Nuestras bocas se volvieron a unir, con desesperación.

Sus brazos me elevaron de la cama, mis piernas se enrollaron en su cintura y ambos gemimos ante el primer contacto entre nuestras intimidades. Nuestra sangre hervía. Las agitadas respiraciones de ambos inundaron la pequeña cabaña. Nuestros cuerpos buscaron la manera de estar completamente unidos mientras él comenzaba a adentrarse en mí. La punta de mis senos acariciaba su duro y sudado pecho. Nuestros besos sosegaban los violentos jadeos que comenzamos a expulsar conforme la velocidad de nuestras caderas aumentaba. Mis uñas se enterraron en su espalda, sus dedos apretaron mis muslos. Me encontré musitando su nombre conforme las tórridas vibraciones, creadas por su penetración, sacudían mi cuerpo. La llama aumentó. Mis piernas se tensaron a su alrededor, sus brazos me apretaron hasta lo imposible contra él. La llama explotó. Sendos gemidos salieron de nuestras bocas. Quedamos inmóviles por un momento, esperando a que los últimos espasmos dejaran de erizar nuestras pieles.

Besó dulcemente mi hombro y después me dejó caer en la cama, con delicadeza. Se acostó a un lado y me atrajo hacia su pecho. Suspiré, mientras sentía que sus labios acariciaban mis alborotados cabellos. La punta de mis dedos seguía recalcando las líneas de su abdomen.

–Prométeme que jamás volverás a pensar en una locura – pidió – prométeme que jamás intentarás olvidarme o hacer que yo te olvide

–¿Y qué me darás tu a cambio? – pregunté, alzando la mirada para ver su rostro. Sonrió.

–Yo solo te puedo ofrecer mi vida, mi amor eterno. ¿Basta con eso?

–Si – asentí, con una sonrisa – Con eso es suficiente.

.

.

.

**ALICE POV**

–Alice, no puedes irte – suplicó James, coreando a mi padre y madre, mientras la cena llegaba a su final

–Dijiste que después de la cacería podía hacerlo – recordé – ¿Ahora que excusa pondrás para retenerme?

Todos me miraron con ojos dilatados, sorprendidos de mi actitud tan violenta. Bajé el rostro, avergonzada. Mis manos se empuñaron debajo del mantel. Empleé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no echarme a llorar frente a toda mi familia.

–Por favor – supliqué – les pido que me comprendan. Mi lugar no esta aquí... al menos, no por ahora

–Te mantienes encerrada en tu habitación días y noches enteras – habló mi madre por primera vez – vienes al comedor, sin tocar alimento alguno de tu plato, ¿Y lo primero que nos dices es que te vas?

Suspiré. Si tan solo pudiera explicarles todo lo que pasaba. Pero, ¿Cómo decirles la verdad? _"Mamá, papá, en el ataque que recibió el castillo, Jasper, un guerrero al que ustedes solo recordaron los primeros tres días y dieron por muerto, fue mordido por un vampiro; pero antes de que eso pasara, yo me había enamorado de él. Ahora sé que es un enemigo, pero no por eso puedo odiarlo. No quiero traicionar a mi raza yendo en su búsqueda. Así que, prefiero irme, si bien no para olvidarlo, ya que eso es imposible, mínimo para que su recuerde no pegue de manera tan despiadada a mi corazón"_

Imposible. Irreal... El saber que tenía que lidiar, al igual que Bella, sola con mi dolor, me partía el alma, me estrujaba el pecho.

–Alice, ¿por qué lloras? –se alarmó James.

Busqué rápidamente mi pañuelo y me enjuague las traicioneras lágrimas.

–Sé que no es plausible esta actitud mía – me excuse – pero les pido, encarecidamente, comprendan y confíen que es por mi propio bien.

–Has estado tan extraña desde que nos atacaron – murmuró mi hermano, con rostro sombrío, culpable – ¿Es que acaso pasó algo que te haya lastimado tanto que no puedas ni contarlo?

_Si... Exacto. _Silencio de mi parte. Silencio por parte de todos.

–Eres mi hermana más pequeña y te amo – dijo al fin James – por mi no hay problema alguno en que te marches, si eso promete aliviar las heridas que surcan tu alma.

–James... – susurró mi padre, pero él interrumpió, negando resignadamente con la cabeza

–No se puede curar a un ave si, al tenerla entre sus manos, se niega a mantener sus alas quietas. ¿Para cuándo quieres que se aliste el carruaje?

–Para mañana en la mañana. En cuanto el sol de su primer destello en el cielo...

–Alice – interrumpió Bella – ¿Te molestaría que fuera yo quien te acompañara?

–¡¿Tú también, Isabella?! – exclamó mi madre, con voz ahogada. La castaña bajó la mirada. Al igual que yo, odiaba hacer sufrir a nuestra familia de esta manera. Sobre todo en estos momentos, que Emmett seguía sin aparecer. Pero comprendía, aunque sabía nada de su historia, que también para ella esto era necesario.

La tomé de las manos y le sonreí afectivamente

–De ninguna manera. Bien sabes que siempre me serás una buena compañía

Ambas dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia James, quien no podía ocultar la creciente tristeza en sus atractivas y serenas facciones.

–Ya lo he dicho – suspiró – yo solo anhelo su felicidad.

.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

Caminé hacia la ventana después de empacar el último vestido. Mi mirada se perdió en el oscuro horizonte de frondosos arboles y pinos, bañados bajo la luz plateada de la luna. Una lágrima se escurrió por mi mejilla.

_Perdóname..._

No me gustaba romper promesas, por eso evitaba hacerlas.

–¿Bella?

–Adelante, Alice

–El carruaje ya está listo – informó – Una de las doncellas ya viene en camino para recoger tu equipaje

Me limité a asentir, sin dejar de ver hacia el horizonte.

–Bella – mi hermana me tomó de las manos – ¿Estás segura que quieres ir conmigo? No pareces demasiado convencida

–Tú tampoco – apunté, al ver su rostro triste

–Es lo mejor – susurró, más para ella que para mí

–Si – acordé – lo mejor...

Un toque de nudillos llamó a la puerta

–Bella – era Jacob – ¿Estás despierta? ¿Me permites hablar contigo un momento?

Salí inmediatamente. Alice me siguió y, después, nos dejó solos.

–Jacob, deberías de estar descansando – recordé – tus lesiones aún no sanan...

–Me importa un bledo mis lesiones – interceptó, con voz gruesa y mirada furiosa – Me han dicho que te vas... ¿Es eso cierto?

–Si... – bajé el rostro, huyendo de sus intensas pupilas

–¿Y por qué no me habías dicho absolutamente nada?

–No sabía que tenía que darte explicaciones – contesté, indignada por la forma en que me estaba hablando.

Él resopló y se llevó los dedos hacia el puente de su nariz. Después, como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente para tranquilizarse, su puño golpeó endeblemente la pared.

–¿Te vas por mi? ¿Es por todo lo que te he dicho...?

–No, Jacob – interrumpí – no es por ese motivo por el cual he decidido irme

–¿Entonces?

Apreté los labios y negué con la cabeza, diciéndole silenciosamente que no podía contestarle. Él tomó mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos y, sin aviso previo, su boca se unió a la mía. El choque de sus labios erizó mi piel. Intenté alejarme, pero sus dedos se apretaron en mis brazos, advirtiéndome, con su fuerza, que no me soltarían. Cerré los ojos, esperando a que rescindiera de su actitud. Mi espalda se arqueó ante su intensidad. Sensaciones distintas penetraron mis sentidos. El nuevo sabor que se fusionó con mi saliva era maravilloso, pero no suficiente. No lograba evacuarme de la realidad, no lograba estremecerme de pies a cabeza, tampoco amenazaba con detener mi corazón...

El licántropo no podía hacerme olvidar al vampiro.

–Lo siento, soy un idiota – admitió, susurrando, cuando al fin me abandonó –Pero necesitaba hacerlo. No soy bueno para estas cosas, ¿Sabes? Supongo que decir que te quiero es una excusa muy pobre, pero no hallo otro juego de palabras más sincero que ese para justificar lo que acabo de hacer. Discúlpame...

–Jacob...

–Ve a donde tengas que ir – interrumpió, con amarga suavidad – no soy quién para detenerte... Sé que, al final de todo, volveré a verte.

–Tengo entendido que partirás a tu reino en unos días más – recordé. El moreno asintió

–Hemos buscado al Rey Emmett hasta debajo de las piedras y, desgraciadamente, no le hemos encontrado. Los vampiros también se han refugiado, han sufrido demasiadas bajas, dudamos mucho ataquen por el momento. Volveré en cuanto reciba la carta de tu hermano pidiendo nuestro apoyo – aseguró – Espero verte para entonces.

–No quiero hacer más promesas – musité.

Él sonrió

–No te las estoy pidiendo, Bella. No pienses que no estoy consciente de nuestra condición. Tú eres una princesa, yo soy un licántropo. Aunque lo desee, no podemos estar juntos por leyes naturales... y lo entiendo. No soy un ser resignado, pero tampoco soy un imbécil. Por primera vez seré alguien conformista. Me conformo con que sepas que te quiero y que siempre estaré ahí, para ayudarte en todo lo que me sea posible.

–Gracias...

–Buena suerte – deseó, acercándose para besarme, brevemente, por segunda vez.

.

Estaba perdida en el inmenso paisaje que pasaba al lado, en el bosque verde al que tanto me dolía dejar conforme las ruedas de la carroza avanzaban sobre el sendero rocoso. Las cristalinas gotas de lluvia se resbalaban por la ventana. Alice y yo viajábamos en completo silencio, con la mirada enganchada hacia afuera. Estaba casi segura en quién se estaba despidiendo. Aunque no me lo dijera, había podido notar la angustia por aquel joven guerrero que había sido mordido por Edward. Una angustia muy similar a la mía, igual de fuerte, igual de muda.

Me hubiera gustado tomarle de las manos y decirle "Todo estará bien. Lo superaremos" ¿Comprendería el plural de mis palabras? Tal vez si. Tal vez tampoco ella necesitaba explicaciones para saber que mi situación y la suya eran casi las mismas. Pero, ¿Cómo dar consuelo cuando tu misma te estás enterrada en tu propia lápida de aflicción y confusión, cuando, a cada momento, te asaltan borrosas imágenes de un pasado inconcluso, de un amor al que no logras recordar, pero tienes la certeza de que sí existió; de que ha revivido en cuanto te sumerges en sus pupilas doradas?... ¿Cómo, si tienes miedo hasta de lo que piensas, cuando no sabes distinguir entre el pasado y el presente, entre lo verdadero y lo falso, entre aquel joven desconocido, el licántropo o el vampiro que, en un principio, te quería matar y después te salva hasta el grado de arriesgar su propia vida por ello?

Respuestas era lo que tanto buscaba y nunca hallaba. Mejor dejar las cosas así. Mejor huir ahora, que probablemente es tiempo, de lo que promete envolverte en gruesas mantas de desolación.

Cerré los ojos. Inspiré. Disfruté del amargo sabor del adiós...

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado demasiados días, interminables noches, desde que él y ella se habían despedido con la promesa de verse una vez más. Sus pies hundían la frágil hierba mientras se adentraba en el prado de manera inconscientemente sigilosa, sin provocar ni el más mínimo ruido. La luna parecía tener como misión seguirle e iluminarle. Sus cabellos cobrizos se agitaban con el viento húmedo que soplaba, acariciando su pálido rostro. El dorado de sus ojos no podía ocultar la decepción de no encontrarla.

Tomó asiento sobre la misma piedra en la que acostumbraba pasar todos los días, esperándola. Suspiró con melancolía. Luego, cerró los ojos. Dejó que la lluvia le empapara, mientras los confusos recuerdos le alcanzaban.

_Edward..._

¿Quién era ella? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿En dónde la había conocido? ¿En dónde la había perdido? Se esforzaba tanto por encontrar una respuesta y comprobó que en su pasado habían demasiados huecos oscuros que solo se llenaban con la presencia de la princesa a la que, noche tras noche, esperaba.

–Isabella – musitó, con anhelo.

Debía admitirlo. Debía gritarlo. La extrañaba con locura, con enfermiza ansiedad. La necesitaba. Su ausencia laceraba más que el ardor provocado por la abstinencia de alimento. Estaba seguro de poder pasar semanas enteras sin ingerir sangre, pero sin ella... ¿Viviría otro día más? El tener muerto el corazón, desgraciadamente, no significaba dejar de sufrir. El ser un vampiro tenía grandes desventajas en este presente. El ser la única especie inmortal incapaz de dormir supuso, por primera vez, una terrible maldición. Aunque, ¿Quién le aseguraba el no añorarla también en sueños?

Hundió el rostro entre sus pálida y pétreas manos. Esta lejanía comenzaba a convertirse en un ardiente calvario. ¿En qué momento había pasado? ¿En qué instante se había sembrado el nombre de Isabella tan profundamente entre sus entrañas? No lo recordaba. Hasta esas dudas estaban carentes de nitidez

–Podríamos ir al Castillo – se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz justo detrás de él. No necesitó girar el rostro para ver de quién se trataba

–No te escuché llegar

–No escuchas nada desde hace días

–Tú eres el menos indicado para juzgarme

Jasper calló. Apretó los labios. Edward sonrió de manera irónicamente triunfante.

–Al menos tú tienes la esperanza de que vendrá.

–Al menos tú tienes la certeza de que te ama

–Ya no lo sé – reconoció el rubio vampiro, con suma tristeza – Han pasado demasiadas cosas. Los sentimientos cambian

–Así es – asintió Edward – el mismo miedo tengo yo. Esperar también cuesta – agregó, con un suspiro – El tiempo es un jugador desalmado, prolonga sus noches cuando anhelas que éstas sean más cortas.

–Quiero verla, de lejos, no importa...

–No podemos acercarnos al Castillo, sería arriesgar a nuestra familia

–Lo sé – reconoció Jasper, inclinando el rostro hacia abajo

Edward suspiró. Sus ojos dorados contemplaron el cielo. El amanecer estaba cerca. Ella ya no vendría... Al menos no esa noche.

–¿Te has alimentado? – Preguntó, poniéndose de pie, obteniendo una negación como respuesta – vamos, los ciervos están tomando agua en el río

Jasper se concentró para captar el sonido de las lenguas sumergiéndose en la líquida superficie. También logró percibir las patas hundiéndose y raspando la tierra húmeda... y, por último, el olor de su sangre.

Gruñó, la boca se le hizo agua, los ojos se le oscurecieron. Edward se agazapó, él le siguió. Comenzaron a correr, penetrando en el bosque. Ambos jóvenes como ángeles salvajes esquivando ramas y raíces con excelente precisión. Detuvieron su marcha cuando estuvieron cerca de sus indefensas presas. Sus movimientos se tornaron felinos, sensuales, ligeros. Escucharlos era imposible. Sus sedientas pupilas brillaban entre la oscuridad de las ramas. Se lanzaron hacia los mortales mamíferos de un solo y grácil salto. Sus fuertes y pálidas manos se aferraban, instintivamente, a la masa cálida y convulsionada que se debatía, inútilmente, entre ellas. Sus colmillos traspasaron la capa de piel y grasa, con suma facilidad, hasta llegar a su objetivo. La sangre entró a borbotones por su garganta, entibiando, con su espesa y dulce esencia, hasta la punta de sus dedos. Se asomó un ligero rubor a sus mejillas. El dorado volvió a cubrir sus ojos (en Edward, con un matiz más cristalino. La sutil diferencia entre un Sangre Pura y un Creado). No habían terminado de saciarse cuando Edward pudo percibir una maraña confusa de pensamientos

"_La madrugada es demasiado fría. Me pregunto si las princesas irán bien abrigadas"_

"_Mi hija... espero se recupere pronto del resfriado"_

"_Es comprensible que deseen irse. Todo lo que ha pasado últimamente es totalmente desagradable"_

"_¿Era mi imaginación o la princesa Alice estaba llorando?"_

"_¡Hoy en la noche le diré que la amo!"_

"_El Castillo quedará solo sin ellas..."_

–¡No! – jadeó el vampiro, soltando a su presa medio muerta, con la mirada dilatada del terror

–Edwar, ¿Qué sucede? – se alarmó Jasper al percibir toda su angustia.

Entonces, cuando todo había quedado en silencio y el sabor de la sangre no le aturdía el resto de sus sentidos, escuchó. El sonido de las ruedas deslizándose en el camino rocoso, a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí. No necesitó más explicaciones. Sabía que solo una cosa relacionada con ello podía pasmar tanto a Edward. Lo sabía. Así como también tenía seguro de que en ese carruaje no solamente iba la princesa Isabella.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Edward y le hizo reaccionar

–No podemos dejar que se vayan – soltó, mientras sus pies se impulsaban hacia delante, encabezando una frenética carrera, la cual Jasper secundo.

**Ah T_T. Otro capítulo demasiado largo ¿no? Espero lo hayan disfrutado (el capítulo ¬¬) ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Me dejan su opinión? *-* Mi neuronita merece ser revivida por sus criticas, ¿no creen? XD**

**Aprovecho para informarles que mis clases ya iniciaron (Adiós vacaciones T_T. Hola estúpida universidad ¬¬) Así que, lo más probable, es que tarde más en actualizar.(Ademàs, me cortaron el internet T_T)  
**

**Lectores (estrangulando a Anju): ¡¿Maaás!? **

**Anju (Con el rostro morado): Lo siento T_T**

**Pero prometo que haré lo posible por no hacerlos esperan tanto ^^**

**Lectores: ¬¬Púdrete**

**T_T. Ok, ok. Me voy. Cuídense y un saludo ^^. **

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	22. Reencuentro

**Primero, quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por todo su apoyo y comprensión. Con varios días de retraso, aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Siento mucho la demora, pero ya saben mis motivos. Comienzo exámenes en la universidad y, vaya, hay días que mi cabeza amenaza con explotar. Además, enfermé terriblemente de gripe. En fin, espero disfruten de este capítulo. ¿Me dejan su opinión con un review? *-* Saben que me alientan demasiado. Bueno ya, los dejo. ^^ Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**

**.**

**Capítulo 22: Reencuentro.**

El sonido de las ruedas, sobre el rocoso camino, llegaba a sus oídos con más claridad. Se estaban acercando y no tenían ningún plan concreto sobre qué hacer. Las princesas iban custodiadas por media docena de humanos y dos licántropos, a quienes no sabían si dar muerte o dejarlos vivir. Al final de cuentas, el secuestro sería conocido tarde o temprano.

Estaban arriesgando demasiado, ambos lo sabían. Ambos se sentían culpables por los problemas que ocasionarían; pero, dejarlas ir. Eso era mucho peor. Sus pies se movieron silenciosamente por la húmeda tierra, ocultándose detrás de la espesura de la maleza. Uno de los licántropos giró la cabeza hacia su dirección, pero fueron rápidos e impidieron ser descubiertos. No respiraban. La lluvia les ayudaba a disipar su olor. Estaban cerca. El carruaje pasó frente a ellos.

–Princesa Alice – susurró Jasper, al verla. ¿Eran sus lágrimas las que lograba divisar o solo simples gotas de lluvia que se resbalaban por el cristal de la ventana, por donde ella mantenía su mirada fija?

Edward sabía la respuesta. La mente de la princesa era clara. Se estaba despidiendo, diciendo adiós a ese hombre al que tanto amaba. Sin embargo, lo que él deseaba era saber qué pensaba su compañera, la que iba frente a ella y tenía la mirada baja, ocultado su rostro entre los espesos cabellos castaños.

¿Por qué quería irse? ¿Acaso había olvidado la promesa de volverse a encontrar en el prado? Apretó los labios. No lo entendía. ¡Cuánto daría por poder leer, por un minuto, aquella mente íntegramente ajena a él!

–¿Qué es lo que haremos? – preguntó Jasper, temeroso a saber la respuesta. Pues, entre ese grupo de humanos iban ex compañeros suyos y la idea de matarlos se le tornaba insoportable. Al final de cuentas, llevaba poco siendo un vampiro. Recordaba perfectamente su vida humana...

–Tu atacas a los humanos y yo a los dos lobos – contestó Edward – Tenemos que dejarlos inconscientes para que tengamos el suficiente tiempo de huir. Nos iremos a unas cabañas que están en el oeste, para no llevar nuestro rastro hacia nuestra familia. Tú solo sígueme y trata de no derramar sangre, bajo ningún motivo, para no distraerte.

Sangre. Había olvidado ese pequeño, pero importante, detalle. Ahora estaba satisfecho. De hecho, por alguna extraña razón, su sed no era desenfrenada, como la de un recién nacido. Sin embargo... ¿Sería lo mismo al tener frente a frente a un mortal? Se atrevió a inhalar un poco. Una ráfaga de fuego le quemó la garganta, le ensombreció los ojos.

–¡Deja de respirar! – ordenó Edward, al ser capaz de leer la sed en sus pensamientos. Jasper obedeció al instante, pero el miedo le invadió

–¿Qué pasa si no me puedo controlar? – Preguntó – ¿Qué pasa si quiero atacar al resto... o, lo que es peor, a alguna de las princesas?

–No lo harás – aseguró el otro vampiro – no pienses en ello ahora. Solo limítate a hacer lo que te indiqué

–Pero...

–¿Quieres que se vaya?

–No – contestó rápidamente. Edward sonrió

–Entonces, se valiente. No te preocupes, tienes un autocontrol digno de admirarse. Podrás contra la tentación. Es momento – anunció, de pronto – ¿Estás listo?

Él asintió

– ¡Vamos!

Y, dicho esto, ambos se lanzaron hacia el carruaje. Edward atrapó a los licántropos con suma facilidad. Sus mentes eran claras y pudo prevenir sus movimientos al leerlos en sus pensamientos. Para Jasper sucedió lo mismo. Su nueva forma le permitía ser diez veces más rápido y fuerte que sus oponentes. De lo único que se tuvo que preocupar fue de no golpearlos tan arduamente para no matarlos o herirlos. No les tomó más de un minuto detener el carruaje y arrojar, a toda la guardia desfallecida, hacia unos espesos helechos.

–¿Qué habrá pasado? –Preguntó Bella – ¿Por qué nos habremos detenido?

–No lo sé – confesó Alice, un poco temerosa. La luz del sol aún no llegaba. El cielo estaba pintado de un gris oscuro. Intentó ver por la ventanilla, pero sus ojos solo fueron capaces de divisar la espesa neblina que cubría el horizonte – está todo muy silencio.

–Y no ha venido ningún guardia a informarnos alguna noticia – agregó Bella, poniéndose de pie

–¡¿A dónde vas?!

–Veré qué sucede... – contestó la castaña, a punto de salir. Pero la puerta se abrió un segundo antes de que ella la tocara.

Sus ojos se dilataron, el corazón se le detuvo, la respiración le faltó al ver al joven pálido, de dorada mirada, frente a ella. Alice también lo reconoció. Si, claro que lo hizo. Era el mismo que había mordido a Jasper. El sangre pura que había logrado escapar del castillo, usando a su hermana como rehén. Al mismo que odiaba y agradecía al mismo tiempo, por haber convertido a su gentil humano en un inmortal enemigo.

–¡Bella, ten cuidado! – alcanzó a decir, al ver que el vampiro tomaba a su hermana entre sus brazos. Una mano le cubrió la boca. Una mano que se sintió fresca, reconfortante, sobre su piel. Alzó la mirada y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al reconocer al hombre que la tenía capturada.

–_Jasper..._ –fue el único pensamiento consiente que tuvo antes de caer desmayada. El rubio la contempló por un momento. Luego, la tomó entre sus brazos.

Cielo Santo. Jamás creyó sentirla más frágil. Había que contemplarla ahora. Tan delicada como una pequeña burbuja. Tan cálida y tan hermosa. Sus nuevos ojos podían apreciar mejor cada uno de sus finos rasgos. Parecía un hada de frágiles alas. Y el sonido de su corazón... Qué melodía tan más espectacular.

–Vayámonos – la voz de Edward lo trajo a la realidad. Ambos vampiros comenzaron a correr por el bosque, con las princesas entre sus brazos, sin parar, hasta llegar a una alta y lejana colina, de pastos repletos de nieve.

.

.

.

.

.

**JASPER POV**

Alice seguía desmayada para cuando llegamos a la cabaña. Mis ojos no se cansaban de verla. Mis brazos se estremecían ante la calidez de su piel, que traspasaba su vestido y enardecía mis venas secas. Era una mañana fría, me lo confirmaba la fina capa de humo expulsada de sus labios lívidos.

–Allá dentro estará mejor – señaló Edward al leer la preocupación en mis pensamientos. No me detuve a preguntar cómo es que conocía él este lugar, ni por qué estaba equipado con cosas más propias para la vida de un mortal. Caminé hacia la puerta que me señaló, divisando al instante una pequeña cama.

Dejé caer a Alice sobre ella, tratando de no inquietarla. A decir verdad, temía el momento en que sus ojos se abrieran y me vieran. La cubrí con unas empolvadas cobijas de manta, abandonadas ahí, y me hinqué a su lado. Refrené los deseos de tomar su mano entre las mías, mientras grababa, una y otra vez, la imagen de su rostro. Probablemente la frialdad de mi nueva piel la asustarían. Tal vez todo en mí la iba a horrorizar ahora. Recordé la mirada que me había dedicado hacía poco, antes de desmayarse. Me devané los sesos buscándole una interpretación, más no logré hallar nada en concreto.

Presté atención a la casi invisible línea húmeda que había dejado la pequeña lágrima que se le había escapado antes de cerrar los ojos. Tal vez no había hecho lo mejor. Tal vez mi actitud egoísta había ido más allá de mi amor por ella, de su propia seguridad. Al final de cuentas, en todo este tiempo, no había respirado. No era lo suficientemente valiente como para ponerme a prueba. ¿Qué pasaba si el olor de su sangre resultaba más fuerte que yo?

Cerré los ojos. Comenzaba a sentirme arrepentido. ¿Qué iba a suceder para cuando ella despertara? ¿Saldría gritando? ¿Me seguiría viendo como el de antes? ¿Soportaría yo su rechazo, su odio? Estaba asustado, debía admitirlo. Me había planteado, numerosas veces, un reencuentro; pero jamás imaginé que fuera de esta manera tan precipitada.

Tal vez, lo mejor hubiera sido dejarla partir...

–Jasper – escuchar mi nombre en el suave sonido de su voz fue como revivir a mi corazón exánime. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si la cabaña se hubiera esparcido por el viento y solo hubiéramos quedado ella y yo, en ese pequeño lugar.

Me fijé en sus parpados, aún cerrados, que mostraban sus largas y rizadas pestañas. Estaba soñando conmigo. ¿O sería una pesadilla? No. Podía sentir que no era así. Podía apreciar, a su alrededor, cierto melancólico sosiego, muy parecido a lo que yo experimentaba de tenerla cerca de mí, pero no saber qué era lo que pasaría después.

Me atreví a llevar la punta de mis dedos hacia su mejilla. Reprimí un suspiro. Había pasado noches enteras acariciando toda diferente textura que estuviera a mi alcance. Mi piel había tentado los granos de arena, las hojas de arboles, los pétalos de las flores, pero nada, absolutamente nada, se comparaba a esta sensación, a esta calidez, a esta tersura, a esta perfección que parecía casi ilusoria.

–Jasper – volvió a susurrar. Esta vez con más claridad. Estaba despertado. Retiré mis dedos de su rostro. Di dos pasos hacia atrás y esperé inmóvil a lo que sería el momento definitivo... nuestro reencuentro.

.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

Edward me soltó en cuanto traspasamos la puerta de aquella cabaña que, extrañamente, me resultaba conocida. Mi vista se viajó por el alrededor, prestando atención en la ventana, adornada con cortinas empolvadas. En su pequeña, pero acogedora, estructura. En el sofá de terciopelo negro que reposaba, intencionalmente, frente a una chimenea que, parecía, tener mucho tiempo de no ser usada.

Era claro que este lugar estaba abandonado desde hacía ya varios años... pero me era familiar, como si lo hubiera visto toda mi vida, dentro de mis sueños. Como si, en un pasado, este hubiera sido mi hogar, mi pequeño castillo.

El ligero sonido de la leña ardiendo me trajo a la realidad. Edward estaba de cuclillas, frente a la chimenea. Su mirada fija en el fuego. Su expresión ausente, como si, al igual que yo, también hubiera entrado en un profundo Deja'vu. Di un paso hacia el frente, haciendo rechinar la madera del suelo. Giró entonces el rostro y me vio. Atisbé un brillo extraño de reconocimiento en sus pupilas, como si, por un momento, se hubiera olvidado de que estaba ahí.

Se puso de pie. Su expresión ausente se transformó en otra, suave y dolida. Bajé el rostro, huyendo de la intensidad con que sus orbes dorados me penetraban. Escuché sus pasos acercarse, situarse frente a mí.

–¿Dónde está Alice? – pregunté. Tanto por sincera preocupación, como simple cobardía de escucharle.

–Ella está bien – contestó, con voz monótona.

–Quiero verla

–No creo que sea buen momento para ello – discutió.

–¿Y por qué no? – desafié, alzando la mirada. Grave error. Sus ojos se centraron en los míos con una fuerza que me estremeció de pies a cabeza. Sus manos me tomaron por los hombros.

–Eres una chiquilla grosera e infantil – soltó – ¿En qué estabas pensado? ¡Dime, Bella! ¿Acaso me mentiste al decirme que nos veríamos en el prado? Responde, por que no logro entenderlo – dijo esto ultimo con un susurro melancólico y frustrado.

No sabía qué contestar. Estaba demasiado aturdida, tanto por la proximidad de su perfecto rostro, como de mis propias dudas. Yo tampoco lograba descifrar todo lo que experimentaba al ligar mi vida a él. La armonía, la pasión, el dolor... la angustia.

En ese preciso instante, por ejemplo, sabía que debería de estar asustada, quizás molesta, por ser victima de lo que, prácticamente hablando, se trataba de un secuestro. Y había que mirarme, penetrar en mi interior, para descubrir que lo único que era capaz de sentir era una absurda y contenida felicidad de estar a su lado.

Si. Era lo único claro que vagaba en mi mente. Y entonces comprendí que había sido una tonta al imaginarme poder vivir sin él. Tonta, de verdad, pues, inexplicable, pero ciertamente, mi existencia entera estaba reducida a ese par de ojos dorados.

Sin detenerme a pensar más, alcé mis brazos y los enrollé en su cuello, atrayendo su rostro hacia el mío, para besarlo. La forma en que él respondió, casi al instante, sosteniendo mis mejillas entre sus manos y moviendo su boca contra la mía con dulce desesperación, me incitaron a hilar mis dedos en sus cabellos y pegar mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, de manera casi urgente. Sentí sus manos deslizarse y apretarse en mi cintura. Sentí sus labios humedecer mis labios con su exquisito sabor. Un suspiró salió de mi garganta y varios recuerdos me inundaron. Recuerdos de una noche, en esta misma cabaña, bajo este mismo cielo, de esta misma forma; sintiéndome amada y amando íntegramente. Con esta misma pasión desmesurada, con estos mismos besos...

¿Era acaso que Edward y yo habíamos estado aquí antes? No. Imposible. Jamás antes lo había visto, hasta ese día en el que nos encontramos en el bosque y empezó todo... Entonces, ¿Por qué una parte remota de mi conciencia me gritaba todo lo contrario?

Dejamos de besarnos, poco a poco. Él volvió a sujetar mi rostro entre sus manos, calmando mi rubor con su frialdad. Quedamos en silencio, recuperando el ritmo de nuestras respiraciones, con los ojos cerrados. Ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro.

–Bella –susurró, de manera casi inaudible, como si estuviera hablando entre sueños. Abrí los ojos. Él aún mostraba sus parpados. Su expresión era serena, dulce. De verdad parecía dormir.

–Edward... – musité.

"Despertó" Sus pupilas se clavaron en las mías, con un fuego jeroglífico. Soltó una risita. Volvió a besarme, con mucha más dulzura.

–Te he encontrado – susurró. Y yo no comprendí qué pasaba, a qué se refería – eres tú. Siempre has sido tú... – repitió varias veces, como una dulce plegaria, sin dejar de besarme, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, con mi pecho reviviendo al suyo con mis desenfrenados latidos, con la frescura de su piel fusionándose con mi calor.

Sentí lágrimas mojar mis mejillas. Qué absurdo, ¿por qué estaba llorando? Jamás imaginé que la felicidad y la melancolía pudieran tomarse de las manos y ser amigas, hasta ese momento.

–Bella – su voz acarició mi nombre, sus dedos enjuagaron mis lágrimas. Miré sus ojos. Brillaban de manera extraña, como si, de un momento a otro, él también fuera a llorar. Otra vez tuve la noción de haber visto esa mirada antes. Me dolió, como nunca antes, el no poder recordar – ¿Qué nos pasó?

Parpadeé numerosamente, intentando concentrarme.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Ven – pidió, después de permanecer en silencio, tomándome de la mano y jalándome hacia el exterior

–¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté. No contestó. Seguimos caminando, con nuestros pies hundidos en la blanca nieve, hasta llegar debajo de un frondoso pino.

Algo me incitó a caminar hacia él y tocarlo. Fruncí el ceño.

–Yo ya había estado aquí antes – murmuré, paseando la punta de mis dedos por sus relieves.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Los brazos de Edward me enrollaron, delicadamente, por detrás. Comprendí entonces que el frío de su piel, fuera de resultar molesto, siempre había sido... conocido. Añorado. Estar junto a él, era como revivirme, como despertarme de un pesado letargo.

Sin hablar, nos dejamos caer sobre la nieve. Él con su espalda recostada en el tronco del pino. Yo sobre su pecho, totalmente absorta del resto, teniendo solamente alma para amarlo y sentir sus labios besar mis cabellos.

Cerré los ojos. Suspiramos al unisonó. Sonreí. Si... Definitivamente, yo ya había vivido algo así. Definitivamente, mi vida estaba enlazada a Edward desde hacía mucho. Desde siempre.

–¿Recuerdas la leyenda que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, escuchaste, justamente debajo de este pino?

Negué suavemente con la cabeza, sin abrir los ojos. Sentí sus labios sobre el cristal que reposaba mi frente. Qué dulce era su aliento... Qué dulce era él.

–Lo recuerdas – aseguró, con voz aterciopelada, mientras la yema de sus dedos se deslizaban por mi mejilla, hasta llegar a mi barbilla y luego ascender a mis labios – Había una vez – empezó a contar – hace varios siglos, un ángel, de blancas y frondosas alas, tan bella como el firmamento. Había también, un noble humano, viviendo en la tierra, y un demonio, que no era tan protervo, vagando en el infierno. El ángel miraba a ambos, desde el cielo. Y ellos siempre alzaban la vista, para buscarla a través de las nubes. Pasaron días y noches contemplándose los tres y, a pesar de estar el demonio y el humano igual de enamorados, jamás se vieron como rivales. Sabían que el ángel jamás sería de ninguno de los dos.

"Pero lo ángeles emigran, viajan a través de los vientos. Todos, sin excepción alguna, deben de recorrer hasta el más infinito de los horizontes. Y el momento para el ángel había llegado: debía de irse. Fue un día de luna nueva, en el que el ángel descendió del cielo para despedirse de sus dos amores. Primero fue hacia la pequeña choza del humano, un joven de belleza sencilla y cálida sangre, besó sus labios palpitantes y éste la abrazó e hizo suya. Luego, se internó en el oscuro bosque y llamó al demonio. Ella contempló al ser tenebrosamente hermoso, como una noche sin estrellas, vacío, frío y, al mismo tiempo, sensual. Se amaron en total silencio, con total placer. Se dijeron adiós. Al final, ella partió..."

"Meses después, el ángel dio a luz a un par de niños. Ambos inmortales, ambos bellos... ambos malditos. Uno, mitad ángel y demonio. El otro, mitad ángel y mitad humano. El primero, con sed de sangre, heredero de la naturaleza perversa del padre. El segundo, con corazón vehemente y nobles sentimientos. Los dos fueron desterrados del Cielo, después de la muerte de su madre, y mandados a la tierra, para vivir con lo mortales. Desde entonces los dos mellizos andan por las tierras, sin permitir que nadie les vea, buscando, cada uno, a su respectivo padre y elevando la vista al Cielo, con la esperanza de que su madre, algún día, regrese por ellos.

–Esta historia me la contaste cuando éramos aún niños – recordé, con los ojos dilatados. Él asintió

–Te gustaba por que, decías, te hacía olvidar la diferencia de nuestras razas, nos hacía hermanos y no enemigos – murmuró

Entonces, todo tuvo sentido. Las efigies, los recuerdos que siempre me arribaban al estar cerca de él... La desconocida voz recobró sonido, los arcanos rostros tomaron forma. Era su voz la que siempre me había hablado. Eran sus facciones las que siempre se me presentaban. Era su esencia la que siempre había permanecido viva, dentro de mí.

Durante varios minutos fui incapaz de hablar.

–Bella, por favor, di algo – suplicó – necesito saber qué piensas.

Y volví a actuar de la misma forma que en la cabaña, cuando me preguntó si en realidad planeaba irme lejos de él: hilé mis dedos en sus cabellos y encandilé su boca a la mía. Sus labios desvanecieron el sabor salado de mis lágrimas, aliviaron el inmenso suplicio que me originaba el saber que alguien nos había separado. Y, por la forma en que sus manos se mantenían asidas a mi rostro, fue sencillo deducir que él sufría de la misma manera.

Dejamos de besarnos cuando la respiración se me comenzaba a acabar; más ninguno de los dos habló. Aún no estábamos listos para hacer o contestar preguntas. Quizás ambos estábamos demasiados asustados. Nos limitamos a descansar (la lluvia de recuerdos había sido exhausta) abrazados, debajo de aquel pino que había crecido con nosotros.

–¿No sientes frío? – se preocupó.

–No – contesté. Y decía la verdad. Aún así, él me tomó entre sus brazos y me sostuvo en ellos, para que ninguna parte de mi piel hiciera contacto con la nieve. No protesté. Se sentía bien poder recargar mi oído sobre su pecho. Dormir, arrullada por el silencio de su corazón.

Para cuando desperté, el crepúsculo comenzaba a caer. Parpadeé varias veces, aún demasiado confundida.

–¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó, con esa delicadeza que solo me confirmaba, cada vez más, que él era mi Edward.

Asentí. Nos pusimos de pie.

–¿Dónde está Alice? – recordé, al divisar el lejano horizonte, en el cual solo una torre del castillo se alcanzaba a distinguir.

–Ella está bien – volvió a repetir, con la misma seguridad de antes – Jasper la cuidará mejor que nadie.

–Él... ¿La ama?

–Me atrevo a decir que casi con la misma intensidad con la que te amo yo a ti – dijo, tomándome de las manos – Bella, ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó, al verme bajar del rostro y huir de su mirada. Aún así, sabía que esta plática, aunque sumamente dolorosa, era necesaria.

–Tengo miedo...

–Yo también – admitió, con voz apesadumbrada – me da pavor el pensar todo el daño que te he hecho... tengo miedo de que me digas que ya es tarde.

–¿Tarde? – repetí, sin entender, alzando la vista. Y cuán fuerte me golpeó la sombra que surcaba el dorado de sus ojos – ¿De qué hablas?

–Bella, perdóname – comenzó a decir, con palabras atropelladas y desesperadas – no sé qué fue lo que nos pasó; no sé que nos pasa. Perdóname – suplicó... No pude defenderte, no pude protegerte. Yo... no fui capaz de evitar esto. Por el contrario, te hice daño...

–Calla – interrumpí – en realidad eres un tonto – musité – Edward, a lo que temo es de saber cuánto tiempo he estado lejos de ti. Lo que me horroriza es el pensar que _eso_ que provocó nuestro repudio esté allá afuera e intente hacer lo mismo otra vez. No quiero que nos volvamos a separar.

–Jamás – aseguró, mirándome a los ojos – Esta vez no dejaré que te toquen si quiera. Y te juro que, quien sea el responsable de esto, va a pagar con su sangre todo el tiempo que hemos vivido en esta mentira. Te lo juro, Bella.

–No quiero sangre derramada para mí. Sólo quiero que estemos juntos para siempre.

–Para siempre – acordó, sellando, con sus labios, esta solemne promesa.


	23. Reencuentro, parte II

**Capítulo 23: Reencuentro, parte II**

**ALICE POV**

Abrí los ojos, sabiendo con la realidad con la que me iba a topar. Temblaba. Tenía miedo. ¿Cómo no? Si con lo que me iba a hallar no era más que al hombre al que tanto había amado y, ahora, debía ver como un enemigo. Me asustaba de mis propias reacciones, de mis propios impulsos. El resto no importaba. Si él quería matarme, no importaba. Mejor la muerte a una vida llena de vacío...

Al fin lo hallé. Estaba en el fondo de la habitación. Vagamente, me pregunté en dónde estábamos, pero regresé rápidamente a lo principal. Lo contemplé ahí, tan desconocido y familiar a la vez. Estático, como una piedra tallada en mármol blanco, con su pelo rubio cayendo sobre sus hombros, de manera rebelde, enmarcando su rostro, tan glorioso como el más bello de los dioses. Y sus ojos... habían dejado su antiguo color, que tanto me hechizaba, para dar paso a un mar de aguas doradas.

Jamás pensé verlo más bello de lo que ya era. Advertí que no había miedo hacia él. Advertí que tampoco había repulsión. Advertí que sólo había algo invisible que me impedía ponerme de pie y correr en su dirección: un manto de angustia y miedo que pesaba sobre mis hombros. Una angustia muy parecida a lo que yo experimenté desde que había sido arrebatado de mis brazos. Un miedo similar al que ahora mismo me arribaba al concebir la duda de si Jasper seguía amándome.

Me acomodé sobre la cama, de tal forma en que quedara hincada sobre ésta, frente a él. Silencio. Hasta nuestras miradas carecían de voz. Me fijé en sus manos, las tenía fuertemente empuñadas y rígidas. Parecía no respirar. ¿Era acaso que temía hacerme daño? ¿Era por eso que no se acercaba? Su expresión atormentada así me lo confirmó.

–Jasper – Llamé. Él respingó. Sonreí para infundirle confianza, viendo cómo sus ojos se iban relajando, poco a poco – Acércate – pedí – por favor – agregué ante su resistencia.

Con vacilación, dio el primer paso, luego el segundo. Mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. Para cuando estuvimos a menos de un metro de distancia, amenazaba con explotar. Extendí mi mano hacia el frente, invitándolo a tomarla. Lo hizo. Y el contacto de nuestras pieles me transmitió un ligero hormigueo que me entumeció. Se sentó sobre la cama, con sus ojos instalados en los míos. Con el dorado fundiéndose y penetrando mi ser, de la misma manera que en el pasado. La dicha de saber que su esencia no había cambiado en absoluto, que mis pesadillas habían sido simples calumnias, que Jasper seguía siendo _mi _Jasper, me llenó de tanta felicidad que, sin premeditarlo si quiera, me lancé a sus brazos.

–Jasper – sollocé, contra su pecho – abrásame, Jasper – y lo hizo, moviéndose con una delicadeza extrema, lo hizo. Me alejé un poco y acaricié su rostro – No temas, no me harás daño...

–Alice... – musitó. Sonreí al escuchar su voz arrullar mi nombre

–Confío en ti...

Esta vez, fue él quien me abrazó. Su rostro se hundió en mi hombro.

–No estás respirando – señalé

–No quiero arriesgarme a oler tu sangre – admitió, con pesadumbre. Volví a tomar su rostro entre mis manos

–Eres fuerte – susurré, acercando mi boca a la suya.

Nuestros labios se unieron al segundo siguiente y los dos soltamos un suspiro al mismo tiempo. Él gimió ligeramente, pero yo no desistí de besarlo. Necesitaba saborear su aliento fresco, que se fusionaba con el mío como aire de verano e invierno. Se fue relajando, poco a poco, conforme la húmeda danza adquiría más ritmo. Hilé mis dedos en sus cabellos y sentí sus brazos enrollarme y atraerme hacia él. Nuestras bocas se separaron cuando la respiración se ausentó de mi pecho. Dejé caer mi frente sobre la suya.

–¿Ves? – Musité, con el poco aliento que aún me restaba – eres fuerte

Jasper soltó una risita, entre divertida, aliviada y orgullosa. Luego se acercó y me besó otra vez, de manera más breve, pero con el mismo dulzor.

–Gracias – dijo, acariciando mis mejillas

–¿Por qué?

–Por aceptarme de esta forma.

–Sigues siendo el mismo – aseguré – solo que... más duradero. Ahora la eternidad está dispuesta para los dos

–Pensé que me odiarías – confesó

–Te soy sincera, yo también pensé lo mismo de ti. Por eso decidí marcharme. No sabes las veces que estuve a punto de salir del castillo e internarme en el bosque, para buscarte. Pero me aterraba la idea de encontrarte y no vislumbrar, en ti, nada más que odio.

–Te habrías ido, aún si hubiera seguido siendo humano.

–Probablemente – admití – todo esto que pasó, aunque doloroso, me fue de mucha ayuda para abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de algo que, jamás, pondré en tela de juicio.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Te amo, Jasper – contesté – y ahora sé que este sentimiento es irrevocable y eterno, que nada, ni nadie, podrá borrarlo ni destruirlo. Mi lugar está a tu lado y ya no tengo valor para intentar irme a ninguna otra parte, que no sean tus brazos. Sé que será difícil – agregué, con melancolía – pero si es necesario abandonar a mi familia, lo haré – entonces, recordé cierto detalle que había pasado por alto – ¿Dónde está Bella?

–Ella se encuentra bien, con Edward.

–Edward – repetí – ¿Ese es el nombre del vampiro que te convirtió?

Asintió

–No te preocupes. Es buena persona.

–¿No le hará daño?

–Jamás en su vida –aseguró. Descubrí el significado de sus palabras. Mi boca se abrió ligeramente, de manera incrédula

–¿Insinúas que él está enamorado de mi hermana? – permaneció en silencio, pero su mirada bastaba para darme la respuesta.

Me tomó dos segundos el poder asimilarlo. Y fue ahí mismo cuando otra luz de sabiduría me arribó. ¿Sería Edward el ser de quien Bella también estaba enamorada? ¿Era ese vampiro, de sangre pura, el hombre por quien mi hermana sufría?

La idea sonaba un poco absurda, pero... si yo estaba enamorada de un bebedor de sangre, ¿por qué no también a otras personas le podía pasar lo mismo?

–Alice – la voz de Jasper llamó mi atención – ¿En qué piensas?

–No lo sé – confesé – mi cabeza está en todas partes. Demasiadas cosas para un solo día. Ahora, por ejemplo, acabo de recordar que mi familia ha de estar demasiado preocupada.

–¿Quieres regresar al Castillo?

Negué con la cabeza

–¿Podré ver a Bella esta noche?

–Si – prometió – si quieres, podemos salir. Han de estar cerca.

Lo dudé por un momento. Tenía cierto miedo de lo que habría detrás de la puerta, del pequeño, pero reconfortante, cuarto que nos cubría. Aun así, asentí. Había cosas por hacer, asuntos por arreglar... Sabía que no sería fácil; pero cuando Jasper asió mi mano y la aferró fuertemente contra la suya, supe que, estando juntos, podríamos contra todo.

.

.

.

**ROSE POV**

Suspiré su perfume, antes de abrir mis ojos. No quería despertar. Se sentía demasiado bien estar de esta manera: enlazada a él, sintiendo su calor penetrando mi piel y aliviando las heridas habidas. Sus labios besaron mi frente. Sonreí y deslicé la punta de mis dedos por su pecho.

–Pensé que estabas dormida – le escuché susurrar, muy cerca de mi oído.

–Aún estoy soñando – contesté, sin abrir los ojos.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos.

–Rose – llamó, dulcemente – tengo que regresar al Castillo.

Me tensé al instante. Abrí los ojos de manera automática y, aunque intenté disfrazar mi negativa, fue imposible. Lo supe por la forma en que sus manos capturaron mi rostro y lo acunaron entre ellas.

–Mi gente piensa que estoy muerto – explicó – no puedo dejarlos.

–Lo sé – musité. Y en verdad lo comprendía, pero no quería que se fuera. Tenía miedo de que ya no regresara. Se acercó y me besó lentamente.

–Regresaré por ti – prometió, como si pudiera leerme la mente – Te llevaría ahora mismo conmigo, pero necesito hablar primero con mi tío. Explicarle todo lo que pasó.

–El Rey Charlie jamás aceptará que una bruja penetre sus puertas. Y, siendo honesta, tampoco yo tengo esa intención.

–Rose – susurró – pensé que tu odio hacia mi familia...

–Estoy enamorada de ti, Emmett – me apresuré a aclarar – pero tú familia es otro asunto. El resto de tu raza es otro asunto. La Realeza sigue siendo mi enemigo.

–Pero es que eso no puede ser – discutió – ¿Insinúas que me amas, pero que si ves a uno de mis primos, o amigos, le intentarás hacer daño?

–No le intentaré hacer daño – corregí – haré todo lo posible por matarlos

–¡Rose! – reprendió. Rápidamente, me puse a la defensiva.

–Ellos me arrebataron todo –recordé – mataron a mi familia, la masacraron, sin la más mínima piedad. La extinguieron. ¿Sabes lo que eso significó para mí? Estuve sola durante décadas, buscando a tan solo una persona que fuera de mi estirpe. Jamás encontré nada. Jamás he encontrado nada. Me atrevo a decir que soy la única hechicera, Emmett. La única que queda de mi raza. ¿Y pretendes que toda esta desolación sea olvidada? Siento decepcionarte, pero no soy lo suficientemente buena para ello. Te he perdonado a ti, por que no me queda otra opción. Te amo; pero al resto de tu familia, al resto de los tuyos, los sigo odiando con la misma intensidad que antes.

Nos miramos a los ojos. En los suyos pude leer cierto brillo de culpabilidad, pero sobre todo, comprensión. Pegó su frente a la mía y acarició, con la yema de sus dedos, mi mejilla derecha. Luego descubrí que estaba limpiando mis lágrimas.

–Ya no estás sola, me tienes a mí y así será por siempre– murmuró, besando mis parpados – mi niña, has sufrido demasiado y no sabes todo lo que daría por hacerte olvidar tanto daño. Sé que eso es imposible. Las heridas nunca sanan del todo. Pero, cariño, estamos juntos. El destino nos ha unido y yo nunca, jamás, te dejaré. Siempre estaré para ti.

La forma en que sus palabras me reconfortaban, era casi mágica. Me tranquilicé al instante. El rencor se esfumaba, siempre y cuando estuviera con él. El pasado se volvía en eso: en el pasado. Algo que jamás iba a cambiar, hiciera lo que hiciera. Emmett se había convertido en mi presente. En ese preciso instante importante y único en mi vida. Irónicamente, Emmett era el príncipe que, a su manera, me había llegado a salvar de mi propia maldición.

–¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo, Rose? – preguntó. Mi mirada se dilató y sentí el corazón encogerse

–¿De qué hablas?

–Nada me haría más feliz que llamarte esposa mía – contestó, besando mis labios – nos iríamos a mi reino y ahí te presentaría como mi mujer y soberana

–Es una locura. Emmett, somos especies diferentes

–Nadie ha atestado que la unión de dos razas sea un delito – recordó, triunfante – eso es un código que solo está implantado entre nosotros, como un mero prejuicio. De verdad, ¿no has pensado que ha habido más casos como el de nuestro?

Permanecí en silencio. Por supuesto que, al menos, había existido otra historia similar a la de nosotros. La historia de Edward y esa princesa, Isabella. La historia a la que yo misma había puesto fin.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te has quedado callada?

–No es nada – calmé.

–Te noto demasiado inquieta. Tranquila, no es necesario que me des una respuesta ahora mismo – tomó mi mano derecha y la besó – tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarte. No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente

No pude evitar sonreír. Él me miró fijamente y suspiró

–¿Qué? – inquirí, juguetonamente, ante su gesto.

–¿Te he dicho que eres la más bella? – musitó, acomodando su cuerpo sobre el mío y comenzando a depositar pequeños besos en mi cuello y boca – ni una, ni dos, ni tres eternidades me bastaran para saciarme de ti.

Sólo eso bastaba para que la piel se me erizara y me abandonara a sus caricias. Cerré mis ojos, guié mis manos hacia los lugares que, había descubierto, le eran más sensibles y me extravié entre el mar de su calor y sabor.

–Creo que pueden esperar un día más – garantizó, mientras, al término de nuestra entrega, me atraía a su pecho e intentábamos recobrar el ritmo normal de nuestras respiraciones.

Yo no dije nada al respecto. Pero sabía que no hacían falta las palabras para que él tuviera bien entendido que, por mí, podía quedarse todo el tiempo a mi lado.

.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

–Creo que lo mejor es que regresemos a la cabaña – dijo Edward, con voz suave, sin dejar de acunarme entre sus brazos.

Suspiré, con pereza, mientras hundía mi rostro en su pecho.

–No quiero – se sentía bien estar así. Él soltó una risita

–Está cayendo la noche y la temperatura comenzara a descender más.

–No tengo frío – volví a discutir

–Lo mismo dijiste hace mucho – recordó, con ternura y nostalgia – ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó después?

Tardé un poco en contestar. Sólo el tiempo que bastó para que esas precisas imágenes del pasado se me mostraran. Sonreí, con su misma tristeza.

–Me resfrié. Tú llegabas todas las noches a mi cuarto, burlabas a toda la guardia y te metías por mi ventana. Pero te negabas a abrazarme, decías que la frialdad de tu piel empeoraría mi estado. Te limitabas a sentarte a mi lado y cantar, para que me durmiera.

Sentí sus labios besar mi frente

–Siempre has sido demasiado sobre protector – apunté, con una pequeña sonrisa – desde niños lo has sido.

–Eres mi todo, mi vida, ¿Qué esperabas? – se defendió – sin embargo...

–Sin embargo, nada – interrumpí. Sabía lo que iba a decir. Sabía que se iba a culpar de lo sucedido entre nosotros. Él bajó la mirada – Edward, lo que pasó... fue algo que no pudimos evitar. Y de nada sirven ya los lamentos

–Lo sé – admitió – pero el sólo recordar las veces que quise hacerte daño...

–Pero no lo hiciste. Lo que haya querido separarnos, no lo logró. Ahora estamos juntos, y eso es lo que importa

–Tienes razón – asintió, uniendo su frente a la mía.

Regresamos a la cabaña y entramos tomados de las manos. Temí por Alice, ¿qué pensaría mi hermana de todo esto? más decidí averiguarlo por mi propia cuenta. No me sorprendió mucho encontrarla sentada, frente a la chimenea, con la cabeza de Jasper acomodada sobre su regazo. Quizás siempre supe que ellos se amaban y no quise admitirlo. Ella tampoco pareció confusa por mi acercamiento con Edward. Sin mencionar palabra alguna, mi pareja y yo tomamos asiento frente a ellos.

Jasper se incorporó, para adquirir una posición más formal, pero enrolló el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Alice, con delicadeza, con ese amor incuestionable. Hizo una inclinación de cabeza, en forma de respeto, al verme. Le sonreí. Mi hermana me miraba fijamente, no con reproche, ni con ningún otro sentimiento que se le pareciera, si no, más bien, con felicidad y, si, también había ahí miedo.

La comprendía. Sabía que ambas estábamos en la misma complicada situación: enamoradas de nuestro supuesto enemigo. No deberíamos de estar con ellos, pero los necesitábamos. Automáticamente, dirigí mi mirada hacia el maravilloso ser que se encontraba a mi lado izquierdo.

–Veo que las cosas han salido mejor de lo que esperabas, Jasper – dijo Edward, con cierto tono juguetón en la voz. Definitivamente, había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes. Aunque, ¿Sería que en realidad había cambiado? No. Siempre había sido él. Solo que... un poco más rebelde.

El rubio asintió

–Princesa Alice, lamento mucho el susto provocado hoy en la madrugada – prosiguió mi vampiro – De igual forma, le ofrezco mis disculpas por todo el daño y molestias que mi familia, a ordenes mías, ha causado a la suya.

–No tengo nada que disculparte – contestó mi hermana, con voz sincera – Al contrario, estoy en gran deuda contigo, Edward, salvaste a Jasper... si tú no lo hubieras decidido convertir, no sé qué sería de mí ahora. Muchas gracias. Aunque... – agregó, con una sonrisa – sería buena idea pedirte un favor

–El que guste

–¿Podríamos dejar las formalidades a un lado? Quiero decir, está más que claro que tú y Bella...

Dejó la frase inconclusa, pero fue suficiente para entender a la perfección.

–En todo caso – intervine – me gustaría pedirle lo mismo a Jasper. Ya que, me atrevo a decir, la situación de ustedes es muy similar.

Esta ocasión fue Alice la que se quedó sin habla. Nos miramos, significativamente, por un momento. Luego sonreímos y ella se lanzó a mis brazos.

–Me imagino han de querer hablar a solas – adivinó Edward

–Y hambrientas – agregó Jasper

–Vamos a buscar algo para cenar, en seguida regresamos – Alice y yo asentimos. Los vampiros desaparecieron por la puerta, dejando a su paso un fresco y dulce aroma. Aunque claro, yo sólo era capaz de identificar la fresca fragancia que caracterizaba a Edward.

Alice apretó el rostro contra mi pecho. Yo besé su frente.

–Todo saldrá bien – prometí – lo que debemos hacer ahora es hacerles saber a nuestros padres, y a James, que estamos bien. Han de estar demasiado preocupados y nos han de estar buscando por todo el bosque.

Mi mente se concentró para desviar la imagen de Jacob.

–Alice, sé que no quieres alejarte de Jasper – dije – pero es necesario que regresemos al castillo. Como ya sabrás, Edward es un Sangre Pura. Él tiene planeado ir al Castillo para hablar con nuestro padre y ofrecer un tratado de paz. Las confrontaciones se terminarían, los vampiros ya no serían nuestros enemigos, Jasper y Edward podrían pedir nuestras manos...

–¿Y qué pasa si nuestra familia no acepta? – Intervino mi hermana, con voz temblorosa – ¿Qué pasa si en ese momento se levantan armas e intentan matarlos?

–Debemos arriesgarnos – dije – sé lo que estás pensando. Yo también lo sospesé hace mucho, cuando era más "joven", pero huir no es la mejor manera de hacer esto. James mandaría a cazar a cada uno de los vampiros, al creernos muertas por ellos. Edward y Jasper sufrirían al ver a su gente caer y huir por causa suya. Nosotras también sufriríamos al ver a nuestro hermano invadido por la rabia y el rencor, y andaríamos de un lugar a otro, sin paz, pues siempre estaríamos llenas de miedos y remordimientos. ¿En realidad quieres esa vida para ti y Jasper?

–No – susurró ella – no quiero

Acaricié su mejilla

–Mañana, antes de que el sol salga, estaremos de regreso en el castillo. Verás que todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo

.

.

.

.

.

No recordé que tenía hambre hasta que sentí el olor de la carne asada llegar a mi nariz. Mi estomago, junto con el de Alice, gruñó ferozmente, aclamando comida. Los dos vampiros se deshicieron en carcajadas, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de ambas. Claro, les venía bien el burlarse, al final de cuentas, ellos no tenían ese tipo de exigencias.

Edward y Jasper se limitaron a vernos masticar y beber, sin perder ni el más mínimo detalle de nuestros movimientos. Estaba casi segura de que mi hermana se encontraba tan cohibida como yo. Después de todo, el tener los ojos de un ángel atentos a cada una de tus acciones, no es algo que puedas ignorar tan fácilmente.

Cuando la cena terminó, Alice y Jasper anunciaron ir a dar una vuelta por ahí cerca. De alguna manera, necesitaban despedirse. Me dolía obligar a mi hermana decir adiós al hombre que amaba, cuando apenas y tenía la oportunidad de estar con él, pero esperaba que este sacrificio valiera la pena.

Edward y yo quedamos solos en la cabaña. Era una noche fría, así que cerré la pequeña ventana que daba hacia el patio, con su hierba cubierta de blanca nieve. Me quedé contemplando distraídamente el cielo, hasta que sentí los brazos de Edward cubrirme por detrás.

–¿En qué piensas? – preguntó, con sus labios pegados a la piel de mi cuello

–En que mañana tendré que decirte adiós, otra vez – contesté, sin conseguir ocultar mi tristeza. Él me hizo girar, para que pudiera verme a la cara.

–Estaremos juntos muy pronto – prometió.

Me perdí en la perfección y sinceridad de sus ojos, que parecían casi plateados en aquella oscuridad apenas y cortada con la luz de la chimenea.

–Bésame – pedí y él respondió casi al instante, como si se hubiera tratado de una orden apremiante, uniendo sus labios a los míos con una intensa dulzura que nubló mis pensamientos.

Mis brazos envolvieron su cuello y sentí una de sus manos apretar mi cintura, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo. Un suspiró se ahogó en mi garganta. Mis dedos se hilaron en sus broncíneos cabellos. La intensidad de nuestros besos aumentaba con cada roce que éstos se daban, al igual que el calor de mi cuerpo y la necesidad de sentirme más y más cerca de él.

No era la primera vez que este deseo me albergaba, por eso temí que, como en un pasado había sucedido, Edward frenara el movimiento de mis dedos que comenzaban a deshacer los botones de su camisa. Pero no fue así. La prenda cayó al suelo sin que él hubiera hecho ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por evitarlo, parecía que, al igual que yo, ya no podía soportar más este deseo reprimido por décadas enteras.

Paseé la punta de mis dedos por su impecable pecho, él se estremeció y sus labios descendieron de mi boca hacia mi cuello, mientras sus manos hacían bajar la tela de mi vestido, dejando al descubierto mis hombros.

Se alejó un poco, sólo para quitarme la cadena trenzada, en forma de tiara, que sostenía el cristal sobre mi frente. Cerré los ojos, sintiéndome liberada. Hallarme sin esa joya era como regresar el tiempo. Era como si Edward y yo aún viviéramos en el pasado, sin haber experimentado jamás ese olvido aterrador.

–¿Estás segura? – le oí susurrar

–Completamente – contesté

–Bella... – comenzó a discutir. Silencié sus labios con un pequeño beso

–Eres el hombre de mi vida... Y yo siempre seré tuya. ¿Para qué esperar más? Te necesito, ahora.

Y no necesité decir más para que volviera a besarme con esa deliciosa pasión suya, mientras nos dirigía hacia la habitación.

Mi cuerpo cayó sobre el suyo y el vestido continuó con su lento desprendimiento. Un rubor cubrió mis mejillas al sentir mis pechos desnudos ser contemplado por sus ojos negros y llenos de deseo. Los acarició con tortuosa lentitud, haciéndome vibrar con cada electrizante roce. Luego, me tomó por la cintura y me acomodó sobre la cama, deshaciéndome completamente de la ropa.

Sus labios iniciaron una ardiente peregrinación. Un gemido se escapó de mis labios, mientras su lengua humedecía y endurecía mis pezones. Percibí la suavidad y sensualidad de sus manos acariciar cada parte de mi cuerpo, mientras yo trazaba cada línea perfecta de sus músculos y alborotaba sus cabellos.

Su nariz se deslizó por la curva de mi cintura, de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba. Su boca volvió a buscar la mía, con enardecedora ansiedad, entrelazando nuestras lenguas, mientras su mano se abría paso entre mis piernas.

Sendos jadeos nos hicieron temblar cuando uno de sus dedos se abrigó en mi humedad.

–¿Te lastimo? – preguntó, con la voz ronca.

Me limité a negar con mi cabeza y elevar mi espalda para acortar la distancia que alejaba a nuestros labios, mientras él continuaba con el movimiento estimulante de mi intimidad. Parecía gustarle el tenerme totalmente abandonada a él. Y yo no hacía nada para quebrantar su vanidad. Al contrario, musitaba su nombre cada vez que me era posible, mis manos se resbalaban con deleite por todo su cuerpo y mis labios parecían jamás tener suficiente de su fresco sabor.

Con un gruñido muy bajito, Edward se deshizo de las prendas que aún le cubrían y se acomodó sobre mí. Sus ojos, negros como la pasional noche, miraron a los míos, buscando (y no encontrando) algún atisbo de duda que le hiciera frenar. Su mano rozó suavemente mi mejilla, con tanta mesura, como si yo me tratara de una burbuja de cristal. Ninguno de los dos habló. Simplemente, las palabras no hacían falta entre nosotros.

Edward comenzó a adentrarse en mí y, al sentir el primer contacto entero de nuestros cuerpos, sentí que cada fibra de mi piel tomaba vida propia. Sus besos fueron el perfecto bálsamo para el dolor virginal que, poco a poco, comenzó a dar paso al placer más exquisito. Susurré su nombre y él el mío, mientras nuestras pieles se estremecían y ambos tocábamos nuestro propio edén.

Terminamos con un fuerte jadeo. Él besó una vez más mis labios y después acomodó su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Permaneció quieto, mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos, escuchando cómo el desenfrenado latido de mi corazón recuperaba su ritmo normal.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré, creyendo apenas que esto había pasado. Hacía tan poco pensaba que amarlo era un error y ahora sabía que mi vida le pertenecía desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

–¿En qué piensas? – preguntó. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos.

Sonreí y paseé la yema de mis dedos sobre sus ojeras.

–Cuánto te amo – susurré, más para mí que para él y, repentinamente, una sombra surcó su rostro

–No merezco que ames, Bella

–¿Por qué dices eso? – me extrañé.

Sus ojos dejaron de ver a los míos y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Tardó un momento en hablar, parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas. Lucía nervioso.

–Bella, yo... he estado con alguien más. – aguardó, temeroso, a mi respuesta.

No voy a negar que una punzada de celos y dolor me atravesara el pecho, pero... tampoco pensaba discutir por un asunto de ese tipo. ¿Con qué derecho iba a juzgarle si ni el destino sabía cuánto tiempo habíamos estado separados? Además, estaba el pequeño detalle de que yo había llegado a sentir algo por Jacob. Nada comparado con lo que Edward provocaba en mí, pero, al final de cuentas...

–¿Bella? – su voz me trajo a la realidad. El negro de sus ojos no ocultaba el terror que la espera de mi reacción le causaba.

Le miré fijamente y le sonreí. Alcancé una de sus mejillas y la acaricié.

–¿Estás enojada, decepcionada...? – negué con la cabeza y silencié sus labios con mis dedos.

–Estoy feliz – confesé, dejando que viera la sinceridad de mis palabras en mis pupilas – Estoy a tu lado y eso me basta. Eso es suficiente y no quiero saber de nada más que, al fin, podremos estar juntos toda, toda la eternidad.

Sus profundos ojos me miraron, con el ocre derretido envolviéndome en telas de terciopelo, antes de que sus manos asieran mi rostro y juntara sus labios con los míos, moviéndolos en una danza suave, pasional, sincronizada.

–Toda la eternidad no basta para amarte, Bella – susurró, sin dejar de besarme, mientras yo hilaba mis dedos en sus cabellos y comenzaba a caer de espaldas sobre la cama, embriagándome del fresco sabor de su saliva, preparándome para dejarme llevar a ese perfecto lugar que sólo sus caricias eran capaz de brindarme.

.

.

**. **

**¡Si! aquí estoy con otro capítulo más. ¿Verdad que esta vez no tardé tanto? *-* Espero les haya gustado ^^ Nos acercamos al final. Aproximadamente faltan unos cinco capítulos más y el epilogo. Así que, ¡Prepárense! (Y déjenme muchos reviews :-P jejeje)**

**Se cuidan y gracias por leer ^^**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	24. El Engaño

**Capítulo 24: El engaño**

Comenzaba a acabarse el día y él seguía sin poder sosegarse. El cielo había estado todo el tiempo pintado con lúgubres sombras, el sol se había negado en filtrar hasta el más mínimo rayo de luz. Miró hacia el horizonte que le mostraba el espeso bosque. Sus tierras. Parecían tan sombrías sin ellas, sin sus adoradas hermanas.

Un par de cálidos y conocidos brazos enrollaron su cintura.

–¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó Victoria. Él se giró para encararla

–Estoy un poco triste –confesó

–Tus hermanas regresarán pronto – alentó la mujer. Él se inclinó y besó sus labios, agradeciendo su apoyo.

–También estoy un poco preocupado – agregó, viendo de nuevo hacia la ventana

–¿Por qué?

–Ya casi anochece...

–No han de tardar en llegar – tranquilizó Victoria, regalándole una sonrisa que él correspondió con otro beso, mucho más pasional

Ella no tardó en pasear sus manos por su pecho – Es más, creo que podemos hacer algo para que el tiempo se pase más rápido

Con un pequeño gruñido, James rodeó su cintura y comenzó a guiarla hacia la cama. Ahí se amaron, con la misma, o quizás más, pasión que la primera vez. Y es que no importaba cuántos años, décadas o siglos transcurrieran, sus caricias, sus besos, su entrega, sería siempre tórrida, vibratoria, dulce...

No por nada James había visto en Victoria la compañera perfecta para pasar todos los siglos de vida que se le presentaban ante la inmortalidad. Recordaba ese día como si no hubieran pasado ya ochenta años. El cómo se había sumergido en el fuego de su mirada, mientras ella le sonreía, invitándolo a acercarse... La amó desde el primer instante en que su mano asió la suya. Y la seguía adorando de la misma manera, dando gracias por haberla encontrado, con cada nuevo amanecer.

–La lechuza está cantando – murmuró James, distraído, mientras acariciaba la espalda de la pelirroja, quien descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho – dicen que su canto augura muertes.

Victoria alzó el rostro y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al divisar la pérdida mirada de su esposo. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le obligó a fijar sus ojos en los suyos, para que su atención se posara en ella y no en esos pensamientos que tanto horror le causaban.

Él sonrió, consciente de los sentimientos de su esposa, y besó la punta de su nariz para tranquilizarla.

–Lo siento – dijo – Era solo un comentario. Bien sabes que yo no podría abandonar este mundo, estando tú en él.

Victoria comenzaba a relajar los hombros, para cuando violentos golpes llamaron a la puerta.

–Adelante – indicó James, cubriendo a su mujer con las sábanas y calzándose las ropas. Un agitado guardia penetró la habitación, efectuando una rápida reverencia – ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

–Uno de los hombres que escoltaba a las princesas ha regresado, muy mal herido, y ha dicho que los vampiros han atacado el carruaje.

El rostro de James palideció al instante

–Mis hermanas – musitó, levantándose de la cama, previendo lo peor – ¡¿Dónde están mis hermanas?!

–Las princesas han sido secuestradas por esas bestias

–¡Maldición! – exclamó, con notoria angustia – ¡Trae a ese hombre! Necesito hablar con él

–Lo que me pide es imposible, señor – se disculpó el guardia – él murió en cuanto terminó de hablar

–¿Y el resto?

–Hasta donde sabemos, los vampiros sólo lo dejaron a él con vida, para que viniera y diera a conocer la noticia. Hemos enviado a hombres al bosque, para buscar algún sobreviviente, pero... las probabilidades son pocas

El príncipe suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz, intentando encontrar un poco de sosiego. Nada ganaba con alterarse, pero sentía la sangre hervirle y bombearle cada milímetro de sus venas.

–¿Mi padre ya lo sabe?

–Pensé que lo mejor era avisarle a usted primero

–Ve entonces a buscarle – ordenó – también informa de esto al joven Jacob.

El guardia asintió y se marchó al segundo siguiente. En cuanto la habitación quedó a solas, James se dejó caer sobre la cama y hundió el rostro entre sus manos.

–James, todo estará bien…

–Si esas bestias llegan a dañarlas…

–Las encontrarás a salvo – insistió Victoria.

–Tengo que hablar con mi padre – se despidió, girándose para besar su frente

.

.

.

–¡Malditos monstruos! – el puño de Jacob golpeó el grueso roble de la mesa. Los tendones de sus brazos resaltaban y su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar, de manera violenta, previniendo una transformación que, sabía él, no llevaría a nada.

Cerró ferozmente los ojos y tomó tres profundas bocanadas de aire para controlar el fuego que comenzaba a expandirse por sus venas.

–Lo siento – masculló. El Rey Charlie se atrevió a posar una mano sobre su hombro

–Agradezco mucho la preocupación que tienes por mis hijas.

La puerta de la sala se abrió en ese instante, mostrando un extenso número de guerreros.

–¿Qué noticias son las que traen? – exigió saber James. Uno de ellos, el líder, dio un paso hacia el frente, cuadrándose antes de hablar.

–No encontramos a ni uno más con vida. A todos se les extrajo la sangre o fueron mutilados de manera cruel. El carruaje fue quemado y no hay rastro alguno de las princesas.

El rey Charlie dejó escapar un angustiado suspiro. Estaba haciendo acopio de todo control para no mostrar el terror que le causaba el saber que sus hijas podían estar en grave peligro, incluso muertas.

–¿Sólo eso? – James, por el contrario, no hacía nada por disimular su aflicción.

El guardia vaciló un poco antes de contestar.

–Hemos encontrado esto – tendió un pequeño trozo de papiro que James comenzó a leer al instante

"_Príncipe James:_

_Siento mucho todo esta angustia que ha de estar pasando _

_al saber que sus hermanas han sido secuestradas por mí raza. _

_No se preocupe, le puedo asegurar que ellas se encuentran bien, al menos por ahora._

_Me imagino que quiere volver a verlas, así que le ofrezco un trato._

_Venga esta misma noche al lugar en donde ha sido incendiado el carruaje para _

_que podamos platicar más a gusto._

_Espero ansioso nuestro encuentro y, si valora la vida de las princesas, procure_

_no traer a demasiados testigos."_

–Prepara a los hombres – ordenó James, ni bien había acabado de leer, oprimiendo la nota entre sus manos.

–Hijo – interrumpió Charlie – Espera un momento y piensa las cosas. Estás actuando de manera demasiado precipitada

–¡Esas bestias tienen a mis hermanas! – Siseó el príncipe – No puedo quedarme tranquilo sabiendo eso. No tengo tu misma capacidad de control, padre. Iré por Alice e Isabella y las traeré aquí, adornando su camino con cada una de las cabezas de esos monstruos.

–Yo iré con usted, Alteza – apoyó Jacob – Además de las princesas, tengo la deuda de mis hombres.

James asintió, con la mandíbula rígida y el odio destilando en sus pupilas, ignorando que su esposa, oculta detrás de la puerta, había escuchado todo.

Victoria subió a la habitación, en donde el lúgubre canto de la lechuza seguía. Se asomó por la ventana, con la intención de divisar al ave, a la cual halló justamente al lado, acomodada sobre uno de los muros, con sus plumas claras resaltando entre las sombras. Comprobó entonces que el cielo estaba tan oscuro que parecía había un eclipse de luna. Se llevó las manos hacia el pecho al sentir un vacío angustiante bailando en su corazón, mientras que los penetrantes ojos del sombrío pájaro se clavaban en los de ella, negándose a liberarla.

–Victoria – la voz de James fue la que cortó esas terribles e invisibles cadenas. La pelirroja dio media vuelta y se lanzó, en medio de incontrolables sollozos, a sus brazos – Cariño, ¿Qué sucede?

–James, no vayas al bosque – suplicó, temblando – quédate en el castillo. Quédate conmigo

Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la hizo mirarle a los ojos

–Bajaste a escuchar, ¿no es así? – preguntó, con suavidad, aún sabiendo la respuesta. Victoria bajó la mirada y él soltó una risita, mientras besaba su frente – Siempre te preocupas más de lo que debes.

–Eres mi esposo, mi compañero. Tengo todo el derecho de temer perderte

–No me perderás – prometió él – Jamás.

–No vayas – volvió a suplicar

–Tengo que ir. Mis hermanas me necesitan

–¡Yo te necesito! – susurró, con desesperación.

Los ojos de James miraron a los suyos, con fuerza abrazadora.

–Lo sé – admitió – sé que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti. Y por eso regresaré a tu lado. Me crees, ¿verdad? Confías en mi, ¿no?

Las lágrimas de Victoria bañaban sus mejillas, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Él se inclinó entonces y besó sus labios salados. Ella alzó sus brazos, aferrándolos en su cuello para que ni la más mínima distancia separase sus cuerpos.

El anochecer estaba engalanado con un frío violento. James terminó de acomodar la montadura de su caballo y se giró para despedirse. Besó la mejilla de su madre y dio un abrazo a su padre. Por último encaró a la mujer pelirroja que, con cristalinos ojos, seguía rogándole, en silencio, que se quedará. Volvió a capturar esos labios, temblorosos y trémulos, con los suyos. Suspiró, mientras su garganta se inundaba de ese dulce y cálido sabor al que se vio obligado a abandonar poco después.

–Espérame – pidió, mientras unía su frente a la suya. Victoria asintió, temblando.

Esas eran las palabras que siempre James le decía antes de ir a alguna caza; más esa noche no lograron tranquilizarla en absoluto.

.

.

.

James iba al inicio del grupo, con sus sentidos altamente alertas en medio de aquella infinita oscuridad. Las pisadas de su caballo eran cautelosas y casi inaudibles sobre la tierra húmeda. Detrás, un pequeño grupo de hombres le seguían, junto con algunos licántropos.

El ambiente comenzó a llenarse con el fétido olor a sangre muerta. Estaban cerca. El rumbo de sus pupilas iba y venía por todos lados, intentando hallar, en medio de las sombras, alguna silueta desconocida.

El frío era torturante y hacía que las bocas exhalaran finas capas de humo. La espesa niebla tampoco solía ser de mucha ayuda. El bosque se encontraba en total silencio, previendo el peligro. Ni la más mínima pisada de algún pequeño animal, ni un sólo canto de algún pájaro nocturno. James recordó a la lechuza que había pasado volando sobre su cabeza en cuanto se comenzaban a abrir las puertas del castillo y, justo en ese instante, la figura masculina de una persona se materializó en frente.

Los ojos rojos del vampiro destellaban en la oscuridad, fijos en su dirección. James hizo frenar su caballo y el resto que venía atrás de él hizo lo mismo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que un numeroso grupo de inmortales bebedores de sangre los rodearan. Jamás pensaron que quedaran tantos después del último encuentro; pero era claro que se habían ocupado este tiempo para crear a muchos más. La mayoría ahí presente eran neófitos, era fácil reconocerlos por el extraño y opaco color escarlata de sus ojos.

Los guardias tensaron el cuerpo y sus manos asieron sus armas, listas para atacar. Las gargantas de los licántropos profirieron fieros gruñidos, mientras dejaban al descubierto sus filosos dientes.

–Alteza – saludó el vampiro, con gran burla y poco respeto – me alegra que haya venido

–¿En dónde tienes a mis hermanas, bestia? – exigió saber James.

–¡Pero qué malos modales tiene su Majestad! – Señaló el despiadado inmoral, con teatral dramatismo – ¿no cree que lo mejor sería presentarnos primero?

–Para mí todos los de tu raza tienen el mismo nombre – replicó, con el rostro y la mirada endurecida – ¿Dónde está tu líder? Tú no eres un sangre pura ¿Dónde está ese maldito que se ha atrevido a ponerle, por segunda ocasión, sus asquerosas manos sobre mi hermana?

–Oh, si. Ya sé de quién me está hablando. Pero lamento informarle que ese bueno para nada no se encuentra por aquí. Anda jugando por ahí, al príncipe enamorado.

–¿De qué hablas? – preguntó James.

–Ha sido demasiado ingenuo, "Majestad" –se mofó el aludido – Todo este tiempo ha vivido engañado, traicionado por su misma familia, por su misma sangre. ¿Ve a sus hermanas por aquí? No, claro que no. Ellas no fueron secuestradas, no. Más bien, se podría decir, se han_ fugado_.

–¿Insinúas que no están contigo? – ignoró el resto. Sólo quería asegurarse de que Alice y Bella estuvieran a salvo.

El vampiro soltó una violenta carcajada

–Yo no perdería mi tiempo manteniendo y cuidando de dos absurdas chiquillas. Digamos que tengo una mente brillante y una suerte excepcional. He usado la situación a mi favor. El nombre de sus hermanas ha sido mi carnada para atraerle. ¡Qué triste es la vida hasta para un inmortal! ¿No cree? – Inquirió, mientras se agazapaba, alistándose para atacar – Usted va a morir en las manos del mismo tipo de monstruo con el que sus hermanas están pasando la noche.

Y esta directa confesión distrajo a James, quien cayó al suelo, acorralado por el cuerpo de Laurent.

–¿Decepcionado, Alteza?

–Jamás – repuso él, recobrando la concentración, desenvainando su espada, con un ágil movimiento.

Laurent lo liberó y alejó, al sentir el filo venenoso rozar parte de su torso. Gruñó, mientras contemplaba como el príncipe adquiría una excelente posición de batalla. Una sangrienta cruzada había comenzado detrás de ellos. Los aullidos de los lobos cantaron a la sombría luna, mientras sus dientes desgarraban la pálida y dura piel de sus enemigos y los arcos y las flechas de los guardias se disparaban por el viento.

–Mis hermanas son libres de amar a quienes quieran – aclaró – y si lo que me dices es cierto, de lo único que me puedo lamentar es no haber tenido su suficiente confianza.

–¡Pero qué noble corazón! – Se mofó el vampiro, atento a los movimientos de James y su espada – Lástima que ellas ya no podrán escuchar palabras tan hermosas de sus labios.

James sonrió.

–No pienso darme por vencido tan fácilmente – sentenció. _No cuando ella me espera_

Sin embargo, aunque la batalla fue ardua y Laurent también había resultado herido por el filo de su espada, el príncipe cayó al final, cuando la noche comenzaba a dar paso a la negra madrugada, en cuanto el veneno de las varias mordeduras recibidas comenzó a espesar su sangre. Sus rodillas se hundieron en la tierra y sus ojos se alzaron hacia el cielo.

Jacob gruñó, al percatarse de lo ocurrido, e ignoró a sus oponentes e intentó correr a auxiliarlo, pero una extraña ensoñación le derrumbó, al igual que al resto de sus hombres y la guardia.

Laurent se inclinó, para quedar a la altura de James, que apenas y alcanzaba a respirar y sólo era capaz de musitar, una y otra vez, el nombre de Victoria.

–¡Victoria, Victoria! – remedó el vampiro, mientras lo alzaba del cuello – No se preocupe, "Majestad", dentro de poco su adorada esposa y usted volverán a reunirse, en el mundo que halla después de la muerte.

Y dicho esto, sus dientes se clavaron en la garganta del príncipe, que profirió un escalofriante gemido. Su sangre inmortal entró a borbotones al cuerpo de Laurent y su cuerpo, seco y tieso, cayó al suelo poco después.

–Deliciosa – se lamió los labios el asesino, mientras que el resto de sus hombres se alimentaba, avariciosamente, de los guardias – dejen a los licántropos vivos – ordenó – nos serán de mucha ayuda después.

–No olvides que tendrás que obsequiarme uno – le recordó una femenina voz, que provenía detrás de un grueso árbol.

Laurent se giró para ver a la mujer de rubios cabellos y sensuales movimientos que se acercaba. Tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a sus labios

–Has hecho un trabajo excelente, mi querida Leila.

–Como siempre – repuso la mujer – te dije que no te ibas a arrepentir al aceptarme.

–Tus poderes no tienen comparación – miró hacia los licántropos y guardias desvanecidos – mira que fusionar tus pócimas con el aire, para que nosotros no saliéramos afectados, pues no necesitamos respirar, es una idea magnifica. Eres mucho mejor bruja que Rosalie.

–Prometiste que vería a mi sobrina, después de esto – sentenció Leila – la he buscado por tanto tiempo. Llegué a pensar que la habían matado... ¿Dónde está?

–Me imagino que en su cabaña – contestó Laurent, esperando que la bruja no descubriera que hacía poco había querido matar a su ansiada sobrina – no la he visto desde que atacamos el castillo.

–Vamos a buscarla – apremió. El vampiro negó con la cabeza

–Paciencia, mi estimada señora. Aún faltan un par de cosas por finalizar. No te olvides que hacemos todo esto por un principal motivo.

–A la Realeza le queda poco tiempo

–Ya cayó el primero – miró hacia James – sin su príncipe todo será más fácil. Además, aún viene lo mejor. ¿Escuchas el galopar de ese desbocado caballo?

–Si – ronroneó Leila – la princesa Victoria viene en camino

–Dame la poción.

Leila le tendió el exigido líquido, que Laurent engulló de un solo sorbo.

.

.

.

Victoria jalaba las riendas del caballo con angustiante desesperación. El corazón le palpitaba con mucha más violencia que la velocidad a la que corría. La agonía de la espera se le había tornado insoportable y había bajado, corriendo, hacia las caballerizas.

El silencio del bosque era una anticipación de la desgracia que ella se negaba a creer. No había gritos, ni aclamados de piedad, tampoco se lograba detectar ningún silbido de las espadas cortando el viento. El silencio era sepulcral y se volvió en averno cuando llegó a ese escenario escarlata.

Lo primero que sus pupilas buscaron fue el cuerpo de su esposo, al cual encontró tendido, boca arriba. Desmontó al animal y caminó hacia él, sintiendo los pasos dados en el aire.

–James – musitó, con la garganta completamente cerrada.

Su mano se paseó por la pálida, dura y fría mejilla sin vida. Tomó una extensa bocanada de aire y, después, expulsó un desgarrador grito de desconsuelo. Sus lágrimas espesaron a sus ojos y humedecieron la ensangrentada camisa de su amado. El dolor de su pecho era insoportable. La realidad era cruelmente dolorosa. Su cuerpo temblaba, convulsionado por la pena. ¿Qué iba a ser su vida sin él? ¿Qué iba a ser ella sin él?

El llanto se ahogaba en su garganta y su mano comenzó a masajear el inmóvil corazón, intentando, inútilmente, revivirlo.

–Bien dicen que la desesperación vuelve absurdas a las personas

Giró el rostro para descubrir quién le hablaba y sus ojos se encontraron con el mismo vampiro Pura Sangre que había escapado de ser quemado aquella noche.

–Mátame – suplicó – por favor, mátame

Laurent, que se encontraba ahora disfrazado con la apariencia ficticia de Edward, sonrió despiadadamente y negó con la cabeza

–He quedado bastante satisfecho por esta noche – dijo – He de admitir que la sangre de su esposo ha sido la más deliciosa que he probado en mi extensa vida. Definitivamente, la sangre de la Realeza posee una gran calidad. No dude que procuraré obtener otro poco de la misma, pero eso será después.

–Por favor, te doy toda mi sangre. Mátame

–Oh, no. Cuánto lamento el no poder complacerla – se lamentó el malévolo vampiro, disfrutando con el dolor de la princesa, que permanecía hincada frente a él.

–¡Por favor!

–¿En realidad quieres morir? – Desafió – Yo te quiero hacer un reto. Me encanta el peligro, ¿sabías? ¿Qué te parece si empezamos un juego en el que tú y yo somos los principales protagonistas? Intenta matarme, Victoria. Intenta cobrar venganza por la muerte de tu esposo. Es lo menos que se merece el desdichado. No sabes cuánto te llamó en sus últimos momentos. No cansaba de decir "Victoria, perdóname, Victoria" Sería una lástima que esa mujer a la que tanto amó se quedará sin hacer nada ¿no crees? Piénsalo, querida. Te estaré esperando, ansioso, para probar tu furia.

.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

–¡James! – exclamé, al despertar de mis sueños. Al instante, unas manos acariciaron mi rostro

–Al fin has despertado – dijo Edward, con voz aliviada, mientras yo buscaba el dorado de sus ojos para sosegarme– Has estado demasiado inquieta mientras duermes. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–No – contesté, al sentir un vacío inmenso abriéndose en mi pecho – necesito ir al castillo, Edward. Necesito irme ya.

–Ya casi amanece – anunció – podemos empezar a arreglar todo.

Asentí, mientras me ponía de pie y comenzaba a vestirme

–¿Dónde está Alice?

–En la sala, con Jasper. Aún sigue durmiendo. Bella, ¿qué pasa? –Insistió, buscando la respuesta en mis ojos – estás demasiado pálida.

–No sé – contesté – tengo un mal presentimiento. Tengo la sensación de que algo terrible ha pasado y que cosas peores vendrán con eso.

Sus brazos no tardaron en enrollar mi cuerpo y sus labios besaron mi frente.

–Tengo miedo, Edward – musité

–No lo tengas – dijo, con voz suave – estoy contigo y cuidaré de ti. Jamás dejaría que algo malo te pasara. Estamos juntos, eso basta para que podamos contra todo, ¿no?

.

.

.

**Muajajajjajajjaja *risa malévola* Muajajajajajajja *risa doblemente malévola* Mujajajajajaa... ahhh T_T *llanto, llanto, llanto* Jameees!! T_T Si, vamos, díganlo, soy un terrible monstruo. El peor de todos T_T. Jamees!! Ahh T_T les juro que no quería matarlo, pero era necesario (era algo que tenía planeado desde el principio) Jamees! Ok, ok, me controlo, al final de cuentas, fui yo quien lo hizo T_T. En fin *suspiro pesado* ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Esta vez tardé mucho menos! ¿No creen? Espero les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión ^^. **

**Espero se diviertan en estas fechas ^^.**

**Gracias por todo. Nos acercamos al final**

**Atte**

**AnjuDArk**


	25. Refulgencia

**Capitulo 25: Refulgencia.**

**ALICE POV**

–¡James! – grité, despertándome súbitamente de un terrible sueño. Los brazos de Jasper se apretaron más a mí alrededor, recordándome con ello en dónde estaba y todo lo que había pasado.

Me fui relajando poco a poco, hasta que volví a acomodar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

–¿Estás bien? – preguntó, mientras acomodaba la cobija sobre mis hombros. Asentí, no muy segura si decía o no la verdad – Escucha cómo late tu corazón – señaló, con voz preocupada – ¿Qué pasa, Alice?

–Soñé con mi hermano – confesé, susurrando y haciendo todo lo posible por no recordar la tenebrosa imagen que me mostraba a James totalmente inmóvil y pálido. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo – Tengo un mal presentimiento.

–Pronto lo verás – dijo Jasper y, repentinamente, sentí que los ojos me pesaban – ahora es demasiado noche, descansa, ha sido un día muy largo.

–No uses tu don conmigo – pedí, con voz apenas y legible. Sus labios se apretaron contra mi frente

–Descansa...

.

.

.

Para cuando volví a abrir los ojos, el oscuro cielo comenzaba a volverse gris. La pesadilla había insistido en regresar varias veces, pero algo la ahuyentaba. Supuse que había sido Jasper quien había vigilado toda la noche mi sueño. Suspiré, mientras me revolvía en el sofá y alzaba la mirada para ver al vampiro que me acunaba entre sus brazos.

–¿Estás mejor? – preguntó. Asentí – Espero no estés molesta conmigo

–No lo estoy – aseguré – Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

–No agradezcas – besó mi frente – eres lo más valioso que tengo y haré todo lo posible por hacerte feliz.

Una pequeña sonrisa estiró mis labios. Hundí mi rostro en su pecho e inhalé su dulce aroma.

–Bella y Edward están afuera – informó – sólo esperaban a que despertaras. Ya todo está listo para que regresen al Castillo.

Aquello me extrañó demasiado. Hubiera jurado que Bella no querría irse hasta que la madrugada se esfumara del todo. Me puse de pie y, con la mano de Jasper unida a la mía, me dirigí hacia el pequeño jardín frontal.

Ahí hallé a mi hermana, junto con Edward, tomados de las manos y mirándose a los ojos con una escalofriante intensidad.

–Bella – llamé y la castaña reaccionó con un respingo. Había en sus ojos un brillo opaco que volvió a inquietarme.

–Es momento de irnos –anunció

–¿Sucede algo? – pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero no se atrevió a mirarme a la cara.

–Las acompañaremos hasta el bosque – explicó Edward – después iré con mi padre. Si todo sale bien, estaremos presentándonos frente al castillo mañana al atardecer.

Asentí, intentando no hacer notorio los espasmos que me recorrían. Los brazos de Jasper me tomaron entre ellos, para que quedara acomodada sobre su espalda. Lo mismo hizo Edward con Bella y, después, ambos comenzaron a correr.

La espesa niebla no parecía afectar en nada a su sentido de orientación. Se desplazaban en el bosque en completo silencio y velocidad, atravesando y evitando las ramas como si de una sombra se tratasen.

Fue de un momento a otro que Edward frenó la carrera, de manera tan súbita que a mi hermana se le escapó un pequeño jadeo.

–¿Qué ocurre? – indagó Jasper.

El rostro del vampiro Pura Sangre estaba congelado en una expresión completa de infinito terror. El dorado de sus ojos destilaba una angustia que casi era tangible. Otro escalofrío, mucho más fuerte, recorrió mi espalda.

–Maldito Laurent – siseó, mientras que, con un movimiento borroso, bajaba a Bella y la cubría con su cuerpo. Jasper hizo lo mismo conmigo y, al instante después, un numeroso grupo de vampiros apareció frente a nosotros.

**BELLA POV**

La forma con la que Edward había posicionado su cuerpo para protegerme dejaba en claro que aquellos seres no eran de su confianza. Llevé mi mirada hacia todos ellos, eran demasiados. Si estaban dispuestos a atacarnos nosotros no tendríamos opción alguna de salir victoriosos. Sin embargo, todo ese miedo se esfumó al ver lo que sus manos llevaban arrastrando.

Eran los licántropos, algunos en su forma humana, otros con su forma aún lobuna. Varios de ellos con heridas profundas, otros solamente inconscientes. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Busqué desesperadamente a Jacob, sin éxito alguno. Él no estaba entre ellos y no sabía si sentirme aliviada o más preocupada por ello.

–¡Pero qué tenemos por aquí! – reconocí esa voz a la perfección e, instantáneamente, sentí una oleada de pánico recorrer todo mi cuerpo – ¡Buenos días, sus Majestades!

–Eres un maldito desgraciado –siseó Edward, con el cuerpo tenso como una piedra, como si hubiera algo terrible, que solamente él sabía.

El vampiro soltó una socarrona carcajada. Luego, sus ojos, rojos y brillantes como la sangre misma, se centraron en mí.

–¡No te atrevas! – gruñó Edward

–¿Por qué no? – Desafió Laurent – las señoritas merecen saberlo.

¿Saber qué?

–Princesa Isabella, princesa Alice – llamó el vampiro – permítanme el honor de ser el primero en darles mi más sentido pésame.

–¿Pésame? – repetí, a coro con mi hermana. De pronto, el hueco que había taladrado mi pecho hoy en la mañana volvía a hacer aparición. Volví a fijarme en los licántropos que llevaban como prisioneros.

–¡Calla, Laurent! – bramó Edward, dando un paso hacia el frente, pero retrocediendo inmediatamente, al percatarse del error que cometería al dejarme sin su protección física.

–Estoy seguro que la perdida del príncipe James será un golpe demasiado duro para ustedes – prosiguió el despiadado ser; pero ya de ahí no fui capaz de escuchar nada más.

**EDWARD POV**

–Maldito – siseé, mientras atraía a Bella hacia mi pecho.

Laurent esbozó una maligna sonrisa, mientras sus pensamientos taladraban mi mente.

Él no tenía planeados matarnos, al menos no en ese instante. Aún no era el momento. Había planeado todo esto cuidadosamente, para disfrutar su fin con deleite. La muerte del príncipe James era el primer paso a su gloria y yo era su siguiente carnada, pero no sería él quien acabaría con mi vida. Sería el mismo destino, los mismos engaños que él había ingeniado lo que harían ese trabajo.

Divisé a mi familia, a mi gente, sometida ante sus mandatos. Fui capaz de distinguir la borrosa figura de mi madre, junto con el resto de las mujeres, servirle día y noche. Vi a mi padre muerto, a los niños ser entrenados como bestias salvajes... El bosque lleno de sangre.

Un nuevo rostro apareció en su mente. Una mujer rubia y de ojos azules. Por un breve instante pensé que se trataba de Rosalie, pero no era ella. Su nombre era Leila, una antigua Hechicera, la nueva y poderosa aliada de Laurent. Ella era un punto clave en todo esto...

Otra serie rápida de imágenes mostrándome a Laurent engullendo una pócima que le permitió tomar mi apariencia. La princesa Victoria llegando al lado del fallecido príncipe James. Laurent apareciendo frente a ella y mofándose de su dolor, después incitándola a cobrar venganza.

Todo tuvo sentido entonces. Los pensamientos desaparecieron súbitamente, haciéndome jadear.

–Espero se divierta, Majestad – dijo Laurent, con maléfico regocijo, dando media vuelta para desaparecer por el bosque.

Mis manos se aferraron al inmóvil cuerpo de Bella, mientras un lúgubre silencio se elevaba entre nosotros. Besé sus cabellos y esperé a que dijera o hiciera algo.

–Bella – susurré.

Ella tembló al escuchar mi voz y sus ojos me miraron, como si la hubiese despertado de la más terrible de las pesadillas, con ese brillo lleno de dolor y angustia que me calcinaba la piel.

–James – musitó y una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

La apreté hacia mi pecho, con fuerza, y sus manos se asieron a mi camisa, como si en la tela de ésta encontrara la forma de no caer. Lejanamente, me percaté de que Jasper y Alice estaban en la misma posición. Bella no lloró más que otro par de gotas cristalinas y saladas. Su dolor era tanto que no había forma de desahogo.

Yo no sabía qué hacer. Me estaba consumiendo, tanto por mis propios miedos, como por los suyos. Sólo era capaz de estrecharla y no soltarla. ¿Es que acaso nunca podríamos estar juntos? ¿Tan malo era el amarnos, siendo razas diferentes y enemigas?

El atardecer llegó rápido. Comenzaba ya a oscurecer cuando nos aproximamos al castillo. Habíamos efectuado el recorrido en completo silencio y lentitud, mientras explicaba lo que había podido leer en la mente de Laurent.

No era necesario decirlo, pero los cuatro estábamos aterrados ante la idea de enfrentar lo que se venía.

–Edward – susurró Bella, momentos antes de despedirnos – tengo miedo.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé con desesperación.

–Estaremos juntos pronto – prometí, tratándome de convencer más a mí que a ella – verás que todo esto se solucionará...

–¿Cómo? – Exigió saber, con voz quebrada – mi padre querrá matarte. Todos en el castillo piensan que has sido tú.

–No te preocupes por mí – pedí

–Tengo miedo – repitió – no quiero alejarme de ti.

–Yo tampoco, mi amor – admití – Pero no puedo llevarte ahora conmigo. En el castillo estarás más segura. Necesito atrapar a Laurent, para hacerle confesar la verdad y protegerte a ti y a mi gente.

–Pero esa hechicera... pensé que ya no existían.

–Yo sólo conocía a una – confesé – pero esa es otra historia que luego te contaré – agregué, uniendo mí frente a la suya. Era necesario decir adiós y ambos lo sabíamos – Recuerda bien lo que tienes que decir. Tú y Alice lograron escapar mientras peleaban con tu hermano.

Ella asintió, temblando. La besé una vez más, apretando su cuerpo al mío de tal manera que su corazón casi hace palpitar al mío también.

Soltar sus labios trémulos me resultó casi imposible e, instantáneamente, un hueco inundó mi pecho, al tenerla lejos.

_Es necesario_, me dije, mientras mis ojos la veían perderse en el camino.

–Supongo que esto es parte de la vida – dijo Jasper, sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña silueta de oscuro cabello negro – el amar a alguien, de manera tan profunda y fuerte, no es algo que no requiera sacrificios.

–Laurent pagará por esto – aseguré

–¿Vamos a la guarida?

–Adelante, pero no digas nada hasta que yo llegue – pedí – Tengo algo más que hacer

Él asintió, sin cuestionar más sobre el asunto. La discreción de Jasper era algo digno de admirar.

Corrí por el bosque, con la imagen de Bella presente todo el tiempo en mis pensamientos y con la firme certeza de que Laurent, al igual que el resto de sus hombres, tenía que morir. Pero antes, debía de ver a Rosalie. ¿Cómo estaría? Desde el día en que habíamos atacado al castillo no sabía nada de ella. Sólo esperaba que estuviera bien y a salvo. Si algo le sucedía, no me iba a perdonar su descuido. Al final de todo, era ella quien había estado conmigo todo este tiempo. Había sido mi amante, mi hermana, mi amiga... la querría siempre, de un modo muy especial.

Me acerqué a su cabaña, oculta en lo más profundo del bosque, con pasos precavidos y escaneando si había algún pensamiento rondando el lugar.

Me sorprendió demasiado poder escuchar, precisamente, a ella. Desde que la había encontrado, vagando en el bosque como una diosa solitaria, jamás había permitido, bajo ningún momento, que yo me adentrara a su mente. Y, ahora, ahí estaba: su voz en forma de eco cantando en mi cabeza.

Estuve a punto de bloquearla, pero hubo algo que captó por completo mi atención. Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en un par de ojos castaños a los que yo tan bien conocía. Rosalie estaba pensando en Bella... y en mí.

.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

–¡Son las princesas! – exclamó uno de los guardias, al vernos aparecer frente a las puertas del castillo que se abrieron inmediatamente.

Nuestros padres corrieron a nuestro encuentro. Lejanamente, sentí los brazos de mi madre rodearme, al igual que sus labios besar varias partes de mi rostro y su voz dando gracias por permitirle vernos de nuevo. No prestaron demasiada atención al inventado relato que dimos sobre cómo habíamos logrado escapar de los vampiros. Lo importante era que estábamos ahí, justo cuando más se necesitaba nuestra presencia. Justo cuando el funeral de mi hermano estaba a punto de dar inicio.

Las lágrimas de Renne eran devastadoras y se fusionaron con las de Alice. Yo, por mi parte, me encontraba seca. Lo que me llenaba era la impotencia y rabia. Todo esto se había convertido en un caos sin fin. Los siglos de enemistad al fin mostraban sus primeros y amargos frutos. Primero había sido Emmett, luego mi hermano. Posiblemente Jacob también estuviera muerto... ¿Y después quién? ¿Yo? ¿Alice? ¿Edward?

Temblé nada más al imaginármelo y me negué rotundamente a aceptar una realidad como esa. El mundo entero podía perecer, menos él. Todo se podría extinguir, menos la luz dorada de sus ojos...

Dejé que las doncellas me condujeran a mi habitación y me arreglaran con el negro vestido que ya estaba previamente acomodado sobre mi inmensa cama y, luego, salí de mi habitación para enfrentarme con la realidad a la que aún me negaba a creer.

Necesité de la ayuda de mi padre para atreverme a caminar hacia la sala en donde estaban velando el cuerpo de mi hermano. Un doloroso gemido se escapó de mi garganta al verlo, tan pálido e inmóvil, tendido sobre la caja de madera. Paseé la punta de mis dedos por sus anguladas y frías mejillas y una sonrisa triste curvó mis labios. Era difícil contemplarle cuando su rostro estaba abandonado por la sonrisa amable y el brillo cálido en sus ojos, que siempre le caracterizaban.

–Perdóname – supliqué. Tal vez, si no hubiera decidido irme, todo esto no hubiera pasado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentos. Ya nada se podía hacer para regresar el tiempo y enmendar los errores que hubieran evitado este desastre – Te voy a extraña mucho.

No pude reprimir más mis lágrimas y las gotas saladas comenzaron a bañar mis mejillas de modo casi imposible. Los brazos de mi padre me enrollaron y me atrajeron hacia él. El dolor empeoró al ser testigo de su llanto. Jamás había visto a Charlie tan desconsolado... pero, ¿Quién no lo estaba? Todos los ahí presentes no hacían nada más que deplorar la pérdida de su príncipe. La pérdida de un gran hombre

Sin embargo, el conjunto de todos nuestros llantos no hacía justifica, ni de lejos, al desgarrador lamento de la pelirroja mujer que se negaba a separarse del cuerpo de mi hermano.

–¿Te imaginas? – Preguntó Alice, contemplando el mismo escenario que yo – ¿Eres capaz de imaginarte qué tan profundo ha de ser ese vacío que Victoria siente?

–No

–Yo tampoco – admitió – ¿Qué es lo que pasará, Bella?

–No lo sé – contesté, mirándole a los ojos, viendo en ellos, el mismo reflejo de mi propio miedo.

.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

Jadeé con violencia y apreté mis manos contra mi cabeza, negándome a creer lo que me encontraba "escuchando y viendo" en esos instantes.

Gruñí. Gruñí quedamente. Mis dientes rechinaron y sentí la furia aflorar en mi fría y dura piel de piedra.

Era imposible. Todo esto tenía que ser imposible, pero los pensamientos de Rosalie eran claros, transparentes como el agua cristalina corriendo por el río. Había sido ella quien nos había separado, hacía poco más de veinte años. Había sido ella quien nos había tendido una trampa aquella noche, en la que mi familia y yo nos habíamos visto obligados a marchar por segunda vez del bosque de Forks y yo le había ofrecido a Bella marchar conmigo, para no volver a separarnos como anteriormente lo habíamos hecho.

Ahora lo recordaba todo. Yo me encontraba llegando a ese lugar en el bosque en el que habíamos acordado vernos, ideando las mejores palabras para explicarle todo a mi familia. Sabía que ellos lo comprenderían. Si Bella aceptaba acompañarme, estaba seguro que íbamos a ser felices.

Entonces la vi, ya me esperaba, le había llamado por su nombre y "ella" giró su cuerpo, para encararme. Sus brazos me enrollaron por la cintura y sus labios me besaron con pasión, sin darme ni si quiera tiempo de hablar. Recordé también esa extraña sensación de desconcierto al no poder reconocer ese dulce sabor que me embaucaba, pero, antes de darme tiempo a pensar más, "ella" me había tendido un frasco y me había dicho "Demuéstrame tu amor. Toma"

Yo había aceptado, sin más cuestionamientos. La amarga sustancia había entrado a borbotones por mi garganta y, de ahí, todo se volvió oscuridad. No puedo decir que me sumergí en un sueño, pues los sueños sólo se presentan cuando estoy entre sus brazos; pero, de cierto modo, "dormí".

Para cuando desperté, yo ya no recordaba nada, más que el inmenso odio y rencor por la Realeza, por la sed de sangre humana, por la ambición del poder. Había encontrado a Rosalie frente a mí y, al preguntarle quién era, me había dicho "Te acabo de salvar el pellejo. Un grupo de guardias reales te habían acorralado y herido mortalmente. Te he dado a beber una pócima para que expulsaras el veneno, seguramente te has de sentir mareado"

"Y adolorido" – había agregado, llevándome una mano hacia mi pecho, pues sentía un colosal agujero en el sitio donde se encuentra el corazón.

Sabía que era irónico, ya que ese parte de mí, desde un principio, siempre había estado muerta; pero el vacío era extraño, indescriptible... invisiblemente tortuoso. Era como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón de un solo golpe y no hubiera quedado nada. Sentía el pecho deshabitado, totalmente solo, como una oscura y fría cueva sin fin.

Rosalie me había acogido entre sus brazos y su calor y me había susurrado "No es nada. El dolor siempre ha formado parte de ti. El dolor siempre forma parte de todos"

Después de eso, mi familia y yo habíamos partido hacia otras tierras. Rosalie había ido con nosotros, reemplazando el lugar de Bella. Y Rosalie se había convertido en mi amiga, hermana y amante... pero, claro, jamás fuimos capaces de contrarrestar nuestra soledad, pues nunca nos amamos realmente.

Regresamos a Forks después de dos décadas, las mismas que estuve separado de mi verdadera razón de vivir, sin si quiera saberlo. Mi ira y mi odio por la Realeza habían crecido con cada segundo, así que lo primero que hice al pisar ese bosque, del que me había visto obligado a abandonar una y otra vez, fue enfrentar a mi padre y abandonar la guarida, junto con otro grupo de hombres que compartían mi rebeldía. Junto con ellos, cacé en las aldeas sin piedad alguna, matamos a hombres, mujeres, niños, burlamos a la guardia. Lo que yo deseaba era captar la atención de los Reyes; tener una sola oportunidad de encontrarme con alguno de esos bastardos que no merecían el don de la inmortalidad, para extraerle los ojos y beber su sangre.

Y esa oportunidad no tardó mucho en llegar. Y esa oportunidad se me dio con la única persona a la cual, sería incapaz de matar... Su aroma había llegado a mí como un silencioso y dulce llamado, imposible de ignorar. Había corrido hacia ella y, al contemplar la tiara que reposaba sobre su cabeza, una voz interior, que decía _"mátala",_ luchaba incesantemente contra otra que decía _"¿Quién eres? Yo te he visto antes"..._

Desde ese día, todo había empezado para nosotros. No comprendí, hasta ya mucho después, que esa cueva en la que se había convertido en mi pecho, había sido iluminada desde que sus ojos castaños se habían vuelto a reflejar en los míos...

Abrí la puerta de la cabaña, de un solo golpe, y caminé hacia la rubia mujer que me miraba, inmóvil, con ojos dilatados.

–¿Cómo pudiste? – Exigí saber, mientras la tomaba por el cuello y la acorralaba contra la pared – ¡Dime cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme esto, Rosalie!

**Hola ^^. Bien, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, el cual termina de atar todos los cabos de la separación entre Edward y Bella. Espero les haya gustado y haya sido claro :-s, cualquier duda, háganmela saber ^^. Gracias por su apoyo y hasta pronto. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	26. Miedo

**Capítulo 26: Miedo.**

**EDWARD POV**

–¡Habla, Rose! – gruñí, apretando más mi mano contra su cuello. La rubia al fin crispó el rostro, mostrando ligeramente su dolor

–¿Cómo? No puedo hablar si me estás asfixiando – recordó. La solté de inmediato, con agresividad.

–¡Maldita seas, Rosalie! – bramé, fijando mis ojos fieros en los suyos, impávidos y gélidos. Sólo sus pensamientos me aseguraban de que sabía a qué se debía esta repentina furia, más no hallaba indicio alguno de arrepentimiento – ¿Cómo? – Pregunté, pasmado por su crueldad – ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Por que yo ya no quiero vivir como un animal, oculta para que la Realeza no nos cace.

–¿Y para esto era necesario que tú...?

–¡Si! – Interrumpió – Era demasiado necesario que olvidarás a esa princesa. Debí de haberla matado en ese preciso instante...

–Calla, Rosalie – advertí, empuñando mis manos para no cometer una estupidez

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa socarrona –No eres capaz de hacerme daño, Edward

Desgraciadamente, estaba en lo cierto.

–Deberías estarme agradecido. Deberías estar aquí pidiéndome que te de, nuevamente, la poción para que olvides a esa mujer que sólo sirve para volverte cobarde. Edward – se acercó y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos – piénsalo y verás que tengo razón. Date cuenta que al amarla, sufres. Yo puedo hacer que la olvides otra vez...

–No sabes lo que dices – susurré, deshaciéndome de su agarre

–Tú eres el que no sabe nada – acusó – ¡Tuviste la oportunidad de ser el señor de estas tierras y has renunciado a todo por esa simple muchachita!

–Bella es mi vida – le recordé, volviéndola a tomar por el cuello – y por ella daría hasta mi alma, si la tuviera. No te pido que lo comprendas – agregué – sé que jamás lo entenderías, pues en tu vida no ha habido nada más que rencor y amargura. Pedir que alguien como tú comprenda lo que hay entre Bella y yo es pedir lo imposible, puesto que tu no conoces el amor...

Pero estaba equivocado. Lo supe justo en el instante en que su mente se llenó, irremediablemente, de momentos vividos al lado de ese joven inmortal que no era vampiro, tampoco hechicero, mucho menos un licántropo...

Solté una carcajada, carente de humor y repleta de sarcasmo y furia.

–¿Quién lo diría, Rose? – Apreté más su cuello – la vida de verdad que es impredecible.

–Me estás lastimando, Edward...

–¡Tú, que tanto odias a la Realeza, te has enamorado de uno de ellos! – La ignoré

Una sonrisa, producto de su propia ironía, curvó sus labios.

–Si. Me he enamorado del primo de tu "adorada" Isabella – aceptó – Pero no por eso pienso olvidar todo lo que he pasado gracias a su familia. El amor y la sed de venganza, ambos, son sentimientos ardientes. Ni uno de los dos puede deshacer al otro. Deberías de saberlo bien. Así que, si en realidad quieres proteger a esa princesa, mátame. Ésta es tu oportunidad.

Mi mano ejerció más fuerza alrededor de su garganta, mientras emitía un gruñido amenazante. De verdad quería hacerlo. De verdad me hubiera gustado matarla, pero me era imposible. Así que la liberé, como ella ya sabía que lo haría.

–Te quiero demasiado, Rose – confesé, muy a mi pesar, y noté como, por un brevísimo instante, su expresión se mostraba atormentada – Matarte no tiene caso. Eso no me regresará el tiempo que estuve lejos de Bella y, por el contrario, me quitará a una hermana. No te perdono lo que hiciste – aclaré, acercándome para besar su mejilla – que el destino se encargue de cobrarte la factura.

Ella cerró los ojos y aceptó el gesto. Leí en su mente repetir, muy a lo lejos, "Yo también te quiero". Sonreí.

–No eres tan mala como crees – le dije, a modo de secreto – ¿Te doy un último consejo? Tienes todo para ser feliz con el Rey Emmett, aprovéchalo. Estoy seguro que pronto te darás cuenta que de todos los sentimientos habidos y por haber en la Tierra, ninguno es más fuerte que el amor. Adiós, Rose

–Cuídate mucho – sujetó mi mano, impidiéndome marchar y, cuando vi sus ojos, comprobé que éstos estaban llenos de lágrimas – Laurent hará todo por derrotarte...

–Muy bien dicho, preciosa – interfirió una tercera voz, haciéndonos brincar a ambos.

–Laurent – gruñí, cubriendo a Rose con mi cuerpo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Tranquilo – contestó – sólo vengo a hacer una breve visita a esta linda hechicera

–Largo de mi casa – siseó ésta, preguntándose mentalmente cómo es que había logrado penetrar la barrera mágica que impedía encontrarle. Y la respuesta vino de inmediato, cuando el vampiro, haciéndose a un lado, dejó ver a la rubia mujer que se encontraba tras él.

El corazón de Rosalie se detuvo por dos segundos.

–¡Pero qué carácter tan descortés para con alguien que solo viene a traerte buenas noticias! – replicó Laurent, con fingida indignación

–¡Rosalie! – Exclamó la hechicera, corriendo hacia ella y envolviéndola entre sus brazos – ¡Oh, mi pequeña sobrina! No sabes cuánto te he buscado

.

**ROSALIE POV**

¿Cuánto tiempo había yo deseado que este momento llegara? Décadas enteras buscando a una sola persona que fuera de mi raza, sin encontrar nunca nada. Y ahora, estaba ahí: en brazos de una mujer que no solamente era de mi misma especie, si no que la misma sangre corría por nuestras venas, aterrada, estupefacta, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

–¿Me recuerdas? Soy Leila, la hermana de tu madre...

Si. Claro que la recordaba. Obviamente no había cambiado en nada desde la última vez. Seguía teniendo esos rasgos que tanto nos caracterizaba y volvía inmortalmente hermosas. Pero era poderosa, extremadamente poderosa.

Mi experiencia, inferior a los cien años, era nada en comparación con los trescientos que ella tenía. Y eso me aterraba. No por mí, si no por Emmett. Sabía que Leila odiaba a la Realeza tanto o más que yo. Y que había venido aquí sólo para acabar con ellos, sin perdonar a nadie.

–¡¿Qué hace este maldito vampiro contigo?! – explotó de repente. Me alejé de ella y salí, rápidamente, en defensa de Edward

–Es un amigo – dije

–¡Es un traidor! – Siseó – yo he visto cómo ha enfrentado a su propia raza con tal de proteger a esas asquerosas princesas. Deberíamos de acabar con él de una vez por todas

–Les recuerdo que están en mí cabaña – alcé la voz – y aquí, nadie le hará daño.

Laurent soltó una carcajada

–Claro que no – acordó – la muerte de nuestro "príncipe" llegará a su tiempo

–¡Eres un maldito cobarde! – Bramó Edward – ¿Por qué no peleas conmigo, frente a frente? ¿Tanto miedo tienes de perder?

–Cuida tus palabras, príncipe bastardo – advirtió el vampiro – mi paciencia tiene límites y créeme: Dudo que los últimos momentos de tu vida los quieras pasar viendo cómo le extraigo cada gota de sangre a tu adorada Isabella.

–Ni si quiera lo imagines

Ambos vampiros se agazaparon, listos para atacar, mostrando sus dientes y emitiendo guturales sonidos.

–¡Basta! – interrumpí.

No lo hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido aunque sea la más mínima esperanza de que Edward pudiera vencer, pero allá afuera estaba el resto de los hombres de Laurent y, además, estaba Leila. Por nada del mundo iba a permitir que mi mejor amigo muriera frente a mis ojos.

–Edward, vete –ordené.

Laurent fue el primero que abandonó su posición ofensiva. Su rostro moreno sólo expresaba suficiencia y arrogancia, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y, con gesto de mofado respeto, la abrió para que Edward saliera.

–Nos veremos pronto, Majestad – se inclinó – más pronto de lo que se imagina.

.

.

.

–Te has convertido en una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa – susurró Leila, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos – aún recuerdo cómo eras la última vez que te vi. Tan pequeña e inocente... Pero estás tan callada – señaló – pareciera como si no te alegraras de verme.

–Estoy demasiado sorprendida – justifiqué – todo este tiempo pensé que estaba...

–... Sola

Asentí.

Aunque, la verdad, mi silencio se debía al inconstante ruego interior que llenaba mi mente. Lo único que pedía era que Emmett no regresara del Castillo esa noche.

–Entiendo – la mujer besó mi frente – Seguramente fue muy duro para ti. Pero ahora estamos juntas otra vez.

–¿Por qué te uniste a Laurent? – Quise saber – es un bastardo.

Ella soltó una melodiosa risa.

–Si, lo es – acordó – pero también hay que reconocer que es astuto. Necesitamos a personas como él, para acabar con la Realeza de una vez por todas. Con esta alianza, verás que no quedará ni uno solo de ellos.

Solté un incontenible jadeó, al mismo tiempo en que se me formaba un hueco en el estomago.

–Rose, ¿Qué pasa?

–Tía, ¿por qué mejor no nos vamos de estas tierras? – ofrecí. Estaba dispuesta a dejar mi venganza de un lado, si la vida del hombre al que amaba corría peligro

–¿Pero qué tonterías dices...?

–Tú misma lo has dicho – insistí – Ya no estamos solas. Ahora nos tenemos la una a la otra. Podemos recorrer todas las tierras, ser libres...

–Sólo seremos libres hasta que esos inmortales desaparezcan del camino – tajo, con voz cargada de odio. Un odio que superaba diez veces más al mío. Un odio que no sólo recaería en el enemigo, si no también en él, en Emmett – ¿no me digas que ese vampiro te ha convencido de que puede existir la paz entre nosotros?

Negué con la cabeza.

–Él también morirá – añadió – Todos quienes no estén de nuestro lado, morirán.

.

**BELLA POV**

–_Dime que me quieres – insistía el joven vampiro, mientras rodeaba a la princesa con sus brazos y la atraía hacia sí._

–_No_

–_¿Por qué no?_

–_Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces_

–_No las suficientes para mí_

_Ella sonrió, mientras él se inclinaba para besarla tiernamente_

–_Dilo... – pidió otra vez _

–_Te quiero_

–_Otra vez_

–_Te quiero_

–_Una vez más_

–_Te vas a aburrir de escucharlo tanto _

–_No seas tonta. Eso jamás pasará – prometió, mirándola a los ojos – aún así pasen siglos, milenios, no me cansaría de escucharte, ni de verte, ni de amarte... jamás._

–_¿Estaremos juntos siempre? –quiso saber ella_

–_Siempre – acordó él, mientras besaba su frente – Nada podrá separarnos..._

_._

Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, mientras los recuerdos se disipaban entre mi memoria. Suspiré con melancolía y limpié la gotita salada que casi se perdía por la entrada de mis labios. Lo extrañaba tanto. Estar lejos de él, ahora resultaba mucho más difícil, mucho más doloroso.

Aunque, en medio de todo esto, había algo que, se podría decir, suavizaba la situación: Emmett había regresado al castillo poco después de nosotras. Mi primo estaba bien, físicamente. La realidad es que todos ahí parecíamos almas en penas y él no era la excepción. Se veía notablemente cambiado, mortificado, tanto por la muerte de James, como por la desaparición de los hombres lobos.

_Jacob..._

Cerré mis ojos, forzándome a creer en la idea de que él _tenía_ que estar bien.

Caminé hacia la ventana y miré hacia el bosque. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Edward? La pregunta me causó escalofríos. Con Laurent allá afuera, nada era seguro...

–¿Bella? – mi hermana se asomó por la puerta de la habitación

–¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté, al ver su rostro ensombrecido

–Victoria – contestó – está en el patio trasero...

–¿En el patio trasero?

–Acompáñame – pidió, tomándome de la mano y llevándome hacia el lugar antes mencionado.

Comprendí todo cuando al fin vislumbré a mi cuñada, con espada en mano y frente a un guardia. No se percató de nuestra llegada. Su expresión no denotaba más que dolor. La muerte de James había sido difícil para todos, pero para ella era como si el paso de los días, en lugar de curarla, la hiriera mucho más

–Otra vez – dijo, acomodando su cuerpo en posición de ataque.

–Pero, Alteza... – vaciló el guerrero al verla tan agitada.

–¡Otra vez! – alzó la voz.

Alice y yo nos miramos con preocupación. Victoria jamás se alteraba.

El guardia asintió de inmediato y, al segundo siguiente, se encontraba esquivando los ataques de la pelirroja. La espada se movió, ágil, rápida, llena de furia y rencor, por unos cuantos minutos. Después, el arma cayó al suelo, seguida de la mujer que anteriormente la manejaba.

Las rodillas de Victoria tocaron el suelo y sus uñas arrancaron la hierba que había debajo. Gotas cristalinas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y, lo que comenzó con un acto de furia e impotencia, se transformó en el escenario más desconsolador que haya presenciado en toda mi vida.

Alice y yo nos acercamos y le ayudamos a ponerse de pie. Estaba tan frágil. Apenas y había comido últimamente.

–Victoria, vamos a descansar – dije, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza

–Tengo que seguir practicando...

–Será mañana – prometí – mira cómo estás...

–No. Necesito practicar – insistió – Ese vampiro va a pagar por lo que le hizo a James. Lo voy a matar, Bella. Yo seré quien lo mandé al infierno.

Traté de convencerme que estaba en todo su derecho de odiar tanto a Edward. Al final de cuentas, la mentira de Laurent había sido elaborada cuidadosamente. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que todo había sido una trampa? No podía juzgarla ¿Cómo?

Sólo me quedaba esperar a que todo se aclarara. Sólo me quedaba confiar en las palabras que Edward me había dicho y creer que, tarde o temprano, estaríamos juntos para ya no separarnos jamás.

.

**EDWARD POV**

–¡Hijo! – Mi madre se lanzó a mis brazos en cuanto me vio llegar – ¡Oh, gracias al Cielo que estás bien! Estaba tan preocupada ¿Dónde estabas?

–Lo siento – besé su frente y evadí su última pregunta. Hacía dos noches que Jasper había llegado a la guarida, sin dar noticias mías. Las mismas noches que yo había estado en la prado, meditando sobre qué era lo que tenía que hacer para mantener a salvo a mi gente y a Bella – han pasado muchas cosas, ¿Dónde está mi padre? Necesito hablar con él

–Aquí estoy – contestó Carlisle.

Lo miré. Él me hizo un gesto con la mano y, juntos, nos dirigimos hacia la profundidad del bosque.

–El príncipe James está muerto – informé, mientras caminábamos – lo ha matado Laurent.

–Si. Ya me había informado uno de los hombres que fue a vigilar los alrededores. Es una lástima. A pesar de nuestras diferencias, debo admitir que era un hombre grandioso.

Asentí. Mi padre acomodó una mano sobre mi hombro, para hacerme frenar y mirarme a los ojos

–¿Ocurre algo más? – Cuestionó – Desde que Jasper regresó, aquella noche, ha estado... muy extraño. Cuando le pregunté de ti, me dijo que no sabía de tu paradero; pero tuve la ligera intuición de que me estaba mintiendo.

Tardé dos segundos más de lo necesario para contestar. No hallaba las palabras para explicarme. Pero, esperar tampoco tenía caso. Tiempo era lo que, irónicamente, menos tenía. Además, la extrañaba, la necesitaba, su lejanía me estaba volviendo loco. El tiempo sin ella era como un río sin corriente, un cielo sin su luna, un hombre sin alma. El tiempo sin ella no era tiempo, si no el más cruel de los infiernos.

Tomé un poco de aire, para adquirir concentración. Luego, miré a Carlisle a los ojos. Él esperaba, con su rostro siempre sereno.

–Padre, ¿Qué tan poderoso crees que sea el amor?

– ¿El Amor? – En su mente había confusión, pero aún así respondió – el amor es muchísimo más fuerte que las raíces del más viejo de los sauces habitando en este bosque. Ni si quiera nuestras manos podrían arrancarlo, si realmente está bien sembrado en el corazón.

–Entonces, si el amor es tan intenso – dije, totalmente de acuerdo – ¿puede éste justificar lo que, probablemente, muchos tomarían como una traición?

–Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, me hiciste la misma pregunta – recordó y recordé.

Si. A mi mente vino esa tarde en la que la noche era fresca y estrellada. Yo apenas era un niño, demasiado pequeño, cobarde e indeciso; me había sentado a su lado y le había preguntado sobre lo mismo. Necesitaba respuestas, puesto que esa chiquilla inmortal, a la cual debía de ver como enemiga, se estaba adentrando en mi ser y en mis pensamientos con fuerza indomable.

Una sonrisa melancólica estiró mis labios. ¿Quién lo diría? Cerca de cien años habían pasado después de ello y había que verme ahí: como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y siguiera siendo el mismo pequeño niño vampiro que no sabe qué hacer, ni qué pensar.

Volví a mirar a Carlisle. Su expresión era la misma: tranquila, paciente, al igual que sus pensamientos. Hablar con él siempre había sido fácil, ya que no había ni una voz retumbando como un eco, tratando de adivinar lo que está a punto de suceder.

–Estoy enamorado, padre – confesé al fin – estoy enamorado de la princesa Isabella.

Nada. En su subconsciente no había ni una sola imagen que me diera la más mínima anticipación de su reacción. Proseguí.

–La amo desde que soy un niño. Y ella me ama a mí. Sé que esto está mal. Sé que suena casi imposible y hasta un poco ilógico por el comportamiento que he tenido en las últimas dos décadas, pero si te contara todo lo que hemos pasado... No acabaría nunca... Perdóname – le pedí – Perdóname por que muchos de los problemas que han surgido y están por venir es gracias a ese amor; pero no me arrepiento. Llámame inconsciente, egoísta, como quieras, no me arrepiento de amar a Bella. Daría mi vida por ella. Lo daría todo. Es por eso que me atrevo a pedirte, aunque no lo merezca, tu apoyo. En el Castillo creen que he sido yo quien ha matado al príncipe James, más bien sabes tú que no es así. Lo que te quiero pedir son dos cosas. La primera, es que te lleves a mi madre y al resto de la familia lejos de estas tierras y que no regresen hasta que yo haya acabado con Laurent. Y la segunda, que cuando todo esto termine, me acompañes al Castillo para hablar con el Rey Charlie para pedir la mano de Bella. Es mucho, lo sé. Mucho para un hijo que te ha fallado innumerables veces, pero no puedo vivir sin Bella y ya no quiero estar lejos de ella.

Carlisle escuchó cada palabra con atención. Sus pensamientos no me permitían la menor entrada. Así que la espera por su respuesta se tornó en un segundo infinito. Me dio la espalda y caminó dos pasos hacia el frente. Luego, suspiró.

–Efectivamente, pides demasiado – acordó, mientras se giraba para verme de nuevo – me decepcionas, Edward.

Bajé el rostro, avergonzado. ¿Cuánto más iba a fallarle a mi gente?

–Yo...

–¿Cómo pides que un padre abandone a su hijo en plena guerra? – agregó. Mi expresión no pudo ocultar mi asombro.

Él sonrió y acomodó una mano sobre su hombro

–Si la amas tanto, lucha por ella – aconsejó – pero no quieras hacer a tu familia a un lado. Nosotros no te abandonaríamos nunca, mucho menos en este momento.

–Gracias – musité – pero no puedo dejar que se arriesguen. Créeme que podré estar más seguro si sé que ustedes no están corriendo ningún peligro. Laurent es traicionero y he leído sus pensamientos. Todos están en peligro: mamá, las mujeres, los niños... tú.

–Tenemos tropas fuertes, Edward – recordó – El hecho de que seamos pacifistas no significa que estemos indefensos. ¿Acaso dudas de los dotes de tu padre como luchador?

–Entre ellos hay una hechicera y sus poderes son mortales.

Pensé también en las altas probabilidades que habían de que Rose se uniera a ellos por Leila. Ese sería otro gran problema, pero no lo hice manifiesto.

–Qué hijo tan más obstinado tengo...

–Ve a la guarida – interrumpí, abruptamente, aguantando la respiración por el fuerte impacto que las ideas recién escuchadas me había causado

–¿Qué?

–Los hombres de Laurent se dirigen hacia allá. Tienes que ir y esconder a los niños en algún lugar más seguro, ¡Corre! Yo intentaré distraerlos

Mi padre asintió –Enviaré a Jasper y a Eleazar para tu ayuda. _Cuídate mucho, hijo. _

–Lo haré – prometí. Después partí hacia el grupo de vampiros que corrían, con la única intención de esclavizar a mi familia.

.

.

.

–Esme – Carlisle penetró la guarida, con rostro y voz sosegada.

Su esposa se acercó a él. Los siglos que llevaban juntos bastaban para que fuera ella la única capaz de descifrar, en el brillo de sus ojos, que algo andaba mal

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Edward?

El vampiro tomó sus manos y la condujo hacia un lugar un poco más apartado, para que nadie le lograra escuchar

–Nuestro hijo está bien...

– Carlisle, no me mientas – pidió Esme. Su instinto maternal le decía todo lo contrario– ¿dónde está Edward?

–Debes de llevarte a los niños fuera de estas tierras – pidió él – Edward ha escuchado los pensamientos de los hombres de Laurent. Vienen hacia acá.

–¿Edward? ¿Edward ha ido solo?

–Acabo de mandar a Jasper y a Eleazar en su ayuda. Estarán bien – prometió – Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Debes irte, _ya_, con los pequeños. Llévate a tres mujeres más para que te ayuden y por nada del mundo frenen, hasta que estés segura hayan encontrado un lugar seguro

–¿Cómo me pides eso? – susurró Esme, aterrorizada.

Carlisle se acercó y besó su frente. Comprendía la preocupación de su esposa. Sabía que era la primera vez que tomaban medidas tan drásticas, pero eran realmente necesarias.

–Es nuestro deber el protegerlos – recordó, con voz tierna – ellos son vulnerables aún. Podremos luchar con más libertad si sabemos que ninguno caerá en manos de Laurent. Y yo... yo me sentiré más tranquilo si sé que estás bien.

–Pero... Carlisle... Cuídate mucho – dijo al fin, con resignación.

–Te veré pronto – prometió él, sonriendo para infundirle confianza – Edward tiene una noticia que darte y sé que te alegrará. Ven – la jaló hacia la guarida y, con la misma calma, hizo conocer al resto del aquelarre la situación.

Los hombres gruñeron bestialmente, formando al instante una barrera protectora, y las hembras comenzaron a despedirse de sus crías: divinos niños de piel pálida y ojos dorados que, de manera organizada y envueltos en oscuras capas, comenzaron a correr por el bosque, custodiados por Esme y otras tres mujeres más.

–Es hora – anunció Carlisle.

Los vampiros asintieron, con los cuerpos tensos, listos para la batalla, listos para defender a su raza y acabar con las amenazas.

.

.

.

–¡Dónde está! – Exigió saber Edward, azotando la cabeza de uno de los vampiros contra el suelo, agrietándolo por el impacto – ¡¿Dónde está Lauren?! ¡¿Por qué no ha venido él también?!

Alrededor de él, Jasper y Eleazar combatían contra el resto. Dándole a él tiempo para indagar sobre el principal enemigo.

El vampiro soltó una carcajada seca. Pareciera que el dolor originado por los golpes recibidos, sólo le producía gracia. Edward volvió a azotarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que sus mentes estuviera tan concentradas en no mostrar ese tipo de información?

El desdichado, al igual que los demás, pensaba en todo, menos en la ubicación de su líder. Pero, entonces, debido al cansancio, hubo un pequeño descuido. El paso de las imágenes fue rápido, pero nítido.

–¡Maldición! – bramó Edward, decapitando a su oponente, con un solo y rabioso movimiento de las manos.

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Jasper, sin dejar de evadir y propinar golpes.

Edward se unió a la batalla. La angustia que le invadía y le llevaba a pelear y matar, sin compasión alguna, no pasó desapercibida para el rubio.

–Edward, ¿Qué ocurre? – insistió

–Hemos caído otra vez en el juego de Laurent – siseó éste, sin cesar de arrancar cabezas – Necesitamos ir al Castillo. Bella y Alice pueden estar en grave peligro. Laurent y otro de sus hombres han tomado nuestras identidades y se presentaran, bajo nuestros nombres, ante el Rey Charlie.

.

.

**¡¡Hola gente!! ^^ ¡Si, si! Hoy vengo muy animada. ¿Se imaginan por qué? Ahh, pues ¡Ya vi Luna nueva! ¡Carajo! ¡Me encantó! (Digo, nada como mis adorados libros, pero la película es buena) **

**En fin xD. Necesitaba desahogarme, ya saben. Ahora bien, pasando a la historia, disculpen la tardanza. Ya saben que actualizo lo más pronto que me es posible. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y comprensión ^^, así como por dejarme sus comentarios, los cuales me motivan demasiado.**

**¡Gracias y bienvenidas a todas las lectoras nuevas! ^^ Me alegra que le hayan dado una oportunidad a esta historia. Espero no defraudarlas con el final (que ya está cerca T_T)**

**En fin. Gracias a todas por tomarse un tiempecito y hacerme saber su opinión. Créanme, ese texto que dejan, ya sea grande o pequeño, son la mejor paga que tengo por estar pegada al monitor horas y horas. Disfruto mucho escribir, pero de igual manera, disfruto leer lo que ustedes piensan al respecto ^^-**

**Bien, creo que ya me extendí. Pero casi nunca las saludo como debe de ser. ¡Cuídense! Hasta pronto**

**AnjuDark**


	27. Batalla Final, parte 1

**Capítulo 27: Batalla Final**

Correr, correr lo más rápido posible. Eso era lo único que les quedaba a Jasper y a Edward. El miedo les invadía, desconocían qué tan tarde era ya. Laurent había penetrado las puertas del Castillo y lo que había hecho después era incierto.

Carlisle y el resto de los vampiros habían llegado a ayudarles. A sus espaldas, habían dejado un feroz campo de batalla entre quienes buscaban el poder y los que sólo querían la paz.

Edward gruñó ante la impotencia. ¿Quién lo diría? Tantas décadas para terminar esto: en guerra. El destino había jugado con él de modo cruel, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Por nada del mundo iba a permitir que Bella se fuera de su lado.

La situación con Jasper era muy similar. La sensación de Deja'vu le asaltaba a cada minuto. Pareciera que habían pasado siglos después de la batalla en la que había dejado de ser humano. Ahora era inmortal. Ahora era más fuerte... Ahora protegería a Alice hasta que la ultima de sus extremidades fuera arrancada de su cuerpo.

Ambos vampiros treparon la muralla trasera e irrumpieron en el Castillo. El suelo estaba bañado en sangre y adornado por mutilados cadáveres.

El miedo aumento, pero no dejaron escapar la esperanza. Ellas _tenían_ que estar a salvo. De otra manera... Todo había acabado ya.

.

.

.

Su mirada color chocolate se encontraba pérdida, al igual que sus pensamientos. Imágenes difusas y sin sentido bailaban en su mente, mientras su mano acariciaba, inconscientemente, su vientre plano.

Se sentía extraña. Últimamente había estado demasiado distraída, absorta en un mundo blanco en el que sólo existía, entre sus brazos, un cálido y reconfortante peso. Como si estuviera acunando a un bebé...

Un débil jadeó la trajo a la realidad, haciéndole volver la mirada hacia la muchacha que, había olvidado, estaba sentada a su lado.

—Alice, ¿Qué sucede?

—Ellos... ellos vienen – susurró la aludida, un segundo antes de su borrosa mirada se aclarara – Bella, el castillo está rodeado por el enemigo.

—¿Qué?

—Las imágenes fueron muy imprecisas. No sé nada más que eso...

Desgarradores gemidos llamaron su atención. Ambas princesas se asomaron a la ventana y sus miradas se dilataron al contemplar el sangriento espectáculo que se estaba desarrollando en el jardín frontal.

—Debemos prepararnos – jaló Bella a Alice

—¿Prepararnos? Bella, ¿A dónde me llevas?

—Con estos vestidos no podremos hacer nada – explicó la castaña, mientras abría las puertas de la habitación de James – tampoco tenemos armas. Debemos conseguirlas antes de que entren al castillo.

La pequeña comprendió al instante y, al igual que su hermana, comenzó a cambiar sus prendas por los pantalones y camisas de su hermano. La ropa les quedaba holgada, pero, al menos, estorbarían menos y les brindaría más libertad de movimiento.

—¿Dónde está Victoria? – inquirió Alice al notar que la habitación estaba vacía

—Seguramente en el jardín – temió Bella, cogiendo el arco y las flechas que tenía su hermano en un armario – hay que darnos prisa. Debemos reunirnos con el resto de la familia.

—¿Tú crees...? ¿Tú crees que ellos vengan?

—Vendrán – aseguró Bella – pero, para mientras, debemos mantenernos a salvo y cuidar a nuestra gente, ¿entendido? – La pequeña asintió – no tengas miedo. Esa bestia no podrá contra nosotras.

Ambas princesas salieron de la habitación, con pies descalzos y movimientos precavidos. Bella iba al frente, con el arco y la flecha listos para cualquier ataque. Los pasillos estaban perturbadoramente silenciosos, lo cual presagiaba el peligro que danzaba alrededor. Apenas y se atrevían a respirar, cualquier paso en falso podía llamar la atención de esas bestias.

—¡Bella, Alice! – la voz de Emmett las sobresaltó por un momento.

Alice se llevó una mano hacia el pecho, agradeciendo el no poder morir de un ataque al corazón, mientras su hermana la hacía correr, para alcanzar a su primo que las buscaba con desesperación

—¡Cielo santo! – Exclamó el moreno, al verlas aparecer – ¿Dónde estaban? Este nos momento para jugar a los disfraces

—Ni para bromas – señaló Bella.

El rey sonrió traviesamente. De verdad que no había manera de hacerle perder su mal humor.

—Vamos, vengan conmigo – dijo después

—¿Dónde está el resto?

—En el salón del Trono. ¡Dense prisa! Esas bestias no tardan en llegar hasta acá

La castaña corría lo mejor que sus pies le permitían. No había otro momento en el que odiara tanto su falta de equilibrio, normal en un humano, pero ridícula para un inmortal.

Los tres llegaron al Salón del Trono poco después. Renne corrió a abrazarlos, dando gracias al Cielo por mantenerlos a salvo, al menos por el momento. Emmett, junto con el Rey Charlie y la guardia, formaron una barrera para proteger a la reina y a las princesas. Bien sabían todos que nada podían hacer, más que pelear...

.

.

.

Los ojos de Bella y Alice se dilataron, por un breve momento, al ver entrar a "Edward" y "Jasper", acompañados de dos hermosas y rubias mujeres que traían, en un costado del cuello, la plateada marca que las identificaba como hechiceras y un numeroso grupo de rebeldes vampiros, con ojos inyectados de sangre.

Emmett, quien permanecía hasta el frente de la guardia, quedó petrificado al reconocer a Rose entre las líneas enemigas. ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

—¿En realidad crees que esas armas podrán detenernos? – preguntó Laurent, viendo con desdén como los guardias tensaban sus arcos y espadas, con valor – ¿Por qué pelear y morir, sólo por defender a estas criaturas tan insignificantes que no valoran su sacrificio?

—No son Edward ni Jasper – musitó Bella. Alice asintió. Por supuesto que no eran ellos; pero, ¿Qué había tras esa usurpación?

Victoria gruñó fuertemente y, con un solo movimiento, empuñó su espada y salió disparada hacia Laurent. Fue rápida, pero la furia hacía predecible sus movimientos y Laurent no tardó en esquivarla y propinarle un puñetazo que la estrelló contra una de las paredes.

—¡Victoria! – corrió Bella a auxiliarla.

El Rey Charlie gruñó y se plantó frente a Laurent. Sus ojos, jóvenes, pero sabios por los siglos vividos, miraban en el pálido hombre, de ojos rojos, al peor de los enemigos.

—Te he estado esperando – dijo, desempuñando su espada.

—¡Pero, su Majestad! – Exclamó Laurent, con fingido terror – ¡Espere un momento! ¿Por qué irnos a la violencia tan rápidamente?

—Has entrado en mi castillo y esparcido, tanto en él, como en el bosque, sangre de inocentes humanos. _Mataste a mi hijo_. Has tentado contra la vida del resto de mi familia en numerosas ocasiones. Has violado la paz de mi reino. ¡¿Qué pretendes que haga?!

—Matarme, claro está – acordó, dando dos pasos hacia atrás y comenzando a caminar alrededor del rey – Merezco que me arranquen la cabeza lentamente, que me torturen. Lo que he hecho es digno de un Diablo. Estoy seguro que hasta el Demonio me teme. No saben cuán deliciosa me supo la sangre del príncipe James – agregó, lamiéndose los labios. Victoria se encogió de dolor – había escuchado que la sangre de la Realeza era milagrosa para nosotros, que nos volvía más fuertes; pero jamás imaginé qué tanto. Aún puedo sentir su calor corriendo por mis venas. Aún puedo recordar qué tan dulce sabor tenía – Volvió el rostro hacia Bella y la sed oscureció su mirada. Estaba claro quien de todos los ahí presentes era su presa predilecta – Estoy ansioso por probar otro poco más.

—No volverás a tocar a nadie de mi familia – advirtió Charlie.

Laurent soltó una sonora carcajada y, con un movimiento borroso, le alzó por el cuello. Los guardias intentaron defenderle, pero los hombres de Laurent lo impidieron de inmediato, rugiendo y mostrando los dientes de manera amenazante.

Renne se llevó ambas manos a la boca, para no gritar. Ver a su marido en peligro era el espectáculo más escalofriante que había presenciado hasta ahora.

Emmett desenvainó su espada, provocando que el corazón de Rose se hinchara de terror, y retrocedió para cubrir a Renne, Victoria, Alice y Bella con su cuerpo. El desate de la batalla estaba cerca, se hiciera lo que se hiciera, y, aunque deseaba ayudar a su tío, bien sabía él que la vida de éste no estaba en sus manos.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer para detenerme, criatura insignificante? – bramó Laurent – ¡Ustedes no merecen la inmortalidad! Son una aberración de la naturaleza, simples humanos que jamás envejecerán.

Bella alcanzó una de sus flechas

—¿Qué intentas hacer? – frenó Emmett

—Matará a mi padre si no hacemos algo para evitarlo

—Yo me encargo de él – siseó Victoria, quien, sin que nadie pudiera detenerla, volvió a correr hacia Laurent, con espada en mano, logrando atinarle una cortada en su espalda.

La batalla se desató en ese instante. Los guardias y los vampiros comenzaron a luchar, unos contra los otros, atacando y mutilando, sin dar oportunidad a la muerte de entrar en sus vidas.

—Maldición – murmuró Emmett, yendo tras ella – Bella, Alice, Tía, salgan de aquí.

Bella jaló a Alice del brazo, al igual que a Renne, y las encaminó hacia una de las salidas que se encontraba ocultas entre las paredes.

—Corran – indicó – corran y escóndanse. Salgan al bosque si es necesario.

—No pienso dejarte...

—Alice, estaré bien – aseguró, empujando a la pequeña con fuerza, sin darle oportunidad de protestar más, y trancando la puerta para que no pudieran entrar.

Ya había perdido a un hermano. No estaba dispuesta a perderla a ella también. Bella contuvo un jadeo al dar media vuelta y encontrarse, frente a frente, con un par de ojos rojos, llenos de rabia.

—Isabella – susurró Laurent, alzando una de sus manos – mi hermosa y valiente Isabella. Siempre sacrificándote por los demás...

—No me toques – advirtió la castaña, retrocediendo lo más que podía; protegiendo, con su espalda, la salida por donde su hermana y madre habían escapado.

—¿Por qué tan reticente ahora, cariño? Pensé que estabas ansiosa de mirarme.

La princesa soltó una risa, llena de amargo humor.

—Qué patético eres, Laurent –su castaña mirada era desafiante – Ni tomando millones de brebajes podrás compararte con Edward. Simplemente él es demasiado para ti.

Y sus palabras eran ciertas, al menos para ella. El rostro que tenía al frente podía poseer el mismo color de piel y los mismos ángulos que del hombre al que amaba; pero estaba ese brillo en las pupilas que marcaba la gran diferencia.

Aún si Laurent no hubiera penetrado las puertas del castillo de manera violenta y hubiera actuado como Edward, estaba segura de que ella no habría caído en su juego, pues nadie, absolutamente nadie, sería capaz de imitar ese cálido fulgor que le aturdía los sentidos.

Había sido engañada una vez, hacía dos décadas, y había aprendido bien de ese error que la había mantenido lejos del hombre al que amaba. Ya no volvería a caer en el mismo juego.

Esperando ser rápida y ágil, encogió una de sus piernas y luego la estiró para golpear el rostro de Laurent. El impacto fue certero e, ignorando el dolor que a ella le había causado (pues había sido como pegar un puntapié a una enorme piedra) aprovechó la distracción del vampiro para escabullirse.

El primer paso que dio fue lacerante. Al parecer, se había ganado una ligera fractura. Aún así, no se detuvo y corrió hacia la salida principal. Sabía que no tardaría en ser alcanzada; pero al menos quería intentarlo: ganar un poco de ventaja para disparar una de las flechas que tenía. El veneno en ellas debía de ayudar en algo.

Laurent profirió un ensordecedor gruñido y se lanzó en su búsqueda.

—¡Bella! – exclamó Emmett, al percatarse del peligro que corría la castaña. Y, sin perder más tiempo, agitó su espada y cortó en dos a la bestia que tenía por oponente.

Sin embargo, cuando dio media vuelta para ir ayudar a su prima, una silueta femenina se interpuso en su camino

—¿A dónde cree va, _Majestad_? – Preguntó Leila – Quédese por favor, lo mejor está por venir.

Emmett ni si quiera le miró. Su atención estaba fija en la muchacha que estaba detrás.

—Es hermosa, ¿no cree? – Preguntó Leila, al darse cuenta de ello; y, aprovechando el aturdimiento de Emmett, lo desarmó y postró contra el suelo – Bueno, al menos tendrá el privilegio de morir entre sus manos.

Rose respingó y su mirada, por primera vez, se encontró con la de Emmett. Su miedo se duplicó al ver al hombre que amaba, indefenso, rendido ante los pies de su tía. Todo este tiempo había temido que este momento llegara. Había tenido la ligera esperanza de que él fuera fuerte y lograra escapar, pero ahora se daba cuenta de qué tan equivocada estaba.

Leila se hizo a un lado, dejándole el camino libre, y le ofreció su filoso puñal.

—Es el momento de cobrar tu venganza, mi niña querida. Derrama la sangre de este inmortal como ellos lo hicieron con nuestra familia.

La rubia se hallaba confundida... la plateada arma temblaba entre sus manos.

Por un lado estaba todos esos años en los que estuvo sola y deseó, con el alma, vengarse de la Realeza, su deseo hecho realidad de encontrar a alguien más de su misma especie y la integra fidelidad que le prometió a ésta. Y por otro lado también estaba los momentos vividos con ese hombre al que tenía que matar; el mismo que, con solo estar a su lado, le borraba todo tipo de dolor, le hacía feliz...

¡Qué estúpida era! Su decisión ya estaba tomada desde el principio. No podía seguir engañándose. Su deseo de venganza habían sido suprimido desde el día en que lo había conocido, había sido solo su orgullo lo que le había hecho creer todo lo contrario. Amaba a Emmett, lo amaba profundamente, y ese sentimiento era tan inmenso, que no le dejaba en el alma espacio para nada más.

—No lo voy a hacer – su mano soltó el puñal

—¿Qué dices? – inquirió la otra hechicera

—No voy a matarlo – repitió, confirmando, con sus ojos, lo firme de su decisión – No voy a matar al hombre que amo

Las pupilas de Leila brillaron de ira, mientras observaba como su sobrina ayudaba al joven inmortal a ponerse de pie, para después abrazarlo fuertemente.

—Di que es una mentira, Rose – siseó, temblando de rabia– dilo y olvidaré todo. No quiero matarte, aléjate de ese hombre.

—No – replicó la rubia – Ni por que mandaras mi alma al infierno, no lo haría...

Los feroces aullidos de los hombres lobos ahogaron sus palabras. Una sonrisa despiadada curvó los labios de Leila, al mismo tiempo en que Emmett cubría a Rose con su cuerpo y tensaba su espada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nuestros nuevos aliados han llegado – anunció la malvada hechicera – Es una lástima, Rose. Pudiste tener todo el poder que quisieras y has elegido morir, sólo por un insignificante hombre. No puedo matarte; pero los licántropos sí. Espero que tu amado príncipe sea lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderte, de lo contrario, yo no lo haré y habré perdido, entonces, a la única persona que queda de mi raza.

.

.

.

Los pies de Bella se deslizaban lo más rápido por cada uno de los pasillos. Sabía que Laurent venía tras ella, que, por más que procurara confundirlo, tomando diferentes direcciones, no tardaría en alcanzarla en cualquier momento y, ahí, sería su fin.

Los intentos de herirlo habían sido inútiles, sus flechas habían sido esquivadas con suma facilidad. Él era demasiado rápido. Tanto, que el hecho de no estar ya entre sus manos lo consideraba un milagro.

Su respiración comenzaba a volverse pesada para cuando divisó, a pocos metros, un lobo de pelaje rojizo. Sus ojos se dilataron y, por un breve momento, la felicidad suplantó al miedo por completo.

—¡Jacob! – exclamó, con una sonrisa que se borró en cuanto el colosal animal gruñó, ferozmente, en su dirección.

Frenó sus pasos, sin poder entenderlo. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

—Jacob... ¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió, tratando de no dejarse intimidar por los atroces dientes que se le presentaban, amenazantes, dispuestos a atacarla.

¿Sería posible que estuviera bajo algún hechizo? Tenía que ser así. No encontraba otra explicación para justificar el comportamiento de su amigo.

El lobo volvió a bramar rabiosamente, obligándola a retroceder hasta acorralarla contra una de las paredes. Cerró los ojos. Ya no había escapatoria y lo sabía. Si no era él, sería Laurent. Incluso podían ser los dos. Lo único que quedaba ahora era... resignarse.

Sus pensamientos se centraron en Edward, en los momentos vividos con él. De esa manera, con su rostro y voz presentes, quizás el dolor al ser descuartizada no fuera tanto...

Una ligera punzada interna, dada directamente en su matriz, le hizo abrir los ojos. Su mano se acomodó, instintivamente, sobre esa baja zona de su estomago, que ahora sentía tan delicada y cálida.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Jacob había abandonado su postura amenazante y permanecía frente a ella, con su oscura mirada fija en su vientre, como si pudiera ver algo más allá de su piel, como si él también compartiera ese tórrido sentimiento que le envolvía.

—Jacob...

El lobo volvió a gruñir, con muchísima más fuerza, y pegó un enorme saltó, pero no contra ella, si no contra los vampiros que acababa de aparecer.

La castaña tembló. Estaba claro que su amigo no podría contra ellos. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho cambiar tan drásticamente a Jacob de opinión? Alejó esa duda de su mente, mientras acomodaba la flecha en su arco y la lanzaba hacia uno de las bestias que acababan de aparecer.

Parecía estar siendo de ayuda, hasta que Laurent apareció entre ellos, ignorando todo y concentrando su atención solamente en ella. Era perturbador contemplar el rostro de Edward opacado con esos ojos rojos, diabólicos, que destilaban el más puro de los odios.

Comenzó a correr otra vez, mientras una demoniaca carcajada le advertía qué tan cerca estaba de ser alcanzada. Los nervios le hicieron perderse en un pasillo sin salida. Escapar era imposible. Ya había burlado la muerte incontables veces, ahora no habría otra oportunidad. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, dispuesta a dos cosas: La primera, no quería que lo último que contemplara fuera esa falsa imagen de Edward como un terrible demonio. Y la segunda, no estaba dispuesta a demostrar ni un solo ápice de dolor que pudiera llegar a complacer al enemigo.

Su mano se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia su vientre. Había algo dentro de él, lo sabía. Algo que le reconfortaba y, a la vez, le llenaba de melancolía, como si estuviera a punto de perder mucho más que su vida.

Silencio. Un fresco aliento bailó frente a ella. La muerte estaba cerca... Laurent lo estaba. El momento había llegado, se lo anticipó el frío tacto que le tomó por los hombros.

—¡Bella, Bella!

Abrió los ojos, de par en par, al escuchar su aterciopelada voz, y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla al verse reflejada en el único piélago dorado que era capaz de borrar todo tipo de temores.

—Edward... – musitó, casi sin creerlo.

El vampiro la atrajo hacia su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza y alivio.

—Bella, oh, Dios, pensé que no llegaría a tiempo – susurró, antes de que sus labios buscaran a los suyos para saborear su dulzura y, así, convencerse de que era real, de que estaban juntos – Tenemos que irnos – anunció, poco después – Necesito sacarte de aquí

—¿Dónde está Laurent?

—No lo sé – admitió, mientras la tomaba de la mano y la hacía caminar – no puedo leer sus pensamientos. Al parecer, Leila le dio una pócima que evita que yo pueda entrar en su mente. Por eso necesito llevarte a un lugar en el que estés a salvo...

La princesa frenó los pasos y, con ello, sus palabras

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Insinúas que yo estaré escondida mientras tú arriesgas la vida?

—Bella... – intentó razonar, pero la castaña le silenció con la mirada

—No pienso alejarme de ti, Edward.

—No puedo pelear si sé que corres peligro – explicó – Bella, _necesito_ que tú estés bien para que yo pueda estar tranquilo...

—Y yo _necesito_ estar contigo para respirar – confesó la castaña, mirándole a los ojos – El lugar más seguro que existe para mí está junto a ti, ¿no lo entiendes?

—Eres tan necia – suspiró el vampiro, capturando su rostro con las manos y pegando su frente a la suya – Sigues siendo la misma niña caprichosa de siempre. No has cambiado en nada.

—No – acordó la princesa, sonriendo levemente y alzando los dedos para acariciar sus anguladas y pálidas mejillas – Sigo siendo la misma. Lo único que probablemente ha cambiado, ha crecido, si eso es posible, es la necesidad que tengo de ti.

Edward se inclinó para rozar sus labios. No era el momento, ambos lo sabían, pero simplemente no podían controlar la urgencia que aclamaba unir sus bocas, sus alientos, sus almas.

Los labios de Bella se vieron abandonados y sustituidos por un lastimero gemido. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio, le heló la sangre... Le trituró el alma. E

—¡Bella, corre! - exclamó Victoria, traspasando con su espada el estomago de Edward. Pensando que la cercanía de éste implicaba peligro – ¡Huye! Yo me encargaré de esta bestia.

Y entonces, la castaña comprendió a la perfección el plan de Laurent. Y debía admitir que éste no había tenido error alguno. La pelirroja había atacado al que, creía ella, había asesinado a su esposo; sin imaginar que el verdadero homicida se encontraba en algún lugar del castillo, disfrutando de su victoria.

.

.

.

El corazón de Renne amenazaba con dejar de palpitar, mientras veía a su pequeña hija correr frente a ella, abriéndose camino y esquivando a los vampiros con su espada, arriesgando su vida con cada movimiento ágil de su cuerpo.

Había sido de un momento a otro cuando las bestias se habían desplazado por todo el castillo, rompiendo todo tipo de seguridad posible. Ahora, cada paso que daban era un juego de azar para sus vidas. Y la reina sólo temía por la vida de su hija. Si algo no podría soportar sería ver morir a su propia sangre frente a sus ojos.

—¡Alice! – exclamó Renne, al divisar que se aproximaban un par de feroces fieras,

La pequeña acomodó rápidamente su menudo cuerpo para atacar. Un par de gotas de sudor se resbalaban por sus sienes y su delicada expresión lucía feroz mientras blandía la espada y atizaba, con ésta, letales cortadas en las duras pieles como piedras.

Toda su concentración se reducía a eso: a descuartizar vampiros para poder llegar a un lugar seguro, si es que lo había. No estaba dispuesta a morir, no cuando sabía que él llegaría en cualquier momento.

—¡Cuidado, Alice! – le previno su madre.

Se giró inmediatamente para encarar al enemigo y, sin perder tiempo alguno, atacó.

Un jadeó se escapó de su pecho al contemplar que la filosa hoja era bloqueada, hábilmente, por un par de níveas manos. Luego, alzó la mirada y todo tipo de miedo se esfumó.

—Jamás pensé que algo tan frágil podría resultar ser tan mortal – sonrió el vampiro.

La espada cayó al suelo instantáneamente y, olvidando que su madre se encontraba a pocos metros de ahí, la princesa se lanzó a sus brazos

—Jasper – musitó – No sabes cuánto me alegra verte, tenía tanto miedo.

—Lo siento – sus labios besaron su frente – Yo también tenía miedo, no sabes cuánto, de no encontrarte. Pero ya esto aquí y no dejaré que nada malo te pase...

—Alice... – la voz de Renne llamó la atención de ambos.

La princesa y el vampiro se alejaron inmediatamente.

—Madre, sé que te encuentras confundida – dijo la muchacha, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior – pero no es momento para dar explicaciones. Por favor, confía en mí y en Jasper. Él ha venido a ayudarnos. Te prometo que después, mi padre y tú sabrán lo que realmente ha sucedido.

Renne abrió la boca, intentado decir algo, pero no halló la forma de mover la lengua. Estaba petrifica, aterrada... conmovida. Jamás había visto los ojos de su hija refulgir de tal manera.

Retrocedió automáticamente para cuando el vampiro se acercó.

—Alteza, debemos irnos – anunció Jasper y, repentinamente, la reina experimentó una calma infinita. Alice sonrió y le dedicó una mirada significativa al rubio.

—De acuerdo – accedió Renne, notoriamente relajada. Aunque cierto escalofrío se hizo presente en su espinazo para cuando las gélidas manos del vampiro la tomaron por los brazos.

—Disculpe la osadía, pero será más fácil de esta manera. ¿Alice...?

—Puedo correr lo suficientemente fuerte, cariño – calmó la muchacha, guiñándole un ojo – ¿A dónde vamos?

—Al bosq...

—_¡No, Victoria, detente por favor!_

—Bella... – reconoció la princesa, fría de miedo, observando cómo el rostro de Jasper se ensombrecía, mientras bajaba a su madre de la espalda

—Alice, el bosque está despejado. Corran hasta llegar al fondo y escóndanse lo mejor posible. No salgan hasta que yo las encuentre...

—Jasper – interrumpió la pequeña – ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Parece ser que la princesa Victoria ha herido a Edward – contestó el rubio, dirigiendo su temerosa mirada hacia una de las torres del castillo.

No lo diría en voz alta, pero, un perturbador olor llegó a su nariz... presagiando la muerte.

.

**Ah!! Al fin hemos llegado el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Demasiado largo? Catorce páginas de Word son las que han leído (Un minuto de silencio para mi pobre neuronita, por favor) En fin, espero les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión ^^. Vamos, son los últimos capítulos, nada les cuesta :-P (jeje)**

**Gracias por su apoyo ^^. Nos leemos pronto**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	28. Batalla Final, parte 2

**Capítulo 28: Batalla Final, parte II.**

—No – volvió a repetir Alice, con firmeza.

Jasper suspiró y le miró reprobatoriamente. Ella no iba a desistir. Aún así, lo intentó una vez más.

—Al, el castillo está rodeado de vampiros, hechiceras, hombres lobos...

—Lo sé. También sé que mi hermana está ahí. Al igual que mi padre y Emmett. Necesitan de mi ayuda. Además, no pienso dejarte solo.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada a Eleazar, quien acaba de llegar hacía poco, anunciando que los vampiros que Laurent había mandado al bosque habían sido completamente aniquilados.

—Ni si quiera pienses en usar tu poder conmigo, así como lo hiciste con mi madre – advirtió la pequeña, señalando a una desvanecida Renne – me arrastraré si es necesario para seguirte.

Jasper suspiró, con amarga resignación.

—Eleazar, llévate a la Reina a un lugar a salvo – pidió, mientras tomaba a una complacida Alice entre brazos y la acomodaba sobre su espalda

—Mandaré a más hombres en ayuda – asintió el vampiro – Nuestro señor ya ha de estar dentro del castillo, con alguno de nosotros, pero me imagino que no ha de ser suficiente.

—Esperemos que Carlisle esté con Edward – musitó el rubio, un segundo antes de comenzar a correr y escalar los muros que le llevarían de regreso hacia el castillo.

.

.

.

—¡No, Victoria! – Gritó la castaña, cubriendo con su cuerpo a Edward – ¡Detente, por favor! ¡No le hagas más daño!

La pelirroja detuvo su ataque al instante. Sus ojos dilatados expresaban su enorme desconcierto, mientras la rabia comenzaba a arderle en la piel.

—Hazte a un lado, Bella – siseó, más la muchacha no se movió ni un solo centímetro – ¡No sabes lo que haces! ¡Recuerda quién es él! – Exclamó, pensando que su cuñada se encontraba bajo un embrujo, cuando la situación era todo lo contrario – ¡Esa bestia mató a tu hermano!

—No – contradijo la princesa – no fue él quien mató a James.

—¡Yo lo vi!

—¡No! Lo que viste fue una mentira. Una trampa que Laurent creó para todos nosotros

—¿Laurent? – Repitió Victoria, altamente confundida – ¿Quién es Laurent?

—El que mató a tu marido, ni más ni menos – contestó una gruesa voz detrás de su espalda.

La pelirroja giró el cuerpo y tuvo, al frente, a un feroz vampiro, de cabellos negros y piel aceitunada.

—Gracias, su "Majestad" – agregó la bestia, con su carmesí mirada inyectada de placentera burla – No sabe de cuánta ayuda me ha sido. Es un lastima que el príncipe James esté muerto y no haya podido ver los grandes dotes de guerrera que posee. Estoy seguro, hubiera estado muy orgulloso

—James... – musitó la viuda. El que su nombre fuera mencionado por los labios de ese demonio le desquebraja el corazón de pena y furia – ¿Cómo pudiste...?

—¿Cómo? Ah, Fue muy divertido y fácil. Sólo bastó hundir mis dientes en su piel y disfrutar cada pequeño sorbo de su sangre, mientras sentía cómo la vida huía de su cuerpo.

El rostro de Victoria se crispó de dolor, sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de la empuñadura de la espada.

—Te voy a matar...

Laurent soltó una carcajada.

—¿En serio? No lo creo. Tú única presa ha sido, y será, ese pobre bastardo– echó una rápida mirada hacia Edward, quien yacía en brazos de una angustiada Bella – De verdad, te estoy muy agradecido. Y, para demostrártelo, te haré un favor enviándote al mismo lugar en el que se encuentra tu esposo. Seré rápido, ya verás – prometió, acercándose lentamente – no sentirás absolutamente nada.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que yo dejaré que me toques? – Siseó Victoria, mostrando el filo de su espada de modo amenazante – Bella, sal de aquí

La castaña respingó.

—¡Sal de aquí! – repitió, sin dejar de mirar al enemigo – Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes. Lleva a Edward a un lugar en el que pueda descansar... Espero que no sea muy tarde

La perplejidad de Bella se esfumó al contemplar la determinación de su cuñada y sentir que Edward se tensaba cada vez más entre sus brazos. Se puso de pie y, empleando toda su fuerza, apoyó al vampiro sobre sus hombros.

—¡Pero qué... "conmovedor"! – replicó Laurent, al notar cómo Victoria estaba decidida a proteger a aquella pareja – Pero le recuerdo que, haga lo que haga, sus sueños ya están perdidos, calcinados, como el cadáver de su esposo.

La pelirroja sonrió, mientras sus pies se movían al compás defensivo. Estaba consciente de la alta probabilidad que había de morir, pero no sentía miedo.

Morir. Si, definitivamente, esa sería su mejor opción. Vivir toda una eternidad sin él era como permanecer en el más frío de los avernos... Más sin embargo, tampoco estaba dispuesta a irse sin dejar a esa bestia hecha pedazos.

La hoja de su espada crujió al bloquear la primera embestida y sus brazos y piernas sintieron la sobrenatural fuerza de Laurent. Sonrió. La adrenalina corría por sus venas con cada nuevo ataque dado y recibido. La voz de James cantaba dulcemente en su mente, dándole valor y fuerza; prometiéndole que todo iba a estar bien, que él estaba con ella como antes, como ahora y como siempre...

.

.

.

Uno, dos, tres espadazos. Emmett se movía con astucia, protegiéndola vivazmente, mientras se abría paso entre los enormes lobos que bramaban con infinita rabia.

—¿Por qué no los podemos matar? – quiso saber Rose, lanzando una de sus flechas

—Por que son mis amigos, cariño – contestó el rey, con una traviesa sonrisa.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco. Si no fuera por que amaba tanto a ese hombre... ¿Cómo podía alguien disfrutar tanto el estar en peligro?

—¡Cuidado! – exclamó Emmett, apartándola de una feroz mandíbula

—¿Tus amigos? Pues, créeme que no lo parecen – replicó, mal humorada al comprobar que su vestido había sido desgarrado – ¿Desde cuando tus amigos intentan matarte?

—Vamos, amor. Sólo hay que dejarlos inconscientes para que tú puedas deshacer el hechizo que les ha vuelto así de violentos

—Genial – resopló ella – ¿Ahora hasta tendré que curar a los perros?

—No, querida – interrumpió Leila – Por supuesto que ese no es el futuro que tú mereces, en absoluto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – exigió saber la rubia

—Lo he pensado bien, querida, y creo que, por mucho que me duela perderte, será peor saber que tu vida se reducirá a la mediocridad. Definitivamente, sólo puedo ofrecerte dos opciones. No le haré daño a tu preciado hombre – anticipó – pero aléjate de él y ven conmigo. O tendré que matarte y matarlo a él, por supuesto...

.

.

.

Dejó caer el cuerpo del vampiro al suelo, con el mayor cuidado posible.

—Edward – musitó en medio de la oscuridad, con la zozobra ahogando sus palabras.

No habían avanzado mucho, sólo lo que sus pies, descalzos y heridos, habían soportado. El peligro todavía andaba alrededor, podía sentirlo, sabía que Victoria no podría sola contra Lauren. Necesitaba hacer algo para ayudarla. Necesitaba regresar por ella... pero, egoístamente primero, estaba el hombre que se hallaba entre sus brazos

—Edward... – volvió a llamar y la poca calma que retenía se le esfumó al palpar sus anguladas mejillas, tan exageradamente pálidas y frías como la nieve, sin el menor atisbo de color, sin el menor indicio de vida...

Un colosal hueco comenzó a abrirse paso violentamente en su interior; desgarrando su corazón con tortuosa lentitud. ¡Cuánto daría por estar en ella en su lugar, sufrir lo que él estaba sufriendo! ¡Cuánto dejaría con tal de retroceder el tiempo y evitar que esto sucediera!

El vampiro tenía los ojos casi cerrados y parecía no respirar. Estaba mal, de eso no cabía duda, la herida que Victoria le había hecho era grande, lo suficiente para inyectar una alta dosis de veneno, y éste mismo se expandía, cada vez un poco más, por su cuerpo.

—Edward, por favor – capturó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

El muchacho esbozó una ligera sonrisa, para intentar, inútilmente, tranquilizarla, mientras que sus temblorosos dedos se alzaban para acariciar su mejilla.

—Bella... ¿Por qué lloras? – la pregunta era tonta.

—Tengo miedo – admitió, con voz ahogada.

—No lo tengas – cuchicheó él – Siempre estaré contigo...

Un silencioso gemido de dolor le impidió seguir hablando. Quemaba, el veneno introducido en su cuerpo ardía como las mismas llamas del infierno, pero esto era nada en comparación al punzante aguijonazo que le laceraba el pecho al contemplar el rostro de Bella, bañado de dolor por su culpa.

—No es nada – calmó, en cuanto pudo hablar, con el poco aliento que le restaba – Por favor, no llores. Estoy bien. Pasará pronto...

La castaña asintió e hizo todo lo posible por reprimir sus lágrimas.

Sabía que Edward estaba mintiendo. Sabía que él haría todo, hasta soportar el dolor en silencio, con tal de no hacerla sufrir. ¡Qué absurdo era tan sólo el imaginarlo! Si ellos dos eran como una sola alma, imposibles de separar, imposibles de romper. La unión que los ataba era tan briosa que, no importaba lo que se hiciese, cada paroxismo, cada sentimiento que experimentaba uno, lo percibía el otro con la misma fuerza, con el mismo ímpetu y la misma naturalidad.

Eran la unión perfecta, desde pequeños había sido así: un acoplamiento sin errores. Ninguno era complemento del otro, lo suyo era mucho más especial. Lo suyo no era cuestiones de pedacitos faltantes, si no de una entera e integra necesidad. Edward para Bella era como el oxígeno. Bella para Edward era como la sangre; cada uno indispensable para la vida del otro.

_Sangre_... La palabra retumbó en la mente de la castaña y sus ojos destellaron con esperanza. ¿Cómo es que no se le había ocurrido antes? La sangre de la Realeza fortalecía a los vampiros, mucho más que la de los humanos. Quizás... si Edward bebía un poco de ella, el veneno perdería efecto.

Había que intentarlo. Atropelladamente, se arremangó la manga de su camisa y alcanzó una de las flechas.

—No – frenó Edward, adivinando sus intenciones

—Necesitas alimentarte – le ignoró – y mi sangre te hará más fuerte.

—Bella, ¡No! – Repitió el pálido muchacho, con la mirada aterrorizada – ¿Estás loca? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que eso podría significar?

—Si. Tu recuperación

—¡No, Bella! – Bramó, ignorando la fuerte punzada que nacía con ello. La castaña le miró a los ojos y tomó su afligido rostro entre sus manos

—No harás nada que me haga daño – confió, con voz dulce

—Puedo no controlarme y morderte. Sólo eso bastaría para... para...

Demasiado tarde. Bella había insertado ya la punta de la flecha en una de las venas de su muñeca y una pequeña fuente de sangre brotó de inmediato.

Edward dejó de respirar automáticamente, pero no pudo gobernar el oscurecimiento de sus ojos, delatando su sed. La castaña aproximó su mano hacia su rostro, tenso y compungido.

—Edward, es la única solución que hay – murmuró – Podrás controlarte, yo sé que lo harás – y, sin pedir más consentimientos, pegó la herida sangrante a la reticente boca que tembló al sentir su espeso calor acariciarla.

Con un exiguo jadeo, Edward se rindió y abrió los labios, sintiendo, con la punta de su lengua, como el tórrido flujo penetraba en su garganta y enardecía su piel.

Su mente se nubló ante el esplendido y ardiente sabor degustado. Sus manos apretaron el brazo de Bella con fuerza, para que la sangre se expulsara con mayor intensidad.

Parecía no tener suficiente de ella mientras su lengua relamía, una y otra vez, sin extasiarse. Si tan sólo pudiera tener un poco más... sólo un poco más. Saborear ese cáliz divino directamente de sus venas...

.

.

.

—¡Jasper, mira! – señaló Alice al moreno chico tendido sobre el piso.

El rubio frenó su marcha, depositó a Alice al suelo y, dejándola varios metros atrás, comenzó a acercarse.

—Estuvo con tu hermana – dijo, al percibir olor.

—¿Está muerto?

—No. Sólo inconsciente. Parece ser que también tuvo un enfrentamiento con Laurent – frunció el ceño, desconcertado, pues se suponía que los licántropos ahora estaban a favor de esa bestia.

—¿Por qué él no mata a mata a los hombre lobos?

—Por que los quiere como sus mascotas. Y, al parecer, éste es el más fuerte de todos... Sería un desperdicio para él aniquilarlo.

Estiró una mano para tocarlo y, cuando las puntas de sus dedos apenas alcanzaban su hombro, el chico despertó, con un fiero y violento gruñido.

—Jacob – reconoció entonces Alice.

El moreno fijó su mirada en ella, tranquilizándose con ayuda de Jasper.

—Princesa Alice

—¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó la pequeña, acercándose

—No lo sé – admitió el licántropo, con sincera preocupación – lo último que recuerdo fue que su hermano... el príncipe James...

—Está muerto – asintió ella, sin poder evitar infligirle a su voz una triste nota

Jacob empuñó las manos y tensó la mandíbula.

—¡Fueron esas bestias! – bramó en dirección de Jasper. Alice se apresuró a ponerse en medio

—¡No, espera! Déjame explicarte – pidió – Él no está en nuestra contra. Hay muchos vampiros que están aquí para ayudarnos. Por favor, trata de recordar, tus hombres están bajo las órdenes del enemigo. Nos están atacando y es por culpa de una hechicera.

—Leila – recordó entonces y una serie infinita de imágenes llenaron su mente – Bella – jadeó poco después – Tu hermana, ¿dónde está?

—No lo sabemos. Venimos en su búsqueda, pero...

—Laurent, ese maldito la venía siguiendo.

—¿Laurent?

—No debe atraparla. Él no debe saber lo que ella... No puede herirlas

—Jacob, ¿De qué hablas? – Exigió saber Alice, obligando al licántropo a mirarle a los ojos – ¿A quién no puede herir? ¿Quiénes son ellas?

El moreno hizo una pausa antes de hablar.

—Tú hermana, Isabella... está embarazada.

.

.

.

La castaña ahogó un gemido ante la fuerte presión que oprimía sus brazos. Estaba bien, suponía. Edward se recuperaría, así que esa pequeña punzada que amenazaba con romperle los huesos era nada en comparación.

El ligero sonido reprimido en su garganta llegó a los oídos del vampiro, aclarándole la mente justo cuando sus dientes comenzaban a abrirse para enterrarse en su frágil piel. Edward se alejó frenéticamente, con los ojos levemente enrojecidos y jadeando de terror nada más de pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

Bella sonrió, aunque ahora era ella quien lucía más pálida de lo habitual.

—Lo siento – se acercó, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, con la garganta ardiéndole como nunca antes. No lograba recordar momento en el que ansiara tanto la sangre de alguien. No lograba recordar momento en el que su amor por Bella fuera puesto más a prueba que ese instante – Cariño, cuánto lo siento.

—No pasa nada – tranquilizó la castaña, feliz de ver que la abertura que ahoyaba su estomago había cerrado – ¿Ves? Te dije que confiaba en ti.

—Eres tan imprudente – la jaló él hacia su pecho y depositó pequeños besos sobre su rostro – ¿Por qué siempre te arriesgas tanto por mí? ¿Acaso no sabes que tú eres mi vida entera?

—Lo sé – dijo ella – Y tú sabes que lo mismo siento yo por ti. Así que deberías de comprender que te hubiera dado hasta la última gota de mi sangre con tal de salvarte, por que tú habrías hecho lo mismo si estuvieras en mi posición.

El vampiro ya no dijo más, pues las palabras de Bella eran más que ciertas, sólo se limitó a abrazarla con más fuerza, preguntándose qué era lo que había hecho para merecer tener a su lado al más hermoso de los ángeles.

Inhaló la fragancia de su pelo y comprobó que era fácil ignorar el ardor de su garganta si se centraba en lo cálida que era. Pero había algo más, pudo sentir. Otra reconfortante tibieza ¿De dónde provenía? Se alejó un momento, tratando de descubrirlo...

—Victoria – recordó Bella en ese momento, distrayéndolo – Está con Laurent

—Vamos por ella – asintió rápidamente

—¿Cómo te sientes?

El vampiro sonrió, enternecido por ese castaño brillo protector

—Estoy bien – afirmó, paseando suavemente la punta de sus dedos por su pálida mejilla – Dispuesto, más que nunca, a protegerte...

El estridente sonido de una carcajada interrumpió. Edward rápidamente cubrió a Bella con su cuerpo, estirando los labios hacia atrás y mostrando los dientes en clara señal de amenaza.

La morena tembló. No sólo por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, si no por la cruel imagen de Victoria, quien era arrastrada, como el peor de los animales, por Laurent, dejando un camino de espesa sangre a su paso.

—Suéltala – siseó Edward.

—De acuerdo – accedió el malvado, despidiéndola inmediatamente contra ellos.

Bella se inclinó para ayudarla, más era inútil; la pelirroja tenía varias mordeduras alrededor de su cuello y brazos y el veneno ya le estaba empezando a dificultar la respiración.

—Victoria – susurró. La mujer abrió débilmente los ojos.

—Bella. Discúlpame. No sabía... Yo sólo quería... Pero no pude...

—Shhh. No hables – tranquilizó ella, enjuagando las lagrimas su rostro cenizo – Todo está bien...

La moribunda sonrió.

—Dentro de poco estaré con él... con tu hermano.

La castaña asintió, contemplando que, a pesar de su agonía, lucía, en cierto modo, feliz. Y lo entendía, entendía que para Victoria no había nada mejor que ir a donde James estaba. Cuando dos personas se aman son como las alas de un ángel, tienen que estar ambas, de otra manera, no se puede volar.

Un bestial gruñido le erizó la piel. Volvió el rostro y el corazón se le encogió. Edward y Laurent estaban en posición de ataque. Inconscientemente, su mano apretó la de Victoria.

—La vida es imparcial – musitó la pelirroja – todo pasa por algo... – y después, sus ojos se cerraron. Su respiración cesó.

Bella parpadeó para reprimir las lágrimas. No era tiempo para llorar y lo sabía. Dejó caer el femenino cuerpo al suelo y alcanzó su flecha y arco, llamando la atención de Laurent.

La diabólica mirada de éste se centró en su persona.

—Mis respetos, "señor", Ha probado la sangre de la princesa y no la ha matado. Yo no habría podido hacerlo.

Edward tensó la mandíbula ante el enfermizo deseo que se destilaba en sus ojos. La castaña dio, indeliberadamente, dos pasos hacia atrás, llevándose las manos a su vientre. Respingó al percatarse que lo volvía a hacer y frunció el ceño, confundida. ¿Qué sucedía? Laurent lo descubrió más rápido y la más pura de las iras se reflejó en sus pupilas

—¡Un hibrido! – bramó, lanzándose hacia ella, tan cegado por la rabia, que Edward no tardó en bloquearle el camino.

El enemigo expulsó un fuerte y endemoniado gruñido, el cual fue correspondido de la misma manera.

La sangre huyó del rostro de la castaña, en el momento justo en el que ambos inmortales efectuaban los primeros movimientos que los llevaría a iniciar, realmente, una batalla.

.

.

.

—Rose – la detuvo Emmett por el brazo – ¿Qué haces?

Ella se giró para encararlo. Sus azules ojos le miraron con amor. Sonrió y alzó una de sus manos para acariciar sus mejillas

—Me voy, Emmett...

—No – espetó el moreno, acorralando su rostro entre sus manos

—No puedo desafiarla – susurró, mirando a Leila, quien permanecía a pocos metros de ellos, con una postura desinteresada, pero al mismo tiempo, tensa – Ella es mucho más fuerte que yo. Te mataría y yo no podría hacer nada para evitarlo... Emmett, mi amor, creo que puedo vivir aún si no estás a mi lado; pero, si tú murieras, a mí no me queda nada. Aún si yo tampoco viviese, el pensar que no existirás me es una idea cruel, insoportable.

—Lucharemos – dijo él, incapaz de decir más – lucharemos, Rose. Juntos podemos derrotarla...

Leila soltó una carcajada

—¡Pero qué ingenuo eres, muchacho! ¡Vencerme! ¡Qué reverenda tontería!

Emmett la ignoró. Sus ojos sólo miraban a los de Rose, suplicantes y llenos de anhelo y miedo.

—Dices que no puedes soportar la idea de verme morir – susurró – Yo no puedo soportar la idea de no luchar por tu amor – apretó sus manos alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada – no dejaré que esa bruja nos separé así tan fácilmente.

La rubia intentó discutir, pero la profunda mirada de él la silenció y la llenó de valor.

—¿Qué es la vida sin ti? – preguntó Emmett, mientras acariciaba su mejilla

Ella sonrió. No había necesidad de contestar

—¡Qué ridiculez! – Escupió Leila, mirando con sumo desagrado la unión de sus manos – ¿En verdad es eso lo que quieres? –Retó por última vez a su sobrina – ¿Desafiarme, morir, sólo por este insignificante hombre?

—Si – la voz de Rose fue segura, firme.

La otra hechicera dibujó una extraña sonrisa. Después, efectuó un movimiento de manos casi imperceptible, pero que ella advirtió de inmediato.

—Prepárate – anticipó, acomodando una de las flechas en el arco – Tus "amigos", los perros, vienen de regreso. Y no precisamente a ayudar.

—Todos ellos están a mis órdenes. Harán lo que yo les diga.

Los lobos aullaron, dándole valor a sus palabras. Parecían bestias salvajes, endemoniadas, dispuestos a arrasar con todo lo que se les pusiera al frente. Rose volvió a temer por la vida del hombre al que amaba, pero éste apretó con fuerza su mano y le sonrió, un momento antes de correr al encuentro con los licántropos.

La ayuda no tardó en llegar, afortunadamente. Alice, Jasper y Jacob aparecieron poco después, haciendo de ese escenario una batalla más equilibrada. La rubia sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sus ojos buscaron a Leila, hallándola detrás de la pelea recién surgida; esperándola. Caminó hacia ella, abriéndose paso entre las bestias, desafiándola con la mirada, con el arco y la flecha dispuestos a atacar.

Ella también le esperaba, con espada en mano. Aunque ambas sabían que las armas estaban ahí de más. Todo esto dependía ahora de sus poderes. Leila fue la primera en atacar, embistiéndola ferozmente contra la pared.

Rosalie también gruñó y, con un movimiento de manos y pies, la empujó hacia atrás, ganando al mismo tiempo una cortada en el brazo que ella correspondió con una patada ágil y directa que marcó el rostro de la otra hechicera.

Todo pasó rápido después. Rose se concentró en atizar su espada en el pecho de la otra hechicera, dejándola inmovilizada contra una de las paredes; pero no había acabado aún. Lo difícil venía ahora, cuando sus poderes, finalmente, se iban a enfrentar a los de ella.

Tomó ligeramente un poco de aire, obteniendo fe en sí misma, y después se inclinó frente a la mujer que le sonrió con actitud arrogante.

—No podrás hacerlo – dijo, pero le ignoró.

Con un movimiento decidido, posicionó su mano sobre el plateado tatuaje que se dibujaba en el cuello de su tía. La marca de sus razas, el centro de sus poderes, el símbolo de su inmortalidad. La única manera que tenía una hechicera de acabar con otra era deshaciendo ese tatuaje, para absorber sus poderes.

Leila también lo sabía, su mano atrapó el cuello de Rosalie, sin que ésta pudiera evitarlo. Y ambas mujeres empezaron una silenciosa lucha, en donde sus poderes se arremolinaban en ondas color violeta a su alrededor, mientras que, detrás de ellas, Emmett y el resto trataban de doblegar a los feroces licántropos.

La batalla era equilibrada. Para asombro y desgracia de Leila, su sobrina era mucho más poderosa de lo que pensaba, casi tanto como ella. Pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por ambas frentes, mientras los ánimos decían poco a poco.

Quizás todo esto ha sido un error, pensó Rosalie, sintiendo cómo sus poderes le abandonaban, Sólo espero que él se salve...

Un ahogado gemido le hizo respingar.

—¡Emmett! – escuchó exclamar a Alice. La sangre se le congeló en las venas. Leila emitió una sonora carcajada, atrayendo su atención

—Tu Rey va a morir...

—No – musitó ella, temblando – ¡No! – y, con una desconocida fuerza, apretó su mano sobre el tatuaje plateado que desapareció poco después.

No se detuvo a contemplar el cuerpo, ahora tieso y envejecido, de su tía. Sus cansados pies corrieron hacia el moreno que se encontraba tendido en brazos de la pequeña princesa de cabellos negros, haciéndola a un lado para ocupar su lugar.

—Emmett... – su voz rompió el silencio, dándole a conocer que la batalla, aparentemente, había terminado. – Emmett...

—Un... un vampiro lo mordió – tartamudeó Alice – pensábamos que ya habíamos acabado con todos...

—¡¿Dónde está?! – exigió saber Rose, apretando con odio su arco y flechas

—Jacob y Jasper le han cazado... Lo siento...

Ya no siguió escuchando. Ya no importaba. Bajó la mirada hacia Emmett y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al comprobar que éste le sonreía.

—Me prometiste que estaríamos juntos...

Él alzó una temblorosa mano para enjuagarle una diminuta gota cristalina que caía por sus pómulos

—Lo estaremos – susurró.

Ella negó con la cabeza

—No quiero promesas que se cumplirán en otra vida... ¡Quiero tenerte aquí, conmigo!

El moreno sonrió y su mano se deslizó hacia abajo, hasta llegar a la parte de su vientre.

—Estaré contigo a través de él. Cuídalo mucho.

La mano de Rose también se acomodó en esa cálida parte.

—No nos dejes... – suplicó. La sonrisa del moreno desapareció.

—Lo siento tanto...

No había nada qué hacer, ella lo sabía. Sus poderes no le permitían manejar ese tipo de destinos. No había magia alguna para ahuyentar a la muerte. Se limitó a apretar sus brazos alrededor de él, con fuerza, para atraerlo hacia su pecho, sintiendo cómo su mano de se enredaba en sus cabellos y su débil voz susurraba secretos "Te amos" en su oído, hasta que su corazón dejó de latir...

.

.

.

—¡Un hibrido! – Bramaba Laurent sin cesar, mientras Edward frenaba, una y otra vez, sus ataques, entorpecidos por la rabia – ¡Un maldito engendro!

Bella se obligó a salir del pasmo que aquellas palabras le habían causado y cogió una de sus flechas, acomodándolas en el arco, entrecerrando los ojos para buscar la dirección certera. Si bien Edward no ya no estaba en desventaja, los poderes de Laurent seguían siendo grandes y letales. El más pequeño error y las cosas podían cambiar de lugar.

—¡Ella no puede vivir! ¡No puede dar a luz a ese ser que vendrá a romper nuestra naturaleza!

Edward tampoco prestaba demasiada atención a lo escuchado. Lo importante en ese momento era buscar el mejor ángulo para atacar. Un movimiento hacia la derecha, otro hacia la izquierda. Ambos hombres se movían con cautela, engañando y previniendo. Los dos peleando por la misma mujer. Uno para matarla, el otro para protegerla.

Fue de un momento a otro que Laurent logró acorralar a Edward contra una de las paredes y, sin dar tiempo a más, enterró sus manos en su estomago, reabriendo la herida que había cicatrizado tenía poco.

Automáticamente, Bella disparó la flecha en su dirección. La filosa punta del objeto se insertó en la pierna derecha del vampiro, quien, tras impactar ferozmente a Edward contra una de las paredes, se volvió hacia ella.

Su mirada color sangre le hizo retroceder dos pasos. Las manos le temblaban mientras intentaba alcanzar otra flecha. Laurent corrió en su dirección, tan rápidamente, que se volvió borroso para sus ojos. Ahogó un grito para cuando se vio acorralada por un par de frías manos que le estrujaban el cuello. Intentó liberarse, pero era inútil. Sus pies descalzos tampoco eran de ayuda, éstos pegaban contra el pecho del inmortal una y otra vez, sin provocar el más mínimo daño.

El miedo corrió por cada una de sus venas, mientras su mirada se centraba en el desfigurado semblante del hombre que estaba a punto de matarle, no sólo a ella, si no también al pequeño ser que llevaba dentro.

No lo iba a permitir. Ninguno de los dos lo iba a permitir.

Ignorando las punzadas de dolor experimentado, Edward se incorporó lo más rápida y silenciosamente posible y, justo cuando Laurent acercaba su boca hacia el cuello de Bella, lo jaló hacia atrás y tiró hacia el suelo.

—¡Aléjate de ella! – gruñó, para después azotarle la cabeza contra la dura superficie, provocando grietas en ellas.

Laurent ya era incapaz de defenderse. Inútilmente, sus manos intentaban separarlo y, por un casi extinto momento, cuando Edward frenó el movimiento que le arrancaría, de una vez por todas, su cabeza, pensó que lo había logrado.

La imagen de Bella acercándose le borró todo tipo de esperanza.

La castaña se inclinó a su lado y sus ojos le miraron fijamente, con odio y rencor. Luego, alzó una flecha por encima de su pecho. El malvado vampiro tembló, al anticipar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

—Por favor... – suplicó cobardemente. La princesa dibujó una sonrisa despiadada y, sin esperar a más, ensartó la filosa y envenenada punta del arma directamente en el centro de su estomago

—¡¿Por favor?! – Exclamó, mientras hundía la flecha hasta el fondo de la dura carne – ¡Para mi hermano no hubo favores! ¡Para Victoria no hubo favores! ¡Para todos esos hombres que murieron por tu culpa no hubo favores!

Sacó otra de sus flechas y la acomodó en el lado izquierdo de su corazón. Dejó que Laurent sufriera otro poco más, antes de traspasar su corazón y arrancarle la vida por completo.

Dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás, recargando su espalda en una de las paredes. Sus ojos buscaron desesperadamente a Edward, a quien encontró casi frente suyo; sonriéndole. Gateó hacia él y, sin poderse contener, se arrojó hacia sus brazos, separándose inmediatamente, al recordar que éste se encontraba herido.

—Lo siento, lo siento... – comenzó a decir, pero un par de gentiles manos capturando su rostro y el sabor de unos tibios besos cubriendo sus labios la silenciaron

—Todo ha acabado – susurró Edward, sin dejar de besarla – estás a salvo_. Están_ a salvo.

La castaña respingó al oír la corrección hecha y, ante la mirada preocupada de Edward, se llevó ambas manos hacia su vientre.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Te sientes mal...?

—No – tranquilizó, después le miró fijamente – Es sólo que... no lo puedo creer. Esto es tan sorprendente que me resulta casi imposible. Estamos, prácticamente, creando una raza nueva.

Él sonrió y sus brazos la rodearon fuertemente.

—Única. Nuestra hija será única.

—¿También tú tienes esa sensación de que será una niña?

—Una niña hermosa.

Entonces, Bella recordó: —¿Dónde está el resto?

Edward asió su mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie

—¿No te duele? – preguntó ella, al ver la herida de su estomago

Él dudó un poco antes de contestar

—Tu sangre me ha vuelto fuerte, ¿ves? Ya está cicatrizando – señaló, para después incendiar el cuerpo de Laurent – Vamos a buscar a los demás.

—¿Crees que estén bien?

—Esperemos que sí. Mi padre está cerca – añadió, al detectar los pensamientos de Carlisle – al parecer también el Rey Charlie y...

—¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó la castaña, ante su repentino silencio – ¿Edward?

—Vamos – la jaló dulcemente para que caminara

—Espera – frenó ella —¿Qué pasa si mi padre nos ve entrar juntos?

—No creo que eso sea un problema. Al parecer, tu familia se ha logrado dar cuenta que varios de nosotros hemos venido en su ayuda.

—Algo anda mal y no me lo quieres decir...

Él se inclinó para besar su frente, lo cual tampoco ayudó a relajarse. Siguieron caminando en completo silencio, hasta llegar al salón del Trono. Edward se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso, ella le miró antes de traspasar la puerta y, cuando así lo hizo, un viento helado le recorrió la espalda...

.

**Capítulo final. Solamente falta el epílogo.**

**Quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza. Esta vez no tengo con qué justificarme. Simplemente, no quería escribir. No estaba de humor para ello; pero en fin... ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo final? Muchas querrán matarme, pero más de alguno tenía que salir perdiendo aquí.**

**En fin. Me voy. Subiré el epilogo pronto, ya lo tengo escrito. Así que nos leemos en unos días. Gracias por su comprensión y apoyo, y por sus comentarios.**

**Atte**

**Anju**


	29. Epilogo: Inmortal

**EPILOGO: Inmortal.**

Miró, por una vez más, hacia aquel castillo y luego suspiró. _Este es el adiós definitivo_, pensó, sin poder evitar que una pequeña lágrima se derramara por su mejilla derecha. Entonces, lentamente, abrió la tapa del elegante cofre de madera y, con los ojos cerrados, dejó que el viento se llevara las cenizas del hombre al que amó y amaría por siempre.

Volvió a suspirar, comprobando que el aire dolía al llegar a su pecho. _No debe de sorprendente_, se dijo, _desde ahora_, _este sentimiento será una constante eterna en tu vida... _

Una ligera caricia sobre su pecho le hizo bajar la mirada. Entonces, sonrió.

Sí. Él se había ido, pero, tal y como prometió, no la había dejado sola. La punta de su dedo acarició a la sonrojada mejilla del pálido bebé de negro y ondulado cabello que le correspondió con un enérgico apretón.

La sonrisa de Rosalie se ensanchó y presionó a su hijo fuertemente contra su pecho, sintiendo su calor reconfortarle.

—No es necesario que te vayas

Giró al reconocer la voz de Edward.

—Sí lo es – discutió – este bosque me trae recuerdos...

—¿Lo quieres olvidar?

—No – contestó rápidamente – pero hay heridas que necesitan sanar.

El vampiro comprendió, así que no dijo nada más sobre el tema. Se limitó a acercarse y extender su mano hacia el pequeño bulto envuelto por suave y cálida franela oscura.

—Alexander.

—Estoy segura que ese nombre le hubiera encantado a él. ¿Lo ves? Son idénticos

—Tiene tus ojos... y tú marca.

—Tendrá su fuerza y valentía. Además de su gran corazón.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, hasta que el bebé hechicero se quedó dormido.

—Cuídate mucho – pidió Edward.

—Tú también – asintió ella – no dejes que la princesa esa te diga siempre lo que hay que hacer.

Él soltó una risita

—Ya no la odias tanto

La rubia hizo una mueca. Permanecieron otro momento en silencio, hasta que ella se acercó para abrazarlo

—Te voy a extrañar – confesó – Discúlpame. Sé que te hice mucho daño, pero... en realidad te quiero.

—Lo sé. Espero verlos pronto...

—Quizás algún día regrese. No sé... en una eternidad pueden pasar muchas cosas.

Él besó una de sus manos.

—Mucha suerte.

La hechicera se quitó un pendiente de sol y media luna que colgaba sobre su pecho y se lo dio

—Para tu hija.

—Gracias...

La rubia le silencio con un delicado movimiento de su mano

—Adiós, Edward – fue lo último que dijo, antes de adentrarse en el bosque y perderse en él...

.

"Alguien una vez dijo que, no importan las circunstancias, cada quien obtiene lo que se merece. Ahora sé que no hay palabras dichas en vano, promesas que, al final de cuentas, no se cumplan, ni quejas que se hagan sin tener, por detrás o por delante, un lamento. ¿Cuánto tiempo no permanecí llena de rencor, rabia y cólera? ¿Cuántas décadas no estuve cegada por una absurda venganza que, al final, sólo terminó lastimándome más? Si tan sólo hubiera sido más inteligente y hubiera descubierto que su amor bastaba para borrar todo el pasado, quizás ahora estuviera a su lado, con nuestro hijo arrullado entre nuestros brazos. Si tan sólo le hubiera permitido deshacer, cuando él me lo pidió, esa falsa capa de soledad que yo misma creé, quizás ahora sería plenamente feliz... Si tan sólo... Si tan sólo...

Muchas cosas pudieron haber evitado su muerte, lo sé. Y es eso precisamente lo que me martiriza: el saber los errores y no tener el poder de corregirlos. Pero, supongo, que las cosas tienen que ser así; de otra forma, la magia no sería sorprendente, el dolor no sería lacerante, ni la felicidad sería dichosa... Si algo tenemos en común todas las especies, mortales e inmortales, es que aprendemos en base al sufrimiento. Lo único que nos hace a todos iguales es que, en esta vida, por muy corta o larga que sea, debes aprender a luchar y ser capaz de ver todo lo valioso que tienes. De otra manera, siempre te sentirás perdido..."

.

Rosalie partió después de tener a su hijo, ocho meses más tarde de la muerte de Emmett. Poco se supo de ella y de Alexander, a través de las escasas cartas enviadas a Edward, en donde le narraba sobre sus viajes y los maravillosos paisajes que ella y el pequeño veían. Casi nunca contó sobre sus sentimientos, de su tristeza; se limitaba a detallar los colores de las montañas, la vegetación, los olores y el cómo Alexander iba creciendo día tras día, al igual que sus poderes. Al niño hechicero le gustaba y tenía una gran habilidad con la espada y amaba la filosofía. Entrenaban juntos por las mañanas y leían por las noches. Cierta vez que Edward le preguntó sobre si algún día Alexander tomaría el trono de su padre, Rose no contestó. Después de ello, no hubo ni una sola respuesta...

..

..

..

..

Suspiró una vez más antes de salir. Miró el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo y comprobó que un virginal rubor cubría sus mejillas. Los pies y las manos le temblaban. Saber que Jasper le esperaba afuera, en la cama, le provocaba un hueco en el estomago que se sentía delicioso y, al mismo tiempo, atormentador.

_Vamos, Alice, no tienes porqué estar nerviosa_, trató de alentarse; pero su mano tardó más de tres segundos en recorrer la cortina que la separaba de la habitación. Su mirada no tardó en encontrarse con la de Jasper, azul y tibia como un cristalino lago de verano. Él le sonrió, se puso de pie y extendió su mano para recibirla.

—Eres preciosa – susurró, cuando estuvieron frente a frente; Ella inclinó su rostro hacia abajo, tímida, no sabiendo que el ligero camisón blanco que llevaba puesto remarcaba cada una de sus sencillas curvas, haciéndole temblar a él de la misma manera que ella lo hacía – Alice...

Alzó la mirada. Jasper había tomado sus manos entre las suyas.

—No quiero que tengas miedo – prosiguió – Quiero que confíes en mí

—Confío en ti – le aseguró ella – pero... estoy asustada.

Jasper acarició una de sus mejillas.

—No tienes porqué estarlo – susurró, inclinándose para hablarle al oído. Su aliento provocó cosquillas en su estomago – Te amo y seré cuidadoso, lo prometo.

—No dudo de ti, si no de mí – confesó - Yo... no sé si seré buena...

—Alice – rió quedamente. Después tomó su rostro entre sus manos, para que sus miradas se unieran – ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de cuánto te deseo? He esperado, impaciente, a que los meses pasen para hacerte mi esposa. Para hacerte mi mujer...

—Jasper... – musitó ella, cuando los brazos masculinos la rodearon por completo

—Déjame hacerte el amor, Alice – pidió él, paseando lentamente sus labios por su cuello – Déjame hacerte mía.

Y ella respondió sin más dudas, hilando sus dedos en las hebras doradas de sus cabellos, mientras se dejaba guiar hacia la cama, en donde su cuerpo cayó bajo de él.

Sus pequeñas manos inexpertas comenzaron a moverse conforme su cuerpo era cubierto de caricias y besos cada vez más profundos, despojándola del pudor y revistiéndola por una inocente mujer llena de sensualidad. Sentía el roce de Jasper en cada centímetro de su piel, avivándola, humedeciéndola. Se descubrió respirando entrecortadamente cuando uno de sus delicados senos era aprisionado por su boca, endureciendo sus pezones con la frescura de su lengua.

Jamás había experimentando una necesidad tan poderosa. La piel le ardía, una presión en el vientre exigía que Jasper la tomara, sin esperar más. Y, cuando así fue, cuando la dureza de él comenzó a invadirla, lenta, cuidadosamente, esperando a que ella se adaptara, se sintió dichosa; llena.

Era como si ambos cuerpos hubieran estado diseñados para encajar perfectamente uno en otro. Sus bocas no se separaban por más de tres segundos; ahogaban, con la danza de sus labios, los jadeos llenos de placer que aumentaban conforme el movimiento de sus caderas subía de ritmo... Hasta que juntos llegaron al final.

.

Alice y Jasper se casaron esa misma noche en la que se entregaron por primera vez. La boda fue sencilla pues, tras dos años de la muerte de James, Victoria y Emmett, aún se podía apreciar en el castillo cierto aroma nostálgico. Los inmortales y los vampiros habían realizado un afectuoso tratado de paz. Aunque, claro, no hicieron falta los pocos rebeldes que se negaron a vivir a base de sangre de animales o donaciones voluntarias y siguieron rondando por los bosques.

Xandria, su hija, una pequeña y traviesa criaturita inmortal de negros cabellos y grisácea mirada, nació media década después de su matrimonio. Su instinto aventurero era imposible de frenar. Su curiosidad era tan grande como su inteligencia y carisma. Le encantaba bailar en las noches de fogata y adoraba convivir con los humanos.

Una tarde de otoño, ella acababa de cumplir cinco años, el tío Edward recibió la carta de una vieja amiga, junto con un paquete. Era la pintura de un muchacho y todos se habían reunido alrededor para contemplarlo. Inclinó su rostro hacia la derecha, examinando detenidamente las facciones del joven de perturbadora mirada azul, que portaba una oscura gabardina.

—Y él... ¿Quién es? – preguntó a su madre, quien, con una sonrisa, respondió:

—Tu primo, Alexander.

..

..

..

..

Dirigió una divertida mirada hacia su esposo, luego hacia su padre, y apretó los labios para reprimir una risita, la cual fue expulsada al escuchar otro ininteligible rezongueo por parte de Edward. Éste volteó para mirarla.

—¿Qué? – preguntó, sin disimular su mal humor. El Rey Charlie también giró para verla, ambas expresiones eran casi las mismas.

—Me parece demasiado cómico ver a un vampiro y a un Rey morirse de la rabia – confesó. ¿Quién lo imaginaría que Suegro y yerno congeniarían tanto en el asunto de los celos?

Ambos hombres volvieron la mirada hacia el centro del salón, en donde una hermosa muchachita, de ondulado y largo cabello cobrizo, bailaba, felizmente, con un joven moreno, de negra cabellera. Los dos resoplaron y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Esta vez no fue sólo Bella la que rió, si no también Renne y Alice.

—Vamos – dijo la castaña – sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano

—Para mí es demasiado temprano – alegó Edward – ¡Mi hija sólo tiene dieciocho años!

—Edward – habló cariñosamente – Reneesme ya es toda una señorita y Jacob la ama.

El vampiro no contestó. Se limitó a encogerse en la silla en la que estaba sentado y seguir refunfuñando.

La castaña volvió a reír y luego se inclinó para depositar un beso sobre su mejilla.

—¿Sabes cuánto adoro verlo así, mi señor? Tan serio e infantil.

—¿Infantil? – Replicó él – ¿Ahora resulta que cuidar a mi hija de un perro es infantil?

—Detesto la imprimación – terció el Rey Charlie.

—Yo detesto a Jacob Black.

El humor de ninguno de los dos mejoró al contemplar que Jacob tomaba a Reneesme de las manos y la guiaba hacia uno de los jardines del castillo.

—Edward – reprendió Bella, al ver que éste se había puesto de pie – ¿A dónde vas?

—A cuidar que a mi hija no se le peguen las pulgas...

A la princesa no le quedó de otra más que alcanzar a su esposo. Era invierno y una gruesa capa de nieve cubría a todo tipo de vegetación. Comprendía la actitud de su esposo, los celos; Ella también los llegó a sentir en determinado momento.

Encontró a Edward, escondido en uno de los muros, quieto como una pálida estatua. Se acercó y le tomó la mano. Él giró el rostro para verla, ella sonrió. Después, ambos volvieron la vista hacia el frente, en donde, sobre la blanca nieve y bajo un enorme y frondoso pino, Reneesme descansaba su cabeza, adormecida y con los ojos serenamente cerrados, sobre el cálido pelaje rojizo del enorme hombre lobo. Ambos se veían completamente en paz, como si de esa manera nada los pudiera dañar.

—Él sabe que a ella le gusta la nieve – suspiró el vampiro.

—Él sólo quiere hacerla feliz – acordó la princesa – ¿Los ves? Me recuerdan tanto a nosotros cuando nos acostábamos debajo de nuestro pino.

Edward miró otro instante más la escena de su hija con el licántropo. Sí, lo que decía Bella era cierto...

—Dejémoslo solos – dijo la castaña, jalándolo hacia el pie de las escaleras y juntando sus labios con los suyos – Podemos ir a la recamara...

—¿Y la fiesta? – preguntó Edward, sonriendo

—La fiesta... puede esperar.

Y el vampiro no escuchó más. Con un rápido movimiento, la cargó entre sus brazos y, al segundo siguiente, ambos se encontraban ya en la cama, desvistiéndose lentamente, con pasión y ternura; con el mismo nervio, como si se tratara de la primera vez.

Los labios de él abandonaron su boca y se deslizaron hacia abajo, en donde su lengua mojaba ligeramente la piel de su vientre y sus dedos invadían su intimidad, haciéndola jadear, vibrar con cada caricia, con cada penetración, con cada beso, mientras ella se retorcía entre sus brazos, balanceándose hacia atrás y hacia delante, con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndolo completamente dentro.

Y es que no importaba cuántas veces sucediera, cada final era distinto, mágico...

.

Reneesme jugaba distraídamente el pendiente en forma de sol y media luna que, desde pequeña, le había dado su padre, diciéndole que era un regalo de una gran amiga al cual él adoraba. Luego, suspiró. El lobo que estaba a su lado giró la cabeza y sus ojos le miraron fijamente, con preocupación. Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y estiró su mano para hundirla en el suave pelaje.

El licántropo aceptó su caricia, pero después salió corriendo hacia el bosque, regresando al segundo siguiente ya en forma de hombre. Volvieron a sentarse debajo del pino. El moreno tomó sus manos.

—¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó, con voz suave – Es tu cumpleaños. No deberías de estar triste

Ella bajó la mirada para contestar.

—No estoy triste. Estaba pensando... – susurró

—¿En qué? – la instó él

—En que ya anocheció. Eso significa que la mañana se acerca y tú... tú te irás otra vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará para que te vuelva a ver, Jacob? Sé que tienes deberes por hacer en tu reino, pero yo... yo no puedo evitar extrañar a mi mejor amigo.

Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos, con delicadeza.

—¿Segura que solamente extrañas a un amigo?– preguntó. El corazón de ella tembló. Abrió los labios para contestar, pero los volvió a cerrar al no tener una respuesta.

La profundidad de los negros ojos de Jacob parecía traspasar su alma, ver más allá de lo que ella quería demostrar. Se sintió frágil y cerró los ojos cuando él comenzó a acercarse. Entonces, sus labios se vieron acariciados por un suave, breve y cálido contacto que duró apenas un latido, pero que electrizó cada centímetro de su piel, haciéndola temblar.

—Reneesme – musitó el moreno, sin dejar de sostener su rostro – Te amo.

.

Su caballo cabalgaba a toda velocidad por el bosque. Le encantaba sentir la adrenalina y el viento golpear su rostro y agitar sus cabellos. Jaló las riendas de su blanco caballo, haciéndole frenar. Se bajó de un salto y contempló el cobrizo atardecer. Las luces del castillo comenzaban a ser encendidas.

_Lo mejor es darse prisa_, pensó. No quería llegar tarde al baile de apertura, pero la larga silueta de un joven, parado en una cercana colina, llamó su atención. No lograba verle el rostro ya que la capucha de su oscura capa lo cubría; pero, por la posición en la que se encontraba, era claro que estaba contemplando el castillo. _¿Será un forastero?,_ pensaba mientras se acercaba con cautela. _¿O será un vampiro rebelde?_ La segunda idea le asustó y emocionó al mismo tiempo. De hecho, no sabía porqué se estaba arriesgando tanto en lugar de haber dado aviso a su padre o alguno de los guardias.

Sus pies se resbalaron un poco, pero recuperó rápidamente el equilibrio. _No fue nada_, se tranquilizó, pero el desconocido joven giró el rostro y vio justamente su dirección. Permaneció quieta, inmóvil, hasta que él se acercó y borró sus miedos al ayudarla, gentilmente, a ponerse de pie. _No parece peligroso_, alzó la mirada y se encontró con un par de azules ojos que le resultaron familiares, cautivantes. Hizo memoria y entonces recordó el cuadro que se encontraba colgado en la biblioteca; el mismo que, desde pequeña, contemplaba día tras día, como si fuera presa de un hechizo.

—¿Alexander?

.

.

—Más de un siglo – susurró la castaña, con la cabeza de Edward reclinada sobre su pecho. A él siempre le gustaba escuchar cómo su corazón volvía, poco a poco, a su normal palpitar.

—Me parece tan poco y, a la vez, me parece demasiado – dijo él, sabiendo a lo que se refería, deslizando la punta de sus dedos por la desnuda curva de su cintura, haciéndola estremecer – Demasiado si lo comparamos con los mortales, pues, de ser uno de ellos, muy seguramente ya habríamos muerto... Eso es cruel, ¿no crees? No poder amar a alguien más que unas siete u ocho décadas, a veces incluso hasta menos.

Se estiró para besar dulcemente sus labios.

—Y me parece tan poco cuando pienso en toda la eternidad que tenemos por delante... Y me siento muy agradecido de no ser humano; Pues ni diez millones de noches me serían suficientes para hacerte el amor, ni diez millones de soles me bastarían para decirte cuánto te adoro. Veinte mil vidas enteras me son nada para hacerte feliz y darte gracias por todo lo que me has dado y enseñado. Bella, – tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le miró fijamente a los ojos – La Luna y sus estrellas podrían llegar a envejecer y, ni aún hasta entonces, yo habría vivido lo suficiente para hacerte saber todo lo que significas para mí.

Su mano se alojó en el pecho de la princesa. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, con sus miradas unidas, extraviados uno en el otro.

—Tú corazón es mi corazón – susurró él – No soy yo quien es inmortal, Bella. Aún si muriera, es mi amor por ti lo que viviría por siempre, a través de las décadas, a través de lo siglos, a través del tiempo...

—A través de todo – sonrió ella

—A través de todo – acordó él, acercándose para juntar sus labios con los suyos, para así volver a amarla como antes, como ahora, como siempre.

.

"Hay historias que no tienen fin, historias que están destinadas a permanecer eternamente en nuestras almas. Lugares, canciones, colores, olores, nombres... rostros que imperan en nuestros recuerdos por siempre. Amores, amores tan grandes que ni en la más grande agonía se olvidan. Hay historias, historias que nacen para nunca morir. En cada corazón hay, al menos, una. Hay historias, historias que nos hacen reír, llorar... vivir, que nos hacen humanos. Hay historias que vencen a la muerte y que quedan viajando en el viento. Hay historias, historias inmortales, que jamás logran ser enterradas..."

..

..

**FIN**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS. **

Bueno, después de más de medio año, al fin hemos terminado *Suspiro pesado por parte de todos*

*Anju se acomoda en una tarima y toma aire antes de comenzar*

Una disculpa por los terribles retrasos y muchísimas gracias por toda su comprensión y sus palabras de aliento para seguir hasta este capítulo (espero no se hayan arrepentido). No sé qué decirles. GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS por soportarme actualización tras actualización (Sé que a veces no es fácil). Gracias por darse una oportunidad para leer esta ocurrencia que nació tras ver la trilogía completa del Señor de los Anillos en una sola tarde (Si, lo sé, nada que ver una cosa con la otra)

Disculpas por los horrores ortográficos y mis tan inevitables dedazos. El teclado tiene la culpa. También disculpen por mi instinto psicótico; créanme, traté de controlarme, pero siento esta terrible necesidad de hacer infelices a los personajes. Aunque, aclaro, la muerte de Emmett tiene su razón, la cual la misma Rose justifica allá arriba. Si, sí, vamos, díganlo, "Anju no puede dejar de lado sus inevitables sermones" Lo siento, tal vez con el tiempo y tras leer varias de mis historias se acostumbren a ello.

Recuerdo que mi adorado Edward, mi amado Jacob, mi fantástico James y los demás personajes, no son de mí propiedad, si no de la señora Stephie Meyer.

¿Qué más puedo decir? GRACIAS (parezco disco rayado, pero la labia no es mi uno de mis dones). Bueno, las dejo, no sin antes pedirles que me dejen su opinión. Vamos, ¿Alrededor de 300 hojas de Word en esta historia, sea algo rescatable o una completa basura, no merece aunque sea una línea que me dé una idea para saber qué les pareció?)

En fin, ahora si, me voy. Gracias por todo (Si, si, otra vez). Adiós

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


End file.
